


【翻译】Puzzle 谜

by Septima727



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 219,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septima727/pseuds/Septima727
Summary: 伏地魔到访戈德里克山谷的三年后，莉莉处于忠实的食死徒西弗勒斯·斯内普的保护下，活在一个被黑魔王征服并统治的世界里。但是凤凰社并没有被彻底消灭，两个名字也开始回到她的身边：哈利和詹姆。





	1. Prologue 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [we_built_the_shadows_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_built_the_shadows_here/gifts).
  * A translation of [Puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622306) by [we_built_the_shadows_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_built_the_shadows_here/pseuds/we_built_the_shadows_here). 



莉莉觉得自己像是未完成的拼图。

有时候，她试着把找到的部分拼合在一起。有时候，她几乎觉得自己要成功了，她找到了所有缺失的碎片，她已经准备好要安放它们的位置，但结果总是无法契合。很快她就再次遗失了，在某些事打破她的专注时，所有一切都不复存在，所有毫无意义、不相契合、没有关联的词句。

无论如何她还在坚持。上一次她记起某些重要的事情时，那只是个名字，但似乎是她听过的最重要的名字，如此重要，就像有人在三条街以外高声喊叫，然后风呼啸着把它带到这里。她偷来一小块羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔，把它写了下来。她很久没有拿起笔了，笔颤抖着，她写得大而凌乱，像是孩子的笔迹。那只是五个字母：

**Harry**

然后，当她又记起一些事情时，另外的五个字母串联在了一起，看上去几乎只是出于巧合：

**James**

大多数时间里，它们没有任何意义。但有时，当她独自待在房间里——无论鲜花如何环绕簇拥着，无论它们如何美丽而持续地绽放着——她都会把那一小块羊皮纸从衣服接缝的空隙里抽出来，读着那两个名字。喃喃地，牢牢地记住。在她的内心深处，有什么东西在拉扯着，她发现自己的脸湿润了，她知道自己做错了事，非常糟糕和错误的，她无法记起的事。她把羊皮纸卷起来，藏在鞋子的内衬里，她会一次又一次地找出它，一次又一次地牢记住，然后——

有脚步声。是他来了。她擦净了她的脸和长袍的袖子，试图让自己看上去明亮而愉快——他讨厌看到她的悲伤——然后她把花束摆放在了餐桌上。

正门打开了，外面暴雪席卷，狂风大作。“莉莉？”

“在这里，”她说着。寒冷的空气爬上了她裸露的双脚，但她听到门关上了，锁住了，以及脚步声。如同一只在角落里盘踞着所有蛛网的蜘蛛，他轻而易举地占据了门廊的空间，抖落斗篷上的雪。他拉下兜帽，脱下斗篷，她从他手中接过。雪花在她掌心融化成了微小的，崭新的海洋。

他的手落在她的肩膀上，如此冰冷，令人震惊这是一个活人的温度。这一认知让她惊骇。但他是她最好的朋友，她责备自己，何况他对她如此温柔，并且一直照顾着她，自从——

他的嘴唇触碰着她的额头，冰冷得仿佛她在被一个尸体亲吻着。但是这让她感觉很好，有他在家。

 **家** 。哈利。詹姆。像是用另一种语言思考着，用一种她幼年时学过然而许多年没有说过的语言。

她摇了摇头，然后微笑灿烂了起来。“今天还好吗，西弗？”


	2. The First Piece  第一块碎片

晚餐后，有人来访。有其他人在场时，她必须扮演仆人。“我很抱歉，”他总是这样说，在每一次的前后。她会朝他微笑，而他似乎认为这足以成为对他道歉的接受。她系上干净的白色围裙，双手合拢，目光垂向地板。 

来客走出壁炉，抖落身上的煤烟，身后跟着一只巨大的黑狗。 

“雷古勒斯，”西弗勒斯开口道。他的脊背忽然绷得笔直，眼神也变得深沉莫测。他看起来很可怕，高而棱角分明，任谁都不会把这样身形的男人和她在游乐场上遇到的衣着奇怪的瘦小男孩联系在一起，因此扮演一个被恐吓的佣人并不像理应的那般困难。 

莉莉想到了游乐场。佩妮。佩妮怎么样了？

来客四下观望着，“看来在新家安顿得不错。”

她接过那人脱下的沾满煤灰的斗篷，把它挂起来，掸掉上面的煤灰。它摸起来如此柔软，让她不自觉地想去触碰，但她知道她不应该这样。她向厨房走去，准备为他们俩沏茶。

那只狗的眼睛一直盯着她，她感觉到了，动物的注视就像燃烧的火炉一样灼热。

“啊，它喜欢这个泥巴种，”雷古勒斯注意到狗的举动，被它逗乐了，“我猜就像被吸引了一样，那就去吧。”

她没有去看西弗勒斯的脸，但从眼角的余光中，她看到有一瞬间门把手上他的手紧绷得发白，然后就放松了。雷古勒斯轻轻拍了拍他的狗，抬头看着她，他的表情比对待那只动物的时候更冷漠。“给它喂点吃的。”

莉莉没有抬头看他的眼睛，而是颔首，屈膝，随后离开。狗跟在她身后，好像它听得懂话一样。她能听到身后它走路时爪子发出的啪嗒声，知道它在注视着她，注视着她裸露的双脚踏在冰冷的石阶上（奴隶当然是不允许穿鞋的，不管房子里有多冷），它注视着她下楼。

她走进厨房，打开灯。房子里有电，这要感谢西弗勒斯，若没有魔杖也没有电，打理这样空荡荡的大房子将是极为困难的。她转身面对那只坐着的狗。

她记起自己曾经作为Head Girl，向一年级学生发号施令的日子，那些记忆使她喘不过气来。“待着别动。”

它歪着脑袋，一双巨大的金色眼睛显得有点悲伤，但它坐着没动。

她转过身去，烧了一壶水，然后走向冰箱­——另一件要感谢西弗勒斯的事——找出一盘吃剩的烤牛肉。她关上冰箱门，伸手去拿切肉刀。

一只肮脏的手——几乎是一只爪子——握住了她的上臂，盘子哐当打翻在地上。她还没来得及发出尖叫，另一只手就捂住了她的嘴。那只狗不见了，她面前的这个人看上去很脏，衣服像是至少穿了十年，他低语着什么——她扭动着，咬他的手，尝到了带着铜腥气的鲜血。但他丝毫没有退让，他露出牙齿，一双金褐色的眼睛盯着她。她想挣扎和尖叫，但他足够强壮有力——终于她意识到他沙哑的低语是在叫她的名字——

“莉莉！莉莉，是我，小天狼星，是我，莉莉，是我！”

她停了一会儿，他的手放松了，她再次试图挣脱出来，疯狂地冲向门口，但是他用双手抓住了她的肩膀和头发，把她甩到吧台里，像是情人一样压住她的身体，按住她的手臂。

“住手，莉莉，住手，求你了，我不想伤害你，是我啊——”

“把你的手从我身上拿开！”她嘶嘶地说，“我不知道你怎么对待你家里的仆人，但如果西弗勒斯发现你在对我动粗，他会非常生气。”

“他对你做了什么？”他眼中的惊恐使她停顿了一下。

水壶发出了低沉沉的呜咽，但他不肯放开她。“你说 **谁** 对我做了什么？”

“斯内普，”他啐了一口，仿佛是在咒骂。

“你不许那样说他，”她僵硬地说，同时挣开了肩膀。水壶现在开始鸣响了，但她没有去管它。“我是不是和你一起上学的？你是布莱克？”

“我是——”他把他那蓬乱的头发从脸上拨开，急切地转动着眼睛，在她的脸上搜寻着什么，一些认出他的痕迹，或是其他任何东西。“梅林的胡子，莉莉，我是你婚礼上的伴郎。”

“我从来没有结过婚。”

他脸上的愤怒转变成了挫败，看着这个男人泄气，是令她满意的，但也令她不安。“不，”他厉声说，“你有。”

“如果我有，我会记得。”

“那是——在之前，在战争之前，”他眯起眼睛，“在神秘人掌权之前。”他贪婪地搜寻着她的脸，但似乎是空空如也。

她壮着胆子站起来，转身背对他，把茶水倒进茶壶里，把茶杯和奶油放在托盘上。

“你一点都不记得了，是吗？”

她拿出一块抛光布，麻利地擦拭着两只茶匙，然后把它们放在茶碟旁边。

“拜托你试着记起来。”他的声音里有一种乞求的语气，她现在极度希望自己能够有西弗勒斯那样识别谎言的能力。

“西弗勒斯是我最好的朋友，自从——从我到霍格沃茨之前就是。他保护我。我有点——失常，有的时候。自从事故发生以来。”

他质疑着，“事故。那个下流胚子是这么说的？他先一步跑到你家里劫持你，就在黑魔王——”

她不知道刀是怎样落到她手里的，但她突然转向他，用刀紧紧地抵着他的胸口。“给我个理由，你这只狗。”

他瞪大了眼睛，无助地举起双手，他立刻低声说道，“莉莉，我知道他们是怎么——怎么对待麻瓜种的。我可以带你离开这里。我可以让你安全地远离他。我们有安全的住所，你可以待在那，再也不用见到他——”

切肉刀的尖端抵得更深了。“我为什么要这样背叛西弗勒斯？”

“因为他就是原因！”他怒不可遏，有那么一会儿，他的精神因为被悲伤和仇恨所笼罩而变得疯狂。“因为他是詹姆和哈利死亡的原因！”

她没有放下刀，但刀尖从他的胸口移开了。

“你还记得，不是吗？詹姆和哈利？”

“他们只是名字。”她闭上眼睛，慢慢地把头转向一边，试图甩掉他们。

“那是你的丈夫，你的儿子。”

“我从来没有结过婚，”莉莉说，但这句话现在听起来像个谎言。“他们只不过是名字，一直在周围说个不停——”

小天狼星看向门口，“我猜他们想要喝茶了，你听。”她又张开了嘴，但他扭开她的手腕，让刀尖远离自己，然后靠近她，低声匆匆说道，“别说话。听着，你还记得怎么施魔法，对吧？”

“我当然记得，”她怒道。

“很好。雷格和我正在一起努力，想要从内部击垮他们。斯内普是关键人物——如果我们能对他施个夺魂咒，或者给他灌点吐真剂，可能真的会有收获。你需要拿走他的魔杖，要么控制住他，要么把他干掉，要么——任何手段。当你成功后，就用飞路粉来找我们，找大脚板，我们会处理的。”

“拿走他的——为什么？”

小天狼星又转动着眼睛。“难道你以为他会被诅咒制服？或者他关心麻瓜种和麻瓜们的困境？”

“你在说什么？”

“你居然必须扮演仆人！”他狂乱地嘶嘶地说。“也许斯内普甚至对你很好，也许。但你知道外面发生了什么事，其他麻瓜种现在过的是什么日子吗？你在过去三年里还离开过这个房子吗？”

“不。这不安全。”

小天狼星震惊地放开了她，她把刀放在吧台上，放在托盘旁边。它的刀尖是红色的。

“麻瓜种成了高级食死徒们的奴隶，麻瓜们像牛一样被宰杀。整个欧洲都是这样。布斯巴顿还在抵抗，但德姆斯特朗已经沦陷了，霍格沃茨也是。

莉莉摇了摇头。“西弗勒斯会保证我的安全。”

小天狼星后退一步，冷冷地审视着她。“那么为了这种安全，你付出的代价呢？”

莉莉不明白，也许只是不想明白。“代价——”

“你可能没注意到，在你五年级和他绝交以后，但是我注意到了。他一直盯着你，一直看着你。”小天狼星野蛮地向她靠近，呼吸灼热而骇人。“我知道他想要什么。不要以为他保证你的安全是出于他的好 **心** 。如果他还没做出什么，那只是因为在等着你自己主动去找他，然后真正地从詹姆那里 **赢得** 你。或者说不定——说不定他已经得到了，只是你不记得而已。”

意识到他在暗示什么时，她几乎要再次抓起刀。“不，”她发出嘶嘶的声音，“他永远不会——”

“你已经被施加了一个记忆咒，另一个是什么呢？”小天狼星傲慢地说着，向门口走去。

“你是错的，”但这句话在她的嘴里变质了，她的肠胃在扭曲，她移开了目光。糖碗在她的手指间颤抖，当她抬起头时，小天狼星正用巨大的金色的狗眼睛注视着她。他叼起几块掉在地上的烤肉，吞咽下去。她举起茶盘，觉得它比以往任何时候都要重。茶碟上的茶杯叮当作响，听起来像雹暴一般。她把茶盘放回原处，然后深吸了一口气，握紧拳头，咬紧牙关。她的脸颊又湿润了。她讨厌这种感觉，好像她是一块跳跃的小石子，总是越过自己的记忆，却从来没有陷入其中。

当她再次端起茶盘时，它一点也没有摇晃。那只狗也跟着她一起出去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head Girl翻译成女学生会主席其实不准确，这种中文语境下没有的词汇就躲懒不译啦。


	3. Nightshade  龙葵

**拿到他的魔杖。**

这一晚，小天狼星的话就像仙境之光一样悬在她的床头。她现在不必取出羊皮纸了，她用指尖敲打着每一个字母——右边的 **Harry** 和左边的 **James** ——敲打在她的大腿和肋下。她轻轻敲着James的e，似乎感觉到了什么，某些迹象，某些空虚 **一定** 在灼烧她的左手无名指。她想知道真相，一定还有比背叛更好的方法。她用拇指抚摸着左手无名指的内侧，仿佛要转动着看不见的戒指。

但如果小天狼星说的是真的——真相不会来临，不会有任何迹象。如果她不做点什么，一切都会继续下去。那只狗知道他们的名字，他清楚地知道，像是那两个名字已经写在她的指尖，就像戒指正戴在她的无名指上。

何况还有其他的指控，让她无法入睡的指控。

西弗勒斯很少谈论外面的事情。但其他人看她的眼神——穆尔塞伯和亚克斯利还有其他人的——那些恶意的目光告诉她泥巴种对他们来说是什么东西。比起会魔法的人却被剥夺了反抗手段的那种无力感，麻瓜女人的无助不值一提。她知道他们以为西弗勒斯拿她当什么，让她扮演家养小精灵只是一种额外待遇，在他离开的时候让她有事可做。

她必须起来，躺在这里思考会使她发疯，她起身打开了灯。尽管房间没有窗户——这是另一项安全措施——但到处都是鲜花。缠在床柱上的牵牛花伸向无形的太阳，金鱼草盛开在各个角落，金银花沉重的卷须从天花板上垂下。这是一项复杂的咒语，她知道西弗勒斯是自己完成的。房门上还有其他咒语，一个只会让他们通过，还有一个幻身咒用来隐藏它的位置，使它看起来像一个黑漆漆的空房间。他竭尽全力去保护她，不，这样说不准确。她坐起来，从藤蔓上摘下一朵牵牛花，然后揉皱了它。应该说他竭尽全力地 **留住** 她，就像囚禁一只钟罩里的小鸟。

她坐在桌前梳理头发。她的房间里没有镜子，她想知道为什么。也许这样她就不会看到战争的战利品在回望着她。

有两个问题。首先，一个足够强大的足以封闭一切的记忆咒极有可能无法被打破并使她恢复完整的记忆。坦白说，打破咒语算不上一种选择。

另一个问题是，西弗勒斯的魔杖从不离身。他把它藏在衣袖里，或是藏在斗篷内侧的口袋里，她怀疑自己是否能趁他睡着的时候溜进他的卧室，偷走他的魔杖，却不惊醒他。他可能还会施一些保护性的咒语，她暗想，事情不会这么简单。不，她必须使他放松警戒。

莉莉坐了一夜，制定出了计划，很简单的计划，毫无疑问地可以解决所有问题。她必须去做。

这时，黎明终于到来时她想着，这时还不是最难捱的，真正的难捱将会随之而来。

他在实验室里。在他沮丧地叹息时，她伸手搭上他的肩膀，他忽然一惊。

“我可以帮你，”她表示。

“你知道我不能让你这样做。”他揉了揉太阳穴，莉莉惊讶地发现他看起来有多憔悴，有多苍老。他的生日即将来临，他快到二十三岁了，但看起来比他实际的年龄苍老许多，像是被遗忘在雨中，像木头一样在海上风化。灯光照亮了他的一缕银发——像一缕记忆——浮现在他垂于脸颊两侧的平直的黑发上。

“很重要的工作？”

他的嘴唇扭曲成懊悔的角度。“这是黑魔王亲自交代的任务。”

“是什么？”

他用抹着额头，像是要擦干净它，或者甚至是要抚平那些忧虑的皱纹。“你不用担心太多。”

但莉莉正越过他的肩膀，读着羊皮纸上的字。“看起来像是一种魔药，可以让受害者呕吐。具体说来，是用一种龙葵制作的——当然，你已经做出了改进。”

西弗勒斯咬住嘴唇。“你太聪明了，不会对你有好处。”

“对我有好处，”她重复着他的话，扮了个鬼脸，嘴角边绽开了笑容。“这是要让谁把午餐吐到餐盘里？黑魔王突然开始喜欢恶作剧了？”

他抬头看着她，眼角有一条几乎像是微笑的皱纹，但一闪而过地消失了。“布斯巴顿，”他开口了，没有去看她的眼睛，“他们从一条地下河里汲水，也向这条河里排水。”他在地图上画了一条蓝色的细线，“但它必须在魔法的保护下才不被发现。”

她僵在原地，屏住呼吸，拇指抚摸着左手无名指的内侧。“这不止是让他们呕吐，是吗？”

他的脸色阴沉下来，“这与你无关。”

“那所学校里有孩子，西弗勒斯，十一岁的男孩和女孩。”

“我知道。”他挫败的声线像是敲响了丧钟。他用指节揉了揉眼窝，站了起来。“你不应该在这里。”

她又想去看那本笔记，但他啪的一声合上了，用一只手掩住封面，仿佛要把它藏起来。她看着他挺起身子，站得笔直。

她走到门口，打开门，但想了想还是说道：“基于你列出的咒语，它应该管用。”莉莉并没有刻意用残忍的语气，但那份尖锐也是一样的。

他的表情告诉她，他的脸可能是一块墓碑。“我知道。”

她又记起自己曾是Head Girl。那些记忆是多么的模糊，在某些部分，就像一台突然调低了音量的电视机。但她记得第一次带领一年级学生，记得他们是如何用充满希望的大眼睛看着她的。他们怎能就这样全然信任地喝下水，丝毫想象不到死亡可能很快就会降临。

她关上了实验室的门，边走边在手肘上快速地敲打着那两个名字。

那么，今晚。必须是今晚。本可以等上几周，几个月，甚至几年。在这样重要的事情上，莉莉·伊万斯有无限的耐心，但现在不行。她像以前一样，对他硬下心肠。他会用魔法变出鲜花，但也毒害孩子。她必须采取行动。


	4. A Plan Enacted  执行计划

他几乎像是在等她。他的长袍已经脱下了，衬衫袖口已经解开并卷起。一番思考后，她决定借用他的睡袍——一件黑色的，有蛇形腰带的睡袍。衣服的材质让她觉得自己已经是完全赤裸的，她克制着掩住身体的冲动。这些感觉一定在她脸上表露无遗了，因为他在开口说话前长久地凝视着她。

“你怎么了？”

她张开了嘴，但有什么可说的？她转向他，盯着他的眼睛，目光郑重。这是计划，必须执行。控制他的唯一办法就是把他想要的东西给他，她知道他现在真正想要的是什么。

她把双手放在他的胸前。他很温暖，几乎涨红了脸，她的手划过他的皮肤，移动到他那窄窄的肩膀上。

“莉莉——你怎么了？”

她几乎要停下来，几乎想要道歉。他的语气这样的关切。但是她用指尖轻敲他的肩膀，把每个名字都敲进他的皮肤，就像一个她还无法问出口的问题。

她让自己缩进他的胸口，手垂在他的肩上，额头抵着他的下颌，她听到他的心跳加快了，就像他的胸膛里有一只小鼓，不断敲击出她的名字。她怎么会这样愚蠢，竟然从没听到过，和他靠得那么近，却听不到这巨大的声音。

他的手小心翼翼地，极其轻柔地，拢上了她的背。他的魔杖在床边的桌子上。她刚好可以够着它——不，一个失败的尝试会让所有努力白费，最好是能更有把握。但有一瞬间，她怀疑了，要是她告诉自己日复一日的打扫、忙碌和不断的家务——以及躲避被诅咒的物品——使她保持着强健和敏捷。而他却太消瘦。她的手指滑到了他的背上。他一直没什么肉，但不是这样瘦，她甚至可能还比他好些。没关系，她爱他——她是他最好的朋友——她心痛于被这样一个爱着她的人控制了这么久。她都不记得有多久了。

不，她想，她的眉毛又重新拧在一起。她不记得了，这就是问题所在。

但他第三次问她的时候，他在她的发间喃喃低语的时候，她意识到这是一个僵局。她——她的计划——将无法顺利进行，如果她不给出回答的话。她如此愚笨，竟然没有对此作出准备。她只是把他当作一个敌人，把他拖到这里来，没有任何可信的理由，仅仅只是提供一个明目张胆的机会，这不对——他不只是一个敌人。他不是麦克尼尔或罗齐尔，他是西弗勒斯。尽管她不知道——她的记忆为何从霍格沃茨的第七年开始变得模糊，直到1981年的圣诞节——但她知道西弗勒斯永远不会接受无缘无故的礼物，不管他多么渴望得到。西弗勒斯永远只要那些他付得起代价的。永远。

莉莉想不出要说什么，他的手将她的肩膀推离了一些，她的手缠绕着自己的身体，她知道他看得出她是否在说谎。无论是通过魔法还是仅仅观察她的表情，他都会知道。她的回答必须足够接近真相。她张开嘴，在这句话说出口之前，她甚至不确定它会是什么。

“这么久了我都视而不见。”

她摇了摇头，把脸颊上的发丝拨开。她感到肩上的双手放松了，她后退了一些，像献祭一样地抬起了她的唇。她的唇拂过他的面颊，这不是一个吻，而是一个邀请。他闻起来有股松节油的味道。即便他知道她不介意清洗他的坩锅，何况她一整天也没有别的事可做，他依旧亲自清洗——他在酿造什么需要松节油的东西——她突然清晰地回忆起，在七年级高级巫师等级考试前的某天，拜健忘的斯拉格霍恩所赐，因辅导即将参加普通巫师等级考试的学生们而被困在一起的他们，是如何在可怕的、盘旋的寂静中清洗坩锅的——她想到了布斯巴顿，想知道他还隐瞒了什么——

他转过脸，面对着她，好像他在试着倾听，试着从她的呼吸间捕捉更多的词句。他的嘴靠得很近，双唇也分开了。她想到他们冲洗坩埚时钢铁般的沉默，还有他看着她时她是怎样的感受，以及他的眼神中那些指责或仇恨，甚至是对于她教养的直接攻击，现在她都看到了——那个多年前的男孩正在回望着她，她终于明白自己曾经多么无知。那不是仇恨，而是更深刻、更隐秘、更可怕的东西。

所以她说的是实话，她视而不见。令人厌恶的，震颤的，这一刻停滞了，她明白他不会再向前一步了。除非她拖着他一起，否则他永远不会主动。

这并不是最难捱的，她提醒自己，然后靠近他，让彼此的嘴唇相触。

起先，他没有回吻她，但她的手环绕上他的脖子时，他忽然紧紧搂住了她，以一种她从未在他身上见过的凶猛力度吻她。她的身体像是被点燃了，像是被嵌入墙上一样。突然间，这不再是难捱的，不再是煎熬的，或是一种必要的罪恶，或是一种需要闭上眼睛清空思想去忍受的东西。

她拽着腰上打了结的缎带，他的一只手在她背上游走，纠缠着她的头发。另一只手在她的腰间滑动，隔着睡袍和皮肤摩挲着她肋骨的轮廓。

她成功解开了结，睡袍松开了。就像包装纸一样，她想，随之轻轻战栗了一下。  
然而他的嘴唇放开了她，她忽然觉得冷。他摸索着她的腰带，没有看她，只是看着她的腰间自己的手，把解开的睡袍重新系上。

“不，”他说着，听上去还在动摇。他吞咽了一下，又说了一遍，这回更加坚定。“不行。”

刺痛。这只是一个计划，她提醒自己。拿到他的魔杖，这与她无关，仅仅与毒药和孩子有关，但刺痛依然存在。

“西弗——”

他没有让她说完，“我不知道你为什么在这——这样做。”

“你觉得是为什么？”她激动地说，避开了那个谎言。

“那不重要。”他摇了摇头，“我们不能。”然后他后退了一小步，握住她的肩膀，维持着一臂的距离。

她扯着睡袍的领口，不期而至的眼泪刺痛了双眼。脱口而出的话混乱而糟糕，但足够真实。“我以为——我还希望你——对我有这种感觉。”

他没有回答。他拂开她脸上的碎发，仅仅有那么一会儿，他张开了嘴，似乎要说些什么，要坦白一切，这样她就不需要背叛他了——但他没有。他只是看向她，好像在看着只有他才看得见的东西。他的目光移向她的左手，那只手正把睡袍紧紧扯向脖颈，他的目光在那可能的婚戒上徘徊。

她的心像石头一样下沉，这几乎是一种供认不讳。

——几乎。她仍然想听他坦白。

他放开她，向浴室走去，说着一些无梦药剂之类的话。魔杖是如此接近，泪水还在刺痛她的眼睛，她感到羞耻的红潮涌上了她的耳朵、面颊和胸口。但魔杖是如此接近，他的眼睛搜寻她可能曾戴过的戒指，他知道它，那一定是真的。那魔杖是如此接近——她向它扑过去。

当他从浴室里出来时，手里拿着一个小药瓶。魔杖的尖端直直地指向他的胸膛，甚至没有动摇。

“哈利。詹姆。”

对着西弗勒斯大声说出这两个名字的感觉真好，她甚至想尖声叫喊。但魔杖的尖端开始颤抖了，她知道必须集中注意力，西弗勒斯是危险的，想想他都做了什么，想想他能做什么。

“我知道我中了记忆咒，很强的魔咒。可能太强而无法打破，也无法让我保持清醒。但我想知道它抹去的是什么。哈利。詹姆。”

他委顿下来，好像所有的空气都已弃他而去。

“告诉我他们的事。”

西弗勒斯的目光在房间四处游移了一会儿，但最终回到了她的眼睛。“你嫁给了詹姆·波特，你们有了一个孩子，哈利。有预言说——哈利就是那个能打败黑魔王的人，我偷听到了这个预言。”他的手像是巨大的蛛网一般盘在他的胸前。他的声音带着一种低迷的顺从，一种排练的语气，仿佛为了保证准确地说出它们而对着镜子演练过许多次，好像他知道有一天这些话会被迫倾吐出来。他放下药瓶。

莉莉维持着呼吸，这不是最难捱的，她提醒自己，永远不会是最难的。

“黑魔王决定杀死你的儿子时，我去找邓布利多，请他保护你。赤胆忠心咒起效了，但是彼得·佩提格罗成为了你们的保密人，他背叛了你们。”他把目光从她身上移开，某些阴影慢慢笼罩了他，他的嘴唇抿成了一条窄而硬的线条。“我从他那里得到了秘密，在黑魔王到达之前把你带走了。我勉强才把整件事情都掩盖起来，谎称佩迪鲁参与了凤凰社的一个更大的计划，他在设下陷阱，一个被我摧毁了的陷阱。”他的微笑苍白而痛苦，对着四周打了个手势。“这个谎言换来了这所房子。黑魔王可以摄取——”他摇了摇头，“他以为任何人都会在酷刑下招供。”

莉莉想知道西弗勒斯对彼得做过什么——她手中的颤抖的魔杖一定曾见过那些可怕的东西——把他变成这样的东西。他说到为黑魔王所差遣的时候，还能看着她的眼睛，但在谈到这一点时他却不能了。她想扔掉魔杖，让他别再说了。但这些就是答案，她告诉自己，这就是你想要的。

“我愿意和你一起走？”她质疑。

“不愿意，”他喃喃道，“我只能打昏你。”他说着，看着她腰带上闪着珍珠光泽的蛇眼睛。“当你醒来的时候，一切都结束了，他们离开了。你很生气——但你还活着。”他摇了摇头，向她靠近了一步。“魔法部在一个月内就垮台了，他们开始追捕所有麻瓜种，抓住他们，如果逃跑就囚禁起来。我说自己抓住了你，我要求——留着你。”他的嘴唇又扭曲了，脸上掠过一种丑恶的表情。“他们声称这是一种雇佣、改造的方式，但事实上绝非如此。他们所做的只是折磨完一个麻瓜种之后再找来另一个——你不知道这些年麦克尼尔到底经历了多少女人——他一直留着她们的头，就像布莱克家族留着家养小精灵的一样——”

“别说了。”莉莉摇着头，咬牙切齿地说。“我知道他们把我当成什么，可以吗？”

他停下了靠近的脚步，只是看着她，似乎这一刻将永恒地持续下去。“我不能让这种事发生在你身上。”

“那其他人呢？其他人就可以去死，可以腐烂？比如我的丈夫和我的孩子？”她不喜欢她的声音变得这样刺耳，但她无法控制，就像尖叫在字里行间挣扎。“或者你认为他们不重要，因为你让我忘记了他们？”

“你同意了！”他喊道，他的脸顿时涨得通红。“那是在杀死你！”

杖尖开始动摇了。他的手又从双眼间掠过，像是要把记忆拖拽出来。

“你不吃东西。我必须让你远离厨房，远离所有的刀具。你把你房间里的镜子打碎了，然后试图——”他摇了摇头。“我问你是否想活下去，是否想忘记。你说了是。”

她念着这个音节，是，在她口中古怪得就像一个外来词。

“我没办法看着你受苦。我对你施了记忆咒，这样你就不用再承受这一切。”

“那你呢？”

他紧闭的双唇抿得更薄，然后他终于直视着她的眼睛。“我承受这一切。”

那么，一切都清楚了。小天狼星是错的。

“我开始——记起他们的名字了，”她低声说。她松开魔杖，把它放在旁边的桌子上，然后掌心向外地抬起双手，又说出了每一个名字。她坐着陷入床里，双手搁在膝盖上。“只是名字而已。我不知道他们是谁。”她心不在焉地揉着肚子。“我有一个儿子。”

他靠近她，但没有去拿魔杖，他在她旁边坐下。

“你比我更擅长咒语。所以这个记忆咒越强，就越有可能崩溃。记忆可以回来，如果你已经记起了名字，咒语可能会完全崩溃，某些部分可能会回来，而不会摧毁——”

她一本正经地笑了。“部分。我的记忆都是零零碎碎的。”

寂静在延伸，她能听见他在她身边呼吸，他的目光落在她的手上。

她吞咽了一下。“我要我的魔杖，还有戒指。”当她抬头看他时，他的目光还在她手上。

他点点头，站起身，走到书柜前。他抽出一册书，打开了它。里面有几样东西，她的柳木魔杖——在那本大书里显得太小了——她再也无法控制自己的眼泪。他先取出一个戒指盒递给她，但她摇了摇头。

“我的魔杖，”她呼吸着，他拿出魔杖，将杖柄向她伸了过去。

她接过魔杖，杖尖发出了火花，明亮的紫色的光芒从下方照亮了西弗勒斯的脸，然后慢慢地飘落到地板上。光芒让他看起来更加冰冷，也让他的脸变得空洞。

“我很久之前就想要回它了，现在却甚至想不出要用它做什么，”她喘着气说，拇指抹去了眼下涌出的泪水。她打开了戒指盒，一只纤细的金色戒指紧挨着另一只有着硕大钻石的戒指，闪闪发光得像一只眼睛。她取出它们，戴在手指上，但看起来不对劲。她转动着戒指，试着戴着更舒服些，但最后还是把它们脱下来，放回盒子里。“反正我不能戴着，会有人注意到。”她把戒指盒还给他，他接过，目光在她脸上搜寻。

他转身背对着她，把戒指盒放回书里，小心地放回书架上。“现在呢？”

她站着，用一根手指抚摸着魔杖的长度。“这取决于你要对布斯巴顿做些什么。”

他又变得疲惫不堪，像被狠狠挫败了一样。他摇了摇头，“我已经花了好几个月来制作毒药，希望他们能在这段时间加强防御。他越来越不耐烦了，我不能再耽搁。我得酿制出来，交给他。”

她转动着魔杖，然后把它丢进了睡袍的口袋里。“这就是你现在在做的事？”

他看了看她，然后起身，走到靠墙的桌子边。他从橱柜里拿出一瓶酒，给自己倒了一些——它闻起来像波特酒，年代久远而甜蜜，香气浓郁——他又给她也倒了一杯。他的眼睛低垂着，眼神阴郁，神色僵硬冷酷。“我为黑魔王做了很多事，制造新的毒药就是其中之一。”

“难道不是一直这样？”她抗议道，拿起了酒杯但没有喝。“这一直是他计划的一部分，你知道的，当你加入的时候。”

“我很愚蠢，”他怒道。他给自己倒了杯酒，喝了一小口，似乎镇定了一些。

“他是怎么——找到你的？”

他摇晃着杯子，看着它。“权力。尊重。我那时是个一眼就能识破的幼稚的人。一旦你被刻上了标记，贝拉特里克斯——”他轻蔑地吐出这个名字，“她会带你在夜里练习各种不可原谅咒，在蜘蛛尾巷附近河边的流浪者身上——”他突然停下来，猛地喝了一口酒又放下，杯子因为他太过用力而碎裂了。

在她能够思考之前，她已经来到他身边，低语道：“恢复如初。”碎片又重新结合在一起，裂缝在暗红色的液体中重新密闭起来。玻璃杯看上去青筋突出，好像刚经历了某种可怕的生活。它坐落在一滩酒中。

她笑得很开心，因为多年来第一次施展魔法的冲击而眩晕。她看着他，他盯着玻璃杯。“抱歉，我想我把这只杯子毁了。”

他摇了摇头，拧着眉头。

她看着那滩液体，把自己的杯子放在旁边。“还有一个选择，”她慢慢地说，“对于布斯巴顿。”

“如果我们逃跑，他会找到我们。”

“不，”她摇摇头，“我们不需要那样。如果你更改配方——让我来处理那些龙葵——”

“不行，如果太明显，他会知道是我们干的。”

“我们,”她说着。这不是一个确切问题。

他稍稍偏开头，但还是在看着她的手。她意识到是她的左手，她的无名指。

“我好几年没有离开过这座房子了，”她说，“外面是什么样子的？像我一样出身的人怎么样了？”

“如果你想离开，我不会挽留你。”他的身体向后倾，看上去目中无人，怒不可遏。

她应该习惯这一点的，西弗勒斯就是这样，如果有机会表现得粗暴无礼，他永远不会好好回答。“除非你把我扔出去，否则在此之前我不会离开，”她平静地说。

他发出一种不满的声音，似乎对自己交叉的双臂产生了兴趣。“我永远不会——”

“你还没听完我说想做什么呢，你可能会改变主意。”

他忽然暴动，“那就告诉我。”

“我想摧毁他。”

毫无疑问地，关于一个未指明的他可能指的是谁，他不可能是别人。

西弗勒斯退缩了，但又恢复了令人钦佩的反驳。“你觉得我们该怎么做？礼貌地要求他辞职？把我们的魔杖指向欧洲大陆的地图，然后大喊恢复如初？”

又是“我们”，她注意到了，还有“我们的”。她的微笑渐渐扩大。“不是。但是有抵抗的势力。”

“如果你指的是凤凰社，我可以向你保证，它所有的成员都死了，在夺魂咒——或者，比如阿拉斯托·穆迪就被折磨得发了疯，在魔法部公开处刑。”他凝视着她，也承受着她的凝视。他的眼睛半掩着，目光晦涩，他的声音冷漠无情，他的身体僵硬笔直。“我想他最近会把粪便丢向给那些在笼子前待得太久的人。”

她的笑容变得摇摇欲坠，“天啊。”

“如果我带你出去，你都认不出来。”

愤怒突然在她的内心燃烧起来，“那么我们该怎么办？像老鼠一样爬来爬去，假装一切都好？给孩子们下毒？”

“至少这三年我们两个都还活着，”他咆哮着说，“我会继续的。”

她无法控制自己的唾弃，“懦夫。”

这个词使他剧烈地抖动，震惊麻痹了他的全身。有片刻的时间里，他看上去就像要打她似的。他终于说话时，声音低沉，危险，因愤怒而颤抖着，“你根本不知道为了保护你我都做过什么。”

“所以这就是你的选择？我的命和你的命高于成千上万人的命？”

“这不是你能选择的。”

“那你和他们又有什么不同吗？”她指着门大喊道，“你的理由更高尚？你很乐意借着保证我们安全的名义而不是因为冷血而杀人？你认为只要你服从他的命令，他会关心这种不同？”

他抓住她的肩膀。他面红耳赤，脸颊被明亮的红晕浸透了。他双目圆睁，仿佛要喷出火焰。他呲着牙齿——但不是以非人的方式。在这一刻，他就是一个活生生的人，让她感到害怕。“你来找我——就像这样——愚弄我，偷走我的魔杖，用一个又一个控告谴责我——”他摇晃着她，“而我什么也没做，只是向你展示我的好心和安全，还有这个——”他扔开她，她踉踉跄跄地后退，仍然紧握着魔杖。“滚出我的房间。”

她用魔杖指着他，她站稳脚步，用脚后跟慢慢后退到门口。她盲目地摸索着，寻找着门把手。她的脸因愤怒而扭曲，她要找到什么东西，任何东西，一种能比刀子或魔杖扎得更深的武器。她知道他现在看起来像什么样子——这种相似之处如此惊人——她无法阻止自己怒吼出所能想到的最伤人的话：

“你父亲一定会为此感到骄傲的。”

在他能迫近她之前，她已经逃出了那扇门，跑动的时候腰带身后飘扬。在穿过门之后，她锁住了门，密封了它，让他无法跟上。


	5. The Arrangement  达成协议

“从我的实验室出去。”

“不，”她不耐烦地回答，没有抬头。根茎必须切得很细才能达到预期效果，莉莉并不打算为了平息西弗勒斯的怒火而切掉自己的手指。在离开他的房间后，她用了一个小时的时间在自己的房间收拾心情，她做出了决定：穿好衣服，拿起魔杖，到他的实验室里酿制药剂。清晨的阳光穿过窗子照进来，桌上堆着羊皮纸，上面放着一杯冷掉的茶。最上面的一张羊皮纸上写满了她的笔迹，记录着昨晚做过的努力和测试。但是这一次的尝试将会起效，并且它不能仅仅为了安抚他就被毁弃。

“这不是请求。”

“我不习惯接受你的命令，”她让坩锅下的火燃得更旺，他只不过是她余光里的一个黑点。“无论如何你不能让我现在离开，药剂正处在一个特别易爆的阶段。如果你坚持一个人在这里生闷气，我很乐意就让你这样待一刻钟，但我不会因为你的喜怒无常就把房子的后半边炸掉。”

他什么也没说，意味着他可能会站在那里，怒视着她——仿佛这样就能改变一切似的——甚至他可能会因为愤怒或一些同样无力的情绪而颤抖，而莉莉根本不在乎。她不计后果，她不受约束。刀刃整齐地切割着根茎，碎粒从砧板倒进她的手里，然后被扔进坩锅。她用木勺沿着顺时针方向快速地搅动了三圈，然后在坩锅的边缘敲打了两下，药剂从透明的蓝色变成了暗褐色。接近西弗勒斯眼睛的颜色。

她抬起头看他。

他看上去糟透了，痛苦得就像十五岁的他，刚称呼过他最好的朋友为泥巴种。她记得很清楚，她的态度当时没有缓和，现在也不会。

“如果你希望我习惯接受你的命令，那么无论如何，再给我个指令。也许你还要拿出魔杖，威胁地挥动它。至少我不再幻想你不会随心所欲地伤害我。也许我的恐惧还会让你的命令更起效点。”

在事实面前他退缩了。“我并不打算——”

“不管你打算做什么，”她打断了她，啪地一声把勺子丢到砧板上，“都不重要。你打算做什么从来都不重要，西弗勒斯。”

他们隔着桌子，隔着坩埚的蒸汽，对彼此怒目而视。他静默而苍白得可能是一座雕像。相反，她脸上愤怒的红晕和胸口翻滚的呼吸使她像燃烧的火炉。

她先转开了目光，然后拿起刀子，用拇指试探了一下，刀刃被耗损得很钝。细长的磨刀棒指向西弗勒斯，就像一种威胁，她慢慢地将刀刃边缘沿着它锉刮——这不是什么确切的威胁，而是警告。

“你应该在草药学上多花点精力，”她仔细斟酌后，终于开口了，“有办法可以让这种毒药不致命，很容易就能做到。”

“他会检验的，”他厉声说，“如果它不起作用——”

“那么就告诉他是你的宠物泥巴种篡改的。”

“你的生命会被剥夺。”

“说得好像它很重要一样。”

“它是很重要。”他的愤怒使他复活了。他的肩膀抽动着，像是要拔出他的魔杖。就是这样，她知道——这样就是她想要的。这比他那遥不可及、无法触摸的静默要好得多。

“那就证明给我看，”她在挑战，“住在这里，不能离开这座房子，知道外面的世界藐视我——好像这能算是活着似的。”

他的下巴在颤抖，他正在思索，关于真相。他并不愚蠢，他可能是任何样子，但愚蠢不在其中。

“不管有没有你，我都要这样做。”也许他现在还不知道，但这是一种给予。如果她根本不在乎，她甚至不会告诉他任何事。她只会照着她想的去做，不管结果会多糟。

他的沉默持续了那么久，几乎还在继续，但他最后喷出了一声鼻息，咒骂似的吐出一句，“格兰芬多。”

“蠢货。”

他交叉起手臂，然而肩膀降低了，几乎是放松的。“你是现在就要把我房子的后半边炸掉，还是等会？”

“完全不会，如果我能控制住的话。你能帮我把那些龙葵酊剂拿来吗？我要留意一下以防它变得古怪。”

就像隔阂的墙倒塌了。他帮她拿来那些瓶子——它们仍在发出淡紫色的微光——他将一个瓶子举到面前仔细检查。“你对它们做了什么？一个魔咒？”

“一些，”她打开一个瓶子，将其中的东西倒出来，用纱布滤掉了一些龙葵碎片。“这瓶酊剂是我昨晚制作的，给根茎施了魔法。如果我是对的，酊剂应该也会受魔法影响，并且它的属性会传递给药剂本身。”她伸出手，他让瓶子落进她的手心。她打开瓶子闻了闻，然后把里面的液体和刚才的一起倒进一个小碗里。“如果你仔细研究过草药学，你会知道龙葵很容易受魔咒影响。”

“它还会是毒药吗?”

“是的。”第三个瓶子是滤过的——它从西弗勒斯过大的龙皮手套上滑掉了，因为龙葵会与皮肤产生有趣的反应——她将残留的液体从纱布上挤出来。

他扬起了一边的眉毛。 

她禁不住自鸣得意地微笑。“太棒了，真的，”她说，“它一定会通过精确的检验。如果我像我想的那样有本事——你知道我是这样——他不会察觉到。” 

他注视着她的工作，在坩锅里加入过滤的酊剂，再次用力搅拌，一边小声读秒。药剂突然澄清了，迸发出蓝色的火花，她撇去了鲜艳的蓝色浮沫。他的注意力集中在她的动作上——她的手上——使她感觉脸颊和耳朵有些温热。 

她熄灭了坩埚下的火，用两根手指转动着魔杖，再次与他的凝视相遇了。

“完成了。可能还需要过滤一下，但已经完成了。你想检验一下吗？”

他的眉毛微微上扬，“用什么？”

她用魔杖敲了两下嘴巴，沉思着，然后将它指向勺子。慢慢地——她很久没这么做过，她也从来都不擅长变形——慢慢地，勺子变成了一只老鼠。一只木头花纹的老鼠，但无疑是一只老鼠。她用滴管在清澈的毒液中吸了一下，把老鼠稳稳地捏在胸前。它挣扎着反抗，拒绝张开嘴。

她带着一种挫败感说道：“西弗——你能不能——”

“魂魄出窍，”老鼠像死掉一样僵直了，它那小小的黑眼睛里仍有恐惧，但现在恐惧在眼底，就像小溪水面下的一块石头。它张开了嘴。

这只是个勺子，她提醒自己，她在它嘴里滴进一滴液体。它吞咽的时候只微微颤抖了一下。

“这得花点时间，”她说，用拇指抚摸着老鼠的脑袋，“当然，你会希望花点时间。我估计两天会有些轻微的症状。”

“然后呢？”

“噢，这只老鼠会死。”她变出一个小巧精致的笼子，老鼠平静地走进去，当她关上笼子的门时，西弗勒斯解除了咒语。它急促地前后跑动，显出一种无声的恐慌。在这么多年的空洞之后，因为魔法和魔药催生的微笑从她嘴边消失了。她很清楚这只老鼠的感受。

“我想你会愿意知道药剂是如何起效的，”她说着，举起笼子，把它放在边几上，远离了工作台的烟雾。

“我想过几个法子，但没有一个能蒙骗过黑魔王。”他的声音是冰冷的，但并没有掩饰他对于此的兴趣。

“只是几个魔咒而已。一种认同的咒语和心理作用。当你知道它是什么的时候——你确信它是，那它就是。当你不知道的时候——你仍然会确信。”她转过身背对西弗勒斯，从橱柜里取出一个玻璃广口瓶，把滴管里的毒药挤进去，然后翻箱倒柜地找出另一只广口瓶。她用魔杖将两个瓶子都灌满水，然后转身对着他，手中拿着同样的瓶子，每一只都装满了清澈的液体。“现在，告诉我哪一个里面有毒药。”

他仔细地检查了，然后一动不动地说：“你右手的那只。”

“你知道？”她从左手的瓶子里啜了一小口，“剩下这个是你的了。添加了金丝桃真的相当优雅，如果不是要避免拖延太久而无法治疗这种最坏的结果，我都不会想到把它加进去。我冒昧地看了你的笔记——顺便说一句，如果你真的打算让任何有魔杖的人远离它们，你得搞个更好的防护措施。”

“我并不打算让任何人有魔杖的人远离它们。只是那些——没有的人。”

她抬起一边的眉毛，“我？”

他什么也没说，但他抿着嘴，眉毛抽动着，好像是在说，这里还有别人？

她脸上的不悦表情只是短暂的，她决定效仿他的举止。“我觉得现在的情况不一样了，”她冷冷地说，低垂眼睫打量着他，“你知道我的目的是什么。”

“如果我想阻止你呢？”他的静默保有最轻的威胁，但她知道他会，他可以多么迅速地变成另一种样子。他的动作总是敏捷的，尽管他作为男性的决斗者还有其他缺陷。

她看着他，紧紧地握着魔杖，声音低微。“我不是那个你要我在你同僚面前扮演的头脑空空的女孩，我可以保护自己。”

他们之间的沉默不再愉快，而是变得沉重、震颤，但他们都没有转开目光。

她低声说，几乎是在乞求，“我不想和你争斗，我要你做正确的事。”她吞咽着，“我希望我们之间不要有暴力冲突，”她最终这样说。

他偏着头，在一个世纪般的静止后，他终于动了动。“我也是。”

“还有呢？”

他皱起嘴唇，却慢慢地点头了。

“我想听你说出来。”

他像是要说些其他的什么，但却只是点点头，说：“我会帮你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章译得有些稀里糊涂，尤其是解释药效的部分，如有更准确的译法，请务必批评指正。


	6. Joining Forces  通力合作

飞路粉使火焰变成了明亮的绿色，莉莉把头钻进去。“大脚板，”她说，整个世界开始绕着她旋转。她很疲累——自从他们争吵之后，她就没有睡过觉，而现在已经是晚上——但这次会面很重要，却无法尽快实现。拖延到今天晚上已经够糟的了，西弗勒斯为了他的差事去采购原料来量产毒药，无论她有多想睡，她都必须坚持下去。

翠绿的火焰将她送到一个指定的宽敞美丽的房间里，雷古勒斯坐在房间另一头的桌边，巨大的黑狗——小天狼星——睡在凌乱的窝里。

莉莉咳嗽着，把他们俩都吓了一跳。小天狼星最先跑过来，到壁炉旁边时，他变成了人形。

“不行，万一有人进来了怎么办？”雷古勒斯走过来嘶嘶道，但小天狼星挥手制止他。

“你做到了吗？”小天狼星问，他灰黄的脸因兴奋而闪闪发光。

“这个壁炉安全吗？”

“是的，”雷古勒斯说。

“你做到了吗？”小天狼星再次嘶声问，渴望得到一个好消息。

“我做得更好，过来看看吧。”

兄弟俩互相对视了一眼，莉莉撤回了她的头。在一分钟的停顿之后，一只狗和雷古勒斯走进了壁炉。

她没有盯着地毯然后屈膝，而是对着狗微笑，拍拍它的头。狗发出了呜呜声。

“我叫西弗勒斯过来。”她炫耀式地挥动魔杖，雷古勒斯的眉毛扬了起来，狗也猛烈地摇动了尾巴。她对着房间另一头敞开的门发出了一个闪光的守护神。他刚回来，她听见门打开又关上了，现在他应该已经把药剂原料放下了。这样做完全没有必要，但确实很好地表明了她的意图。

雷古勒斯的手臂上搭着他那件沾着煤灰的斗篷，向她伸了过去。条件反射式地，莉莉接过斗篷，抖掉上面的煤灰，将它挂在衣架上。雷古勒斯在椅子上坐下。

“所以，你到底做了什么？”雷古勒斯问道。

“我相信他。”

“你在开玩笑吧。”

“我有我的魔杖，不是吗？”

狗以明显像人一样的方式在壁炉前踱步，当西弗勒斯跨过门槛时，它的头也调转了。

西弗勒斯花了一点时间才使自己呈现出一贯的姿态，摆出了那张用来对着食死徒的假面。“雷古勒斯。”

雷古勒斯仅仅迟疑了一会儿，然后站起身来，点下了头。“西弗勒斯。”

“噢，别闹了，”莉莉突然怒道。她指着雷古勒斯和小天狼星说，“他们一直在抵抗并且帮助麻瓜种。”她又指着西弗勒斯，“他同意帮助你们。”

在有人移动前，角落里的落地钟滴答着走过了凝固一般的十六秒。

“你这是？”西弗勒斯慢慢地开口了。

“你的仆人疯了。”很明显，他还处于混乱中，他并不完全信任她，还不足以相信。

她转向西弗勒斯，“你之前在说谎吗？你到底要不要帮我们？”

有那么一会儿，他退缩了，但他注视她的脸，然后转向雷古勒斯，“我们”这个词似乎在空中回荡。“我要帮的是她。”

时间在滴答流逝，雷古勒斯依然静止不动。

莉莉已经厌倦了这个游戏。“给我现身，”她指着小天狼星，命令他，“我很累，我要尽快结束这场游戏。”

狗“汪”了一声。

“说人话，否则别浪费时间，狗子，”她厉声说。

小天狼星出现在地毯上，有些困窘地站着。“我的意思是我都忘了你有多专横，莉莉。”

“那你最好知道这不是一种会随着年龄增长而消失的品质，”她说。

西弗勒斯带着厌恶的表情看着小天狼星，“你应该已经死了。”

“那么你就应该已经被自己的油脂溶解掉了，但我们不会总能得到想要的结果，是不是，斯内普？”

西弗勒斯脸上的厌恶变成了憎恨，他的魔杖指向天狼星，莉莉马上站到他们之间。

“我相信我们都给彼此留下了深刻印象，而且可能会变成一场非常有趣但毫无成效的决斗，”她说着，看着他们俩，“但如果你们两个坚持要像两个学生那样吵架，我会对你们施魔咒直到你们停下来。”

一个胜利的微笑在小天狼星的脸上的荡漾，“袭击他的——”

“如果你认为我是站在你这边的，你就大错特错了。”

小天狼星看上去十分震惊，指着她身后的人。至少西弗勒斯还放下了魔杖。“莉莉——你可不能相信他。”

“事实上，我相信他。”

“为什么？”小天狼星嗤笑着，“他编造了一个美丽的谎言，来解释你为什么不记得自己和一个他憎恨的人结婚？”

“我相信他的话，如果这是你想问的。”

“是吗，那他是怎么跟你说的？”

“这与你无关。”

“那可真是好极了，”小天狼星说，他的怒火在上升。

雷古勒斯的手搭上了小天狼星的肩。“够了，”他冷冷地说。

“我们要一起工作了，你们规矩点。”她回头看了一眼西弗勒斯，给了他一个警告的眼神，他嘴边微弱的得意笑容消失了。“你们两个都是。我们有非常重要的共同目标，争吵不会产生任何帮助。”

“那么，请问，目标是什么？”雷古勒斯谨慎地问道。

“打倒黑魔王，”她说。

两个食死徒微微一颤。

“这就是我一直在跟他说的，”小天狼星抱怨着，指头猛戳着雷古勒斯。

“这不是像说的那么简单，”雷古勒斯怒吼，好像他们已经有过很多次这样的争论。

“是的就是这么简单，”小天狼星提高了音量，“他妈的只要我们坚持去做，有什么难的？有你和斯内普，我们都已经可以轻松地通过躲过他的防范了。”

雷古勒斯皱着嘴，一言不发。莉莉看着西弗勒斯，他的眼睛直直盯着雷古勒斯。西弗勒斯的黑眼睛移开了，和她目光相交，充满了然的理解。

“你还有什么没告诉我们吗，雷古勒斯？”莉莉问。

雷古勒斯看上去变得狂暴了，“帮助麻瓜种摆脱奴役是一回事，试图摧毁黑魔王又是另一回事。”

“如果你做的事情被发现了，你一样会死去，”莉莉冷冷地说，瞅着指甲，却仍透过低垂的眼帘看着他。

“这不一样，”雷古勒斯坚持着，一只手按着脑袋，然后瘫倒在椅子上。

“告诉他们，雷格，”小天狼星几乎在恳求，“既已投下一纳特，索性再花一加隆，一不做，二不休。”

雷古勒斯抬头看了一会儿他的哥哥，长叹一口气，然后说：“说来话长，我想先喝点东西。”他向莉莉投去期待的目光。

“滚蛋。我们有很多酒，你自个召唤吧。你有魔杖的，不是吗？”

雷古勒斯震惊地转向西弗勒斯，但他只是朝她倾斜着头，似乎是在顺从她的威势。小天狼星试着压下自己的大笑，然而失败了。

“别看他了，”莉莉厉声说，对雷古勒斯越发恼火，“我不是家养小精灵，我现在是这次行动的平等的参与者，比起去拿喝的，听你说话要更重要。”

他十分恼怒，“我是想帮你省去听到可怕真相的麻烦。”

“我也不是小孩子了。”

他耸了耸肩，挥动起魔杖。酒穿过敞开的门飘来，连同一只酒杯。魔杖轻轻一敲，酒瓶就自己打开了。他满意地喝着酒，不再理会她的傲慢无礼，开始说道：“黑魔王寻求统治一切。”

“这可不是什么新闻。”

他转向她，冷冷地看着。“你是想打断我，还是想听我继续说下去？”

她努努嘴，示意他继续。

“他寻求的统治，”他用词谨慎，“可以支配万物。不只是这个国家，这个世界，或者所有的人。”他直视着莉莉，怂恿得期待她问还有什么。但她没有打断，于是他继续说，“他寻求的统治也控制死亡本身。”

西弗勒斯扬起眉毛，“那有很多方法，都需要高昂的代价。”

雷古勒斯依旧恼火，只是因为被一个食死徒打断，恼火得不那么厉害。“那么你认为他愿意接受什么代价呢？”

西弗勒斯抬头盯着天花板，思考着。“不是储存记忆——那很不雅也不完整，尽管是最简单的——”

“别以为他没试过，”雷古勒斯说。

“但他一定不会止步于此。”

小天狼星喷出一声鼻息，“当然不会。”

西弗勒斯猛地向小天狼星投去一瞥，“如果你有什么可贡献的情报，何不分享你的想法。”

小天狼星翻了翻眼珠，“滚开吧，斯内普。我可从来没有参与过任何黑魔法的事，你知道的。”

西弗勒斯张开嘴，像是要喷火，莉莉打断了他。“如果你什么都不知道，布莱克，也许你应该闭上嘴，让那些知道的人说话。”

雷古勒斯等了一会儿，小天狼星没有回答，只是先瞪着西弗勒斯，然后是莉莉。雷古勒斯转向西弗勒斯，好像已经受够了这样回避，他直言不讳，“他制作了魂器。”

只有西弗勒斯给了反应，“你肯定?”他询问。

“他在我的家养小精灵身上测试了魂器的保护措施，一个相当大的错误，根据他的复述，我知道那是什么。他不可能那么严密地保护其他东西。”

莉莉看着他们交换了一个神秘的眼神。

“这还不是最糟糕的，”小天狼星补充说道，“雷格认为不止一个。”

“不止——”西弗勒斯瞬间被雷击一般，他对着小天狼星说话时，那种嘲弄的语气消失了，“有多少?”

雷古勒斯回应道：“我们已经追查了两年。但是——根据家养小精灵看到的，还有我们找到的其他可能的信息——很有可能是有魔力而且有历史意义的古董。

“这并没有缩小范围，”西弗勒斯干巴巴地说。

雷古勒斯举起了一根手指，“不，在他真正掌权之前，他就已经制作完所有魂器了。因此，那些一定是他掌权之前能接触到的古董。”

“难道有人确信他在这段时间里没有制作更多的魂器？”莉莉插嘴道。

雷古勒斯和西弗勒斯都向她转过身来，好像他们都惊讶地发现她依然在房间里似的。在他们的沉默的间隙，小天狼星忽然开口了。

“我们不确定。但我们怀疑他并没有——嗯——主要是由于便利和自负。便利是由于制作的仪式复杂而恐怖——”

“好像那样就能阻止他似的，”莉莉小声地说，但是小天狼星继续说着，就像没听到她的话。

“——而自负是指，有多少古董是他觉得值得承载他的一部分灵魂的?”

莉莉的眉毛高高地扬起，“那就是魂器的意思?他灵魂的一部分?”

小天狼星点点头。

“如果他死了，那些东西仍会维系他的生命?”

他又点点头。

莉莉思索了一会儿，“怎么制作魂器？”

布莱克两兄弟互相交换了个眼神。“谋杀，”雷古勒斯回答。小天狼星正直直地看向地板。

“这并不令人惊讶，”莉莉眯起眼睛盯着小天狼星，“你们在瞒着我什么?”

“没什么，”小天狼星立刻说，他的回应太快了。

莉莉将冷冰冰的目光转向了雷古勒斯，如果真的没什么，他们告诉她真相时不会那么顾虑她的感受。

“我们认为，黑魔王仔细地选择了那些用来制作魂器的死亡，就像他也同样仔细地挑选那些器皿一样，”雷古勒斯小心翼翼地说。

时钟发出喀嚓喀嚓的响声，似乎就竖立在她身后，想让她明白它的意思。她觉得浑身的血液都变冷了。

“我的儿子，”她的声音没有波动，“他的预言中的毁灭者。”

当小天狼星和西弗勒斯的脸色惨白得像瓷器一样时，多亏了年轻的功劳，雷古勒斯依然还能对上她的凝视。“我们是这么认为的，是的，”他冷静地说。

“你以为这样对于我来说会更困难吗？要毁掉他用我儿子的死做成的东西？”

寂静笼罩，房间里像是悬着一根绞索。

莉莉以一种凶猛的口吻狠狠吐出了这句话，“不会。”


	7. The First Invitation  第一次邀请

这天晚上，当莉莉入睡以后，在她生动的梦中充斥着战斗、闪烁的绿光和奔跑，一直在奔跑，恶咒从她的肩头扫过，她跑着，逃脱了，却消失在扭曲的黑暗中。

一切都消散了，有一张脸——乱糟糟的黑头发，圆圆的眼镜从他的鼻梁上滑下。他的嘴唇在动，他在说着什么，微笑着，然后他吻了她，然后——

她意识到自己在做梦，她能感觉到自己的手紧紧握着床单。但这并不能让梦变得更容易忍受，当她醒来时，已经出了一身冷汗。

那张脸只是有点熟悉——她很自然地推断出他是詹姆·波特，她在学校认识的年轻男孩，以及后来与之结婚的男人。他的年龄比她十六岁时认识的那个人要大，他的脸变得成熟，他的下巴更宽了，在他的眼睛里有种她不能完全理解的东西。但那些梦只是一连串的画面，只是她的大脑在回放着它能挖掘到的旧胶片。现在的她与这个鬼魂无关，但内心深处有某种东西在跳动，就好像是有另一个人的心在她的胸腔里破碎了。

醒来之后，莉莉尽可能地放松双手，揉捏着自己的脖子，她的下巴似乎一直倾斜着，好让詹姆的鬼魂能更靠近她的喉咙。她快速地穿上旧的蓝色牛仔裤和T恤，而不是平常要穿的正式的女仆装。

她向厨房走去，打开那扇未上漆的木门，在门口停下了。西弗勒斯已经在那里了，他给自己倒了一杯茶。

莉莉清了清嗓子。“你知道，我可以做这些，你可以叫醒我。”

他歪着头。“我也可以。你已经说得很清楚了，你不再是我的仆人。”

“这并不意味着你必须——你干了些什么？”炉子上的锅里，似乎有什么东西烧焦了。她担心地盯着看。

西弗勒斯拧着嘴，“我的烹饪咒一直都不太好，不过我也没有什么理由去练习这些。”

“那我甚至都没学过，我只是用麻瓜的方法做饭。”她挥了挥魔杖，对着已经被消失咒清理干净的空锅子满意地微笑。“让我来给你演示一下。今天早上，我要扮演家养小精灵，而你看着。”

这不合常理，竟然会有人煎个鸡蛋都感到困难重重，不过到最后，他在翻转鸡蛋时终于控制住没有把蛋黄弄碎，尽管在此之前花了相当长的时间吃着失败的鸡蛋然后继续尝试。

“一定还有更简单的办法，”最终他咕哝着，把最后一块蛋白和蛋黄都堆在黄油吐司上，他们一边喝茶一边吃。

“我确定是有，但是用魔法煮熟的食物总是有点奇怪。你可以这样——”她挥舞着魔杖，“砰的一声，把一只鸡蛋变成这个，但是味道会有点奇怪，反正对我来说是这样。吃起来怪怪的，好像臭氧的味道。所以你可以用魔法让刀子切东西，或者让勺子去搅拌，但不是用咒语直接把原料变成食物。”

他耸了耸肩，喝了一口茶，脸半掩在茶杯后，问道：“你还说从来没有学过。”

她歪着头，咀嚼着，但那些事：烹饪肉类要用画圈的手势，说出carnecium，魔杖勾画的圆圈的宽度控制着肉的火候。她是怎么知道这些的？一闪而过的瞬间，一个长着和波特一样鼻子的老妇人在对她微笑，用魔杖转了个圈。她咽下一口食物。“很有趣。我猜可能之前学过，而现在显露出来了。我开始知道脑子里少了些什么，大概是咒语被削弱了。”

他的眼睛紧盯着她的脸，“你感觉还好吗？”

“还好。”当他从桌边站起来，从袖子里抽出魔杖时，她挥手示意他不必。“我做了一个梦，我想那应该是回忆。波特在对我说话，他看起来变成熟了。”

西弗勒斯的脸因为不悦而紧张了一秒，但很快又恢复了平常的那种皱眉。“没有痛苦？没有头疼？”

“没有。”但他看起来好像不相信她，所以她握住他的手，轻轻捏了一下。“如果发生了什么要紧的事或者有疼痛，我保证，你会是第一个知道的人。”

他的眉头紧绷着，握着她的手，但片刻后放开了，好像是刚想起自己不该碰她似的。“很好。”

“别像个老师似的对我。我看到表情了，那是你当教授时的表情。”

他抗议道：“我没做过几年教授。”

“现在是谁在霍格沃茨教魔药学？”

“还是斯拉格霍恩，”西弗勒斯坐下，端起茶杯。

“还是他？”

西弗勒斯抿了口茶，好像在考虑要告诉她多少，但他心软了。“黑魔王向我表明过，这一职务能让他密切地关注斯拉格霍恩，当然他的教学技能一样的好。”

莉莉扬起眉毛，“为什么？”

西弗勒斯耸了耸肩，肩膀在长袍下突起。“黑魔王在学生时代时，斯拉格霍恩可能教过他。他最早的支持者——诺特，埃弗里，也许还有穆尔塞伯——我想他们在之前就认识了，在他被称为……那个头衔之前。”

她几乎想戏弄他，让他说出那个名字，但她忍住了。他正在向她透露信息，她不想破坏这种坦诚。于是她抓住了另一个名字。“穆尔塞伯？”

“我们认识的那个人的父亲。”

“你知道的，我并不不认识他。”

他给了她一个莫测的眼神，但毕竟承认了这一点。“嗯，没错，是我认识的那个穆尔塞伯。儿子在战争中死去了，但父亲仍然活着，而且还在为黑魔王工作。”

莉莉消化着这些信息。“那么，跟斯拉格霍恩谈谈也许会有用，说不定他能指引我们找到魂器的正确方向。”

他考虑了一下。“那我们必须制造一个参观学校的理由。”

“很容易，关于那个毒药你想得到他的建议，这太自然了。而且他也会很高兴，如果你答应给他一些我们存在地窖里的小精灵酿的葡萄酒的话，他会更高兴。”

他犹豫了，没有说话。不过，她很明白他的想法。

“你讨厌这个主意，是吗？”

“这有风险，如果斯拉格霍恩忠诚于——”

“老鼻涕虫什么时候开始对他自负以外的东西忠诚过了？他是我最喜欢的老师，天哪，西弗勒斯，你表现得好像他很危险，别搞得好像你和我戏弄不了那个胖老头一样。”

他哼出一声似是而非的笑，“我猜是的。”

“他没有改变很多，是吧？自从毕业后，我只见过他几次。你应该更了解他。”

“不，我不这么认为。”

“邀请他来吃晚餐吧。”

“他会忙于上课。”

“你真的认为他会拒绝我们？他的两个得意门生？”

“你不能这么想，”他摇了摇头，“我是他的得意门生，而你是一个幸运的还活着的仆人。即使他不想这样对待你，他也会在我面前假装。”

“你的意思是，在任何食死徒面前。”但她点头，“没关系，我来扮演这个角色。”

他伸过桌子握着她的手，她手掌中他的指尖很凉。“我很抱歉。”

“你每次都这么说。”

“我每次都很抱歉。”

“不要这样。我们要解决问题，而不是仅仅感到遗憾。”

她的话是伤人的，尽管她并不想这样。但他需要面对真相，即使真相令人痛苦——事实上正因为令人痛苦才更要面对。他撤回了手，她没有更多的事好做，于是拿出魔杖一挥，把桌子清理干净。碟子飞到水槽里，开始尽职地擦洗自己。

“用飞路粉联系他。你成功之后，我会和布莱克联系。”她打开冰箱，咬着嘴唇。“我现在就开始准备晚餐。火腿，还有，菠萝圈。我想他会觉得这种古怪的搭配很讨喜。”当她从冰箱里抬起头来的时候，他看起来还是有点痛苦。但她对他微笑着，张开双臂，双手搂住他的脖子。“别那么悲观。我们有进展，我们有法子，我们有收集信息。我们可以赢。”

“或者我们会死得很惨。”但是语气里没有尖酸刻薄。

“我们当然会死得很惨，到底是什么让你觉得我不知道这一点？”

————

当斯拉格霍恩来到时，他环顾了一下房子。莉莉站在那里，微笑着，屈膝行礼，接过他的外套。

“啊，这房子跟以前一样可爱，西弗勒斯。”从余光里，她能看到斯拉格霍恩的目光在她身上徘徊，扫视着她的身体，寻找着——找什么？淤青？绷带？伤疤？看看她是挨饿了还是被打了？她不敢抬头——西弗勒斯强调过，她这样出身的受过训练的仆人不会有胆量抬起头来，除非是被命令——但她的微笑渐渐扩大了。他当然什么都不会发现。莉莉知道这只会让他们往更坏的方向去想，当一个仆人的皮肤上没有任何伤痕时，伤害一定在更深层的地方。他们一定觉得他真是个怪物，她想着，将斯拉格霍恩的外套挂起来。这样一个冷酷无情的怪物，抓住他儿时的朋友，让她穿上仆人的衣服，把坚强的、叛逆的莉莉·波特变成了这样一个被恐吓住的仆人。

晚餐顺利地进行着，伴随着斯拉格霍恩对西弗勒斯的古怪但讨喜的主菜的恭维——“真是别出心裁！”他喊道，眼睛向她眨了一下，一副了然于胸的样子。他一定知道，这是她的成果，她的别出心裁，她的小聪明。接着他的酒杯不断地斟满上好的小精灵酿造的红酒。他们不敢往酒里掺东西。尽管有着各种缺点，斯拉格霍恩毕竟是一个精通品酒的魔药大师。如果加了任何能从他那套出信息的东西，他一定会有所察觉，想要套出信息只有斗智。但似乎旧日友情和酒精在起效，斯拉格霍恩脸颊的红潮和越说越长的故事显然说明了这一点。

西弗勒斯带着他上楼去实验室。他们离开后，莉莉掏出了藏在袖子里的魔杖，轻轻一挥，盘子乖乖地飞进厨房擦洗自己。她蹑手蹑脚地走到实验室门口听着里面的动静，一只手端着盛了酒的托盘，作为她间谍活动的掩护。

“——还有穆尔塞伯，那个不太聪明的男孩，你还记得吗，他加了木樨之后整个都冒烟了。”斯拉格霍恩一边说一边发出洪亮的大笑。西弗勒斯以沙哑的喉音回应，他几乎是咳嗽，而不是在笑。她认得这种声音，当她无数次说笑话而真正的大笑对他来说太高调了，或者是在无数次鼻涕虫俱乐部聚会上他不得不假装对别人的故事感兴趣时，他都会发出这种声音。它冒昧而勉强，但使她脸上绽开笑容，这种熟悉的声音源于他礼节性的容忍和迁就，而非他自己感到消遣。

“我曾听说，”西弗勒斯提到，“你不仅教过穆尔塞伯，还教过黑魔王的每一个成员。”

“完全正确！完全正确。不过我从来没见过那些从德姆斯特朗或布斯巴顿来的人。”透过门，莉莉可以听到一只空酒杯放到工作台上发出的叮当声。她应该赶快进去，让他至少仍因酒精维持着不稳定的状态，但她不能在这个关键时刻打扰西弗勒斯。“而且当然，他们没有一个人有你这么聪明。”

“有传言说，”西弗勒斯继续说，他的语调依然轻快，“你还教过黑魔王。”

有片刻的沉默，然后斯拉格霍恩的声音听起来变得慌张了，“好吧，这无关紧要。”

“你一定还记得他吧？”

“当然！”斯拉格霍恩惊呼道，他回答得太快了，好像在说他记得很清楚，大概清楚得过了头。

“还有呢？”她看不见里面的情况，但能想象出他可能会做出幅度大得几乎夸张的动作，来暗示坩埚里冷却的毒药，还有他面对食死徒和陌生人时傲慢和冷酷的表情。

然而莉莉知道沉默持续了太久了，谈话中隐藏的含义变得越来越明显，西弗勒斯逼得太紧。无论他在战争中做了什么，这样都是不行的。在这种事情上，她总是表现得更出色，当然这使掠夺者四人组感到震惊，以及战争中的她自己——

她停止了思考，在这片刻的时间里，她几乎想要因胜利而尖叫。战争。她记起来了——没有什么特别的，只是一些一闪而过的画面，一双灰眼睛和扬起的眉毛，还有一个低沉的声音——小天狼星的声音，用他第一次看到她时那种熟悉的语调——说着，“梅林，莉莉，提醒我可永远别招惹你。”她那几乎熟稔的棕色眼睛在圆眼镜后面闪闪发光，一个因她的聪明和勇敢而充满骄傲的微笑，一个温暖的抚摸——

她想在这里徘徊，推开这扇突然出现的暗门。

她很想，非常想。

但是还有工作要做，斯拉格霍恩就在里面，游戏快要结束了。于是她举起托盘，把棕色的眼睛撇开一边，推开了实验室的门。

西弗勒斯对她的闯入感到惊讶，甚至是生气。但她举着托盘，优雅地把它放在工作台上。她展示了一下已经拔去瓶塞的酒瓶，将酒倒入两只高脚杯里，说道：“小精灵酿制，1945年产，先生们。应斯内普大人的要求，专程从酒窖取出。”她重新封上了软木塞。

她小心地，故意地直视着斯拉格霍恩，在他红润的脸颊上，两颗眼睛就像闪闪发光的石头。然后她转过身来，看着西弗勒斯的黑眼睛，带着一丝明亮而真诚的微笑。“抱歉打扰你们，我这就离开。”

她默默地离开，知道没有任何露出马脚之处。不管传闻中黑魔王拥有多么邪恶的力量，当他搜索斯拉格霍恩的大脑和记忆时，他不会发现任何真正的背叛。也许足以引起怀疑，但不足以引发更重大的问题。不过，这种表象，这一表演，将会让斯拉格霍恩消除关于她的恐惧。在她轻轻地关上身后的门，再次将耳朵贴近钥匙孔时，她能听见随之而来的效果。

斯拉格霍恩试探性地发问，声音轻得她几乎听不见了，“莉莉，她是——她是一个好仆人吗？”

西弗勒斯良久没有出声，终于他说，“最好的。”

她不想冒险继续通过钥匙孔偷听了，实际上，她不需要了。

莉莉在厨房等着他，从他们的酒瓶里给自己倒了酒喝着。当他终于进来时，已经是午夜之后了。他关上身后的门，她站起身来。酒精进入了血液中，涌上她的面颊，他离开的时间太长了，她觉得双膝摇摇晃晃的。她的肌肉因为酒而放松了，但却控制不住晕眩的大脑。

“怎么样？”

他皱起嘴唇，似乎不愿意分享任何东西。

“别那么看着我，我帮你搞定了，不是吗？”

西弗勒斯又朝门口瞥了一眼，好像他害怕被人偷听似的，但是他嘴边小小的嘟囔却没有逃过她的注意。“你的出现很有帮助，没错。”

她指着椅子，“坐下。说吧。”

他几乎要发出抗议，但还是听从了第一个命令。

她咧着嘴笑了，倒在椅子上，四肢歪斜，拳头撑着下巴。“我真是太厉害了。”

他嗤之以鼻。

“噢，可别那样。如果我没那么厉害，你不会喜欢我的。”

“你是想听我从他那套出了什么，还是愿意继续自鸣得意下去？”

“我很享受，我想听，”她举起了几乎全空了的酒瓶，“在我审问你之前还想来点吗？”

西弗勒斯抽出他的魔杖，想了一会儿，然后轻轻挥动了一下。一只酒瓶向他飞来，轻轻推开门落到桌上。

“噢，1962年的，你知道我喜欢这个。我有那么棒？有二十年的葡萄酒那么棒？”她用魔杖敲了下，软木塞自己拧了出来。她把他的杯子倒满了，然后是她自己的。然后她举起酒杯，“敬黑魔王，”她得意洋洋地笑着祝酒。

他和她碰杯，“敬他的七个部分。”


	8. Progress 进展

“这种技巧，”次日早上，西弗勒斯对莉莉说，面对着召集而来的反抗者们，“被称为摄神取念。一种神秘的技巧，比起咒语或熟记，它更取决于施咒人。我自己已经足够精通了，大多数食死徒也都有某种形式的防御。”

“大脑封闭术，”雷古勒斯说，“当然，我还在练习。你知道，不止我们会使用摄神取念，另一方势力以前也拥有这种手段。”

“你说的我们是指谁？”莉莉问，“如果我没理解错，‘另一方’是指我们几个，如果西弗会使用它，那我们的确拥有这种手段。”

雷古勒斯看起来很惊讶，但他还是点点头。“我想严格说来是这样。”

“没什么严格不严格的，”她回答。

“不管怎样，”西弗勒斯说着，把目光从她转回雷古勒斯身上，“在我们开始任何行动之前，我们必须训练你，莉莉。我们不能冒险让你的大脑把我们的秘密泄露出去。”

小天狼星站起来，挥动着他的魔杖。今早仍是莉莉为他们四个人准备的早餐，因为西弗勒斯不想在这些新盟友面前尝试烹饪鸡蛋。她困惑了一会儿小天狼星施咒的原因——但接着餐盘飞出门外了。

“哦，谢谢，”莉莉惊讶地说，也站了起来，“来吧，我来帮你。我知道这些东西怎么放进厨房里。”她看了看雷古勒斯，然后是西弗勒斯。“你们等会儿再教我方法，我学东西很快。不会花很长时间的，可别趁我们不在的时候策划得太多。”

西弗勒斯点点头，有些意味深长地皱着眉头，但还是转向雷古勒斯。他们开始了一场激烈的讨论，讨论着完全超越莉莉想象的黑暗的话题。

莉莉和小天狼星离开了，他们默默地跟随着漂浮的盘子，看着它们按照魔杖的命令在空中移动。小天狼星先打破了沉默。

“我答应过詹姆我会照顾你，”他说，“我知道你不记得了——还有我，还有我们——”

“我记得你，小天狼星。我们一起上学，我只是不记得和你做过朋友。”她的语气轻快，但她正在观察他的反应。

他畏缩了一下，但并没有试图掩饰。“我知道。但是——”

她打断他，推开厨房的门，挡住了他的去路。“别说了，听着。”他张开嘴想抗议，但她举起一只手，他又闭上了。“西弗已经对我说明白了，我相信他对我施记忆咒是为了帮我。我不觉得这是出于好意或者无私，但他这样做是为了保证我的安全。所有这些——这一切，”她比划了一下，对着屋子的四周，她的魔杖，她的围裙。“这一切都是为了保证我的安全。我不能赞同这种方式，还有以安全的名义作出的牺牲，我承认他的保护过头了，而且还有点疯狂，但他就是这样。他的意图是好的，我也努力让这种意图去用来做更重要的事，而不仅仅是维护我们的安全。他很有用，很有才华，无论我站在哪一边，他都会跟我站在一起。还有，”她提高音量，让他保持沉默，“记忆咒正在减弱。”

他目瞪口呆，“这可能吗？”

“他从来都不是很擅长咒语，”她微笑着，然后走进厨房，让碟子自己洗干净，然后开始整理。

“莉莉，”他开口道，声音充满痛苦。

“哦，不要紧，”她轻松地说，“我知道你要说什么，他是一个可怕的坏人，我不需要呆在这儿，我已经受够了，我不需要战斗或练习或任何困难和危及生命的事情，那些你认为我太软弱而可能会被伤害到，还有身为女性不适合去做的事。”

“我——”他摇了摇头，“差不多就是那样吧，是的。”

“我会没事的。至于西弗——他是个坏人，糟透了。但是你想去对付他吗？还是把他交给雷古勒斯？我已经衡量过了，我必须待在这好让他继续工作。而且我们也合作得很好，一直都很好。”她给自己倒了些果汁，靠着桌边。“而且雷古勒斯也不是没有按照指令做过同样可怕的事情。”

“那不一样，你不能拿他们两个做比较。”

“他们有什么不同呢？”

小天狼星交叉着双臂，“我找到雷古勒斯并且说服了他。雷格从来没有想要去做那些事。他从来没有想要奴役别人或者绝对的统治。他只是被卷进去了。”

“那么西弗也是如此。”

“你不知道他是什么样的人。”

“不，我知道。你是不是忘记了我们在学校里几乎一直都是最好的朋友？那很奇怪，他改变了我的记忆，却没有碰任何关于他自己的罪证。不管是五年级快结束时叫我泥巴种，还是六年级时对葛罗瑞亚施恶咒，还是斯莱特林那伙人圣诞节的可怕恶作剧——他什么都没做。”

“你不知道它们是不是正在遗忘，”小天狼星说。

“我知道。虽然记忆现在还没有回来，但总会回来的。”

他没什么可说的了，于是他让那些清洗干净的盘子用抹布擦干自己，她也一起帮忙，用手把它们收起来。

小天狼星正在看着她，他以为自己没被察觉，但是她能感觉到他的目光在灼烧，仿佛是要烧穿她身上的1979年魁地奇世界杯球衣。就好像他期待着她崩溃地痛哭流涕。她转向他，擦着一只酒杯。

“小天狼星，我不知道我曾经是什么样的女人，你认为我应该是什么样的女人，但我现在是个战士。在过去的三年里，我一直在寻找一个机会，而且我一直都很安全，很健康，比其他麻瓜出身的女巫好太多。在你来找我之前，好像什么都是铁定了的，西弗什么都不能做——除了拖延黑魔王交给他的任务。”她把杯子放下。“但现在我们都在这，”她把抹布丢到身后，朝他微笑着，用一只手按着他的肩膀，“谢谢你的到来，我不需要被拯救，但并不意味着你没有帮到我。”

他看着她的手，哽咽着，然后浑身颤抖，好像他只是想到了什么难以忍受的事情，试图摇晃着摆脱它。他突然抱住了她，下巴搁在她的肩膀上。他埋在她发间困难地呼吸，似乎在压抑着不让自己哭出来。

她不忍心不去拥抱他，他的呼吸温热，身上有着西弗勒斯绝不会有的脆弱，她的脸靠在他宽阔的肩膀上。她忽然想起，曾经她抱着一个想家的一年级麻瓜种，那小小的身体哆嗦着，在城堡里的鬼魂面前吓得魂不守舍。“没事的，”她低声细语，不知道还能说些什么。她当然知道是为什么，这应该是她的错，“我很抱歉。”

他又颤抖了一下，更用力地抱了她一会儿，然后放开她。“不——不，抱歉的是我。”他的手从嘴边抹过，慢慢地摇着他那乱蓬蓬的大脑袋。“我很想他。我是说，詹姆。我很想他，和你一样——你会的那样想他。”他又一次用手抹着脸，然后嘴边尽力挤出了一丝勉强的微笑。“看到你，像这样，像你们两个还在一起——就让我想起了他。”

“这是当然的。”她伸出一只手揉了揉他的头发。“我希望能说点什么帮到你，但我只能告诉你，我们正在努力毁灭杀害他的人。”

“当然，”小天狼星说，他的笑容变得轻松了点，也不再那么伤感了。“你就是他的莉莉。不管你知不知道。”

她有一些关于自由选择的想法，想说她不想属于任何人，但她最终还是什么都没说。没必要让他更难过了。“来吧。男孩们要想念我们了。”

“等等，”小天狼星说着，抓住了她的胳膊。

就在此刻，她几乎以为他要亲她一下，而他似乎也在为这个想法挣扎，但他只是从斗篷上的大口袋里掏出了一件闪着银光的东西。

“詹姆死后，邓布利多保管着这个。是隐形斗篷，它应该是你的。”

她摸了摸，感觉就像编织的雨水，像凝固的云朵。“你不需要它吗？”

他笑了。“我的伪装很完美，如果没有他忠实的狗，雷格不会去任何地方。”

她目不转睛地盯着，它很漂亮，它还意味着其他——她认出来了，那些夜里她把它披在肩上，飞快地、悄无声息地跑上男生宿舍的楼梯，反叛和欲望带来的刺激滚烫地流淌在她的血液里，那个男孩正在楼梯顶部等她——”谢谢你，”她最终说，然后把它卷起，塞进厨房水槽下一个闲置的搅拌碗里。

她不想告诉西弗勒斯隐形斗篷的事。这是她的王牌，一种退出策略，一种最终手段，如果一切都见鬼去的话，她会让自己活下去。莉莉知道，这很有可能。

当他们重新回到起居室时，西弗勒斯和雷古勒斯正在讨论用蛇怪毒液来对抗的可行性，还有利用厉火以及其他摧毁魂器的方法。在他们说话的时候，小天狼星踱着步，莉莉又坐了下来，试图跟上讨论的节奏。假装莉莉或小天狼星在这方面能起到作用是没有意义的，他们对于真正的黑魔法，对于这种程度的黑魔法所知甚少。当谈话终于陷入一个间歇时，莉莉插嘴道。

“你们说的都很有用，但是我们已经告诉过你从斯拉格霍恩那里得到的信息，很有可能有七个。除非找到它们，否则我们没办法摧毁它们。你对于它们的所在地有几分了解？”

雷古勒斯向西弗勒斯瞥了一眼，以为他会责备她的多嘴，但西弗勒斯无动于衷。他略带恼火地答道：“我有理由相信卢修斯·马尔福和贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇各被委托保管着一个魂器。他们大概不知道自己拥有的古董到底是什么，但必然得到了要谨慎密切地保护它们的命令，而且至今一直在遵照执行。”雷古勒斯看了一会儿踱着步子的小天狼星，然后继续说，“因此盗取并摧毁它们变得尤其困难。如果那些守卫是无生命的东西，就像那些周围的……在我发现的那个魂器周围……没人可以用理智的方式直截了当地击败他们。我们需要更巧妙的手段。”

莉莉眉毛一扬，“这是为什么？”

“贝拉多半是真的疯了，”小天狼星低声说。

雷古勒斯沮丧地点头，“她的精神……不太清醒。”

“发生了什么？”

雷古勒斯将交叉的双手压在桌上，眼睛盯着自己的手。“魔法部垮台后，最后一派忠诚分子俘虏了她，对她拷打问询。她挨了好几天的饿，一连几个小时经受着钻心咒的折磨。我们粉碎了魔法部最后的据点，把她救了出来，虽然治愈了她的身体，但是她的精神……”

“她像个疯狗一样狂吠，”小天狼星直截了当地说。

雷古勒斯朝他投去憎恶的目光，“小天狼星，起码的尊重。”

“对她？她以前是个凶残的种族偏执狂，现在是个疯女人。”

“她的神志有些受损，”雷古勒斯勒斯继续说着，口吻尖锐，不再理会小天狼星，“但她现在表现出了某种像是预见的能力。”

“伏地魔最喜欢的宠物，好像她以前不是似的。”小天狼星愤愤不平地说。

“预见？像是预言那种？”

“勉强算吧，她还有一种恶劣的癖好，喜欢识破伪装和幻身咒。如果要蒙蔽她，就必须利用巧妙的手段，而不是魔法。”

莉莉沉思着点点头，“那么，卢修斯的守卫应该更容易通过，而且拜访他也更容易，以一个——一个工作相关的借口？”

西弗勒斯点了点头，“我同意。”

小天狼星看起来似乎有片刻的时间完全不同意这种截然不同的决定，但他犹豫着，最终也点了头。“我们认为这样最合理，没错。”

“那就决定了，”雷古勒斯起身道，“我想这已经足够我们开始合作了，我会调查销毁方式，与此同时你和莉莉调查获取途径。”

西弗勒斯也站了起来，“我们只在有必要的时候传递消息，否则最好不要使用壁炉，太多的联系会引起怀疑。”

“同意。”雷古勒斯点了下头，走回了壁炉。小天狼星向莉莉投以微笑，然后变成狗形跟随而去，一起消失在一片翠绿的火焰中。

他们离开后，西弗勒斯站着向她转过脸来，露出了古怪的表情。

莉莉困惑地朝他笑了笑，如果他想知道什么，她会让他发问。

最后他开口了，“你和布莱克说了些什么？”

“你是说小天狼星？有两个布莱克，你知道的。”她耸了耸肩，想着那件斗篷。“他认为你很邪恶，想把我带走，保证我的安全。”

西弗勒斯沉下脸，“那你是怎么跟他说的？”

她回避了这个问题，“你知道，他想要的和你一样。”

“我不敢苟同。”

“噢，得啦。如果稍微多考虑一会儿，你就会让我退出这场‘来摧毁那个不能直呼其名的他’的行动，让我远离这些，你会这么做的，我说错了吗？”

他把椅子推回桌下，没有回答。

“我是这么想的。”

“你还没告诉我你是怎么跟他说的。”他的声音平静而冷淡，但深处有一点微小的颤抖。

她哼道，“我叫他滚蛋。”

他扯起一边的唇角，“他看起来不像被骂了。”

“那是因为我，不像你，我知道怎么说得好听。”

他点了下头表示同意，“如果你准备好了，我现在有时间和你一起练习大脑封闭术。今晚我要和卢修斯一起吃饭，看看我能听说到什么。”

“我很乐意。”她伸出手，他握住，轻轻地拉着她站起来。她心情极佳。

他们去了前厅，那里开阔而空旷，西弗勒斯还设下了一些防护措施，以防难以控制的咒语损坏墙壁。

他向她说明如何关闭大脑，同时也说明了它更依赖于练习而非讲解。

“悲伤，”西弗勒斯说，“是比较好的方法之一。真挚的悲伤会让大脑完全关闭，也可以用于控制仅仅关闭那些相抵触的记忆。”

在施展摄神取念咒造成的极度紧张之下，她的好心情没有持续太久。他们几乎整个下午都在练习，从她的大脑深处挖出一些无用而令人心烦的东西，一些她几乎都要忘记的事情。一个小时里，她和佩妮打架，匆匆浏览过青春期与母亲的争吵，摔断了腿之后伏在父亲的法兰绒衬衫上哭鼻子，当她父亲心脏病发作时坐在急诊室外度过整个糟糕的夜晚，多年来第一次握住了佩妮的手——

他又一次撤回了咒语，感觉已经是第一百次了，痛苦又一次淹没了她的脸。她揉着眼睛。

“这种悲伤。努力抓住它。”

“我在努力。”

他们谁都没说，但他们都在想——如果她能记住哈利和詹姆的逝去，一定会容易得多。他恼怒地微微皱起眉头，和那时同样的皱眉，当他想去尝试黑魔法或违反规则的事情而她特别固执地反对的时候。“你必须更加努力。”

她举起了魔杖，“说做就做，西弗。”

他又一次施展了魔咒，这次是在格兰芬多的公共休息室外面，他们两个都在。她在盛怒之下气冲冲地说着，“别白费口舌了。玛丽说你扬言要睡在这里我才出来的。”

西弗勒斯在她的对面，比现在的他更靠近，也年轻得多，声音更加绝望，“我就是要睡在这里。我绝不是故意叫你泥巴种的，我只是——”

“只是说漏了嘴吗？太晚了。这么多年来我一直在找借口原谅你。我的朋友都不能理解我为什么还跟你说话。你和你那些亲爱的食死徒朋友——你看，你甚至都不否认！你甚至都不否认那就是你们的目标！你迫不及待地想成为神秘人的手下，对吗？”在这义愤之中，她几乎又再次看见他，在她的对面，那时的他因她的话而颤抖，现在的他依旧为之颤抖，那时的她是多么正确，在各种意义上都完全正确，她是正确的，记忆里的他像一条鱼一样在她面前翕动着嘴唇，现在的他依旧如此。“我不能再装下去了，你选择了你的路，我选择了我的。”

“不——听我说，我不是故意——”

“——叫我泥巴种？但是你管我这类出身的人都叫泥巴种，西弗勒斯。我又有什么不同呢？”随着胜利的高涨，咒语开始减弱了，她看到了她的机会，她又一次爬过了那个肖像洞口，猛地向他反推过去——

然后，是来自西弗勒斯的记忆，如此陌生，如此怪异——

她没什么特别的。没什么。她的眼睛太远。她的声音太吵。她很讨厌。她很专横。她太友好，对每个人都太慷慨。她没有多看你一眼就抛弃了你，而你坐在这儿，真是个蠢货——

在层层密集的沉默防御的压抑下，是喉间的阻塞与交织横流的涕泪，这是一间陌生的宿舍，她只呆过几次，在他为她感到不好意思之前就离开了。在床周绿色幕帘的后面，在肮脏的枕套上，揪着床单的拳头满载着愤怒和背叛，那就是他的记忆。在他内心深处，有一种微弱的、反叛的声音，他活该每一丝痛苦，每一个穿过胸口的可怖孔洞，还有这么多东西要去填补。包扎伤痕。缝合创口。用漫长的时间治愈它，就像你那肮脏的半麻瓜血统一样——

——他跪在地上，她看着他从地板上走过。他们都回到了现在，但她依然从他眼中看到了自己：可怕而美丽，苍白而光辉而胜利，总是胜利，永远胜利，战胜一切。

没有什么比这种真挚更脆弱、更残忍的了，这种他内心深处的强烈悔恨。

“那是，”她哽咽着说，“我看见了吗——”

他猝然起身，面色苍白，似乎因愤怒发抖。他的魔杖尖端发出红光，随即变得白热。他抽身离去，随着尖锐的爆裂声，防护措施被撤销了，他快步离开前厅，上楼来到实验室。

如果她年轻些，愚蠢些，如果她的头痛不是他的错，她可能会叫住他，请求他的原谅。但她是正确的。她一直都是正确的。他的痛苦并没有改变他所做的任何事情，从前如此，以后也如此。过错是属于他的。

“什么？所以我的记忆是公开的，而我看到了一点儿你的记忆然后突然就——”她追着他叫喊，跟着他上楼。她看着他走进实验室，她也跟着进去。

隔着工作台，他转身怒吼，“那些是隐私。”

“你在我脑子里看到的一切也是！”

他僵直地站在那里，对她怒目而视。他离得太远，她看不清，但她知道他的下巴在抖动。

“别自以为是了，西弗勒斯·斯内普！”莉莉厉声说，“如果每次我取得任何进展，你都气冲冲地像个愤怒的青少年一样——好好想想吧，我把你从我的脑子里赶出来，进到了你的，这就是进步——然后就行不通了，那我就只能和别人一起练习。”她吸了一口气，试图平息她的怒火，“我不想和别人一起练习，西弗，但是如果你不能解决这个问题，那我也没办法了。”

漫长的，沉默的时刻在他们之间绵延。

“你不需要和别人一起练习。”

“很好。那么回到楼下吧。”她叹了口气，揉了揉脸。“我们得休息一下，我会煮点茶——哦——”莉莉停下了，用手掩住了嘴，“西弗——”

他顺着她的目光看向笼子。老鼠——不，是变形的勺子，只是变成了老鼠——正侧躺着，艰难地呼吸着。它在盯着莉莉。她走向它，打开笼子，伸手轻轻地抚摸它。它在疼痛。

“抱歉。哦，我很抱歉，”她低声对它说。

老鼠凝视着她，剧烈而颤抖地呼了口气，然后就变得僵硬了。

她用魔杖把这个小小的、毛茸茸的身体变回勺子——但不知是由于它曾变成老鼠还是她生疏的变形技能，勺子中间有一个巨大的裂缝。她把它举起来，递给他。“毒药见效了。如果你想要退出——如果你不想阻止这个——”

他长久地凝望她，面颊空洞而封闭。终于，他眨了眼睛，点了下头。“我和你一起。我会让他们知道毒药已经完成了。”


	9. The Second Invitation 第二次邀请

他绕着她踱步，上下打量着，背在身后的双手紧紧交握。她一动不动地站着，几乎觉得他要掰开她的嘴检查牙齿，就像对待一只赛马那样。他蹭了下她肩上的一块煤灰，然后将魔杖按在上面。污迹消失了。尽管她拿回自己的魔杖已经有好几个星期，施展魔法的噼啪声如此贴近，依旧令她陶醉。

“你需要一件斗篷，”他说着，大步走向衣橱。他取下一件自己的旧斗篷，抖落上面的浮尘，然后用魔杖指着斗篷，它从黑色变成了绿色，精致华丽的蛇形图案蜿蜒其上。他低语了几句咒语，绿色变得更深，几乎接近黑色。他又将手伸向衣橱，从另一件斗篷上取下一只胸针。

“来，”他说着，递上斗篷。

她接过，惊讶于手中柔软的触感。“这是什么面料做的？”她控制不住地发问。

“蒲绒绒毛，”他说，“雷古勒斯的斗篷也是一样的面料。”说完他立刻露出了一副但愿自己不曾说过的模样，嘴角下沉，摆出了那副高傲的、冷漠的假面，这使她想起了他的母亲。四下里萦绕着一种暗示：他注意到她喜欢这件斗篷。

“很漂亮。”她把斗篷披在肩上，下摆刚好落在脚踝。

他向前探出手，用蛇形胸针别住斗篷使之合拢，蛇的眼睛上装饰着祖母绿宝石。她没有退缩，而是注视着他的脸。

“好吧，我准备好了。你呢？”她活泼的语调不太自然，甚至她自己听来也这么觉得。

他暂停了手上的动作，然后摇了摇头，扣上了胸针。沉重的银蛇垂在她的胸前，在略高于心脏的位置。“你不知道他们是什么样的人，”他喃喃低语着，“我不喜欢这样暴露你。”

“但这是必须的，你知道。我们已经在这做了能做的一切，现在是时候出去搜寻了。”

他的眉头拧得更紧了。

“少来了，我有魔杖，如果有必要，我可以保护自己。”她挺起胸，用拳头捶了一下，正好打在银蛇上。“格兰芬多，记得吗？”

“鲁莽。”但是他的态度变得柔和了，“只能作为最后的手段。”这还意味着一个不言而喻的承诺：如果她抽出魔杖，他们的掩护就彻底暴露了。他只能与她一道战斗，他脸上的表情告诉她，他清楚地知道自己在做什么，但即使是现在，他依然不确定给予她信任，让她拥有如此多的力量是否是个好主意。

她朝他微笑了一下，走近了一步，握住了他身侧的手。“我保证我会小心的，我跟你一样狡猾。”

他举起他们交握的手，好像是要确保使她维持这段距离。他看着她的指尖，垂落在他的手中，仿佛她是一个攀登者，而他是一面悬崖。“如果你想跟小天狼星和雷古勒斯一起离开，我不会阻止你。我可以用其他的方法，让他们远离最坏的情况——”

她很吃惊，手滑落下来。“我为什么要离开你？”

他拧着嘴唇，似乎在仔细地斟酌词句。“我不想违背你的意愿强迫你留在这。”

她扬起眉毛，“你强迫不了我。”

他的脸上浮起一个若隐若现的微笑，随后又变得严肃起来。“至少你要看起来没有反抗之意。”

“难道以前有过？”她笑着问。

他的眉毛纠结在一起。“是的。曾经。”

她张开嘴，但还是闭上了。她知道他说的是什么时候。她的手几乎是叛逆地伸出，将他的一缕散乱的头发掖到耳后，然后就撤回了，像是根本没有碰过他一样。“我会没事的。我保证。”

每天数小时的练习已经持续了几个星期，对于大脑封闭术她也有了基本的掌握。当然比不上西弗勒斯那样精通，也不可能愚弄黑魔王本人，但足以阻止大部分食死徒从她的大脑中探取信息，守住他们共同的秘密。不过归根结底，谁会费心筛查一个奴隶的大脑呢？

准备已经足够充分了。当马尔福庄园的邀请来到时，似乎正是进行侦察的绝佳机会。西弗勒斯不可能在众目睽睽之下搜查卢修斯的东西，更不用说寻找魂器了。而她却不会引起那么多的注意——她可以隐身，用咒语或是斗篷，小天狼星之前交给她而西弗勒斯还不知道的隐形斗篷——她可以利用仆人的身份在庄园四处察看，希望能找到一些东西，也许是在卢修斯的文件里，也许是在别的地方。卢修斯自大，鲁莽。他的守卫也许会有些松懈，那么这将是一次收获巨大的机会。在这种场合，某些食死徒会带上私人奴仆是一件合乎情理的事。虽然马尔福庄园里到处都是泥巴种奴仆，但在这样的场合下带着自己的仆人是一种威望的象征。而且，莉莉开始意识到，他对她的所有权更是个独一无二的标志——一个凤凰社的前成员，一个已故的邓布利多的密友，并且还是预言中黑魔王的毁灭者的母亲。她是一种奖赏，只有黑魔王最忠诚的仆人才有可能得到的奖赏。把她带出去炫耀是有道理的。

毫无疑问地，莉莉问了他为什么以前从不带她出去。毫无疑问地，他紧绷嘴唇，抬起眉毛，好像在说，你知道为什么。所以答案不是因为那样很恶心，或者是因为她是一个人而非一件物品。她是赐予他的礼物，就像任何贵重的礼物一样，他把她藏了起来。为了保险。

尽管如此，她还是努力回忆起他对她有多好。她尽量不对他反感，不去想他如果要把她当成一件物品那样对待会有多容易。她努力不让自己想起，他拥有了他想要的一切，只除了她并没有被真的吓倒，她并没有对形势的本来面目感到满意，也不愿意假装满意。

这些想法并没有真的起作用。但也并没有使扮演一件物品变得更让她感到困难。这场表演——她必须表现得像一个卑微地微笑着的奴隶——这会让其他食死徒更加对他恐惧：他到底做过什么，他到底有什么样的能力，才能驯服一个莉莉·波特这样的女人？

这些念头在她的脑海里闪过时，西弗勒斯为她打开了前门。她迈出脚步，看到了他们马车前面的那些生物。

“西弗勒斯——这些是——是夜骐？”

在她身后，他关上门，上了锁，没有任何回答。他的脸已经变成了一贯的假面，脊背僵硬，动作古板。他走下台阶来到马车门前，甚至吝啬于看她一眼。

她跟着他下楼梯，差点绊倒了。笨蛋，她想着，只要一只脚踏出大门，你就要呆头呆脑得像个一年级学生一样。变成那个被损坏了的女孩，伊万斯。变成所有人都以为你是的那样。变成他现在需要你成为的样子，他也会变成你需要他成为的样子，等到——

她没有让自己想完这些念头。

马车的门在他身后关上，一系列反窃听的防御也已经设下，这时他的脊背稍稍松懈下来。“是的，”他低声说，“它们是夜骐。我想你还记得他们是哪种生物，哪些人能看到他们。”

“那不是我见过的唯一死亡，”莉莉快速说道。太快了。哈利和詹姆的名字甚至不需要大声念出来，就又一次悬浮在他们之间，在寒冷的空气中凝结，就像他们呼出的白气一样。“我们曾经在打一场战争。”

他一边的眉毛扯动着，微弱的声音几乎无法听清。“曾经？”

她点头，承认了这一点，“正在。”之后，维持沉默似乎更令人舒服。

车窗外，雪花从铅灰色的天空飘下，就像撒落在甜点上的糖粉。街道安静而整齐，但是随着马车的行进，逐渐远离城镇——什么城镇？她突然意识到，我们住在哪里？科克沃斯？我的世界已经变得如此狭小——战争的迹象开始显而易见。一排原本完整的砖房中，有一幢已经化为了一堆烧焦的瓦砾，就像一颗牙齿脱落留下的伤口。一所废弃的公立学校降下半旗，旗帜也裂成了碎条，另一根旗杆上飘动着一团骷髅与蛇的烟雾，发出了绿莹莹的光。那不再是学校了。或者是另一种学校。莉莉没有问是哪一种。 

到达乡村之后，速度似乎加快了，窗外的风光在疾驰下变成一团凝固的残影。无论是否身处战争中，黑夜在这个时节总是极早地降临，莉莉知道，所以她庆幸于逐渐低垂的夜色。要进入敌人的领地，夜幕降临时分似乎更为适宜。

在昏沉的黑暗中，一座模糊而广阔的宅邸渐渐浮现出来，甚至比赐给西弗勒斯的房子还要广阔——至少五倍，也许还要大得多，当他们沿着漫长而曲折的道路走向大门时，她甚至不能断定了。以前她无法理解，马尔福家怎么可能需要那么多的仆人。现在看着这座庄园，她怀疑他们怎么可能把这一切都打扫干净。

她看着西弗勒斯，他也回头看着她。他的脸庞深处闪过了某些东西，似乎是要说些什么，但最终他封缄了嘴唇，假面再次降下。莉莉深深地吸了口气，预备好了她的假面，她的角色：一个温和而漂亮的造物，没有欲望，没有希望。一片无人涉足的空洞雪地，美丽而空洞。

一个奴仆前来应门迎接。不知为何，莉莉没料到是个男人，但毫无疑问麻瓜种里也有男人，他们的魔杖也会被夺走。他衣着考究，足够英俊，只是他不能直视他们。他蓬松的长卷发垂下来，遮住了一只眼睛，然而他没有去拂开。他示意要给西弗勒斯引路，并主动提出要取下斗篷，就现状而言，他的恭敬成了错误。

“让她拿着，”西弗勒斯说，从那男人旁边擦身而过，丝毫没有放慢他长驱直入的步伐。就在门喀嚓一声合上时，他的斗篷解开了，立刻就落到她手中。“留意上面的雪，”他说，把她留在了门口。

有那么一会儿，她很庆幸于这些年在他们的家里，在食死徒面前假扮的戏码。她很清楚怎样清理毛料上的雪才能不留下水迹，他喜欢怎样把斗篷挂起以防出现褶皱，以及怎样检查兜帽里面还有下摆处是否受潮。她甚至没有停顿片刻去愤怒于自己竟然知道这些。如果这场战争发生在上周——甚至如果是去年——她可能会想拿出魔杖，或者一个眼神就能出卖自己，但是三年的时间已经足以让服侍成为一种肌肉记忆，超越任何习惯，拿回魔杖的短短几周并没有改变这种直觉反应。

“我要把它挂在哪里？”她问那男仆。

他转过身，仍旧没有直视她的眼睛。“这边走。”

尽管马尔福庄园有着广阔的空间，留给仆人的过道依然拥挤而闷热。在衣帽间里，她把自己的斗篷挂在西弗勒斯的边上，轻抚了一下衣服的口袋让自己放心，魔杖还在那儿。它还在。它安全地被隐形斗篷包裹其中。

“走吧，”他看着她的脚下说，“晚餐就快开始了，主人们需要他们的随从。”在他转身的瞬间，他抬头瞥了一眼，头发仅仅从原本的位置滑开了片刻，而莉莉几乎要惊跳起来：他缺了一只眼睛。而且是最近发生的——那个窟窿凹凸不平，几乎还未干透，没有大量出血，但最近一定流了很多，昏暗的火把映出了湿润的暗光。

此刻，莉莉·波特再一次确信自己正身处战争。

他默默领着她来到餐厅，她在一排深色高背木椅的其中一只后面站定，等待着，幸好她有先见之明，穿了最舒适的靴子。其他人也在沉默中慢慢走了进来，但他们看起来并没有这么幸运。其中一个女人过于单薄瘦削，甚至站在离壁炉最近的椅子旁都在颤抖。另一个男人眼眶青肿。还有一个人的双臂布满了各种不同愈合状态的伤口。一个人被严重烧伤了，她被残害得失去了头发。

其中大多是女人。这些私人奴仆属于那些位高权重的男人们，那些颠覆了英国和半个欧洲的魔法部与麻瓜政权的男人们。毫无疑问大多是女人。有些人看起来甚至有点眼熟。当他们注意到她时，目光变得躲躲闪闪的，而她回以直视的目光，茫然的，温和的，茫然。新鲜的雪。柔软而空洞。

将领们的喧哗和哄笑宣示着他们的到来，莉莉意识到至今还没有仆人说过一句话。麦克尼尔，年长的那个——他的儿子死了在战争中，莉莉还记得——他是个大块头男人，正在用低沉洪亮的笑声回应较年轻的莱斯特兰奇的笑话。拉巴斯坦？对，拉巴斯坦，接着是他的哥哥罗道夫斯。这些面孔渐渐被她回忆起来，从隐秘扫过的一瞥中，从深埋的关于凤凰社任务的记忆碎片中闪现出来，但只剩下了名字。赛尔温正与亚克斯利、麦克尼尔和一个灰白头发的女人进行深入的讨论。一群她从未见过的留着胡须的男人，正说着一种她听不懂的语言，穆尔塞伯和诺特在他们中间点着头。看上去已经十分年老的罗齐尔和他的儿子一道，以及另一个男人——实际上，是男孩，他那样年轻，一定是孙辈。在他身后，深色皮肤的男人和女人发出清脆的高声大笑，还有落在最后的——卢修斯和西弗勒斯。她不敢直接去看他，于是让自己的眼神从他身上滑过，这时其他人都在桌子旁坐下了。没有雷古勒斯，她注意到，脑中的警铃微弱地响起。他应该被邀请的。这些都是高贵的纯种家族，布莱克家族和马尔福家族同样高贵。也许他在黑魔王的召唤下离开了。也许他因为寻找魂器而离开。也许他已经死了。

但是没有时间去担心这些。玻璃杯里需要斟满酒水，餐盘需要端上桌——从左边端上，要一直从左边——空了的餐具需要尽快撤下带到厨房。这些事有意义。这些事起作用。肌肉记忆在帮助她。然而这种等级的服务礼仪是相当有挑战性的，她差一点就犯了几个错误——餐盘从左边端上，要一直从左边——还好她有一个熟练而精确的参照，在她的左边，一个黑发浓眉的年轻女孩正在服侍老罗齐尔，她遵循着那女孩的动作及时纠正。西弗勒斯没有抬头看她，一次也没有，但她注意到其他食死徒的眼神毫不掩饰地搜寻着她的身体，好奇于这张新面孔，陪同着她的主人——她没有让自己想成朋友。她维持着柔和的、干净的、空洞的微笑，她的目光从他们身上移开，垂落在地板上。这些，无疑就是一种间谍活动。

在晚餐的尾声，卢修斯站起身来。“先生们，”卢修斯在长桌主位开始致词，“女士们。今晚，我们邀请大家前来，是为了庆祝我们指日可待的胜利，我们即将战胜西欧最后的据点：布斯巴顿。”

一阵礼貌的零星掌声。一些惊讶的窃窃私语。她左边的仆人忽然身体变得僵硬了。如果莉莉没有整晚观察她的话，甚至都不会注意到。

“我们在各条战线对他们展开进攻，但无济于事。我们抓来人质，他们没有打开大门。我们杀掉人质，他们依然没有退让一寸。我们在瓦解他们的防御上做出了种种努力。而现在，终于，我们发现了他们的一个弱点。”

红光满面的老罗齐尔粗鲁地大喊：好！好！其他人也发出了一致的响应。莉莉左边的女人开始颤抖了，莉莉突然希望自己知道她的名字。她想告诉西弗勒斯某些事将走入歧途，可怕的歧途。她想拔出魔杖，抹去卢修斯脸上那得意的狞笑。她没有动，她静止着。

“城堡的抵抗即将溃败。在所有食死徒——事实上也就是在座的每一位——在我们的共同努力下，一个月之内，布斯巴顿必将被征服。今晚，我们正是要为此庆祝。让我们共同举杯——”

宾客纷纷举起了酒杯，整间餐厅里遍布着一阵玻璃杯的叮当作响，这时莉莉左边的女人开始了哭泣——起初是无声的，但慢慢地哭声越来越响，她的啜泣中夹杂着混乱的法语与泪水，莉莉忽然明白了——

——毫无疑问。这女孩是一个俘虏，一个布斯巴顿的麻瓜种毕业生。霍格沃茨很久以前就沦陷了，但直到刚才，希望的烛火还没有在她心中熄灭。她的心在为她的学校而破碎，因为她爱的人们还在那里，在那所学校里战斗、躲藏、濒临死亡。她还不到二十岁。她知道他们的名字，他们的面容——那些做出反击的就是她的教授。那些卢修斯漫不经心地说着要击败的——要杀掉的——是她认识的人，她关心的人。

食死徒们开始注意到了。西弗勒斯并没有完全转身，但他确实动了下肩膀，他的头难以察觉地倾斜着朝向一扇门。一扇用于仆人进出的门。

莉莉只有片刻的时间去行动。如果等待得太久，他们就会亲自处理女孩。如果等待得太久，她就会错失这个机会。他们设想了许多选择，许多方法，可以不被察觉地溜出去探索，而眼下就是一个机会。她抓住了这个机会。

就在老罗齐尔向他哭泣的仆人转过身时，莉莉平稳地走向左边，紧紧扣住女孩的上臂，挟着她走向房间尽头。

“这是干什么——”他开口了，但西弗勒斯打断了他。

“我的仆人会处理这些干扰，”他用一种丝滑的语调说。

就算还有更多的对话，莉莉也听不到了。她走出餐厅，关上身后的门，她继续走着，不知道自己要到哪里，但还是继续挟着女孩沿走廊前行，一直走到他们听不见的地方，靠近转弯处有一间会客厅，装饰着白色丝织物和繁复精细的地毯。她拉着女孩进去，关上门。现在，女孩的悲伤不受约束了，在泪水的淹没下，寥寥数句的法语听起来像是祈祷，或是诅咒。莉莉转身面对着被她拖到这里的女孩，她惊讶于此刻自己的愤怒，摇晃着女孩的肩膀。

“安静，安静下来，”她要求道。

“Ils sont mauvais，” 女孩嚎啕大哭，“Ma maison，ma maison sera détruite。”

这个计划执行得快，但面临终止的预示同样正在很快降临。莉莉最后环顾了四周，把女孩按倒在白色躺椅上，走到女孩身后，迅速从口袋里抽出了魔杖。“Somnium，”她悄声默念，女孩睡着了，口中的话语逐渐消失，眼泪慢慢自脸颊滑落，然后，终于，泪水停止了溢出。

莉莉深深地吸了口气。然后又是一个深呼吸。接着就是要终结这个计划。魔杖消失了，她掏出了隐形斗篷，披在身上。她必须离开。现在她必须离开。但愿不会有人在这里找到这个女孩，但祈祷并不能起任何作用。她只能关上门，尽量往好处想。在她隐身着关上门之前，她做了最后一件事：喝下一瓶金色的药水。

马尔福庄园扭曲的门廊空荡荡的，被阴沉的昏暗笼罩着。每扇门都通向另外三扇。如果她没有充分的了解，那么失败是注定的。但是她喝的药水需要好几周才能酿成，它会为她引路——可靠的福灵剂，而且还有库存，毕竟西弗勒斯总是准备充分。她知道此时此刻自己想要什么。明天还是无限的遥远。为什么众所周知难以制作的魔药，西弗勒斯会有惊人数量的储备，这一徘徊的疑问被崩塌而下的决断淹没了。她不必相信他。她相信福灵剂。福灵剂正牵着她的手。

上楼。右转。左边。再右转。躲进布满灰尘的大厅壁橱里，等着脚步声远离——地毯太厚了，甚至直到快要撞上，她才注意到有人在靠近。他们似乎不太对劲，靠得太紧了，听起来就像是一个孩子在奔跑，但她不去想这些。她什么都不去想。她钻出来，回到了大厅里，躲开那些肖像，越过一幅幅昏睡的悲伤而疲惫的马尔福们的肖像。脚下的地毯愈加柔软，房间的装饰也愈加奢华。而且这扇大门有着蛇形门柄，她这才知道自己为什么如此匆忙：门旋开了，一个男人走了出来，像是在大厅里找着什么人，任何人。片刻的检视之后，他回到了房间里。

当门在他身后关上时，她进到了房间里。

“我们不能逗留太久，”男人说着。他看上去像野兽一般，在这样的环境下，更显得毛发旺盛，异常杂乱。他的牙齿被磨得很尖，因此她认出了他。芬里尔·格雷伯克。一个狼人，就是他咬了——谁？莱姆斯·卢平还是彼得·佩迪鲁？她不记得了。

她让回忆再次滑落回去。现在没有时间去想这些。

“就在这里，”一个声音说着，在桌子附近，不知从何而来的寒意浸透了她的骨髓。这个声音尖细而飘渺，与她上一次听到的完全不同。她最后一次听到的时候，这个声音高声大喊着一句咒语，然后吉迪翁·普威特被打飞回来，猛地撞穿了一堵砖墙，然后那个声音发出了狂笑——

她不得不专注。福灵剂正在拖拽着她，她与之搏斗，却也不敢深吸一口气来稳住自己。

“贝拉特里克斯，”芬里尔说，“有人会注意到你不在房间里。”

在桌子底下，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇用吟唱的语调责备他。“他们在吃，吃还有喝。”

“不会太久的，”芬里尔咆哮道。这个警告似乎差不多有一半也是给莉莉的。

“我知道我在找什么，”她发出嘘声，“我看到一些珍贵的东西被撕成碎片。”

“你的幻视并不总是——” 

她忽然发出了胜利的尖叫，她大叫着，莉莉几乎要跳起来。她扯出一个蠕动的东西，一个有生命的东西——莉莉差点以为是个孩子，但不是，而是一个家养小精灵，脚踝被紧紧抓着，她的指甲几乎要抓出血迹。

“多比没有做错事！”那东西哭叫着，“多比求求你——”

“安静！”

家养小精灵用手捂着脸，露出恐惧的表情。

“这里有蛇才有的某种东西。令人难以置信的有价值的东西。比他拥有的任何东西都要有价值。是黑魔王给他的东西。”

多比摇摇头，开始呻吟。

“我看到了。我看到它在肮脏的手里。肮脏的手。不值得拥有它的手。那手把耀眼的光掐灭了——”

“不，不，不，”小精灵的呻吟从指间传出。贝拉特里克斯摇晃着他一次，两次，但他没有停止，直到她的魔杖指向他的双眼之间。

“告诉我，”她温声细语着，又回到了吟唱般的语调。“告诉贝拉阿姨，宝物在哪里，孩子。如果你说的话，贝拉阿姨会好好对待你的。”

“多比不知道什么蛇，”他含糊不清地说，“多比只想服侍——”

她嘶嘶地念出咒语，家养小精灵尖叫起来。

斗篷下，莉莉的大脑一片空白。她听着这些对话，眼睛扫视着，寻找着什么东西，任何东西，那些能指引她找到魂器的东西。房间内唯一的陈列柜就在莉莉旁边，里面是空的，当多比的尖叫声渐渐微弱时，贝拉特里克斯把家养小精灵扔向柜子，好像他只是一块破布。这个呜咽着的瘦弱生物落在了莉莉的脚边。

“没用的东西，”贝拉特里克斯咬牙切齿地说，“没用，没用，没用！”

芬瑞尔向她走来，紧紧地抓住她的肩膀。“我们没时间了，贝拉。”

她发出了嚎叫，野兽般疯狂的嚎叫，声音里充满挫败。

“走吧，”他说，半拖半抱地拉着她走向门口。“这只是另一个死胡同，你知道的。”在他们身后，门嘎吱一声打开，然后再次关上。

在沉默中，多比慢慢地站起来，看起来更糟糕了。

“整理一下房间好吗？”一个完全陌生的冷淡的声音说。

“多比保守了秘密，”家养小精灵立刻回答，看着声音的来源，一个空荡的角落。“多比没有——”

“我知道你没有。”一个她认得的女人慢慢从虚无中浮现出来，消除了她的隐身咒。金发，冰冷的眼睛，和卢修斯天生的一对，上学时总是游离在人群边缘，后来，是在她丈夫文件柜的边缘。纳西莎·马尔福。贝拉特里克斯的妹妹。当然是她。“我们必须迁就贝拉。她身体欠佳。”

家养小精灵在使劲地点着头。

“它还安全吗？”

“多比保证它安全。多比总是——”

“尽管如此，我还是想亲眼看看。”

家养小精灵走到书桌前，动作中显然还隐隐作痛，他对着桌子顶部比划出复杂的、发光的手势。桌面变得透明了，纳西莎将魔杖尖伸进去，像是在戳着一件死物。她碰到了其中的东西，然后颤抖了。

“很好，”她说，转身离开向门口走去。“如果你在这个房间里看到了其他任何人，一定要告诉我。任何人都要。”她离开了，没有等他把假桌面变回来重新掩盖里面的东西。

好。那么现在，家养小精灵不会看见任何人。

她无声地挪动脚步，悄悄地靠近。桌子里是一个本子——仅此而已。一个黑色封面的破旧的本子。它当然不像是一件宝物，但它是贝拉特里克斯渴望的目标，而且福灵剂正拽着她向前。这一点无法忽略。她必须拿到它。

家养小精灵还在那里，还在看着，她不敢直接去拿。但她也不敢让这个机会溜走。她飞快地移动，用魔杖指向高高的书架，在小精灵身后，一本书飞了出来。他听到了动静，立刻转过身。

另一本书已经从架上取下，被她拿在手里。原本的书名——吸血鬼概论——从封面上消失了，因为她尽快地将它变成了那个本子的复制品。

“有人在吗？”小精灵大喊。莉莉又让一本书掉下来，这次是在角落。他循着那个方向，声音响亮，比她想象的要勇敢。“多比可不怕。”

当他背过身去的时候，她的手伸向了本子，但在徒手触碰之前，她停顿了。她掏出手帕捏住，一把拽了出来，将那本变形了的书滑到本子的原处。就在小精灵转身回到桌边时，本子被手帕裹着，落在她的口袋里，在斗篷下消失了。他向里面看了看，确认本子还在那里。当他看到那东西时，某些奇怪的表情从他脸上掠过。他看上去在庆幸，但也在反感，好像那是个恶劣的东西。

“多比在保护一件邪恶的东西，”他对着空空的房间说着，将桌面召回到原来的位置，密封住伪造的本子，将它从视线中隔开。他抬起头，眼神似乎径直地望着她，或者是穿透了她。他巨大的眼睛几乎充满凶狠，莉莉忽然觉得自己可能和这个家养小精灵有着比想象中更多的共同之处。“一件邪恶的，很邪恶的东西。”


	10. Enough 适可而止

莉莉可以感觉到口袋里它的重量。它比理应的要重，散发的热量甚至穿透了层层的衣料。当她返回白色丝织物装饰的会客厅，返回寻找被丢下的需要照管的责任时，她所能想到的就是这些。

那女孩还在沉睡。这样很好。至少陷入睡眠不会使她成为障碍——尽管这是种可怕的思考方式，但如果女孩醒着，必然会是个障碍。莉莉摇了摇头。毕竟她也帮不了她。这个女孩当众出了差错。谁知道那会导致什么后果。她掏出了魔杖。“一忘皆空，”她低声默念，深知这有多么讽刺。但这只是一点点的改变，她告诉自己，而且这一点点的改变对她们都有益处。女孩不会记得自己被咒语击中，而是莉莉坐在那里，默默地握住她的手，让她冷静下来。一个比真相更美好的故事，在沉睡中她会很容易地接受这段记忆。莉莉将负罪感隐藏在内心最深处，压在其他的一切之下。这是场战争，她做过更严重的事。她知道，比这还要严重。

于是当她在女孩旁边蹲下身时，她不得不去猜测——对于西弗勒斯来说也是这样吗？一件小小的坏事，一点小小的篡改，让它们在内心不断地坠落，坠落，直到——

莉莉摇醒了她，法国女孩迷迷糊糊地抬起头来。“你哭着睡着了。现在该回去工作了，来吧。”

女孩摇了摇头。“不，”她说，“他会让我去马厩。去那里等他。我出丑了。”她吸着鼻子，用手擦了擦。“他……生气了吗？他有没有看起来——”（注）

“我不知道会是这样。如果我给你带来更大的麻烦，我很抱歉。这要怪斯内普大人，是他叫我带你出来。他暗示我这么做的。”这句话是事实，她也应该得到这一丁点来自莉莉的保护。“你的主人会气得要命吗？”

她轻声笑了，声音有些嘶哑，从躺椅上站起身。“你知道规矩的。谢谢你帮了我。如果你没有这样做，一定还会糟得多。”

一份苦涩的感谢，但莉莉还是露出了微笑。“当然。”她怀着一份幻想，她跟着女孩逃脱了，来到马厩偷走马车，自由自在地奔跑着，远离这一切。然后她转过身，让雪花飘落于那幻象之中，背离通往马厩的方向，沿着返回餐厅的过道走去。

餐厅里已经逐渐开始清理餐盘，宾客们也沉浸于谈话中。另一个年轻男子，和最小的罗齐尔一样年纪的男孩，替代了她原本的工作。现在她回来了，于是他平静地退去，从她身边擦过，甚至没有看她一眼。这场战争开始的时候，他一定还是个一年级学生，她忽然意识到。一个孩子。一个俘虏。他本来应该读三年级了。他应该学习魔咒和魔药。他应该骑着飞天扫帚，梦想着抓住金色飞贼，赢得比赛，背着麦格教授调皮捣蛋——

她紧紧抓着男孩被剥夺的学习和童年留下的悲伤，借以掩饰她的心。西弗勒斯说的没错。她不知道这个世界已经发生了多少变化。面临着这样惊人的极大的损失，摧毁黑魔王就是一种使命，但她现在感觉不到这些了，她不能让任何情绪在脸上显露出来。因此她冰封了一切，于是一切又变回了一片空白。只除了一件东西，此刻正在发热的东西——它在跳动？像一个受感染的伤口？——那东西就在她的口袋里。

宾客们离开餐厅，来到一间宽敞的起居室，壁炉内的火燃得正旺，室内陈设着典雅华贵的天鹅绒家具。这群怪物小口吃着点心，蛋糕上覆盖着厚厚的糖霜，撒着一层糖渍的玫瑰花瓣。他们啃食着奶酪，痛饮着马德拉酒，讨论着天气、杀戮和妻子的爱。这并没有持续很久——西弗勒斯抚弄着酒杯，而她只添了一次酒，还没加到一半，他就示意她停下来。穆尔塞伯，这个他当下的同伴发出了抗议。但是西弗勒斯表示，他比其他任何人都清楚还有工作需要完成，所以必须保持清醒的头脑。他的回答引发了食死徒们脸上的微笑，这让她想要尖叫。她口袋里的笔记本似乎又抽动了一下，就像有只老鼠在爬来爬去地疯狂打洞。

终于，解脱般地，西弗勒斯站起来，她从墙边向前踏出一步。他扫了一眼她的脚下，她跟随他走出房间。一个仆人把夜骐带到了门前。当他们走到大门边时，逃离的滋味近在眼前，莉莉几乎可以尝到它，她早已准备好离开这个满是痛苦和陌生的地方，这种迫切让她几乎忽略了纳西莎的到来。她抱着一个很大的东西——不，不是什么东西，是一个人。一个孩子，大约四岁，肩上披着一条粉蓝色的毯子，正睡意朦胧地倚在母亲肩上，摇摇晃晃地垂着脚。他生着一头金发，睁着柔软、好奇的大眼睛，嘴里含着一根手指，看着他们在他和他的母亲面前停下脚步。他的目光没有像纳西莎那样从她身上滑过。

“保重，西弗勒斯。”纳西莎亲切地说。当她与一个在她看来相平等的人说话时，她的脸色变得不同了。这是另一项待归档的事实。西弗勒斯点了下头，低声说了一句礼貌的告别语，但纳西莎并没有在听。她向着莉莉走近了一步。又一步。她身上有着牛奶和爽身粉的味道。

莉莉专注于维持平静的呼吸。她的腹中升腾起一股令人作呕的恐惧，她口袋里的热源正在燃烧。

“看看你得到了一个多有意思的东西，”她转过脸说。她伸出手，撩起莉莉脸侧的一绺头发，她的指尖从中滑过，就像是滑过一块上好的丝绸。那孩子还在看着。她控制不住地算到，想到，这孩子应该是同龄的——不。不能。不能在这里。不能是现在。但是笔记本滚热地贴着她的腿，热得可以融化冰雪，这孩子可能会和她的孩子成为朋友，成为同学，和那个她不记得的——

纳西莎松开了她的头发，转过身去。“如果她让你不开心了，就告诉我们。”纳西莎轻快地说，“我们喜欢这种漂亮的。你可以拣我们的挑选。我打赌她会把德拉科照顾得不错。”纳西莎从莉莉身旁拂过，她浑身的毛孔几乎都要竖起了。在那孩子被他母亲抱着离开门厅时，她能感觉到他一直在凝视她。

西弗勒斯面色苍白而木然，嘴唇薄成一线，眉头困惑地蹙起。他们滞留了一瞬，然后他猛地扭头离去，她紧随其后。

马车里，门几乎刚刚关上，她便张开嘴，准备把一切都倾吐出来。然而他的手突然划出一个尖锐的弧度，然后轻轻地，小心翼翼地伸向她的脸——

此刻，看起来他似乎是要吻她，而她因此愣住了，这比今晚发生的任何事情都使她浑身无力。他冰冷的指尖掠过她的耳边，然后——

他捻起她的一缕头发，另一手举着魔杖，某个奇怪的蠕动的东西突然出现在发丝末端，就像一只蛆虫。

“外行，”他啐道，削下了那缕头发。那蠕动的东西立刻就被他踩在脚下，留下一块显眼的污点。

“那是什么？”

“一种稀有生物，需要花些价钱才能获得。名叫loquotor蛾。”他冷笑着，用高高在上、自以为是的语调说，“这种魔法虫类在变成蛾子之前可以一直隐形，成虫之后翅膀上会显示出幼虫时期看到的动态图象。原产于热带雨林地区，价格非常昂贵，而且很难人工养殖。如果要暗中侦查具体细节，它绝对不可靠，但对于揭露其他事会很有用。虐待、丑闻、有组织地违抗命令或发动叛乱——在这种观察周边环境的方式下都可以被揭露出来。还可以用于制作一些模糊记忆的魔药。大多数情况下会被施以魔法，让它在蜕变之后返回原处。这种尝试完全就是孩子玩的把戏。”

“他们是在怀疑什么？”她克制着把灼烧的笔记本从口袋里抽出来的冲动，克制着打开车门把它扔进冰封的护城河的冲动，她确信如果那样它一定能熔化冰层，煮沸河水。

“谣言，”他怒道，忽然对她有些生气，他瞥了一眼窗外急速逝去的乡村风景。“总是会有谣言。这只是个无意义的游戏。没什么要紧的。”

是关于她的，她意识到了。所以，一定有人怀疑他们之间并非冷若冰霜的奴役关系，并非是理所应当的那样。或者还有可能——“那它没有回去的话怎么办？”

他嘲弄道，“这是一种脆弱的生物。她会以为它死了。反正是因为某种原因死了。”

“那如果这不是为了侦查呢？”

这个想法让他凝固了，僵硬了。他缩拢双眼。”你当真这么想？难道她是在让你偷运走魔法原料，好去制造记忆魔药？”

“他们知道你对我做过什么吗？”

他因厌恶而撇着嘴。他不喜欢她以这样的方式说出来，但事实如此，所以她没有道歉。终于，他开口了，”我有合理的解释。不单是对黑魔王，还有其他人。”

她低头看着脚下的污点，然后抬头看了看他。他看上去很不自在。他的下颌在颤动。

“很有意思，”她说。就这样耗尽他吧，她突然怒火中烧地想道。让他想想已经到了何等于事无补的地步，那个食死徒的妻子可能是在试图救她，或者至少是想了解她生存的真相——她微小的，渺小的生存，被烹饪饭菜、打扫家务占据的生存，就像一个麻瓜主妇，为了一个给她带来一切的男人做着这些。就让沉默继续延伸吧，让他沉溺于其中吧，她想道，笔记本仍在口袋里抽动，她暴怒的心怦怦直跳。

回程的路上，她远远地认出了科克沃斯的郊区，在某次童年旅行中，她的父亲带她回家时走过同样的路。她少年时代的家。在这里，她的父母养育了她。在这里，西弗勒斯向她展示了魔法。在这里，她失去了佩妮，然后父亲去世了。也就是在这里，西弗勒斯把她关进了镀金的牢笼，把战争的掠夺品带回了他父亲殴打过他的房子里。同样还是在这里，他被赐予了一座新的大宅子，一座与他地位相当的住宅。在绵延数英里的沉默之后，他们终于回到了这所住宅。夜骐和马车知道如何归位，因此她跟着他走上门前的台阶。她想知道她的母亲是否还活着，是否还在科克沃斯，或是这个世界上的某处，或是和其他人一样失踪了。房子的结界再次形成，西弗勒斯关上了门。他还从她这里夺走了什么？这个问题是个无底洞。他已经窃取了多少东西？一切都重新回到了他的身边。一切。怎么做到的？为什么会这样？笔记本强烈的抽动让她持续地颤抖，她突然怒不可遏，对于它，对于西弗勒斯，对于记忆中咆哮的空虚的深坑。她的手伸进口袋，挣扎着拉扯，试图把它扔出去，把它撕裂成碎片，魔杖却滚落到了地板上。手帕扯破了，但她终于抓出了笔记本，把它摔向门厅另一边，因突如其来的暴怒失去了理智。它撞到了挂毯，滑到了地板上——无力地。毫无生气地。仿佛是光线突然穿透了迷雾，或是致命的牙痛终于结束。

“哦，我的天，”她喘息着，突然意识到唯一可能的罪魁祸首就是这个笔记本。“西弗，这个东西——它太邪恶了。”

他听到了她的挫败，她奋力挣脱它的声音，他转身举起魔杖。但显然他不明白——他怎么可能明白？

“我想我找到魂器了，”她解释说，“我拿到它了。”

他慢慢地朝笔记本所在的房间另一头看去，魔杖依然举起着，脸上布满了惊骇。“你拿了它。”

整个晚上的经历混乱地冲口而出——找到书房，发现贝拉特里克斯，还有纳西莎，然后她用假复制品调换了笔记本。在她讲述的同时，他的脸涨得越来越红，她料想是怒火的缘故。

在她说完后，他终于张开了嘴，愤怒的声音颤抖着。“你拿走了一个强大的黑暗魔物，从一个信任我的人的家里，一个为了让我们活着，我需要取得信任的人，而你知道我们唯一的目标只是去摸清底细。你把它带到了我的家，甚至没有告知我，甚至连它能做什么都不知道。你独自做完了这一切，甚至没有我的帮助——就因为你以为——你以为！——你发现了某些有价值的东西，某些显现的机会。”

“不是我以为，是福灵剂，还有——”

“适可而止吧。”他的手猛然挥动，魔杖在他手中颤抖。“我已经听够了。”他快步穿过房间，用魔杖使笔记本稳稳地升起，不敢用手碰它。“我会把它放在安全的地方。雷古勒斯要尽快准备好摧毁它了。”

愤怒再次爆发，没有了笔记本带给她的狂热，但愤怒的程度与之前别无二致。“西弗勒斯，你不能这样惩罚我，不然我应该怎么做？”

他的脸扭曲了，依旧因怒火而涨得通红。“你做得已经够多了。”


	11. The Philosopher's Bell Jar 魔法钟罩

直到临近第二天的午夜时分，莉莉才终于见到他。他们在门厅吵了一架之后，她默默回到卧室里，筋疲力竭地睡了一夜，然后醒来再也无事可做。当她努力躲避周围像是狂躁的瘦蝙蝠一般猛烈翻滚的漆黑风暴云时，莉莉发现，一个人的能力还是有上限的。所以他的愤怒并没有冷却下来。一定要说有何不同的话，那就是他的愤怒比之前更加固着了。拿着那本日记本时，她感受到了奇怪的光芒和眩晕，不管它是什么——即使它不是魂器，也一定是有价值的东西，可以为他们所用的东西。但无论它有多么巨大的价值，整座房子也不足以容纳他的愤怒。尽管令人不快，但为了达到她的目的，最好还是让他能愉快地与她相处下去。她完全不打算道歉，但也不打算让他们的关系继续这样下去。

当她终于见到他时，是在实验室里。她迅速弯腰躲进去，只是想看看自己能否做些有用的——任何有用的事，熬制更多的福灵剂、复方汤剂，任何事都行！——然后她就发现了他。

实验室里仿佛有狂风席卷过。桌子被胡乱地推挤到墙边，凳子和椅子以各种古怪的角度倾斜着，有些甚至完全翻倒了。日记本悬浮在半空中，外圈环绕着明亮的白色光球，正绕着轴心慢悠悠地旋转着。她认出来了：是魔法钟罩，一种能使任何其中的物体保持静止状态的铁甲咒。一项需要技巧的施咒方法。她吹了一声口哨，折服于他独自一人就达到的成果——通常需要四个巫师才能完成一个坚固的钟罩。

西弗勒斯转过身，怒容满面。“出去。”

“上一次这句话的效果很好吗？”她挑战似的说，抛给他一只苹果。她本打算在实验室找些事做时，拿它作为自己的零食，而现在则是为了达到干扰他的目的，为了让她更接近日记本的外圈。

西弗勒斯在打斗之外从未有过肢体上的敏锐性，但他确实对来势汹汹的苹果取得了胜利，无声地对它发出喷射的火焰。烧焦的果核滚到他的脚边，他弯下身，迷惑不解地捡了起来。

“你需要吃点东西，”她解释道，“你一整天都没吃饭了。”

他阴沉沉地盯着苹果核，然后是她。

“很棒的魔咒技艺，”她发出欢呼，将目光转向日记本和外圈的防护盾。“我打赌两个人来做会更轻松。”

“如果不是为了你，我根本不需要这么做。”他怒吼着。

“嗯，”她说着，丝毫没有在意，“所以，我是对的？”她开始翻阅他的笔记，打开了桌上那本有些形似的——尽管没那么破旧——他们自己的笔记本。上面写着硕大的“T.M.Riddle”的字样，是西弗勒斯凌乱潦草的笔迹。在封面上，有着同样的字母，她之前没注意到的字母，隐隐约约地显现在笔记本的封面上。

“是的，”他说，这次声音更轻了，像是几乎不敢对这东西生气。“它是魂器。上面有一层又一层的黑魔法。太多无法解释的魔法，但其中肯定有一个——是的。”

她侧过脸，并没有完全转向他。“雷古勒斯和小天狼星告诉过你怎么摧毁它吗？”

“我们知道如何摧毁它，”他怒道，不容许丝毫对他无庸置疑的才智的冒犯。“但问题是，如果我们这么做了，它会有什么反应？”

她终于看向他的眼睛，显然他仍在对她生气，但现在面前摆着一个谜团，而他从来都不擅长拒绝这类事情。于是她问：“你的意思是？”

教学式的解说缓和了他尖刻的口吻。“魂器并非是可以被轻易摧毁的物体。他们会反弹，可以自我修复，而且——最关键的是——根据雷古勒斯的研究，在极端情况下他们会对自身遭受的毁灭进行反击。当然，这些都是基于数百年前的记录，所以可能是错的。我在消失盒里塞了一张便笺给雷古勒斯，但还没收到回复。”

她的目光转回本子，现在它仿佛一个凶兆，在光球内慢慢地旋转着。“他会知道吗？当我们摧毁它们的时候？魂器不止一个，如果他能感觉到——”

“我们确信他不会感觉到。制作魂器的全部意义就在于，使一部分灵魂彻底远离其余的，这样当某一部分被摧毁时，剩下的还能完好无损。”他说着，走近她身旁。“而且我有理由确信，这个是他最初制作的，意味着它可能比其他的更强大。”

“这是有历史根据的事实，还是猜测？”

“猜测，”他承认了，“根据我的了解，此前没有人真正实践过。”

“根据你的了解。”她用鞋尖轻轻碰了下他的鞋子。“不过，这并不是一个糟糕的猜测。你还在对我生气吗？”

他皱起眉头。“没有。”

“那就太好了。我之前确实偏离了计划。”

他歪着头，像是一副讶异的模样。确切说来她并没有道歉，但仅仅这样似乎就足够了。她又一次感觉到他的目光落在她身上，在陷入一段并非全然敌意的沉默之后，他开口了，依旧带着怒意，但比之前平静得多。

“我讨厌那样的每一分钟。带你出去。像赛马一样炫耀你。让你置身危险之中。让你侍奉我。”

“之前我也侍奉过，”她温和地提醒他，“在许多人面前，就在这座房子里。”

“那不一样。那至少没有离开这里，没有离开结界的保护。周围也没有其他那些人——”

“其他像我这样的人吗？其他的泥巴种？其他的奴隶？”

他的下颌又颤动了片刻，接着他吞咽了一下。莉莉已经可以预见到即将在所难免的一如既往的冲突，因此在他能够反驳之前，她就阻断了他。

“我知道你不喜欢那样，但我也不是小孩子，不是一个需要保护的东西。我是一个人，一个成年女性，我选择和你一样承担风险。这就是你曾为之战斗的世界，西弗勒斯，如果你不喜欢——那我们就必须改变这一切。”

他的眉头拧得更紧。“不需要说教我也会做的。”

莉莉忽然怀疑，他根本不必被强迫就会做的，可能只是像从前那样与她一起生活，在晚餐时说些打趣的话，他会全然满足于这样度过一生，而她依旧失衡、害怕，对她过去的半生一无所知，被迫畏缩于他的保护下。此刻，她敢说这是最糟糕的想法了。它刻薄，卑鄙，如果她能诚实地面对自己，她绝不会喜欢用这种方式去想他，不管它可能多么真实。她无法独自对抗这场战争。他的帮助，他的力量，他的权限，是她唯一可利用的工具。

“西弗勒斯——”她叹了口气，把头发向后捋了捋。“你是我所有的一切。”

这是真话。她是认真的。她的确在乎他，尽管存在诸多顾虑，她还是在乎他，比想象中在乎遗失多年的丈夫或在乎孩子的亡灵还要深得多。

他的目光变得温软，就像一块在她口袋里融化的巧克力，最后一丝怒意也已从他身上消失。他的脊背像瓶花一样打了蔫。西弗勒斯似乎就要开口说话了，她不是傻瓜，此刻无形地出现于房间里的魔鬼，她清楚地知道它的轮廓，但却无法承受听到他亲口说出它的名字，所以她转身离开。

“我去检查一下消失盒。也许雷古勒斯已经给了回复。”然后她就离开了，在他来得及说出任何话，让一切陷入复杂的话之前，她闪身逃出了那扇门——无论她有多想听他说。

————

小天狼星吹出一声长长的低沉的口哨。“一丁点时间都没浪费啊，莉莉。”

“别怂恿她，”雷古勒斯怒喝道，双眼依旧盯着魔法钟罩。他的脸色比往常要苍白，手也不停地绞着。“她的做法过分鲁莽了。即便不是从马尔福夫妇的眼皮底下偷走的，拥有这样的东西也很危险。”

西弗勒斯并没有说“我早就告诉过你了”，但她对上了他的凝视，而他一本正经地扯了下眉毛。在送出便笺后，直到这场安排在下午的会面之前，他们已经度过了几天融洽的日子，而莉莉现在也很乐意让他取得小小的胜利。坦白说，当福灵剂的效力彻底消失后，她也被自己的莽撞震惊了，但毕竟木已成舟，而她所做的也让他们离目标更近了。

“不过，”小天狼星不假思索地说，对她背后隐藏的戏剧性事件一无所知，“结果是无可争辩的。”

“是福灵剂的缘故，”在布莱克兄弟俩可能会吵起来之前，莉莉插嘴道，“我想除非迫不得已，还是不要再使用它了。太冒险了，被药剂支配后，你完全不能随心所欲地采取行动。而且过度使用也会产生危险。”

“那么下一次斯内普必须得喝它了，”小天狼星说着，咧着嘴露出坏笑。

“我想他宁可喝毒芹汁。”

小天狼星大笑着，但雷古勒斯打断了他，声音明显充满了恼怒和更深的恐惧。“如果钟罩能继续起效，我们就应该伪装它，隐藏它，必须要这么做。上面很可能有攻击性的诅咒，所以应该让它远离任何活人，让它无法伤害到任何人，更不能让我们有被发现的危险。而且还有其他需要讨论的问题——我和小天狼星的调查陷入了僵局。我们列出了一份可能是魂器的名目，但这些东西很难找到。如果没有更深入的调查，或者比我更接近黑魔王的消息来源，有些东西甚至根本不可能找到。何况如果我们搞错了，这样的盲目寻找只会是徒劳。但是对于这个东西，我认为还可以进一步研究。当然，要谨慎，要非常谨慎。”

“你说话的口气就好像你已经拿到了一个魂器似的，”莉莉玩笑般地说。

雷古勒斯猛地将锐利的目光投向她，只是短暂的一瞬，然后他仍继续检查着钟罩上魔咒的效力。

“你在开玩笑吧，”她倒吸一口气，突然顿悟到了。“你已经拿到了一个，却没有告诉我们？那你打算什么时候放开那个小宝物？”

出人意料的，是小天狼星在回答。“雷格不喜欢谈论这个。”

“是什么？他用了什么制作的？”西弗勒斯坚持盘问着，话语中燃烧着震惊和愤怒。

"雷古勒斯掏出手帕抹了抹额头。”萨拉查·斯莱特林的挂坠盒。一个传家宝。我们一直在搜寻与霍格沃茨其他创始人相关的东西，但它们——比如罗伊纳·拉文克劳的冠冕，还有格兰芬多的宝剑——不可能找得到，就算能，难度也很大。唯一的线索只有传说。我们可能会花数年的时间去找寻——我们已经花了数年的时间走进了一个死胡同——只有一些传闻和很少的信息——”

“那个魂器周围有什么保护措施吗？”西弗勒斯步步紧逼，丝毫不顾雷古勒斯看起来有多难受。

小天狼星挡到他的弟弟和西弗勒斯之间，他僵着脸，随时准备拔出他的魔杖。“我说过了，雷格不喜欢谈论这个。你听不懂吗？这个笔记本颠覆了我们的一切认知。雷格刚才说的没错，而这个魂器只是个破本子，不是什么有魔力的古董。”

“不单是这样，”雷古勒斯补充道，他靠在桌边稳住身体，借以克制着自己的动摇。“是——是感情用事的结果。不仅仅是某……某些古董。”他摇晃着。

“你还瞒着我们什么？”莉莉坚持问。

“瞒着你们？”小天狼星在怒吼。“上次为了拿到魂器我们差点就死了。我们两个都是。要不是——”

雷古勒斯面白如纸，他转过身来，找了把椅子坐下。“别说了，”他说着，声音嘶哑。“拜托。”

小天狼星立刻来到他弟弟身边，手扶着他的肩膀。他回头怒视着莉莉和西弗勒斯，但注意力还集中在他的弟弟身上。“我们可以走了。我们应该立马就走。”

“不，”雷古勒斯颤声说。“我只是……需要点时间。”

莉莉并没有顾虑小天狼星的愤怒。“我很抱歉，雷古勒斯，但很明显接下来的事不会这么容易了，而且挂坠盒已经对你产生了些影响，所以如果有什么我们需要知道的——”

“莉莉，”出乎她意料的，是西弗勒斯出声了，他的手搭上她的肩。她惊讶于此，随之沉默下来。他向前走了几步，越过她对着小天狼星说道，“穿过门厅就是书房，如果你能带雷古勒斯去那里，他可以坐在躺椅里休息。我会泡些茶。我知道他喝茶的习惯。”

小天狼星再次瞪着他们俩，但最终点点头，扶着雷古勒斯站起来。他走路时还恍惚着，目光从他们身上滑过。

厨房里，她发现西弗勒斯正在烧水。“为什么你要这样做？”

“你把他逼得太紧了，”西弗勒斯直截了当地说。“我们得圆滑点。如果他瞒着我们这一点，其实可能是隐瞒了更多事，而逼得太紧只会收效甚微。”

“他撒谎了。他们两个都是。”

“一个省略没说的谎言，不过依然不是无辜的。”西弗勒斯找出茶具。“这样就可以解释为什么他们似乎不愿意去尝试寻找魂器。这件事可能会落在我们头上。”

“雷古勒斯确实看上去……很虚弱。”突然间，西弗勒斯的保护好像并非十分过度了。“你相信他们吗？”

隔着茶具，他们的目光交汇了，他眯起眼睛。“我必须相信，不是吗？”

她哼了一声。“拿着这个，给他些小甜饼，可能会有点用。”

喝掉一整壶茶，吃了半包小甜饼之后，雷古勒斯的脸色渐渐恢复了，这时候他也准备好了继续原先的话题，不管小天狼星怎样劝告他不必，他都准备好了。

“黑魔王制造了一个陷阱。那是一个偏远的地方。挂坠盒在魔药底部，必须要喝光才能拿到。那魔药会让你——重温一些事。可怕的事情。你做过的，看过的，或者更多的每件恐怖的事。然后你就会因干渴生不如死了，另外——那里还有一片湖。”雷古勒斯的话脱口而出，像是他要彻底摆脱它们一般。“那片湖——不单是只有我们在。那里有阴尸——被黑魔法驱使的人类死尸。数以百计的。我——我认识其中的一些。我记得它们的脸。”雷古勒斯喝了一小口茶，茶杯搁在茶碟上，只发出了一丁点响声。“我们对任何东西都做好了准备，但不是对那个。从来不是。”

“我必须把他拖出来，”天狼星补充道。“如果我不在那里——”小天狼星没有说完，但他看着雷古勒斯的样子显然在说，这个年轻人不可能活下来。“不过我们留下了一个诱饵，和你一样，莉莉。我们把一个变形的假挂坠盒留在那里。就你而言也是非常敏捷的应变。那些了解目标的人不会被欺骗到，但它足以愚弄大多数人了。”

“你最初是怎么发现的？”莉莉问，这一次她故意缓和了语调。

“我们的家养小精灵。克利切。”雷古勒斯颤栗着。“他在他身上测试了保护措施。所有的措施。”

“他活下来了？”西弗勒斯问。

小天狼星痛苦地皱着脸，“很遗憾。”

莉莉开始轻轻颠着脚。她想踱来踱去，但又不想再让雷古勒斯心神不宁。“好吧。那就边说边思考。我们怀疑一共有六个的魂器中，一个是属于萨拉查·斯莱特林的挂坠盒。这说得通，他本来就是纯血统论最初的幕后推手。第二个是日记本——很常见的物品，可以很容易地藏在书架上，但却被保护起来了。所以它们都是有魔法意义的，还有——什么呢？个人意义？”

小天狼星一直在点头。“如果是关于他的过去，是在他成为黑魔王之前，那么斯拉格霍恩可能会知道，就像之前一样。”

“不行。我们不能再追问他黑魔王的事了。他不足以被信任。”西弗勒斯厉声说。

莉莉用一根手指轻点着嘴唇。“邓布利多知道。黑魔王学生时代，邓布利多就在霍格沃茨，而且从未像斯拉格霍恩那样被蒙骗。”

小天狼星面色忧虑，“邓布利多已经死了，莉莉。”

“我知道。我知道。我没有忘记这一点。但邓布利多不是傻瓜，你知道的，小天狼星——他不会让这些信息随他一起死去。一定有某个人还知道他所了解的事情。至少也是知道一部分。他最信赖的顾问之一——帮助他管理凤凰社的人之一，那个人怎么样了。她还活着，是不是？”

小天狼星的脸上又布满了愤怒。“你是说，麦格教授？是啊，他们没有杀她。她还活着。在阿兹卡班。”


	12. Azkaban 阿兹卡班

结果表明计划实施起来比他们想象中要容易得多。

一如既往，针对布斯巴顿而制作的毒药提供了掩护。正如结果所表明的那样，做着黑魔王指派的差事，与做着打倒黑魔王的行动其实几乎无异，至少在早期阶段都是这样。他们目前正在做的，就是毒杀一所魔法学校的孩子，以此接管这所学校。如果尚有未知的途径能为此提供增援，还有什么是比霍格沃茨的前任教授更好的选择呢？麦格应该在那里旅居过多年，与那所学校的教授会面，与他们一起工作，阅读他们的研究报告，与此相应的——审问她是说得通的。不管怎么说，城堡的大部分静态防御也是建立在变形的基础上，而她是这方面的专家。对于监狱的警卫来说，这些是很容易接受的解释，唯一有难度的是带着一个泥巴种在身边。不过只要西弗勒斯愿意，他会采取胁迫手段，而那些人也知道他代表的是黑魔王的立场。

——过不了多久，他们就会发现毒药失败了，莉莉提醒自己。他们需要做好打算，以防西弗勒斯比原先预期中失去更多的青睐。他向她保证过，他会制造借口，拿行动部署做文章，捏造投毒之人的过失，他已经计划好让几个禽兽来做替罪羊，几个绝不会因投毒就辗转反侧的畜生，但说到底这些只是在碰运气。有太多可能性了，她意识到，每一种也许都会指向罪责。可怕的，血淋淋的罪责。等待西弗勒斯这种叛徒的将会是怎样的惩罚？等待她的将会是怎样的惩罚？

毫无疑问，在沿着过道前往关押麦格的囚室途中，她的想法变得阴暗了。他们周围全是摄魂怪。甚至连影子都露出贪婪。等到回家之后，她必须要多加练习守护神咒。她当然知道怎么施咒，而且已经施展过，依旧破碎的凤凰社记忆让她记起守护神，然而当她试图回想曾用于制造守护神的记忆时，那大片的空白又让她怀疑。现在她唯一的安慰，令人诧异地，竟然是走在前面的西弗勒斯笔直的脊背，他们正跟随傲罗守卫来到米勒娃·麦格的囚室门口。这简直是一个异常的想法，但确实奏效了。只要能抑制绝望的情绪过度上涨，任何事都行。

钥匙是陈旧而生锈的，插入锁里转动时，发出的声音就像锁已经几乎断掉了。但是这里当然不需要有形的防卫措施。即便如此敷衍了事也能防范越狱，困住俘虏。围墙和枷锁从不是真正的牢狱。

“不是万不得已的话，别待得太久。我会在半小时后回来带你们出去。某类人，”傲罗守卫说话时，他的头意味深长地朝莉莉倾斜着，“会更容易受到摄魂怪的影响，不知您是否明白了我的意思，斯内普大人。”

他草率无礼地点头。“希望你半小时后再回来。退下。”

守卫点点头，然后大步走开，留给他们的是一扇半掩着的门。

莉莉不确定自己曾预料过什么，但米勒娃·麦格看上去尚且矍铄而健康，好像下一秒就要从自家学院里扣掉十分，难道不是吗。她立在囚室中央，长袍破旧得厉害，但还是自己的长袍。莉莉无法想象她是怎么做到的。米勒娃如岩石般沉稳而坚忍，当西弗勒斯施展一连串的咒语来创造隐秘的空间时，她的双手一直紧扣在背后。莉莉的魔杖没有带在身上——如果被搜身就太危险了——所以她耐心地等待着，目光依然低垂，维持住表象。

完成魔法后，他便立刻收起魔杖，面对她站着。“你的气色看上去很好，米勒娃。”

“你也挺好的，西弗勒斯，”她冷冰冰地回答。“我保证离开这里之后我一定会改变这一点。”

“别这样说，”莉莉插嘴道，比她希望中还要恳切。“别这样，教授，拜托了。”

米勒娃因莉莉的话语报以怒意。“你怎么能这样，西弗勒斯？我还记得你们在学校有多亲近，简直形影不离，现在你竟然像扯着一个木偶一样对她——”

“我不是木偶，”莉莉说，音量提高了。“而且如果要说有谁在扯着谁的话，是我在扯着他。”

现在，这两个人同时在看着她，脸上都露出了震惊的表情。

她向前踏出几步，向西弗勒斯瞥了一眼，然后微微一笑。“对抗黑魔王的战斗还没有结束。”

麦格的表情并没有改变。一定要说的话，也只是变得更加忧虑了。最终，她走近了，身体向莉莉前倾。“莉莉——在他做了那些之后——在他夺走了那些之后——”

莉莉摇着头，试图甩掉那些想法。“我知道。我知道的。但我们没有时间了。我们现在能够和平共处。你只要相信我就好。我们正在一起努力。”

麦格再次瞥了眼西弗勒斯，依然心有疑虑，西弗勒斯的脸庞就像他戴过的食死徒面具一样。米勒娃几乎看见它就罩在他的脸上。她也许真的曾见过，莉莉意识到。在交战中，她们都见过的，一个戴面具的人施放出独一无二的可怕诅咒，她们也都在猜测，那是他吗——是那个我认识的孩子吗，曾经的那个？

“有比詹姆和哈利更重要的事，教授。比复仇更重要的事。比如‘T. M. Riddle’。”

麦格的注意力猛然回到了莉莉身上，在更加贴近的距离中，她维持的精神与健康的假象随着她的动作与阴影一起消失了。麦格的神情锐利、空洞、恐惧，对此措手不及。她不再警惕了。只剩下了自尊与狂热。以及突如其来的信任。所以推断就摆在眼前：这几个词，正是他们仅仅曾期待存在的关键之门的钥匙。

“这么说，你知道了。黑魔王的真实身份。”

莉莉和西弗勒斯交换了一个眼神。西弗勒斯更善于撒谎，所以这次是他来回答。“我们有所怀疑。”

“汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，”米勒娃低声说，她的一只手从额头上擦过。“邓布利多在死前，曾四处寻找他。因为他确信，我们可以从他的过去中找到一些打败他的力量。简单直接地杀死他是不行的。”麦格忽然消沉下来。“他是对的，不是吗？”

他们不能告诉她任何事。在来这里之前就达成了一致：他们不知道她会不会遭到审问，当他们离开后，或者情况恶化之后。“对不起，”莉莉轻声说，“我们不能告诉你。”

“你不必告诉我。詹姆死后，你当时——你现在知道斗篷的下落吗？你不必告诉我在哪儿——”

“是的，”莉莉回答，不确定这一询问将会引向何处。她可以感觉到西弗勒斯这时在看她，伴随着他小心翼翼的面目模糊的神情。“它很安全。他们没有夺走它。”

“那就好。不过当然，他已经得到那支魔杖了。

“那支魔杖，”西弗勒斯用疑问的语气说。

“老魔杖。圣器之一。”麦格回答。

“死亡圣器？”西弗勒斯说，“那只是童话。”

“对黑魔王而言不是，”米勒娃怒道，这种愤怒显然不是出于对西弗勒斯的。“我们的线人——是的，孩子，我们在食死徒里面有线人，你的朋友们还不知道的线人——他们了解到，在确信粉碎了预言之后，他开始痴迷于搜寻死亡圣器。邓布利多尸骨未寒时，他就拿走了那根魔杖。那魔杖此前曾属于格林德沃，还有之前的无数人。邓布利多怀疑黑魔王已经得知了复活石的存在，甚至他可能已经得到了，现在他与可能的永生之间仅仅只差一件斗篷。”

无疑，她不记得对着讲过故事的那个幼儿，但她记得这个故事。死神赠给三兄弟的，保护使用者免于死亡的礼物。那件斗篷，从不会像其他斗篷一样磨损的隐形斗篷，七年级时她用来偷偷溜进男生宿舍的斗篷，小天狼星还回来的那件斗篷，此时此刻就待在水槽下该死的搅拌碗里，在一座属于食死徒的住宅里，在一座黑魔王亲自赐予的住宅里。

邓布利多知道詹姆继承的是什么，但却没有告诉他们。这老家伙。

但现在这个不重要。现在重要的是魂器，它们是什么，怎样找到它们，怎样摧毁它们。那块石头很重要，但也可能是个死胡同——

“我们没时间谈论这些了，”莉莉转过头，对西弗勒斯说。

“我们认为邓布利多还调查过别的东西，”西弗勒斯试探地说，“一些其他的——”

“无数的东西，”麦格打断了他，按了按太阳穴。似乎这种交谈开始成倍地增加她的疲惫；在这里经历的岁月全部重压于她身上。她看向莉莉。“你知道他的行事风格。计中计。连我都不了解全部情况。这样才更安全。”

“你知道的已经很多了。想想——他有没有调查过任何古董，任何……有强大力量的？任何有历史或魔法意义的，或者对黑魔王有个人意义的物品？也许甚至是对汤姆·里德尔而言有意义的？

麦格露出了苍白的，病态的，挫败的笑容。”莉莉，有成千上万或者更多的可能。我帮不了你。”

“就没有任何相关的吗，大概是，是和萨拉查·斯莱特林的挂坠盒有关的？”

“莉莉——”西弗勒斯截断了她的话，但是麦格却偏了下头。

“不，我想是有的。一个家养小精灵。”麦格的嘴唇颤动了，她又按了按太阳穴。“那个家养小精灵属于一个女人——赫普兹巴·史密斯。就是这个名字。在我上学之前，她经营过博金博克商店。她向年轻的汤姆·里德尔展示了店里的两件东西，然后他就杀了她，用咒语篡改了家养小精灵的记忆。斯莱特林的挂坠盒和赫尔加·赫奇帕奇的金杯。似乎很重要，但最后还是不了了之。”她的手垂了下来，脸上浮现出疲惫。“我知道的就是这些了。”

“这就够了，”莉莉说，“西弗勒斯。”

但西弗勒斯并没有对此满意。“你知道罗伊纳·拉文克劳的遗产吗——她的权杖，她的冠冕？还有格兰芬多的宝剑？”

然而他们都听到了有脚步声在靠近，在门前停下，生锈的钥匙在锁芯里转动。

“不，”麦格迅速说，“他不可能得到那把宝剑。宝剑不会属于他，那是天性决定的，任何追随他的人也不可能得到。据我们所知，权杖只是虚构的故事。至于冠冕——”

西弗勒斯拔出魔杖，在空中猛地一击，打破了封闭囚室的咒语，然后指着麦格教授。

那老妇人变得僵硬了。门咯吱一声打开。莉莉的目光也已低垂下来。

在片刻严寒的沉默之后，西弗勒斯开口了，声音冰冷而傲慢，他将魔杖塞回长袍里。

“太迟了，”他说，“下次给我记好了，黑魔王会奖赏那些帮他做事的人。”他用这含糊的谎言作为唯一的掩护，然后转身离开，没再看任何人一眼。

莉莉不敢在离去之前再看麦格一眼。太危险了。

返程的路上，马车里的沉默差不多持续了整个回程。直到最后，莉莉开口了。

“她的罪名是什么？”

西弗勒斯仿佛如梦初醒一般。“她的罪名？”

“米勒娃是因为什么被关进——那里？关进阿兹卡班？”

“啊。”他向座位后靠了靠。“我想官方指控已经换了一套新的。比如，通过教育麻瓜种支持魔法盗窃。拥护纯血叛徒之类的。”他摇了摇头，像要清除这些念头。“我想过保护她，但什么也做不了。”

莉莉惊讶于此。但惊讶的内核中还隐含着期待。“我希望我们能帮她离开那里。”

西弗勒斯说话时的吐息为车窗蒙上了一层薄雾。“不可能的。”

“她不是阿尼马格斯吗？她不能逃出去吗？变成一只猫？我们第一天上课的时候——”

他摆摆手让她停下来，精神还游离在别处，思索着，他依旧专注于窗外印象派油画般的模糊光景。“魔法部垮台时，她已经登记在案了。关押她的囚室设有特殊的监禁。她可以变形，但不可能逃出那扇门。我能想象到很多办法，可以蒙骗过摄魂怪。但没有办法能离开那间空无一物的囚室。”

莉莉与他一起凝视着窗外，隐约而不祥的风声呼啸着远去，就如同他的话语一般。“至少她不必作为一个人在那个地方忍受一切。我想象不出那会对人有什么影响。”

他没有回应。他依旧望着窗外，专注地沉思着什么，眉头紧锁，一双黑眼睛也闭上了。

但是当夜骐归位后，她已经走到大门边时，他的手覆在了门上。话语急切间脱口而出，如同他根本还不确定自己是否该说出来。

“贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇一直随身带着一个杯子。她只用那个杯子喝东西。杯子很小巧，纯金制成，被施过大量的魔法——所有人都认为那是用于治疗的，用于给她喝的酒增添驱病的魔力，或者至少是能控制住她。”西弗勒斯困难地吞咽，似乎是想隐瞒这些信息，却发现自己无能为力。“我不敢肯定，但是——”

“赫奇帕奇的金杯，”莉莉轻声说，它难以忽视的程度让她既兴奋又惊骇。“她保管着它。显而易见。”


	13. Sparring 作战演练

从一开始就很明确的是，如果要从他那可怕的疯堂姐那里偷取金杯，雷古勒斯是绝不会提供实质性协助的，并且，除此之外，他还会认为任何的尝试都很愚蠢。小天狼星极度渴望给予帮助，但又不能以人形展开行动，而贝拉特里克斯则是臭名昭著地会杀死她眼前的任何动物，无论它们有多可爱或幼小，仅仅是为了一个理由——搜获阿尼马格斯。西弗勒斯会帮她，毫无疑问，他会跟着她行事，但他和莉莉都想不出任何主意。这当然是个不祥的开端，但莉莉不会因此而泄气。西弗勒斯坚持要有更周密的计划，干净利落的执行，甚至连小天狼星也同意，如果想要从贝拉特里克斯手中拿到金杯，还需要更多的准备——他们不可能通过幻影移形到她门前，然后借着隐形斗篷偷偷潜入，寄希望于偶然的机会，这些都行不通。何况日记本还引发了其他问题。它必须得隐藏起来，而且要完美地隐藏；必须制定逃亡计划，以防他们被察觉；必须始终维持一贯的表象。

日子就这样滑过了几周。为了西弗勒斯的生日，她烤了一块蛋糕——一个黏糊糊的、歪歪扭扭的、撒了香草糖霜的丑东西——而他的反应提醒了她，他还是有能力微笑的。她用消失盒把半只蛋糕传送给雷古勒斯和小天狼星，没有告诉他们这是为了什么。西弗勒斯没有问起米勒娃谈及的隐形斗篷，所以莉莉也没有提。它待在水槽下的一个搅拌碗里。魂器待在它的钟罩里，在半空中被魔咒隐形了。布斯巴顿的毒药被不断易手，西弗勒斯已经得知，毒药在动物身上，在成人身上进行了试验，接着——就是孩子，某些不知其名的麻瓜种。毒药起到了它的作用——他的作用——他们共同的作用。她尽量不去想这些。她的梦变得很奇怪，有时还很激烈。为了消除梦境她熬制了药剂，但却不忍心喝下去，因为关于詹姆或哈利的待探索的暗号有时就藏在梦里，她渴望着他们的脸。有时西弗勒斯也在其中，给她留下一种截然不同的、无限陌生的失落感。她开始熬制另一种药剂，如果那些记忆威胁到她的神志，相比无梦药剂，它能更巧妙、更有效地帮到她。她的生日到了，小天狼星亲自带来蛋糕，他称呼西弗勒斯为摄魂怪，所以带来的是巧克力蛋糕，尽管他大部分时间得作为狗活着。他们一起吃吃笑笑，无论还面临着什么。钟罩里的日记本就浮在上空，嗡嗡作响。那天深夜，她房间里的花全部更换了——星星点点的百合取代了所有雏菊，秀美明艳的兰花缠绕着床柱——当她吹灭蜡烛之后，整个房间都沐浴在角落里冥想盆散发出的冰凉星光中。没有署名，冥想盆里也没有记忆，但她很清楚是谁送来的，意图又是什么。然后冥想盆盛满了她的梦，她设法从虚构中整理记忆，设法在盆中重建她逝去的丈夫的面容。一直偷偷制作的药剂已经足以生效，她在自己身上进行了测试，结果一整天都昏昏沉沉，但封锁过去的记忆后，她是完全活在当下的。与昔日之间的隔阂在逐渐减弱，她对于魔法的记忆也在恢复；如何让缎带包扎礼物与如何融化钢铁，如何让睫毛生长与如何堵住俘虏的嘴，如何利用西弗勒斯与她在五年级期中某些深夜研究出的巧妙狡猾的魔咒，在羊皮纸上秘密记录某处的诡异事态，以及如何擦净打亮脏污的龙皮，她确定那是来自富贵的波特家族。有时，她尝试着，去回忆起对詹姆的爱，一次又一次地让爱的念头转回脑海里，但它却总像风暴中的手帕一样悄然而去。而伴随始终的，魂器一直待在钟罩里，嗡嗡地哼出不成调子的音符。

逃亡计划伴随着红酒在许多深夜里制定而成，这时严寒终于结束，春日的气息拂过了整个英格兰。虽然还在下雪，但更轻柔，更和缓，在阳光的偶然一瞥下便融化了。早春的花也从窗框边冒出了头。按照计划，他们在小袋子里塞满了伪装物、衣服、食物、各种货币，以及迅速逃离途中可能用到的一切东西，不管是独自或一起逃亡。他不喜欢计划独自逃亡，但他也知道那是可行的。袋子被隐藏起来，一个塞进莉莉的靴子，一个绑在西弗勒斯的腰带上。他们将带着树皮的细枝制成了门钥匙，同样藏在自己身上；一旦出现任何严重情况，他们可以在魔法侵袭房屋之前折断树枝，瞬间转移到国王十字车站。

日记本则需另当别论了。普通的毒咒和诅咒会被它立刻反弹，雷古勒斯对此深信不疑；在进一步检验之后，他们甚至发现能做到掩盖其外观都是一项壮举。莉莉试图把它变成苹果时，它都没有变红，她怀疑即便是泡在毒烟里，它也能完好无损。大量的尝试——数天的尝试证实这东西不会对他们进行反击——但显然任何足以隐藏它的措施都将不可避免地引人注意。某天清晨，莉莉醒悟到他们的目标并非改变它的外形，摧毁它可以日后完成，而眼下的任务只是隐藏。于是她决定把它和其他书放在一起：她清掉了一本书的内页，挖空了这册大部头——魔药大师指南第三卷，一方面是尺寸合适，另一方面也因为讽刺意味——用一个改进后的五年级学过的简单铁甲咒裹住那件施过黑魔法的日记本，用粘贴咒将它固定在书中，然后她把书放回了书架上。

“好了。现在告诉我魂器在哪，”这天晚上她向西弗勒斯发出了挑战，尽管他用尽了一切能想到的搜寻和探测黑魔法的方式，结果还是无法确定它的位置。他几乎要对她表示满意了。

“你可以选一本更——”他比划了下她展示出的垃圾桶中的一堆书页，从那册书中裁下的书页，“没用的。”

“你几乎用不到它，你知道的。你只是把它陈列出来好填满书架。而且上面也没有笔记。我检查过了。”

他的不满并没有改变多少。就像是吞下了一堆草蜻蛉蝇，而它们还在横冲直撞。“我不喜欢把它放在这儿。它会影响你。”

“你就这么描述我对你发火的原因？好像没有黑魔法物件的影响我就没对你发过火一样？”她的双眼收缩了片刻，但他不是语无伦次的男孩，她也不是一本正经的女教师。她耸了耸肩。“再说了，我们也不能把它藏得太隐蔽。我们得知道它在哪。如果有必要，还得能尽快地抓起它。它在这里，在架子的最高层，已经是最好的隐藏地点了。我们不能用飞来咒召唤它，但可以召唤魔药大师指南第三卷，然后它会搭上顺风车一块出现。我干得漂亮，你知道的。”

西弗勒斯拧着嘴，但眼角闪动着一丝笑意。如果是不了解他的人都不会注意到。“我想，这还是一个很好的藏匿之处的，不管怎么说。”他撇了撇嘴。“被逼无奈之下，我们还可以用厉火把房子烧掉。大概整个科克沃斯都无法幸免，不过对于黑魔王的帝国版图来说也不是大损失。”

莉莉大笑，西弗勒斯也因为她的笑扯了扯嘴角，在这有如永恒般的一刻，一切头一次变得正常了，不再棘手，不再混乱。于是她也因此情绪高涨。“我还有个想法——我们需要对战。我需要实战演练。”

他眉间的皱纹在短暂出现后同样极快地消失了。“什么？”

“黑魔王不仅要惨败，还要不费吹灰之力地死去，”她的魔杖在指间转动。“我都荒废了。”

“我会伤到你。”

这回轮到她不高兴了。“你会，你会吗？”

“这不是——”他开始小心地后退。

“你以为你能打败我吗？在对战中？”

“你已经三年没碰过魔杖——”

她的魔杖猛地抬起刺向一边，杖尖沿着书柜刮过，然后飞快地旋过房间。一股微弱的紫色光芒从书柜上散开，沿书架向上，随着魔杖的指向横穿天花板，又落到他们脚边的地板上，它从一排书脊上疾行而过，掀翻了她身后的一把椅子，砰地一声关上了门。最后，她的魔杖直指西弗勒斯。她的腹中有一团火，她的嘴唇因为笑容咧开。“预备，你这个傲慢的混蛋。”

他似乎很吃惊，但又十足欣然。藏在袖中的魔杖瞬间便到了他的手中。他们又回到了五年级的圣诞节——在他们的关系还没变糟之前——那时他们逃课到一个废弃的教室，那里排列着空荡荡的石头书架，他们对着彼此施放出一个又一个毒咒。和那时同样的规则，甚至无需言明：禁止使用他们无法解除的毒咒和诅咒。除此以外，没有任何限制。“我尽量对你宽容些，伊万斯。”他狡黠地说。

她尖声叫喊了一声半含无礼半含嘲笑的“除你武器”，随后向左闪避，躲开了他即刻便回以的无声的全身束缚咒。他轻而易举地避开她的魔咒，然后漫不经心地发出一个诅咒——她不确定是软指咒还是软腿咒——但她利用了他散漫的空隙，在自己的手脚上施加了粘贴咒，然后急速攀上书柜。她扭头向身后快速施放出三次昏昏倒地让他应接不暇，随即攀上天花板倒吊下来，整个房间都处于这制高点之下，她的一头红发像旗帜一样摇荡。他俯身躲在桌后寻求掩护，而她用一连串的毒咒使得桌子格格作响，直到他瞄准后施放出一个漂浮咒，想将她从高处扯下来。莉莉从天花板上跳下，避开了这一击，她立刻就被重力扰乱了，笨拙地单手单腿地挂在枝形吊灯上。吊灯因她的重量而倾斜了，这令她眩晕，但灯上装饰的水晶会保护她——任何魔法都可以被折射、转移，对他们两个而言瞄准目标都是不可能的了。当吊灯发出危险的嘎吱声时，她随之摇晃，摇晃着远离他又渐渐接近。

“我的动作比你快，”她嘲弄地说，召唤出一群鸟来攻击他。它们向着目标俯冲时，枝形吊灯上的水晶欢快地叮当作响。

西弗勒斯用一束光驱散了鸟群。“你说的恐怕是，更鲁莽。升升降——”他升到空中与她持平的位置，为了更容易地瞄准。

莉莉大叫，“Ventus！”当风把他吹回去时，她不顾一切地从灯上跳向梯子。然而她的立足点已经不稳了，她没有落在通往书房最高书架的梯子上，而是从一旁坠下，勉强才用轻如鸿毛咒接住自己。当全身束缚咒从房间另一边飞来时，她猛然转身，西弗勒斯已经被吹到了那里。莉莉勉强还有时间尖声叫出“统统加护！”但只成功了一半；她的右臂被锁定在一侧，双腿被固定在一起，但她仍然是直立的——勉强直立——靠在梯子上。她用左手从僵硬的右手中抽出魔杖，射出一团火焰——微弱的火焰，尽管是不常用的手，但毕竟还是火焰——飞向他。她知道他会阻挡它，她也知道那会使他分心。尽管有防御结界，地毯还是开始冒烟了。

“作弊，”西弗勒斯大喊，熄灭了火焰。

“我只是在利用现成的东西，”她答道，摆脱了毒咒的束缚，困难地呼吸着。“与我们对战的那些人可能会珍视他们的地毯。”一个如真的镜子般明亮的镜面咒，完美地在她身前迅速展开，反射回他的下一个魔咒，以及紧接着的另一个。她将魔杖换回到右手，开始重塑这个魔法镜面，让它变得凹陷，将掷向她的咒语瞄准他反击回去。

在房间另一头，西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，避开了被反射回来的昏迷咒，然后施展出他自己的镜面咒——但什么都没有出现在他面前。仅仅是一次环顾的时间，莉莉最终看到自己身后出现的一面斜放的镜子时，镜中已经映出了她被束缚住的正在尖叫的身体。

他走上前释放她的时候还有些沾沾自喜，动作轻巧地绕过她摇摆不定的魔法镜面。但在松开她之后，他扶着她站了起来。“再来一次？”她急切地问。

“我以为你已经受够了。”

“我都忘了魔法镜面有多难对付，”她说着，转动着握着魔杖的那只手，拇指按在手腕的肌腱上。“它们总是会卷曲。如果你想要真正的防御，就得把它们围在你身边。”

“让镜面咒成形然后瞄准并做出反击本来就很困难。”西弗勒斯回答。“不过，攀爬的把戏很聪明。占领高处的作用不可低估。”他环视了一下房间，眯起了眼睛。“我们的大部分交战很可能也是在室内进行。至少比起魔法护盾你更依赖于躲避，这样更……安全。”

无疑，话语中的暗示不言而明。没有任何魔法护盾可以抵御杀戮咒，也不能担保最终对手不会选择杀戮或彻底残伤而是诱捕或俘虏他们。她没有想到这一点——或者，如果想到的话，那也是深埋于她的肌肉记忆中而非她的脑海中。“嗯。”她又转了转手腕，企图舒展一下减缓阵痛，没有问他在想象什么样的交战场面。她同样能想象得到。“再来一次？”

他们又来了超过两回合，西弗勒斯再一次赢了，在她与他变出的一条蛇搏斗时，他送她进入了梦乡。接下来的两场是莉莉取胜，她用加强的镜面咒和一股洪水来干扰他。西弗勒斯浑身湿透，困惑地发着呆，最后他们都是气喘吁吁的，但他承认了她的胜利。

“我们曾经——”莉莉说，依旧上气不接下气，把他从她召来困住他的椅子上松开。某个记忆始终缠绕着她，她必须将它驱逐出去。“我们曾经这样交战过吗？在战争期间？刚才那把戏，那群蝙蝠把我困在角落里，看起来很眼熟。就像我的鸟一样，但毛骨悚然得多。”她试图丢弃，但没有什么能够丢弃，没有什么是随意的偶然，至少不是存在于他们之间。与西弗勒斯在一起的每一刻，都有一罐污浊的烈酒置于一旁发酵着。她没有说，我不确定你是想杀我还是想保护我不受其他蒙面杀手的伤害。我也不知道你是否知道这些。我想那时你的嘴唇上有血迹，我想那是我造成的——

他站起身来，挥动了魔杖擦干自己，看着她——那是罪恶感吗？仅仅存在了片刻，但的确在他那半合的漆黑双眼中闪动着，就像她看不到的某些东西倒映于其中。就像他知道一些她不知道的事。如果他的肩膀在紧绷，脊背在僵硬，如果就隐藏在长袍之下——她忽然可以清晰地想象出它们的样子，他的脊梁从皮肤下突起，她循着他身侧肋骨的痕迹，她知道的已经随着时间而褪色的伤疤，无疑还有其他的，还是新的伤疤，就刻在他的皮肤上。也许其中有几道就是她刻上的。她手腕上的阵痛又开始发作了，她活动了一下，用一根指关节戳着肌腱。

“也许，”他这样承认，终结了他们之间本就所剩无几的距离，她的记忆转到了另一个时刻，那一刻他的手在她的腰上，而她突然意识到他是多么接近，在这样距离的空间下能够做些什么——或者是在这样没有距离的空间——她的呼吸变得奇怪，快得就像抵在墙上时那样急促。“让我看看你的手腕。”

她摊开手，魔杖夹在一只耳朵上。他的双手握住她的手掌，指尖沿着静脉滑过，拇指轻压肌腱，然后他翻过她的手，两只拇指拂过她的手背。

“你看到了什么，算命师？”她说着，声音轻得难以捉摸。话语中还带着沙哑的亲密感。

他的指尖停下了，在她的手腕上变得冰冷而僵硬。“你弄伤了手腕，不让我治愈它。”他吸了口气，而后道：“曾经。”

刹那间，这种亲密——这种奇怪的兴奋感——完全消散了。她没有问是怎么弄伤的。那并不重要。唯一重要的是为什么，她猜得到，他们都知道答案，但她不愿意再次涉足那混乱的尘事。她用另一只手覆在他的手上，用指尖握住。“我没事。只是有点疼而已。”

他停下来，但她没有松开他的手。她的手腕仍在疼痛。然后她换了个话题。“贝拉特里克斯还参战吗？”

他因这个名字皱起了鼻子。“不再了。”

“但她身上一定还有些诅咒留下的创伤，对吧？我们施加给她的，在战争中？”

“如果你是指凤凰社，直到最后他们也不太喜欢用诅咒，而且钻心咒不会在身体上留下任何痕迹。那些就是她主要的创伤了。”他考虑了一会儿，指尖在她手腕上放松了。“她现在处于芬里尔的监视下。我猜可能她精力好的时候，还会因为他的缘故得到些伤口。”

“那个残忍的食肉动物绝不可能有你一半的医治水平。或者是有我一半的。”她的手从他手中抽回，然后她转身踱着步子。

他的双手插进衣袋里，好像是震惊于自己握着她的手那么久了，想把证据藏起来。她因自己的想法焦躁不安，而他默默地注视着她的步伐。

莉莉走了一段后停下脚步，对着远处一面墙的书开口道。“他不想让她回来吗？作为一名斗士，作为他军队的一部分？”她回身看着他的脸，然后向他走来。

“我相信他希望如此，因为这些年他也在损兵折将。”他留在原地，看着她不停地在房间里走来走去，这样他也无需提高音量。“贝拉特里克斯与黑魔王的关系一直有种……独特的亲密。”

“好吧。好吧。”她从他身边走过，一直到对面的墙边，然后心不在焉地抚摸着书脊。“总之，自从被俘虏被拷打之后，她就再也没有参与战争了。有人想过要给她治病吗？让她回来继续做事？我想得出她恨不得马上回到前线去。”

西弗勒斯含糊地比划了一下。“事情发生之后，倒是有几个人想治好她。来自圣芒戈的医疗团队，还有一些黑魔法治疗师……他们不太在意治疗方法的来源和副作用。但都没有真正成功过，贝拉特里克斯也没有对他们的努力表示感谢。我认为显然这些都没有用。我自己也试过熬制药剂，但是不起作用。总之这些也都是芬里尔开始监视她之前的事了，那时黑魔王还希望她能康复。”

莉莉用脚跟旋转过来，继续沿着她的路径穿过房间，再次经过时她给了西弗勒斯一个沉重的眼神。“现在呢？”

“现在，如果有人愚蠢到把她请进家门，她绝对会成为负担。芬里尔也没有好到哪里去。”

她停在房间中央，抬头凝视着枝形吊灯。“她就没有离开过狼人身边？”

他那若有所思的皱眉有一瞬间拧成了憎恶。“我相信在不久的将来，作为看管贝拉特里克斯的奖赏，他会被派去对付布斯巴顿的孩子们。他已经点名要去法国了，我猜是去干输送物资的活。运送消失柜、武器、备用魔杖，还有隐形斗篷。”

“那么，谁来照管她呢？马尔福夫妇？”

他嗤之以鼻。“可能吧。其他人不会站出来的，不过我相信卢修斯宁愿让她离开。没有芬里尔的监督，她会比平时更不听话，更有破坏性。一旦法国被完全占领，他很可能会把她送去和芬里尔一起，在某些废弃的庄园作祟。”

她转向他。晨光照射着枝形吊灯，在远处的墙壁上投下了散落的彩虹。“所以我们现在必须行动。”

他退缩了，显然是在害怕是否给了她一些危险的启发。“准确说来，是什么行动？”

“你要自愿照顾她——给她治病，让她恢复到可以长途跋涉，去法国作战，而不是被送到那里疗养。”她说着，一步步向他走近，然后抓住他的肩膀，时而激动，时而震惊。“我们就用这办法来拿到金杯。我们接收她，努力治好她。”


	14. Things Unsaid 未语之言

如果要说西弗勒斯不喜欢莉莉的计划，那绝对是轻描淡写的说法。

那天下午，在为了共同商讨而筹谋已久的会面上，他们向布莱克兄弟说明了计划，雷古勒斯却因此发笑了。当意识到这并非笑话时，他立刻表示出了蔑视与本能的厌恶。小天狼星也不喜欢这个计划，不管她描述得多么具体，也不论她暗示其中的关键可能会存在多么诱惑的鲁莽和迷人的破坏性。

“这完全不符合我们对于行动的要求。没有周密的计划，没有意外的保障，如果一切全部崩溃，也没有能让我们毫发无伤，继续维持完美掩饰的退路。这根本算不上是计划，”雷古勒斯怒斥。他的怒火已经这样持续好几分钟了，而且没有减退的苗头。但在莉莉看来，这一切传达出的都是好迹象——凭借对雷古勒斯仅有的了解，她知道他的愤怒发泄够久之后，就会投入到不可避免的瓦解与消耗中。尽管存在种种问题，他们还是必须采取措施，防止金杯随着贝拉特里克斯离开这个国家。

“与其说是计划，不如说只是为了创造机会之窗。”她表示了承认。

“你疯了，”小天狼星说，听上去更像是畏惧而非鄙夷。

雷古勒斯头一次未发一言，在这似乎将无尽持续的沉默空隙中，她径直起身然后站定。“我已经全部考虑过了。她到这里来——你说的是一个星期，对吗西弗？——然后我们开始为期一周的治疗。我也想了个主意。根据圣芒戈对于精神创伤的治疗标准，我的研究几乎已经完成，它能够阻止幻视和记忆——是我们真正要采取的治疗手段。差不多就像可以喝的大脑封闭术。当然没有那么好，不可能控制得那么好，但我想已经很接近了。”

“实验阶段的魔药！当然了！我还能期待点儿别的吗？敢问你研究多久了？你在谁身上试验过吗？”雷古勒斯发出了刺耳的尖锐笑声。

她的手覆在胸口。“自然是，我自己。”

雷古勒斯和小天狼星像鱼一样目瞪口呆，尽管还是有些差异，但这一刻他们的模样一看便是亲兄弟。除了莉莉，没有人在看西弗勒斯，所以只有她看到了他的惊讶，看到他紧缩双眼盯着她——并非冰冷的怒意，而是困惑，仿佛眯起眼睛就能将她看得更清楚。他紧抓着椅子的扶手，指节绷得发白。

在他们的全神贯注下，她继续说道。“几个星期前我就开始熬制了。设想一下，我身上的记忆咒在减弱，而药剂却阻断了记忆的恢复，说明它可以有效建立起封闭。我不太喜欢这药剂，但这些发现说明了一切，如果最终的功效就是如此，那么我会喝下它压制错乱的精神。”她没有说，我敢打赌贝拉特里克斯也会。

“我还是认为冈特家族值得——”雷古勒斯开口了，这时小天狼星说忽然说道，“副作用是——”

莉莉抬起双手，决定对着小天狼星解释，因为令人费解地，他与西弗勒斯表示了一致的显而易见的忧虑。“会让你变得有点迟钝发困，但也会让你牢牢集中在当下。它是在无梦药剂的基础上熬制的，因为如果你能封闭梦境——”

西弗勒斯显然在理解药剂的原理，小天狼星有些混乱，而雷古勒斯则提高音量打断了她。“冈特家族值得更深入的调查。这一血统可以追溯至佩弗利尔三兄弟和霍格沃茨创始人，意味着遗留下的古董多到无法列举，多到无法探寻，这一切都需要——”

莉莉捏紧拳头捶着桌子，让他安静下来。“就算我们能在冈特家族发霉的橱柜里找到黑魔王的婴儿袜，那也是无关紧要的。如果我们错失拿到金杯的机会，如果被她带到国外，藏到欧洲大陆上某个不可标绘的农场里，那么一切都会是徒劳。这是唯一能够尽快执行的计划，同时也能继续维持我们的掩饰。”

她没有说，而且这让西弗勒斯有其他事可做，不用再去谋杀无辜的孩子。与西弗勒斯生活在一起的这些年，她已经学到了多说无益的道理。如果是别处的某时，某世，她可能会不假思索地坦白，但在此时此刻——她将话语或是想法一并压在舌下，如同嚼得无味的口香糖。

“只有你活下来才算是有用，”小天狼星低声说。“听着，莉莉，我知道一旦你下定决心就会坚持到底，但是——如果你真的成功了怎么办？如果你真的治好她了呢？”

她避开西弗勒斯针尖一般的目光。这同样是他的顾虑，她都无需强调他和布莱克兄长在此刻是达成一致的。她耸了耸肩，长发甩在身后。“那么她会被送去前线，希望在那里能有人扯出她的内脏。”

这没有给她的想法提供一丝支撑，他们看起来都还心存疑虑，也还有些不安，即便在她最好的设想中也还有一个健康的贝拉特里克斯。

整个计划由她周围的两个男人所完善，他们更熟悉外面的世界，更熟悉贝拉特里克斯所生存的世界，在将想法具体化得现实可行时，他们依然对此表露出憎恶。黑魔王在意她留在哪里，在意——这是西弗勒斯的假设而她也这样同意——至少在意他容许金杯留在哪里。而西弗勒斯一直是个勤勉的仆人，在为黑魔王做事的这些年，他也成为了一个有创造性的治疗师。事实虽然讽刺，但的确如此，如果有人获准接收贝拉特里克斯并且给她治疗，那一定会是他。对于黑魔王来说，她没有多大用处，被隆巴顿夫妇俘虏长达数周之后，她不过是一只看门狗。有时她会做出疯狂的举止，当她的例行公事被搅乱，或者出现待搜捕的幻视还是妄想时——就像莉莉曾在马尔福庄园见到的那样——但更多的时候，她痴呆、顽固，是一个沉默的复仇幽灵，缠扰着这个按照她的嗜好以暴力制造的世界，但现在她却对于如何生活于其中毫无概念。

“我都快要可怜她了，”莉莉随意地说，这天深夜两兄弟离开后，她开始清洗晚餐的盘子。她的魔杖懒洋洋地转着圈，水槽中的泡沫在打旋。“她以前也是那样吗？”

“不管她本性的改变是由于严刑拷打还是固有的性格都不是重点。”西弗勒斯表示了全然的鄙夷，他对此毫不掩饰，因此理所当然地，绷紧的双唇于他的身形浮现，阴沉的语调也从他垂靠的那面墙边传来。“自从她被隆巴顿夫妇拷打之后，她就没被指派过任何工作，任何任务，无论她如何强烈地坚持她的偏执。有段时间她带给黑魔王的话大多都被忽略了，而且还要经过芬里尔·格雷伯克筛选后再传话。”

“听起来像是疯女人的唠叨，很可能是这个原因，”莉莉说着，用毛巾擦干盘子。“她看到的东西有被证实过吗？”

“某些事，在某种程度上是的。但从来不是像她笃信的那样。对她来说一切都在威胁要毁灭她，这就很难从她的幻视中弄清楚什么是真的。”他停顿了一下。“有种咒语可以作为最终的保护措施，conpartior lux——”

“不，”莉莉打断了他。

“听我说完好吗？它可以让两个或者更多的巫师的生命纠缠在一起，其中一个巫师可以在战斗中运用双重的力量，垂死之人也可以因另一人维系生命，让他们原本可能存活的时间成倍延长——”

“就像我听到的一样，那是黑魔法。”

“黑魔法只是一种工具——”

“——一种不能用来保护我的工具，西弗，不行。只要关上门你可以做任何想做的事，天知道我阻止不了你，但我不会参与进去。代价太高了。反噬力太强。我知道在黑魔王召唤下施了某些厉害的魔法之后你是什么样子，所以如果你想告诉我这个咒语很简单，我会知道你在撒谎。我对黑魔法的了解足够让我清楚这些。如果你因为共享力量而被削弱，那么贝拉特里克斯可能就会注意到，这样做就毫无意义。太冒险了。”

他的面庞扭曲了。虽然这令他免于受伤，她的拒绝依旧让他痛苦。“即便是倒在贝拉特里克斯的脚边，你也不愿意吸走哪怕一丝我的生命，好让你自己活下去？没有魔杖你什么都做不了。”

“有没有魔杖我都能对付她。”莉莉挑衅地向他抬起下巴。

西弗勒斯的眼中闪过火花。“傲慢又天真。我见过那个女人活活烧死了一个麻瓜种仆人，就因为对她说话时的无礼语气。”

她转身收起盘子，翻了下眼睛，并没有露出让他满意的恐惧表情。“那么我就不说话。”

现在，他又回到了她熟悉的状态。“你当然不了，你只是要从她眼皮底下偷走她最珍贵的东西，不是吗？”

她比划着手势，手中的叉子还沾着水。“你在生气。”几滴水珠从叉尖飞出来。“是因为你害怕。而我不怕你，我也不怕贝拉特里克斯·布莱克。”

他突然暴动了，更强烈的怒火使他的脸涨得通红，鹰钩鼻下的嘴唇抿成苛刻的线条。“你应该怕。”

她情愿让这句话听来不像威胁，但她只能控制着脾气。她放下叉子，绕过桌子来到他身边。他也许会吓倒一个孩子，如果在紧扣的衣领之下没有留下喉结上刮脸的划痕，或者也没有一缕乱发正因他急促地喘着粗气而扰动脸颊的话。莉莉不经意地伸出手，将那缕头发掖回他的耳后。“你相信我吗？”

“我相信我自己，”他厉声说，全然没有被她的触碰所安抚。“如果她企图伤害你，我不会对我的所作所为负责。”

她扬起眉毛。“别把你的手段用在我这。”

他从墙边站直身体，让她得以感受到他绝对的高度。“你知道自己在说什么吗。”

“你跟我一样清楚，她可能会攻击我，但这是我愿意冒的风险。也许是对我用钻心咒，也许她会折断我的骨头，谁知道呢。我以前也折断过。你可以接好的。可是如果你干预太多，我们所做的一切就毫无意义了。”她缩起眼睛。“还是说，她的第一根手指碰上我的时候，你就打算杀了她？然后你打算怎么开脱？”

他没有回答她的问题，他苍白的脸上只是浮现出更加丑恶的红潮。“你要我听你挣扎尖叫，却什么都不做？”

莉莉咬紧牙关。“我不是要你什么都不做。我是要你扮演好自己的角色。用你应该的方式对待我。保护我，就像你保护——书房里的地毯那样。”

至少这一次，他没有愤而离去，也没有冲她大吼。那个无法无天、不受约束的清晨记忆成功地为真相裹上了哄骗的糖衣。他靠在桌边稳住身体，下颌颤动着，凝视着按在桌面上的自己的手。

她温柔地将一只手抚上他的头顶，压下了他想要残忍低喃的念头，他可能会说让外面的世界尽管去旋转倾覆，她只要像地毯一样停留于此就好，温顺驯良并且只属于他。但现在，他属于她，就像她属于他一样，他们全然处于彼此的掌握之下。他也不能否认她想要什么。他的罪恶感太强烈——几乎与对她的在乎同样强烈。此刻，她清楚地看到了，一种陌生的爱的引线，缝合起那些裂隙，每一个给予的温柔，每一瞬触碰到她的手，每一次使他冲出房门的怒不可遏。她不想扯起这绳索来维系他，所以莉莉尽可能地让自己宽容。

“贝拉特里克斯只是真正战斗的垫脚石。仅此而已。而真正的战斗才是最重要的。”

“它不是，”他低声咕哝，就像个任性的孩子，正被迫吞下浓稠的苦药。

她的手拢上他的手，掰开他僵硬的手指，用狠厉的、近乎残忍的坚决紧紧握住。“是的。它就是。”


	15. Bellatrix I 贝拉特里克斯 I

贝拉特里克斯比莉莉想象中要瘦小些。

莉莉透过低垂的眼睫看到贝拉特里克斯被芬里尔推着，跨过门槛无声无息地走进前厅，舌尖从嘴角伸了出来。她的身形纤细、轻盈，身上罩着一件过大的斗篷，顶着一头蓬乱浓密的黑发，这让她不太自在地联想到了小天狼星——他们都有着漂亮的外貌，同样纯血统的精致鼻梁，眼下一圈淤紫浮现于蜡黄的面色上。她的目光扫过整个房间，西弗勒斯、站在他身后的莉莉、楼梯扶手、天花板、门、窗户，每一处——都细细地打量着，如果莉莉真的明白这个女人的本性，她会知道选择逃跑或武力反抗的话，等待她的只会是被撕裂的四肢。

莉莉忽然想知道书房里将出现怎样的一幕——假如为了占据高处，贝拉特里克斯也会爬上天花板的话。这个想法令她毛骨悚然。

西弗勒斯走上前向贝拉特里克斯点头示意，但她没有搭理，而是从他身旁掠过，与芬里尔低声交谈了几句。贝拉特里克斯迈着摇摇晃晃的蹒跚步调，缓慢潜行着接近莉莉。一个小手提箱——有着蓝底白花的图案——被放置在门内，接着大门关上了。莉莉应该去拿起手提箱，但贝拉特里克斯正注视着她，脚步愈发靠近，她很清楚这时不能动。此时她们的距离已经十分接近了，莉莉希望贝拉特里克斯听不到她砰砰的心跳声。她看到，其实是听到，西弗勒斯转身时长袍的飘动。

“这里有东西，”贝拉特里克斯咕哝着。她猛然向前一扑，离莉莉的脸颊近在咫尺，气息吐在莉莉的鼻尖上，双手勾成利爪一般，跃跃欲试着要撕扯她——

贝拉特里克斯身后，西弗勒斯的魔杖松到了手中，为进攻蓄势待发，莉莉屏住呼吸，竭力维持理智，不不不失败不能来得这么快——

贝拉特里克斯舔了舔大拇指，企图用唾沫搓去她脸颊上的雀斑。“肮脏，”她的低语几乎是柔和的。“肮脏极了。”

莉莉是一名战士，从未做过间谍，但现在的她能敏锐地觉察到这些角色之间的鸿沟。莉莉让自己的双眼始终低垂着，她调整好呼吸，慢慢地从一默念到七，接着又数回去，她借此控制内心涌起的恐慌——一种作战策略，这不正是一场战役吗？

仅有半口气的考虑时间，之后魔杖便再次消失于西弗勒斯的袖中。“贝拉特里克斯，”他平静地说，语调漠然但清晰。“你是否愿意和我一起上楼开始治疗。”

她没有理睬他，依旧对莉莉的脸颊徘徊不放，指头还在揉搓。“这里有东西。”

“那是我的仆人。”没有名字。名字是用来称呼人的。没有必要把他们过去的关系与任何无足轻重的名字联系起来。

贝拉特里克斯终于回头瞥了一眼。“这里有东西，”她再次低语。“有东西。”她的拇指更加用力，指甲抠进了莉莉的脸颊。揉搓变成了紧掐，颤动着她的脑袋，不像是温柔亲切的祖母，更像是咬住了猎物脖子的捕鼠梗犬，终于她放开了她。贝拉特里克斯先是指着西弗勒斯，然后是莉莉。她的语调仿佛在吟唱。“没人了解的东西。你给了她多少孩子，西弗勒斯？你从她的胸脯里吸走了多少？”

莉莉不敢让呼吸停滞。她数着：一、二、哈利——

就像是听到了莉莉脑海中滑过的念头，贝拉特里克斯突然爆发出一阵大笑，野蛮而狂放的笑，如同一群受惊的蝙蝠从她洞穴似的口中扑飞出来。“就一个？”

房间里所有的空气都抽离出去了。莉莉试图将呼吸数到七，但一丝空气也无法进入胸腔。逝去之手扼住了她的咽喉，她从未如此刻一样深切地感受过。他们之间熊熊燃烧的炽烈，以及其中的光明与黑暗，看到这些清晰地呈现于敌人眼中是如此令她恐惧。

西弗勒斯靠近她身边，眼睛从她的脸颊上瞟过，就像小天狼星用飞路粉到来时甩落身上的煤灰后，他检查地毯时的目光。这是对的，这就是她要他做的，但是他毫无关切的目光仍令她腹中紧紧绞动，他的双眼又转回贝拉特里克斯。“你到底好了没有？”

她的舌头怪异地从口中伸出，然后从莉莉身边退开。西弗勒斯抓住贝拉特里克斯的手臂，为了让她与自己保持距离，也是为了领她上楼。然而他的手控制住她时，她几乎是顺从的，于是他没有向后多看一眼。

楼上，莉莉知道那里的一切都准备好了；一间舒缓的蓝色调装饰的卧室已经整理一新，熨得挺括的床单四角规整地折起，依次排列的药剂可以让她饮用后半小时内就镇定下来。就初次见面而言，这算不上太糟糕。但贝拉特里克斯是在寻找什么——她看到了什么——西弗勒斯在楼上照管她，莉莉只得独自梳理这个问题。

她和西弗勒斯已经在厨房设下了防御，她用了自己能记起的凤凰社的一切保护措施，而他用了更黑暗的魔法——甚至需要他们各提供一小管血液，这就说明了这魔法的本质。但她无法否认其效果，况且至少这并非他之前试图说服她使用的疯狂的conpatior lux魔咒。厨房门被锁起，除了她和西弗勒斯任何人都无法打开，房内的声音也会被消抑。这里是安全区域，她不会想要离开这里，她的魔杖塞进了放锅铲的抽屉里。

他们已经用莉莉的冥想盆梳理出西弗勒斯和雷古勒斯对金杯偶然一瞥的记忆，制作了一些伪造品。记忆中，它有时是从口袋中掏出，有时被一条细细的金链悬吊着，但它总是存在的，仔细检查后，他们发现杯子上刻有金色的叶子，那是需要耗费魔法而无关魂器的细节，他们重复了多次精心制作这些花纹。随处都藏着伪造品，它们被咒语隐形，用手指轻敲杯底中心就会显现。即使没有魔杖，只要还有一只能动的手，一个指头，莉莉就能触发它们——然后与真品混淆，这是她为了西弗勒斯而做的，只是为了让他无话可说。

贝拉特里克斯折腾过的脸颊还在刺痛，餐盘底映出的倒影告诉她，皮肤上留下了被指甲抠出的细小红痕。她没有因此烦恼。莉莉让自己忙于晚餐、打扫、擦洗——她所有的日常事务，从很久以前就一直在做的事。让头脑进入一片空白，抛光银餐具，这些对她来说几乎是一种安慰。

墙上的时钟滴答滴答转过一个钟头，接着又是两个钟头，这时西弗勒斯来到厨房。他的模样看去像是要摔东西——她考虑了一下递过盘子让他向墙上砸去，没人会听到的——但他只是咬牙切齿地关上了身后的门。“这个计划从一开始就很愚蠢。”

“她很有趣，”莉莉轻松地说。

他怒容满面，重新弥合了身后的结界。

“我是说真的。她完全改变了现状。如果我们要继续维持掩护，这就是一次很好的演练。从现在开始不可能再轻而易举了，你明白的。还是说你会因为这种设想而讨厌我？”

“你做事永远都这么草率吗？”

“大概吧。你能修复好这个吗，还是我得顶着它继续显摆？”她问道，指着脸颊上月牙形的痕迹，她抛出了橄榄枝——这一次，是由他来决定。“我可不敢因为这点小事就拿出魔杖，她搞不好还想看看自己的成果。”

“她倒是想，”他说，语气中满是轻蔑。“但我不打算让她如愿。”他的杖尖点在她的脸颊上，月牙形的印记又恢复为原本的皮肤。

第一天，他们都没有看到金杯。尽管药物疗法可以使普通女巫坠入思维的封闭中，陷入每天23小时无梦的深度睡眠，但有着躁动不安灵魂的贝拉特里克斯会抵抗任何他们喂给她的东西。西弗勒斯的睡眠状况一直很差，少年时的他似乎完全依赖于空气和愤恨就能存活，现在的他依旧没有改变这些习惯，但莉莉并没有那么强的承受力，所以到第三天时她已经被消磨得仅剩一丝残存的精力。

当贝拉特里克斯终于上床睡觉时，或者终于松懈下来安静地蜷缩于书房的躺椅，待在她无法听到的魂器寂静的威胁之下时，只要是有可能，他们便到厨房会合。在对付这怪物的过程中，西弗勒斯成了首当其冲的对象，莉莉知道因为被迫与之接触，他开始有些厌恶她。于是相应地，莉莉也试着宽容，给予一种他愿意接受而不会为之激怒的善意。他不能忍受施舍，但他能忍受善意，接受适当的服侍。当凌晨三点贝拉特里克斯像疯狗一样追逐影子，将她猛推到墙上之后，她会去实验室找他，让他检查一下，治愈那些无关紧要的瘀伤。当她供餐时，她只给贝拉特里克斯端上完美的煎蛋卷；她不会将食物硬塞给他。之后他来到厨房，桌上随意摆放的饼干和半块三明治只是事后外添的东西，他可以抓起的东西，因为她背过身让他感觉自己似乎不需要她的帮助，似乎她是可有可无的人。

日子开始变得模糊不清。她在厨房折叠餐巾时睡着，而西弗勒斯用并不温柔的力度摇醒了她。每次在大厅里贝拉特里克斯从她身旁经过时，每次她进入那房间时，莉莉都会找准距离最近的隐形仿造品，但每次她都没有看到那只真正的金杯。

到了第四天下午，厨房里，莉莉几乎就在崩溃的边缘。西弗勒斯进来时，她已挤不出一丝善意，只有随着耗费的这些天越发麻木的恐慌，灰暗得像她的抛光布。“我们没有时间了。”

“我知道，”他说，声线紧绷着。

“我变得笨手笨脚的。我把它掉在地上，差一点就滚进了大厅。它就从我的手里滑了出来。我想——”她伸出的手看起来空空如也，但西弗勒斯的手落在她的手上，手指绕着杯子无形的轮廓弯曲，从她的掌心轻轻拂过。她叹了口气，揉搓着自己的脸。“这个主意糟透了，而且我们毫无进展。”

他没有说，我告诉过你的。他从未出声说过，但他的眼神传达了一切。

莉莉没有过多地考虑这些。“她的防备心太强。她知道那是多有价值的——”

敲门声不期而至。在片刻混乱的时间里，她和西弗勒斯都想不到如何应答这一对于他们最密闭空间的干扰。然后莉莉解开了她的发辫。“过来，”她说着，扭动身体坐到桌上。

“什么——”

她揉乱长发，扯起裙子围在胯部。“她以为你已经——你知道的。”

至少他的体面还能令他面颊微红。“你不会是说——”

莉莉挪动身体，将裙子拉得更高，抓住他长袍的前襟，拖着他靠得更近些。“她在怀疑。我想这种暗示会有用的。这似乎就是她在期待的秘密。让你暴露在一个脆弱的时刻可能会让她觉得有掌控权，可能会让她松懈，让我们看到那东西。也许还能让她在晚上好好睡觉，老天保佑。间谍活动的基本准则，你必须提供某些似乎有用的东西，才能得到真正有用的。”她张开双膝容纳他衣着完好的身体，开始扒他的衬衫，解开几颗钮扣，暗示性地揉皱他的长袍。她不停地轻声耳语，恐惧和疲惫令她头晕目眩，“而且你知道，如果你从没在餐桌上做过，让我来告诉你，你一定得试试。如果桌子的高度刚好合适，你真的可以——”她停下来，双眼攫住他的目光，双手攫住他的胸口。贝拉特里克斯暗含的暴力，乱窜的妄想，还有他们打算实施的渺茫的计划，所有这些带给她的战栗和恐惧，都比不上她触碰他时，撞见他眼中闪动的罪恶的欲望。他闭了下眼睛，那欲望消失了，没入了漆黑中。

他的手环住她的手腕，将它们从胸口拉开。“这样就够了，”他说，如果其中存在粗暴的话，那也不是因为她的探问。他退离她走向结界，她的手滑落到裸露的大腿上，目光垂向双膝，就像陷入一桩可耻而私密的丑事中。

难道不是吗？

“贝拉特里克斯，”他站在门边，用丝绒般柔滑的语调说。“你应该躺在床上休养。”

她从门口向房内望了望，暧昧的目光斜睨着。“你不是也应该这样吗？”她问，声音轻得一丝暗含意味的波动都没有。

“这与你无关。”

贝拉特里克斯向他靠近，靠近了被解开至锁骨位置的衬衫。她紧抓在门框上的手指用力得发白，身体吊挂着，眼珠子上翻，这样她的目光就能停留在他脸上。她幽幽地窃声私语，“你让她求你了吗？”

在少年时代，别人对于他们之间的关系当然有过种种恶劣的暗示。但那时他们都只是孩子，对于那些看法会一笑置之或以魔法回击，等到他们成熟到足以应对时，那些流言已不复存在。此刻占据着门框处的身形属于一个完全成年的男人，他有权力，被尊敬，他的手臂上刻有黑魔王的标记，而她，一个寡妇，一个母亲，已经是贬低至最底层的人。这暗示像是混凝土一样填满了整个房间。因为他真的可以，而莉莉刚刚才从敌人口中明白了这份沉重。

站在门口的西弗勒斯并没有动——也许正在用莉莉熟悉的深不可测的目光紧盯着贝拉特里克斯。她回以注视，但眼睛却不停地向莉莉眨动，莉莉能感觉到一股潮红正漫向脖颈。

“我努力治好你，”终于他说道，声音轻而低沉，冰冷得足以让窗玻璃结霜。“是为了黑魔王。出于某种原因，他仍然重视你继续存在于他的大军中。”

“说得好像没人知道——”贝拉特里克斯突然弹开，像是被蜇了一下。

“不要多管闲事，贝拉特里克斯，免得我不想再给你治疗。”他没有猛力摔上门，但也用了无以撼动的力度。贝拉特里克斯在最后一刻移开了指尖。

他直直地站着，面对紧闭的房门，远离着她深深地呼吸，扣好衬衫，抚平长袍，恢复她弄乱的一切。莉莉看着他拱起的双肩，惊讶于橱柜的玻璃没有因他对于刚刚发生的一切所压抑的憎恨而碎裂。

她清了清嗓子。“这也足以解释为什么厨房要如此严密地——”

“别说了。”他的声音是一缕烟，升腾于缓慢灼烧的怒火之上，升腾于大地裂缝中被点燃的煤矿无休止的暗火之上。

“你也看到她的样子了。她觉得自己有所收获。”

他没有说一句话。他甚至没有回头看她一眼。

“这没有让我们损失什么。”但即使是从她的口中说出，她也清楚这是一句谎言。


	16. Bellatrix II 贝拉特里克斯 II

已经是凌晨两点，准确地说是贝拉特里克斯待在这的第六天，也是倒数第二天，莉莉想要枕着右臂连续睡上八个钟头。但经过一个小时断断续续的睡梦之后，床顶的铃铛拉响了，她又被传唤到贝拉特里克斯的身边。一杯水，一条新毛毯，一只让她洗脸的盆，有时什么也不要，只是被一个喜怒无常的犹豫目光长久而可怖地瞪着，然后被她挥动的手指打发走；某些新念头在贝拉特里克斯心中萌生，而这些并没有让情况变得简单。

前天下午，那个一时冲动的绝妙主意已经在厨房餐桌上部分实施了，那个让西弗勒斯甚至无法看她一眼的主意，那个本该让这头野兽彻夜长眠让他们安然入睡的主意——没有发挥作用。这一点显而易见。现在她似乎绝对、极其地活在当下，不再受噩梦或幻视的困扰——是魔药的作用，莉莉希望是——但这并不能使她满意。或者不如说，她对两者都有更高的要求。她迅速消耗了他们储存的止痛药剂，和西弗勒斯熬制的速度不相上下。每一次行屈膝礼的时候，莉莉都必须强撑着不让自己倒向地板。

莉莉甚至不确定自己还能不能说清哪些时间做了什么。到了黎明时分，她步履蹒跚拖着脚步，竭力、愤怒和焦虑让她奄奄一息。明天早上贝拉特里克斯就会带着金杯离开。厨房里，她正耗费第三次努力去完美地翻转煎蛋，为贝拉特里克斯准备餐食，这时拉铃再次响起了。她用仅存的气力关掉灶台，前往贝拉特里克斯的床边。

莉莉还没有进到卧室。她因虚脱不省人事，等发现自己被击中时，她已经倒向地板了。她的心中只有惊讶——哦，我在摔倒。

落地的冲撞使她的血液沸腾起来。就地板上的情形而言，她的确是一个战士：头部鸣响，手肘擦伤，一只脚踩在她背上，如果贝拉特里克斯不比孩子更轻，那重量都可以踩断肋骨。但击中的咒语提醒了莉莉什么才是真正的力量。疼痛闪电一般在她体内蔓延开来，脱力感如火舌吞没了她所有的紧张，瞬间就焚尽了她的疲惫，就像她刚刚奔跑过一段难以置信的漫长距离。她所有的本能，所有对于作战根深蒂固的肌肉记忆，都让她伸手去抓一根不存在于这里的魔杖。

不过，这里还有别的东西。一只隐形的杯子，就在她的头顶上方。她使出浑身力气伸出手，伸向长柜顶端，触到那杯子就在她的指间——

剧痛。莉莉控制不住地大声痛呼。

(某些渺远的念头让她想到了西弗勒斯，他大概在实验室里，搅拌着某些邪恶的东西。这声音能从沉重的木门下滑过吗？如果是尖叫呢？)

贝拉特里克斯靠近了。“肮脏，”她痴痴地说，用魔杖将莉莉的身体升到空中，脸转向天花板。“一开始我不确定是不是在你身上。我必须不停叫你过来一遍又一遍查看，但现在我确定了。你身体里有光。”

莉莉浮在空中，浑身疲软，几乎是半闭着眼睛飘进了卧室。她的双手在地板上拖动，右手向上屈起，载着那隐形的乘客。房门没有在她们身后合拢；很好。呼救可供选择。求援可供选择。她必须相信如果尖叫的话他会听到。在上方，贝拉特里克斯的脸突然对上了她聚焦的目光，莉莉从三英尺高的空中摔落到地板上。身体里所有的空气都在冲击下奔逸出去，她喘息着，双眼猛然睁开。那隐形的东西在她的手中晃动，朝着贝拉特里克斯的脚边滚去，但没有远离她的身边。

贝拉特里克斯低头审视战利品时，蓬乱的头发倾泻下来盖住了脸，发梢像昆虫触须一样从莉莉的面颊上拂过。

“不准我们碰你，”贝拉特里克斯说。“哦，我们可以切掉一些东西——胳膊、腿、舌头，没有这些你也能活——但不准我们碰你的心脏。”贝拉特里克斯屈起膝盖蹲下身来，靠近莉莉的身体。“不过要是没有这个会更好，你不需要这个——”

贝拉特里克斯的魔杖沿着莉莉的左肩划过，衣料和皮肤随之割裂，像花朵一样绽放。起初莉莉咬紧嘴唇，但第二次割得更深了，一声低沉颤抖的叫喊从肺腑深处冲出。她要截掉我的胳膊，我不知道即便是西弗勒斯和我能不能做到让胳膊再长出来——

但是胳膊并不重要。唯一重要的是金杯。她为此做了准备，她为此接受训练，他们都为此而努力着。当贝拉特里克斯的杖尖碰到她的左胯，剖开那里的皮肉时，莉莉的内心颤抖着，构筑起封闭的锁匣。疼痛是渺远的、无意义的、无以阻挡，但疼痛不重要，虽然在灼烧，但灼烧的是别处，降临在另一具与莉莉无关的身体里，一具也许在尖叫，也许在哭泣的身体，大约是在这座房子的另一个房间。她的左臂被控制了，右臂在疼痛中痉挛，几乎是无意识但并没有失去方向地，从地板上扫过一次，两次，碰到了什么东西，她抓住了——

“你像他一样发臭，”贝拉特里克斯对着莉莉轻声耳语，将魔杖捣进她左肘的凹陷处。莉莉模糊地想到她能听到敲击骨头的声音。“你像叛徒一样臭。”她的眼睛疯狂地翻动，几乎只剩下眼白，紧接着转回了漆黑尖锐的瞳仁，而后又是眼白。“他给了你三次死亡，婚床，摇篮——但哦，你知道的！但没有第三次，没有第三次！”

莉莉的呼吸变得急促，愈加急促，随后静止了，完全地静止着，屏住了气息。她的脚趾蜷曲着。

贝拉特里克斯发出了刺耳又阴郁的声响，在她听来那并非是笑。“第三次死亡还没有到来。我看到就写在你的闪光之中。他会给你的。你会背叛自己。你已经背叛了。”

魔杖从她的肘弯处移开了。当左肩一处新部位又开始灼痛，她尽力不去合上眼睛，尽力不去畏缩，但她控制不住地扭动。然后，她看到了灿烂得有如希望的金光，贝拉特里克斯倾下身体，再次去戳莉莉的胯部，金杯在她的长袍里闪耀，被一条细细的金链悬吊着。

莉莉忍不住盯着那东西。于是理所当然地，贝拉特里克斯循着她的目光看去——然后慢慢伸进手，将杯子从胸前掏出，几乎是漫不经心地随意扯断了链子。贝拉特里克斯以一种她这样虚弱的生命无法激起的速度，用杯子狠狠挤压莉莉的侧脸。贝拉特里克斯咬牙切齿，而莉莉的牙齿咬进了颊肉里。她尝到了鲜血的滋味。

“光，”贝拉特里克斯迷惑不解地轻声说。

某些温热粘稠而又潮湿的东西正顺着莉莉身侧滴下。她没有去考虑这些。杯子的嗡嗡声如此贴近她的脸，感觉就像它在尖叫。

贝拉特里克斯站起身，开始绕着莉莉的身体移动，在莉莉的耳畔，那只金杯，真正的金杯，掉到地板上滚动着，在杯柄碰地后停止了旋转。

“为什么——”魔杖又一次猛戳，这次更加疯狂，好像是在搜寻深埋于她皮肤之下的某些东西。一道新的切口，几乎只是出于偶然，比之前屠宰式的精确更随意，划开了她的锁骨，切去她的皮肉。莉莉尽她所能地摆动手臂。她的右臂在痉挛，挪到她的脸颊旁边，到金杯旁边，手指还在蜷曲。要是贝拉特里克斯能转过脸去——

“贝拉特里克斯，”一声轻柔而致命的低语从门边传来。“我要你让我的仆人活着离开。”西弗勒斯走进房间，慢悠悠地，几乎是懒洋洋地，他远远望着地板上的躯体，一副漠不关心的神情。他甚至没有拿出魔杖。

他做到了，她想，尽管口中还含着血，但一种奇怪的兴奋感流遍了她的全身。他能做到。她的指尖抽搐着，小心地，小心翼翼地——

贝拉特里克斯的脸转向了西弗勒斯，盯着他说话时那张薄而直的冷漠的双唇，在贝拉特里克斯的颏下，莉莉可以看到她在拧着嘴唇，她的魔杖也在绞拧，再一次捣着莉莉的肩膀表明她的意图。莉莉再次痉挛，右臂摆动回她的身侧，她的裙子，她的口袋。“我们只是在找点乐子，是不是，女孩？”

“那也一样得照我说的，”西弗勒斯说，手臂在胸前交叠。只有莉莉会注意到他的指节发白的瞬间。

贝拉特里克斯眯起了眼睛，一时间她似乎打算争辩。“又没人告诉过我不行，”她撅着嘴说。她突然一扑，手爪再次从莉莉的脸旁掠过，莉莉难以克制地畏缩了，但贝拉特里克斯没有再费心撕扯——她只是从莉莉脸旁夺过金杯。接着藏进了她的长袍里。她拖着脚后退了一步。又一步。第三步。而后是陷入床边的天鹅绒扶手椅的声音。

莉莉吸着气，在地上躺了一会儿。西弗勒斯轻柔的脚步声靠近了她，但他没有弯腰也没有移动。这部分必须，一如既往，要继续上演。观众还在看着。很好；那么，就好好演下去。莉莉小心地用右手撑起自己，感觉到她承受的所有伤痛，所有随着动作裂得更深的切口。她最初试着站起的腿还在颤抖，但接着站起的另一条腿已经足以支撑自己，她靠着自己的力量在西弗勒斯身边站起来。勉强站起。

他的一只手绕到她颈后，指尖轻轻勾住她的衣领，将她拖过来。“我送你去厨房，”他冷冷地说，语气中在说，我希望这就是你想要的结果。

贝拉特里克斯看着他们离开，牙齿抵着曲起的膝盖。

在沉默中，他们走向厨房，莉莉尽力不去抓着墙来稳住自己。她还在流血。他们离开的一路上，似乎留下了大量鲜红的血迹。当她在楼梯上危险地摇摇欲坠时，西弗勒斯并不温柔的手扶上了她的右肩。他的手指捏得太用力，难以称之为仁慈，但仍是一种安慰，是他唯一知道如何给予的方式——过于剧烈，但她能理解。她克制着想要回以安慰的冲动，将手放在他的手上。有百万种理由让她不能这样做。更糟的是，这会让他的罪恶感溃烂到更深的地步。

厨房里仍然蒸汽氤氲，西弗勒斯刚松开她去关闭身后的结界，莉莉就像职业拳手一样摇晃着。她设法爬上桌子坐下，整个房间还有四周的热量都在周围缓慢地转动。血顺着她的腿从裙底淌下。

他来到她面前，神色已经不再那样戒备了，但依旧骇人。他没有说话——如果她必须猜测的话，大概是因为他不确信自己会说些什么。他的魔杖滑过她的胯部，开始抚平她经受的创伤，然后又抬至她的肩上，尽管他的魔杖一刻不停地游移着，伤口还是再次裂开渗出血液。很痛苦，因为重新愈合，也因为重新撕裂。她捉住他的手腕，抬起眼睫看着他，然后——迷醉于这力量，迷醉于自己的胆大妄为——她在他手腕内侧印下一个吻，那里的皮肤下流淌着蓝色的静脉。吻留下了一个完全不同于口红印的，血色的微张的唇形。她扯起嘴角，确信这是一个可怕的，血淋淋的笑容，满载着终于如愿以偿的快感。这是来自于先前反抗的回响，来自于一种痛苦与胜利，一种从被夺走的过去回到脑海之前她就已经得知的东西。一声嘶哑，像是在笑，又像是咳嗽的声音，不由自主地从她的喉间滚出。

“搞定了。”

从裙子口袋里，她掏出了她的战利品——那只金杯，在指尖悬荡着，就像圣诞节的装饰品，灿烂的，金黄的，邪恶的，真正的，并且是属于他们的。


	17. Bellatrix III 贝拉特里克斯 III

西弗勒斯退缩了一下，对于她伤口的专注短暂地转移了。“那是——”

“这个是真的。”

“怎么会？”

“她是白痴。”

混乱和恐惧时而清晰时而模糊地浮现在他脸上。她因疼痛而昏醉。

“她掏出来炫耀。说了些关于光之类的话。在她把我拖进房间之前，我从大厅的柜子上抓起了伪造品。你进来时，正好分散了她的注意力。我把它们调包了。”某些粘稠温热的液体顺着她的锁骨滑落，在裙子上留下道道痕迹，唇畔也挂着些摇摇欲坠的液滴，但她还是止不住地在笑。她用手腕抹了下嘴唇。袖口印染上了血色。“可能一分钟内我就要昏倒了。没我想象的那么有趣。我的胳膊会脱落吗？”

有一瞬间，他似乎是要打她，但这想法太荒谬了，她冲着他笑了起来。

“应该不会那么糟——哦——”她伸着脖子，探头看向左肩，血肉模糊的样子令人作呕。她不想继续看下去，但又对这景象着迷，鲜血浸透了她的衣袖，一根白色的骨头顶出来，皮肤像礼物包装纸一样剥落。眼前的景象在她眼中忽隐忽现，就像她只是在书中看到，而非发生在自己身体上。她的视野边缘起伏不定，房间里的所有光亮仿佛正被吞没。她的呼吸变得缓慢绵长，嘈杂地回荡在耳边。

“不要动了，”他在黑暗中的某处咆哮着。骨头看不见了，被血肉和筋脉覆盖住，皮肤从剥落处合拢抚平，就像拉起一件衬衣。

“这是值得的，”莉莉说，好似是从井底传来的回声。她转过头去看他，身体像沥青一样迟缓地挪动。他的手慢慢抬至她未受伤的肩上，那个血腥的吻仍在那里。他的面庞似乎遥不可及，他的双唇透露着杀气，但他的眼睛里还闪烁着某些更危险的，在逐渐倾覆而来的黑暗之下最后消失的东西。“我想，我现在就要昏倒了。”

西弗勒斯张开嘴说着什么，此刻他眼中充满了恐慌，莉莉只能勉强辨别出他嘴唇的形状是在叫她的名字，但在声音能让她听到之前，最后一丝光亮熄灭了，她的身体陷入了眩晕的黑暗中。

时间在流逝，她可以肯定这一点；在无知无觉的笼罩覆盖下，她能感觉到时间在躯体上流动，这是完全不同于沉睡的感觉。现在她记起了这种感觉，来自于回忆中的那些场景。最初是在圣芒戈，后来医院被侵袭，魔法部被食死徒控制得更严密，便是在不多的藏身之处，在小公寓里，情况特别糟糕的时候甚至是在窄巷中。而这一次，只存在一种声音，西弗勒斯用颤抖的语调念出的，一种陌生又几乎存在韵律感的治愈之声，但药膏的气味与从前无异。疼痛与从前无异。被诅咒所伤的感觉，黑魔法蹂躏皮肉的感觉与从前无异。

当她终于从油污的黑暗中浮出时，浑身上下都在疼痛。她试着翻过身，背后传来了一阵窸窣，有人正探身向前，伸出一只手——她畏缩了一下，但接着便认出了这只手，瘦长的手指，弧形伤疤横穿过掌心。

“不要转向那一边，”西弗勒斯尖厉地说。他的手在她的手臂旁踌躇不前，好像哪怕必须如此，他还是害怕在这种情况下碰她。“你会把伤口撕裂的。”

她在被子下朝另一边蠕动，向他转过身来。至少她还穿着部分衣服，是她之前穿的那些衣服；围裙不见了，冬季的厚裙子也不见了，只剩下贴身的薄衬裙，某些部位的衣料依旧粘连，干掉的血和蹭上的药膏正变得僵硬。不过那些部位下面绑着绷带。莉莉用身体的一侧支撑着，用她的右肩，至少是还坚实的一侧。

“我睡了多久？”许久未说话的声音因为之前的尖叫变得嘶哑。

他在她床对面的椅子上坐下，双腿交叉，双手交替地托着头，手肘撑在椅子扶手上，未洗的平直头发遮去了半张脸。疲惫与愤怒在他的脸上交战，暂且看来，疲惫胜利了。“几个钟头。喝掉这个。”他从身旁一片狼藉的桌上拿起一瓶药水。

依据颜色和气味，她知道是补血药。她举着药瓶贴近嘴唇，皱起了鼻子。“有那么糟？”

在回答之前，他看着她喝下药水，他的指尖敲打着脸颊，比麻雀扑动的翅膀还要频繁，那是他僵直的静止中唯一烦躁不安的动作。“你的伤口一直在抵消我的努力。”

补血药油似的滑下咽喉，她苦着一张脸。“那只金杯呢？”

他又递给她另一瓶药水——这次是止痛药，强力型的。“很安全。”

药瓶在举到她嘴边的中途停顿了。“第四卷？”

他的表情闪烁不定；在挫败的极度翻腾之下，掩盖着一丁点对于她猜测的肯定。他急躁地拿起另一瓶药水，闪着淡淡金光的——他独创的强化剂，可以有效帮助伤口愈合，尤其是被诅咒所伤。这是直供伏地魔的储备，直供战争前线的药水。

莉莉举起药瓶一口气灌下，还有另一瓶，接着喝了一杯水冲去口中发酵的树皮汁的味道，压下要冲出口的叫声，然后她让自己倒在床上。“间谍活动完全没有我想象中的那么有趣，”她叹了口气，凝视着天花板。“我早该知道。但现在才真正认识到。我宁愿要一场公平的战斗。她现在怎么会保持平静了？”

“她在按时吃药。”某些话似乎在他口中冲撞，他似乎不想说但又觉得必须要说。而莉莉有耐心；所以，她会绕着圈子套他的话。

“我想她是打算把我的胳膊和腿全砍掉。”

“我可以肯定。她打算灼烧伤口防止死亡。她这样做过，在你身体的一侧。”

“多好啊。妙极了。真够体贴的。感谢她这么为我考虑。”她挪动脑袋，枕头压成更能支撑头部的形状，她的目光落到他的脸上。“她说不准她碰我的心脏。是你要求的吗？”

他的眼睛顷刻间闭起，一次过于漫长的眨眼。“是。”

他没有告诉她的话还在继续冲撞。“除了心脏还有很多其他部位。何况还可能会流血而死。如果流血而死，留着心脏也没有用。”

“我知道。”罪恶感在瞬间残酷地侵染上他的脸。“她用的是我发明的咒语。我很清楚它的危险性。”

她接纳了这个事实；也许这就是他一直隐瞒的真相，但又似乎仍像是持续的逃避。“哪个咒语？”

他脸色阴沉，似乎已经在后悔自己的坦白。“你知道的那个。神锋无影。”

“啊。”她吞下了这句告诫，不要教会别人你不想用来对付自己的咒语，她相信他很久以前就已经得到这个教训了。“至少你知道反咒。”她伸展肢体，但因疼痛蹙眉，绷带下新长出的肉依然柔软脆弱。“我想厨房里还留着一滩乱糟糟的淤血。你怎么做到带着我从她面前过去的？”

“把她锁在房间里。”

“西弗勒斯！”

挑衅的表情移过他的下颌，就像还在咀嚼他的答复，而非狠狠吐出。最终，他说道，“这是最好的选择。”

“好吧，至少没给她下毒，”莉莉叹了口气。她的右臂伸开搭在脸上。“虽然刚才我是准备好因为下毒被关起来了。我还得多小心，还得这样多久？”

“如果当心的话，你的身体一天之内就会愈合得很好。”

“那她呢？”还有其他人，还有他们周围的世界，还有，还有，还有？

“你不会再和她打交道了。”

“所以你打算怎么办，让她就这么关着？”

他的眉毛在说，显而易见。他嘴唇的形状在说，你想争论这些吗？

她想争论。“这真是一点儿都不可疑。”

他的唇紧紧抿起。

“这样做是不对的。我是你的财产，不是朋友，你忘了吗？”

“那你愿意像个值钱的瓷器一样被锁在碗柜里？”他咆哮着，终于呲出了牙齿。

她坐起来，将另一旁的枕头扔向他，但显然用错了胳膊，他用发出尖锐爆裂声的无杖魔法击开了枕头。她本想说你在故意装傻，但是一股新生的疼痛打断了她。她的手指伸进衬裙的裂缝，去探寻刺痛的来源。“我好像把伤口撕裂了，”她咬着牙说。

他立刻到她身边，怒视的目光猛烈得可以震碎玻璃，但他的动作很温柔。绷带剥落了，露出了像被过度使用的棉纸一样裂开的新生皮肤。她的头发因为沉睡与折磨变成了一团乱麻，她用完好的那只手臂拨开了乱发。发丝拂过他的指尖，他开始念起了咒语。一个优美的咒语，甚至是他走调的颤音听来也有韵律感；他的触碰是温柔的，尽管他如此明显地愤怒于这些伤口。还有她。

“你得教我无杖魔法了，”在他施咒时，她对着衣裙下摆和颜悦色地说道。“我从来没掌握到这种魔法的窍门。当然了，我能召唤出，也能干点别的什么，但要是能施展出铁甲咒会更好。在某些场合。”

他没有回答，只是涂上更多的药膏。

他们无法避免争论，从她醒来之后他就一直在体谅地避开的争论。但某种程度上，争论会使情况变得更简单。“如果我说我吸取了教训，你会感觉好点吗？我吸取教训了。这个计划就是个坏主意。我很鲁莽，而且还把你拖下水。我不会再要你做这样的事了。”

他的声音冷冷的，他专注于为涂抹药膏的新生皮肉裹上绷带。“还有你那剩下的小战争也不要了是吧？”

她抬起的头转得太快，令她凝视他时不禁晕眩。“那我们的战争要怎么打下去，西弗勒斯？”

“在所谓的开始前就结束了。我们有两个筹码。但黑魔王拥有的是全世界。”以此刻的眼光看去，他的模样很残忍。他的残忍、冷酷、可怕，显露于当他无法听到时小天狼星告诉她的关于食死徒的点点滴滴，显露于所有莉莉假装他并非如此的一切。但眼前的这个人，也正是他。“现在，你必须明白，黑魔王的力量不容小觑。”

她不知道双手是何时在床单上捏成拳头。“我明白的是他需要被摧毁。”

“那你根本就没明白。单单是打败黑魔王还远远不够。”

她拨开他的手，将绷带边按在自己身上。“那么，你要我跪着拜托你帮我吗？为了继续我们的战争你想要什么作为回报？”莉莉的双腿摆动着滑下床，她不顾身体的抗议站起身，一阵钝痛再次侵入体内。她的喉头在滚动，当领悟到贝拉特里克斯的那句话时，痛苦和愤怒就像胆汁一样涌上心头。“你要我求你吗？”

“你从来不了解权力的本质。权力斗争中没有赢家。总会有某一派相信你是窃权者或是错误，对于魔法来说是祸害。”

“你不可能相信这些。”

“我相信什么不重要。他们相信就够了。”

她鄙视这种逃避，鄙视自己因为他的治疗和他的存在而感到安慰，鄙视这座房子的这个房间。“那么，你相信什么呢？”

他似乎已经是在勉强控制着怒气。“你过于铤而走险了。”

“所以你就愿意让我这样和你一起老去？永远无法离开这所房子，永远只能在众人面前伺候你？作为一个奴隶死去？这不能算是活着。”

“你想说活着是吗？”他裸露的牙齿离她近在咫尺。“每天早上醒来，你都应该跪下来感谢我让你活着。”

现在她在叫喊了，而他也是。“从你引到我家门前的死亡中活下来？”

“是你的反抗引到你家门前的死亡！”

“我不会向这一切妥协的。以前没有，将来也不会有。这就是我的反抗。”她在颤抖，她的声音也在颤抖，在变成轻声却尖刻的低语时，在她触及所能找到的最残忍的武器时。“你可能有大房子，有泥巴种宠物，有那个会听你意见的暴君，但我了解你，西弗勒斯·斯内普，你只是一个害怕的小男孩，看了某些书然后磨掉话语中的棱刺去迎合同伴，而你还在继续如此。我可能只是一个你偷来的女人，但至少我不是懦夫。”

他身后桌上的空药瓶爆裂了——先是一个，接着是其余的，然后还有水杯，一阵碎片落地的哗啦作响。随后房门在他背后猛然摔上，她能听到插销闩合的声音，她知道他很可能施展了某些最难通过的结界，这些对莉莉来说没什么。这些与她在床沿重重坐下毫无关系，也不是她将头埋在掌心的原因，如果她哭泣，那也不是愤怒或沮丧的眼泪，也不是对西弗勒斯最陈旧背叛的崭新认知。一定只是劫后余下的痛苦，仅此而已。


	18. Love is a Knife 爱即利刃

“你的处境相当危险，”雷古勒斯说。

“这可真是天大的变化了！”小天狼星嘲讽道。

“比之前危险多了，”他的弟弟厉声说。

莉莉轻轻揉着胯部正在愈合的伤口。愈合处已经到了发痒的阶段，为了不让新生的皮肉破裂，她怎样小心抓挠都不行——她甚至不能穿裤子，目前还没穿，但只套着衬裙和睡袍会更容易抓破伤口。当她就这样出现在桌边时，恰好看见雷古勒斯虚弱无力的模样，但这无关紧要。她尽量集中注意，不过西弗勒斯已经对整个事件作出了足够接近事实的描述，莉莉不觉得有必要纠正什么。

当然了，他没有提到那场争吵。他们从前也一直争吵。他们之间的关系本质就是如此。但这一次更严重。这一次触及了他最严重、最陈旧的背叛，并且她陷入了他内心最深处的不安。她也许会做个视而不见的傻瓜，可她想不出任何弥补的办法让她免于茫然无措与奴隶身份。如果只是简单地事关她或他的骄傲，哪怕是事关悬于他们之间的像枝形吊灯一般照亮所有的可怕与微妙，她都会毫不犹豫地狠狠击碎。但此时是战争时期。一切都与他们二人无关。这关乎被麦克尼尔嵌于墙上的每一颗女人的头颅，关乎马尔福庄园那个无名仆人空洞而潮湿的眼窝，还关乎那个本应在学习魔法却只能伺候主人的孩子。为了所有她还未曾得知的惨痛。她决不能轻易放弃。

西弗勒斯连直接对她说一句话都不曾。那天早晨，为了送贝拉特里克斯离去，他解除了对她的禁锢，却连瞥一眼都不肯，不管她是否跟着他前往门厅，也不管她是否穿好了衣服，哪怕她是否还活着他都未曾一顾。

待在没有窗户的封闭房间里不会有时间的意识。所以此前莉莉只得思考。在她独处的那段时间里，有过踱步与思索，有过将记忆移至冥想盆，重新整理好再放回脑海中。她没能寻回自己失去的二人，也不存在被失去詹姆和哈利的痛苦侵染的爱。有一些印象和感觉，但整体上是割断了的，割断了她对他们的感情，因此几乎毫无意义。她一开始就喜欢上了他们的脸庞，等候着爱的回归，但当她无法坚持想着那孩子属于自己时，怀中的婴儿变得微不足道了。也许是这种挫折感助长了她此时的愤怒。一路走下楼梯，跟在阴沉的贝拉特里克斯身后，把她送还给芬里尔，交付更多的药剂与说明以继续他们敷衍了事的虚假治疗。甚至当贝拉特里克斯对西弗勒斯低语道，“你的女孩就站在悬崖边上。把她推下来给我，”他也什么都没说，什么都没做，只要他还能控制得住，哪怕一臂之遥都不肯再接近。犹如她是一团烈火，而他极力避免灼烧他的长袍。

“六个魂器中的三个，”她说，打断了雷古勒斯列举出的可能会因她的行动直接导致的恐怖死法，她之前已经听过了，他每重复一番都在令她失去兴趣。“我们已经拿到了其中三个。还需要找到另外三个。”

雷古勒斯说，“关于冈特家族我还能尽些力，至于拉文克劳的遗物，权杖只是神话，羽毛笔应该收藏于某个麻瓜博物馆，但据描述只是骗局，真正的羽毛笔可能是失踪了，而冠冕传闻中消失在海莲娜·拉文克劳死去的阿尔巴尼亚。不过我们都不在——”

所有碎片都一目了然地拼合了，莉莉还未曾意识到那就是她期待的所在。“阿尔巴尼亚。”

“我们都不在当地，起不了什么作用，”雷古勒斯不予理会地摆摆手说道。

“当然了，”她说，令他继续摆动的手停下了。“但要是我们过去呢。亲自去。”

“也许，我们可以追寻到冠冕的踪迹——但还不清楚那是否真的是遗物，也不清楚黑魔王是否确实得到过拉文克劳的遗物。冈特家族还是——”

“如果有更多相关的发现，我们可以去追查冈特家族。可阿尔巴尼亚现在是重中之重。除非你又在瞒着我们什么？”

雷古勒斯用锐利的目光盯牢她，她迎上那目光，绿眼睛下覆着一层平滑冷漠的冰霜。

西弗勒斯也同样牢牢注视她，在她的颈侧，在受伤的肩上灼出孔洞，但她不会为他所扰。

小天狼星正好奇但关切地看着她。“你不能去阿尔巴尼亚，莉莉。”

“为什么不能？”

“会引起注意，”小天狼星说，但声音中缺乏信服，就像他和她一样持有相同想法。“没有我在身边雷古勒斯不会去任何地方，并且斯内普——好吧，众所周知他是怎么严防死守着你。他们谈论过。”他流露出不轻的厌恶，但莉莉无视了。“如果有人来访，而你不在这里，那就太可疑了。”

“我在那里更有用，”她平静地说。

雷古勒斯无可奈何到语无伦次，“简直是疯了。不管有多成功，肯定都比你之前那些短途要糟得多得多。你不可能简简单单脱离仆人的工作。”

“当然不能。但可以事先做好准备。”

“准备？”西弗勒斯问，他重复了她的话，维持着圆滑与谨慎的不动声色。

在经历漫长严寒的沉默之后，他说出的第一个词语是无力的。她可以利用的无力。她转过头冷眼看着他。“我会随时通知你们我的进展。”

小天狼星和雷古斯离开后的一个小时里，她在书房被成堆的书本包围着。依照两本书中所说，她把大部分的书都放回去了，只留下最有用的一摞，然后她将研究转移到实验室，开始了实践试验。从三本、四本、五本书里，她将可以着手进行的范围缩小至两种咒语，还有一到三种西弗勒斯必然有所储备的魔药。单独来看这些并不十分复杂；但结合起来显然就成了一项大工程了。她很可能需要帮助。毫无疑问，她需要的是谁；就算她愿意，他也不会让她去找别人帮忙。何况她并不愿意。她宁可要他的帮助。最麻烦的一点是要用到血液，但没关系，她昨天脱下的旧衬裙上的血可能就够用了，如果需要更多更新鲜的，总还是有补血药和匕首的。

当西弗勒斯来到她附近，如同熔铸于门外的掠食般的阴影时，坩埚里正熬着成败未定的实验品。她不知道已经为此花费多长时间了，只知道他存储在实验室里的三十三瓶复方汤剂被她用掉了四瓶，还喝掉了两瓶提神剂还有一整壶茶，她从背后剪掉一缕头发因为直接从头皮上拔下太痛了，将坏掉的那件衬裙剪成一堆满是褐色血液的整齐的方形布料，从指尖挤出她已懒得数清有多少的血滴，然后她制作出了唯一算得上成功接近目标的东西。但她只是在实验，并不意味着今晚就要实现她的全部发明。魔法实验的首要定律——许多年前西弗勒斯从他母亲那里学到，后来又教给莉莉的一条定律，任何巫师想要有所发明以及记录失败的尝试都需遵循的一条定律——就是从小处做起。

他在门口看了很长时间，凝视的目光锁定在她后颈，但她没有回头。“你这是在做准备？”最终，他又问了一遍，语气没有之前那样圆滑了。

她的魔杖戳进坩埚里，顺着那东西滑动，观察着它的反应。“过来看看，”她说。

他无声地走进，身体再次静止时距她仅有一线之隔。如她所料，他因坩锅中的东西恐缩了，他不寒而栗时衣袖拂过她的手臂。

（带起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。蠢蛋。）

她把那东西从坩埚里拎出来，用魔杖轻弹，检查着背部的筋脉。那是一只手，是托着它的那只手完美的复制品，它的指头蜷曲着。她将它翻转，将手掌朝上对着天花板，再次检查筋脉与骨头。穿过掌心的弧形生命线中央，有一只明亮的绿眼睛朝他们眨了眨，眼瞳对着他们的脸来回转动。

“某种炼造体，”他猜道，声音毫无起伏。

“答对了。塑形的催化剂是复方汤剂，基质的主要成分是血液。”

他显得很反感。“基质可以是任何东西。冰雪、泥土、树枝。你选择了血液。”

“血液是塑造人类形态与反应的最佳选择，根据这老家伙的说法。”她捶着面前的一本书，在重击下砰然作响。她享受他的恐惧，不过只是轻微的。她有点讨厌自己，因为那种享受。“反正我是这么理解的。而且就因为用了我的血，才能够有效地巩固成人形。并不是说我还没受够这些。这还不算是黑魔法。”

“某些人会说任何用到血的咒语都是黑魔法。”

她曾经会这么说，所以他的话是故意的，她的理由成功地支持了他的责难。这是一个小女学生的论点，她深信善与恶是可辨的常数，集合于一条直线上，她尽其所能将自己和所有她爱的人都推向一端的尽头。既然如此，他曾经的观点也可以用来支持她。“那血和头发有什么不同呢？都只是身体的一部分罢了。照这逻辑复方汤剂也是黑魔法。”她把那只手放回坩埚里，眼睛还在继续眨着，看着。

“无力的反驳。邓布利多肯定不会接受一个凤凰社成员说出这种话。”

“他已经去世了不可能再否决，而且据我所知小天狼星和我是仅存的凤凰社成员。”

他终于瞥一眼她的脸，目光又落回坩埚中那只脱离躯体的手。他不会说他对此印象深刻，不过她知道他的感受。“你很清楚，这无关于理论上的区别。也许炼造体要用坩埚制作，但它们毕竟不是魔药。如果你将黑魔法探测器放在制作完成的东西附近，它可能会爆炸，如果我们为了平衡基质做得太过火的话。”

“然后呢，还有什么，所有人都以为你对我施了某种黑魔法不是吗？如果有人在背后议论过你把我护得太牢了，这东西只会让你的处境更安全。如果有人要看的话，她也可以适当地流血。”她轻敲三下坩埚，念出一句反咒，然后滴了些提纯的药剂进去。手开始蠕动，溶解进大约是其成分的淤浆中。“或许能帮你让他们看到她流血。”

现在，他正盯着坩埚里的淤浆。“人们不常制作炼造体是有原因的，你很清楚。它们是出了名的不可靠。”

“这本书里有一些相关的记录，不过啰啰嗦嗦的词语太晦涩了，我搞不懂到底是什么意思。”她斜靠在工作台上，转身面对他。“肯定是糟透了的东西。”

他抽出魔杖，说道，“这么说你是决定了。跟着那只狗一起到阿尔巴尼亚去寻找一件古董，我们甚至不能确认那是不是魂器。”这不是一句疑问。他挥动魔杖清理了坩埚，然后触到她的目光。

“对。”哪怕是下周死在阿尔巴尼亚的某处，也好过困在这里，在这所房子里，像被绞死一样，逐渐老去逐渐恐惧于他们之间那名为亲密的幽灵。

他先转开了目光，扫视过她为这项大工程而准备的，随意摆放在工作台上的材料。“你需要我的帮助来制造一个合适的炼造体。”

这一点，是她可以承认的。“这本书里似乎想说最好是有一组学徒来帮手，不过你也行的。”

他冷酷而严苛地审视她，用目光衡量她的决心，接着急促地点了下头。

于是他们开始了工作，以一种奇怪的休战方式。他们很多年没有这样一起合作了，但也不尽然，肌肉记忆在恢复默契。他不会去看她为了每一次再度尝试的实验而流血，她也不会看他所做的其他可怕而痛苦之事——在那之后他会控制不住地呲牙咧嘴吸着气，看他的动作就好似肋骨被人踢过几分钟——但的确使进度加快了。

他没有为此征得她的同意，她也没有问他所做的是什么。在这期间她独自制作出一只恼人的手，之后他们还制作了一只不再有错位眼睛的可以弯曲有反应的手，一只胳膊连着细瘦突出锁骨的肩膀，一颗像镜中倒影一样对着他们眨眼说话的头颅。然而这些东西无法零散地拼接——必须一次性整体完成，否则它们什么都不是。

第一次扩展尝试去制作完整的身体时，他们显然出了岔子，血液加入得太快以致整个基质成分在坩锅中着起了火。快速掩上的锅盖和魔咒并没有抵挡太久，紧张的数分钟后锅中的东西燃尽了，实验室里三只足够大到能容纳人体的坩锅也被毁掉了一只。因为过于专注，他都懒得动怒；他们一起施咒让坩锅连同其中的东西消失，在火焰上方又吊起一只新的坩锅。

还需要放置坩锅钳，于是他们同时伸出手去抓取，这时他的手从她的手上擦过。一闪而过的转瞬之间，他成了另一个人——不是外形的转变，而是好像他涂上一层漆成了完全不同的人，乱糟糟的头发与眼镜还有曾贴着她脖颈的嘴唇——还有莉莉感受到的涌现的爱，激荡的渴慕，强烈到可以冲击得橱柜门咯咯作响。

她突然撤回手，翻来覆去地检查，好像是在期待一处伤痕或等待一只指责的眼睛出现于掌心。西弗勒斯看着，期待着她的说明，他的手从坩埚边缘落到身体两侧。“没事，”她喃喃低语。“我刚才把你看成了别人。只是这样。”

他的嘴唇扭曲了。他能准确猜出那个人是谁。他是否厌恶无关紧要。她应该伸手去拿坩埚钳，应该将它固定在炉火上，但她却伸向了他的手——离她最近的，他的左手。她将那只手拉近自己的脸，仔细地看过两面，用一根手指触进他的手掌，滑过生命线，感情线，还有那道位于中央的，将掌心一分为二的长长疤痕。被她握住的手指抽动着，像一只巨大苍白的蜘蛛，但她抬起头时，他的面庞仍全然地静止着。

“不论好坏，西弗，我很清楚你是谁。”

他的另一只空闲的手伸过她的身边，用无需的猛力紧拽坩锅钳。他拖动时，金属钳发出了尖锐的摩擦声。空气中激起一股热浪，但并非他们脚边火焰的缘故。

忽然间，莉莉想要看看，筑起他们之间隔阂之墙的第一块砖。她想知道它的模样。她仍然握着他的手臂，所以她解开了他袖口的纽扣，他的手攥成了拳头，她将衣袖向上卷起，卷到她能看见蛇的腹部、毒牙、眼睛，在漆黑的蚀刻下穿过蓝色的静脉。

它在他皮肤上扭曲。它随着他的呼吸移动，随着跳动于静脉中的血液移动。它从他身上汲取力量，他也从中得到了力量，这标记比任何他们能给予彼此的相信或爱都更难以磨灭。这是陈旧的背叛，是一切的根源，是多年前他说出的心中对她真实想法的写照，是他紧紧抓牢的信仰，令其将施以毒药的图案刻进他的血肉。

话语不期然间从她口中倾泻而出。“你试过离开吗？在你发现它真正的含义之后？它可以伤害到活生生的人，而这个人正是你所——”

她止住自己，忍下了那个字眼。他不会说的，所以她也不会。现在说出来只会像是控诉，伴随着她脸上灼热的红晕，伴随着刺穿了她的初次看到这标记的陌生痛苦，还有更糟糕的，于她肺腑深处蠕动的某些东西。现在是错误的时机。

（那么，何时才是恰当的——？）

“我希望在你知道它的含义之后，为了你的灵魂你能寻找出路。但此刻，我认为你没有。我认为你喜欢它。我认为你喜欢这种力量。我认为你喜欢它能给你带来一切，你也不关心它从别人那里夺走了什么。”

她抬起头看他。他们之间横亘着某些极度的错综复杂，与极度的不可救药。

“你说得对，”他说，声音如毒药般尖锐而苦涩，他扯回手臂。“你就是想听这个吗？你说得对。”

她向前走近，觉得勇敢，又觉得愚蠢，她需要逼迫他，也知道如何逼迫。“所以现在呢？”

他没有回答，目光在她脸上逡巡。

“现在你相信什么？”就像是在走钢丝，她靠得更近了，近到仅有瞬息之遥。“现在你想要什么？”

他的呼吸变得迟缓，然后断断续续地凝滞了，他的脸庞依然僵硬，但他眼中的某些东西告诉她，她可以继续对抗下去。

那带着标记的手臂再次被她握于手中，她紧紧抓住，指尖钻进衣袖中，将他尚未扣起的袖口掀起，指甲攥牢他裸露的皮肤想要予以伤害。尽管如此，她还是仰面向他，抬起，抬起，抬起——

这一次没有等待他的猛烈，没有片刻的迟疑，他任由她吻他，但没有让自己给予回应。他那只未受禁锢的手臂环绕住她，循着她脊骨的痕迹，将她拉得更近，即便她想要刺伤他的另一只手，想要留下与那黑魔标记一样根深蒂固的她自己的痕迹。他搂紧她的身体，像是渴望光明的花一般朝她弯下腰。她的手在他胸前蜿蜒向上，触到他的喉颈，指尖沿着他的下颌滑动，莉莉几乎要于此迷失自己，令他贴紧她、占据她，屈从于这自称男人的骄傲顽固的混乱。还有某些其他的，某些她未曾预料到的内心的震动正与他的发生共鸣，如同即将震碎的酒杯只待一个击中要害的音符。

但她不想就这样死死攀住他，像要溺亡一样攀住他。她已经表明了自己的意图。遗憾的是，她抽离了，将前额贴在他的肩头，眼睛依旧闭起，缠裹标记的手最终也松懈地环着他的前臂。

他颤抖地吐出一口气，手还纠缠于她的发间。他一语未发。

“我需要你去战斗，”她对着他的胸膛怒吼，“不单是因为我。而是因为你该做正确的事情。”

曾经的男孩会向她许诺任何事，如果需要她相信，他会告诉她月亮就在自己手中。他会撒谎。

而这个男人摇着头。她闭起眼睛也能感觉到他摇着头。

“你不知道的太多太多，”他声音粗嘎，呼吸拂动她的头发。“有太多我怀疑是真的但无法证实。有太多的可能——”

“停。不要再找借口，不要再逃避。仅仅是帮我，迁就我，已经不够了。这意味着你随时都可以打乱我的计划。不管你是认为我和跟我一样出身的人与你和其他人有同等拥有魔法的权利，还是你不这么想。你都必须相信他可以被击败的。”她睁开眼，撞进他的目光，再次拽起他的手臂，横在他们之间，指甲又一次扣牢标记。“我需要你变得比这个更好。”

他对着她的手喃喃低语，“我们找到剩下两个魂器然后摧毁掉。”他动了一下。只是轻微的一动，但他正从她发间抽出手，试图解脱与她的纠缠，不再过多地触碰她，不再像他已经触碰的那样。“然后呢？”

“三个。还剩三个魂器。”她的手插进发间，将挡住脸颊的乱发捋开。“我们杀掉他，西弗勒斯。我们杀掉他，然后他就死了。”

“再然后呢？”被她紧握的手抽了回去，他对着外面的世界，对着他自己比划着。“他的追随者呢？那些在他的命令下控制魔法部的人，那些围堵麻瓜种、麻瓜部门、半个欧洲政府的傲罗们——”

“关进阿兹卡班。”她越发焦躁不安，因为在内心深处她怀疑他的观点是有道理的。“那些人中最好的也是通敌犯，最坏的都是食死徒。”

“这样需要关进监狱的就太多了。有太多人只是老老实实坐视食死徒接管，有太多人不愿被牵连或者逃离了，太多的混血巫师为了保护家人的安全与他们达成交易。”

“那就读取他们的想法。摄神取念。挨个裁夺他们。”

他们都清楚这是个糟糕的解答。“有太多人需要审问。需要耗费很长时间。他们会展开反攻，我们会输掉所有公开的战争。我们没有军队。”

“那你有什么建议？”莉莉怒道。

“我给不出任何解答，”西弗勒斯咆哮着，终于失去了耐心。“你为之斗争的世界已经不复存在了。我的解决之道就是锁上门，让外面的世界继续燃烧。”

“那就把世界浸在煤油里吧。”她感受到狂怒，某些从内心深处释放的，某些透过记忆咒阻隔的屏障渗出的病态与邪恶。“释放所有摄魂怪，断绝所有古老的血统，甚至是无辜的家族，甚至是雷古勒斯和小天狼星。推倒霍格沃茨城堡的最后一块石头，用我们能找到的所有魔杖架起的火堆烧掉所有咒语书。消灭最后的龙，凤凰，独角兽，以及任何可以做成杖芯的东西，砍去所有魔杖制作者的手。不再有魔咒，不再有魔药，不再有魔法部，不再有纯血统对抗泥巴种对抗麻瓜。不再有魔法世界。”

“不。”风于他体内呼啸而出，末世浩劫的恐怖惊惧在他脸上表露无遗。“不。我不敢相信你想要这样。”

“你不敢？你不敢相信吗？”她在狂笑，不属于她的泪水盈满眼眶。她眨回眼泪，露出牙齿。“当我还是个孩子的时候，你带给我魔法。你告诉我，我是什么。然后你又带给我这个世界。让我活下来看到这一切。”她拉近他们之间的距离，近到他无法误解她将要说的话。“我再也不想要了。如果这就是所有。如果这就是可能的所有。”

他吞咽了两下，吸着气咒骂着，吐入空气中的恶劣字眼如一句咒语。他用手掩住脸，然后又慢慢放下，当手从他的双眼上移开时，他看向她的样子好似正重新初遇她。

“我相信你。”因为他以前不曾相信过。他听过她的话语，但于此之前从未真正理解。“我相信你。如果走到那一步，我会帮你。我可以做任何事。”

然后他说了，声音溃裂着说了，那可怖的三个字，这些年来一直停留在他唇畔的三个字。祈求魔鬼之名，将其化为完满而残酷的现实。

“我爱你。”

如此便是。相信的代价。他的爱，这柄利刃。这不是什么她可以接受、可以利用、可以丢弃或希望他戒除的，无价值的欲望，这比某些蔓生的少年男孩的迷恋要强烈得多。她知道的。可她还是吻了他，为了得到她想要的结果。她想撕去这些漂浮在空气中的字眼，清除掉，抹煞掉，但污迹如罪责不可磨灭。这是彻底的错误，是她完全不想要的，如一根棘刺穿透皮肉梗在心口。

她的声音过于粗哑。“这并不是更好的解决之道。”

但对他来说，这就是解答。正因如此他才会说出口。她转身避开了他，远远避开了他脸上浮现的可怕脆弱；远远避开了他那令人厌恶的愿望，期待被她纳入设想的未来之中，就像他曾被黑魔王欣然接纳一样；远远避开了他那确凿而骇人的渴求，想要听到她以同等的话语作为报偿；她无法记起的死亡足够沉重，她内心的缄默就像一只捂住嘴的手，扼杀掉任何多余的话语。她转过身来，再次让坩埚下的火焰燃得更旺。“来吧。我们得再试一次。”银匕首再度握于她手中，她几乎感觉不到利刃正划过手掌，割裂皮肤，让鲜血再次流淌。


	19. Constructed 造物之术

莉莉从阴冷与潮湿中醒来，肺部抽动着想吸入空气。她被冰冷黏滑的东西包裹，盲目地摸索到自己所处容器的边缘，摇晃着用膝盖撑起身体喘着气，紧紧抓住摸索到的边缘。

空气渐渐充满她的胸腔时，头脑也慢慢地清醒了。她意识到自己浑身赤裸，但不知道身在何处，也不知道发生了什么，记忆纷乱而毫无意义，到底怎么回事？各种记忆在她脑海中互相冲突，亲吻詹姆与亲吻西弗勒斯还有关于战争，她的战争。她被俘虏了吗？他们赢了吗？

她揉了揉眼睛，但毫无作用。有含混的声音传来，然后有毛巾粗鲁地抹去她脸上的黏液。她从给她擦脸的那只手中抓过毛巾，胡乱地揉搓自己的脸。黏液呛住了喉咙，她干呕着，像初生的马驹一样双腿弯曲于身下。

一只温暖的手搂住她的肘弯，把她拉了起来。这只手不温柔但温暖，轮廓模糊而朦胧地出现于她睁开眼看到的黑暗中。这只手将她的一只手肘架在她爬出的容器边缘，然后将另一只同样架起，借以稳固她的身体。

呼吸终于顺畅了，她不禁咒骂，眼前终于出现了色彩。她面前的一个人影在笑；另一个则发出了不以为然的声响。

莉莉将毛巾翻过来，用干净的一面再次擦拭眼睛，清理耳朵。毛巾上清晰可见地沾满了血。她一定是受伤了，但是没有疼痛，或者暂时还没有。她面前人影的轮廓变得更加清晰。

“我在哪儿？”

那个之前在笑的声音现在认真起来，“在你家里。”

“这不是我的家，”她悄声说。她无法确切说出什么原因；但空气中存在某些异样。她知道冷风不会像这样从窗缝蔓延进来，即便是在冬天——现在是冬天？太冷了，她的心跳得厉害，她浑身颤抖着打了个激灵。

“是现在的家，”那声音又说。这声音很耳熟，听上去像是她认识的某个人，但却是怪异的，不对劲。几乎像是佩妮，但这想法太疯狂了。佩妮没有参与战争。佩妮也不会那样极度冷静地看着浑身是血的妹妹从不知什么东西中爬出来——不管是什么，反正她被塞进去了。莉莉再次抹了脸，直起身体，向他们靠近。

左边那女人形状的影子变成了被红色框起的一道苍白——不是佩妮——不，是镜子。这是她唯一能作出的判断，尽管面前的女人没有浑身沾满血浆和黏液。她的头发梳向相反的一边，她的手臂交叉着。那只左手上没有戒指，莉莉立刻发觉自己手上也没有。他们拿走了她的结婚戒指。面前的这个女人看起来不带感情，更加冷漠，比她从前在镜中看到的自己更疏离。如果战争中的莉莉是一支箭，那么面前这个女人就是一把战斧。

“哈利和詹姆在哪儿？”她对着那邪恶的倒影发出嘶嘶声。“别告诉我他们已经死了，我知道他们没有——”

镜中女人望向站在她左边的黑影，莉莉循着她的目光，惊动着认出了那人影。

“是你！”

西弗勒斯·斯内普，那个食死徒——那个叛徒——她的老朋友——把她从他们身边带走，让他们死去的恶魔——

他的出现证实了一切。他们真的不在了。詹姆和哈利都不在了。莉莉猛然尖叫着向前扑去，赤裸的脚在坩埚底打了滑，她一把攥住他长袍的前襟。他震惊到无法躲闪。他的脸离得很近，苍白，恐惧，一双睁大的黑眼睛布满惊诧。

“你做了那些事之后怎么还敢出现在我面前？你怎么敢？你怎么——”

一声撕扯——他长袍的肩部开裂了，她滑了回去，手肘撞到坩锅时发出了痛苦的巨响。腿还在发抖，但她使劲撑着爬出来，像是从湖中浮出的幽灵一样蹒跚地逼近，他一步步向后退避。当她迈着摇晃的双腿接近他时，沾满四肢的浓稠黏液和血浆滴落下来，他的肩膀撞上墙壁，只得继续退出房间。虽然魔杖握在手里，但他显然手足无措。

在她身后，镜中女人发出一串毫无欢乐的笑声，她的手指刚缠上他的长袍，正要抓向他的喉颈时，那女人挥动魔杖用咒语定住了她。他试图挣开，从她抓牢的手中滑脱，但失败了。她动不了，但还可以用仇恨的目光刺穿他的脸，她的确如此做了。

“嗯，”那女人说，光着脚走近。“很有趣。我想是太成功了对吗？”

西弗勒斯的双眼从她的目光中扯开，看向另一个女人。“有可能。魔法或咒语并没有随之转移。”

“所以它记得一切。”那女人走进她的视线中，慢慢贴近西弗勒斯，仔细端详莉莉的脸。“因为你的魔咒而使我遗忘的所有记忆，这东西都记得。所以它才这么做。”

在她紧闭的下颚和牙齿之下传出一声喉音，是因全身束缚而压抑的咒骂声。

镜中女人侧过眼，凝视的目光像莉莉抓牢的双手一样钳住西弗勒斯。“你觉得呢？”

“我觉得你应该让她松开我的长袍。”

“别傻了。我们是该试试用对我施过的咒语来阻隔她的记忆，还是用别的东西再制作一次？”

他们都忽略了她再次发出的愤怒的声音。

西弗勒斯的注视转回她身上，平静地审视着，眼中的惊诧消失了。片刻之后，他说，“进展到这个阶段，改变制作成分更容易些。也许是基底的问题。”

莉莉听不懂这段对话也不在乎听懂，但她能领会其中的关键。镜中女人解除了全身束缚咒，莉莉还没能在仇恨中将自己推离西弗勒斯就坠跌了——她直直跌入镜中女人的双手中。她被抓住了，被镜中女人猛地往上拉，被那胳膊拖拽着，她尖叫，扭动，反击，但还是被无情地丢入坩锅中。

“快回去吧，”镜中女人说，用一种可能是留给孩子的吟唱的语调。

莉莉踢打着，尖叫着求救，叫詹姆，叫邓布利多，叫任何人，但那女人强硬有力，还有一根魔杖可以击中她的脚使她跌倒。莉莉失去了平衡，再次撞进坩埚中。

镜中女人念出了她无法辨识的咒语，在她踢打转动的腿上滴了些清澈的液体，然后一切都溶进了温软漆黑中，她的皮肤毫无疼痛地从骨头上脱落，但她的身体里没有骨头，只有血，一大股盛满坩锅的血液从某处涌出——似乎是从她的身体里——她的视野逐渐变暗了——

只剩下另一个莉莉，站在坩锅边，看着他们才尝试制作出的炼造体慢慢化为液态。

终于又只剩下他们两个人——连那控诉的眼睛都溶入虚无中——这时莉莉转向他。

“太吓人了，”她说。“让我们再试一次。”


	20. The Doe I 牝鹿 I

在这紧张忙乱的劳碌之夜，莉莉睡意朦胧。 有了 那个让西弗勒斯因疼痛跛着脚的加速进度魔法的帮助，第一晚他们总共试了五次去 制作炼造体 。每次尝试的结果都是不同的失败：第一次毁损了坩锅；另一次淤浆中不管加入什么都顽固地维持原状； 有 一次成功地催化出令人作呕的与她完全相同的皮肤，还生出了半边恶心的红头发，但最终未能完全成形；还有一次爆炸弥漫得满是蒸汽，那东西用她的声音尖叫着，他们试图压上锅盖时手掌都被烫伤了。她先找到了烧伤药膏，打开盖子时却磨破了皮。 不过 她还是先给他擦了药膏，他令她的手掌凭空长出新皮肤时，他们颇为亲切地为了催化剂的温控问题拌着嘴。之后，他们取得了可疑的成功：那试图掐死西弗勒斯的东西。

她仍然不确定是否可以称之为成功，如果它带来的问题比其所能解决的更加危险。

叠加了额外的魔咒使得难度成倍加剧，实验也因此停滞不前。 记忆咒可能会有用，但需要一个有记忆的成形大脑才能真正承载咒语，从最好的方面来看施咒的时机也还是个棘手难题； 而 其他的选择在早餐时一连串地迸发出，他们吃着从厨房里召唤来的干硬面包和奶酪还有茶。然后是 早上十点 ，他们两个已经一周没睡过好觉，或者说在过去的24小时里根本没睡过，但谁也不想暂停休息。 西弗勒斯为了理清思绪而翻阅的书中 到处都是面包屑。为了证明他的想法错了， 莉莉穿过大厅去书房找出之前弃之不用的一册书卷， 结果陷进了书本眼花缭乱的文字中 —— 她之前试图表明的将镇定剂融入基质的可能性，事实上比她记得的要复杂得多 ——之后 莉莉在扶手椅上醒来，这时春日火红夕阳的最后一缕光芒正缓缓照进窗子。

她睡着时看的那本书不见了。 口中像是裹着一层 墙纸浆糊。莉莉变出一杯水一饮而尽。她的肩上还围着毛毯，铺展开来覆到她的双腿，柔软、温暖、深绿色的毛毯，她意识到不是她盖过的。 毛毯闻上去就像一张床， 有着皮肤和人体的气味：于他而言，是松节油、酸涩的汗、硫磺熏染、未洗头发上动物麝香的锋利气味。

她可以很容易地将这些联系在一起，可以想象到那些动作的细节：他发现她在躺椅上睡着了，去卧室取来自己床上的毛毯盖在她身上，挪开她手指下的书本，然后继续独自工作。

这一切都充满了爱意，借着她的沉睡做出这些小小的举动，而如此的想法却使她有点不舒服。 在这世上 所有微小体贴的举动都无法拯救任何人，也不能让任何人复活。 她讨厌这种对他的设想，像是一个浪漫的、宠爱的、善良的丈夫。令人厌恶。

但这并不是全部的他。 他身上还有许多是她所喜欢的 。这正是隐含于研究书本之下，在她睡着时所顾虑的；她无法确切说出穿透皮肉的棘刺是什么，还有她吻他时那样强烈的震动是什么。

而睡眠使之清晰。 她的思绪从昨晚开始 井然有序。她应该像那个炼造体一样恨他——就像她内心的某处那样，她可能还会再次恨他——但这不能抵消其他一切。 她确实在乎他； 她甚至喜欢他，在某些零碎的片段。

她召唤来茶和糖，还有更多的面包来咀嚼。 如果西弗勒斯在大厅里，他会跟着过来，但她愿意打赌他依旧把自己关在实验室里。

所以这不就是症结所在吗。 她喜欢的西弗勒斯就是与她共事的这个人；这个眼中有种狂热光芒的人， 这个一直在身旁听她咕哝的人，除了他供认不讳的近乎幻觉的不朽之爱——其本身的需求就是对她的回应。而 她同样喜欢这一点，他不允许自己被欺骗或戏弄，即使是她也不行；这让她对他的操纵显得不那么残忍了。 莉莉喜欢他的高效，即使那近乎残酷，喜欢他的才智，以及他是如何相信她也拥有与之对等的才智，而且——至少她愿意对自己承认——她喜欢他因 她或是她的设想而 燃起的忧虑的烈焰。 即使那威胁到她的目标，甚至当她因此大声嚷嚷时，那仍然温暖了她。

她必须承认一个冷酷的事实，哪怕是被踢过的狗也会崇拜饲养它的主人；西弗勒斯是唯一与她共度这三年时光的人，他把她当作一个人，而不是一袋肉，不是家养小精灵，不是一个白痴，不是一样工具，也不是小天狼星当作的一缕亡灵。 西弗勒斯看到的就是全部的她，无论她是什么样子，也无论他对她做过什么。 还有在那崩塌的过去， 她曾对自己做出的事。他 们是两株生长于同一片土壤的植物，被关在一间密室里；他们变得彼此缠结，彼此怪异。

所以，一条毛毯。一种新触及的体贴与仁慈。非常好。 在转瞬即逝之间，她想知道是否这就是那个有着凌乱黑发戴着眼镜的男人的神秘之处，那个曾爱着她的男人像一条闪烁而滑手的鱼一般跃出她记忆的表面。 是否他会为沉睡的她披上一条毛毯。 是否她曾一度有能力接受这种体贴，当另一个男人掖好了她肩头的毯子。

她将毛毯叠成柔软的方形，搭在躺椅的靠背上，当这想法开始冒出烟雾时，她将其冰封了。 莉莉纵容了自己很久，然后施展出清洁咒语，虽然没有淋浴但也有必要清理一下。 她浪费了足够多的时间深思一条毛毯的宇宙意义。 夕阳的最后一缕余晖自 书架上方高处的窗子漏下，天空渐渐透出深蓝，压下了最后的光亮。 她放轻脚步穿过大厅，她的心安静下来，一切都深深地冰封于大脑封闭术之下。她无声地推开了门。

实验室里挂着一只死掉的 牝 鹿。

她甚至还没完全留意到时，魔杖就已经握在了手中，那可怜的东西倒吊着，被捆在半空中缓慢旋转的一根杆子上。鹿的喉咙被割开了，但她仍在动，仍在艰难但缓慢而有规律地呼吸；某些原因使她痛苦地活着。

——是魔法，当然了。是魔法让她活着。突然间，将它从世上清除掉的想法似乎没那么可怕了。

“你在干什么？”她已经猜到了答案，但要是 他没听到她进来的声响，比起冒着破坏成果的风险悄悄进入房间，还是向他温和地发问比较好。

他在坩锅上方弓着背。房间里还没点灯，所以他几乎是在黑暗中工作，他的双肩随着搅拌的动作在长袍下摇晃。“等一会儿。”一条胳膊蜿蜒伸出，从她那沾血的衬裙剪成的布片中拣起一块，接着丢进坩埚里。

她关上身后的门，不安地用两根手指捻弄魔杖，然后伸向空中，指尖慢慢转动着魔杖点起灯，慢慢调亮光线，以免刺激到他的眼睛。

长久的沉默之后，他 说：“来。”

“已经稳定了？”她走近。

“对，但是我还得把矢车菊粉末混合进去。”

“啊。那就快完成了。”他仍旧在坩锅边上低着头，一只手在搅拌，另一只捏着勺子的手一点一点地撒下粉末。他抬起头看她时，她脸色发白。“天啊。你看着比平常还糟。”

他对她沉下脸，但并不能改善他的外观，他忽地低下头继续手上的工作。他的双眼通红，脸色憔悴脏污，油腻的头发扁塌塌地结在一起。他的颧骨还沾着没擦净的半抹干透的血迹，脸颊和脖子被溅上了病态的绿色斑点，似乎是被压碎的某些恶心的东西——很可能是 发酵后的gloriana根茎的汁液——用力过猛了。而气味——最好都不要去想象在高温炉火前连续熬煮难闻原料超过24小时的还没洗澡的药剂师身上的气味。

即使用最仁慈的描述，也得说他面目骇人，但似乎是被下达了完全接纳他的命令，一股奇异的情感相应地再次涌现出来，她不知道何处安放，也不知道如何安放。因为毫无疑问，这是所有顽固愤怒的艰苦劳累的证据。而且她也没有好多少，真的——在清洁咒语释放出的新鲜空气的掩盖下，很明显她身上也有艰苦劳累过的痕迹。

“选择母鹿的血作为基质的主要成分，”她说着，瞥了一眼坩埚。里面的东西比加入她自己的血时要黑。“是因为我的守护神？”

他点点头，依然全神贯注。“我想，你认为血液是最佳选择的看法是正确的，但我们需要制作出更顺从的东西。你和这种动物有关联。”

“你到底是在科克沃斯的哪里找到一只鹿，西弗勒斯？”

“科克沃斯没有。我只能去更远的地方。” 他耸耸肩，还在继续搅拌，向一边伸展着脖子，然后换向另一边。 一绺油腻的头发垂出来，在他的脸颊前摇荡，随着他的动作摇荡。

莉莉决定不去想要知道有多远，有多远也不重要。 如果那里有鹿，一定还有很多。“ 要是 它长出鹿耳朵了呢？或者是鹿尾巴？”她在脑袋上比划着耳朵，无力地模仿着身后那半死不活的东西。

他用挖苦的目光打量了她一眼，然后继续加入矢车菊粉。

她换了种策略。“必须让它活着吗？”

“你宁愿我杀了它？”他猛地摇了下头。“如果炼造体要保持完整，它就必须活着。它取代你成为了炼造体的共振对象。”

“你打算把它留在这儿？”

他的动作戛然而止，片刻后又恢复了原状。

“你还没想过怎么处理这只动物吧，不是吗？如果你送它回树林，然后它被卡车撞到，那你就得向你所有的坏朋友解释地板上的麻瓜种汤羹了。”

他撒入最后一点矢车菊粉，最后一次急速转圈搅拌坩埚中的基质。“如果这次失败就无关紧要了。”他似乎不想把注意力转向她。

“如果成功的话就有关系了，而且我觉得可能会成功。我觉得这个想法很出色。”她的手扶上他的胳膊，尽管他的袖子上粘着些还没干透的恶心东西。“你需要休息。我休息过就感觉好多了。基底现在很稳定，它会保持这状态的。”

他挺直脊背，明显这个动作会产生疼痛。他在坩锅边上弯腰弓背了太久——她知道那是什么感觉。“我很好。”

“你恰恰相反。别让我施咒让你睡着，我也不想把你拖来拖去，而且对你酸痛的脖子一点好处都没有。”

西弗勒斯昂起头。“别像个母亲似的对待我。”

莉莉撤回搭在他肩上的手，吞下了她本能的回答——我没有像母亲似的对待过任何人，好吗？——她捏捏鼻梁。她在心里数到十，然后找了种没那么尖锐的说法劝服他。“你犟得像头骡子。你的样子糟透了，我想象不出你会觉得这样更好。你独自在这——疲劳过度的巫师难免出错，而且如果你昏倒掉进基底中，那我们就都完蛋了。”

他没有回答，她握着魔杖的手伸过他身前，在坩埚上设下一个密封咒来保护内容物不受污染，接着挥动魔杖扑灭了坩埚下的火焰。她的另一只手伸向他，拽住了他的手。他固执地僵在原地，她抓住他指尖的手转而抓起他的手腕，继续拽着。“就当是为了——来吧。”

他下颌的轮廓渐渐显出顽固的模样，他盯着环住自己手腕的她的手指，但那顽固在遇上她的双眼时瓦解了，终于，他跟上她的脚步。

在卧室的门外，他又停住了，似乎是不想让她进去，但她照样拉着他走进门内，径直走向他的床，她轻轻一推，他便重重地在床沿坐下。她松落他的手腕，他向前倾下身体，手肘架在膝盖上，头埋在双手中。

“你最后一次喝兴奋剂是什么时候？提神剂，疏通饮料，还是什么加了龙爪的东西？”

他越过手指看向床上方的窗户，但窗外漆黑的天空几乎透露不出是什么时间。他的脖子又垂下来，摇了摇头。“我不知道。”

“在我睡着之前还是之后？”

他用拇指揉了揉额头，心不在焉地抠着一块溅上的原料。“之后。”

“嗯。”她在他面前蹲下，用拇指和食指捏住他的下巴，让他看着她。“你的瞳孔还在放大。现在使用无梦药剂很不安全，至少一段时间内都不安全。”

他的下巴从她手中扭出来，眉毛下一双抬起的眼睛瞪着她。很明显，就算是安全他也不会喝。

“那看来我得陪着你了。飞来。”美好如歌唱般的念头在她脑海中绽放开来，她可以同时满足两个目标了。她召唤的这本书花了点时间才从书房飞上来，她尽快地从半空中抓住，她希望，西弗勒斯没有看见书名。床的宽度对两个人来说绰绰有余，莉莉将几只枕头堆在床头，让她能舒服地靠着坐起来，她将打开的书本贴在屈起的膝头。

“你认真的吗。”

她越过书的边缘看着他，面色转为严肃，语气也带着责难。“你扔了条毯子给我，然后一个人继续单干。我要用体贴蒙住你，不然就用别的方式伤害你。”

他们互相注视了片刻，他越过他的肩头，她越过她的书。这一段绵延的对抗的沉默仅仅是被他的动作打破了，他心不在焉地抓抓下巴上参差不齐的胡茬，抠着结块的污迹。莉莉感觉到他的重量离开床边时，她还在浏览索引，用魔杖轻点条目使那书页发光。她用余光看到他走向衣橱，拿出一些衣物，然后去往浴室。门咔哒一声合上，传出了水流声。

到他出来时，她刚排除掉第五次从索引中选择出的条目，他浑身潮湿气息，神色依旧憔悴，但晨袍下套着一件干净睡衣，他的模样和气味都不再像实验室地板上的废屑了。他的身体沉陷在床上，扯动了她身下的被子。

莉莉侧目一瞥。他仰面躺着，一只手覆在脸上。她拎着拇指抬起那只手，他对她眨了眨眼，然后盯着天花板。他的瞳孔正恢复正常。她从耳朵上抽出魔杖，合上书本，轻轻地说，“好点了没？”

他的脸绷紧了，像弹簧一样扭曲。“没有。我宁愿继续干活。”

她挥动魔杖熄掉了室内的灯，二人沐浴在 一轮渐盈的凸月 透过窗子洒向对面墙上的朦胧微光下。“你的守护神一定是头骡子。”

他的反驳如此迅速，如此怨恨，以致于暴露出的含义远比他希望的多得多，而且那一定是事实。“不是。”

噢。好吧，那就排除这个猜测。

莉莉将后脑勺靠在床头，盯着天花板上他的目光停留的那一点，而后她发现他们的手碰到了一起。她并没有怜悯的念头，但有什么捏紧了她的心，似乎那是她的而非他的供认不讳。她想到了实验室里的那只母鹿，它还活着。他们的手指几乎是偶然地缠在一起，几乎好似他们不去看便不必承认。至少这一次，他的手指因为水温变得温暖，弯曲着包住她的手。

还需要一段时间他的呼吸才会变得匀缓，他的手才会在睡梦中松开她的手。她等了更久去确保他的身体很好并且真正松懈了，她也打算好了怎样抽出手指，一根一根地抽出，才不会打扰他休息。她也许在躺椅上睡过几个小时，但即使是在这样的清醒状态下她还是感觉到了一周以来的所有疼痛和疲惫。她想要的只是自己的浴缸，以及最终躺在自己的床上度过一整晚，不被任何人叫醒。

当她闭上眼睛的时候，她确实，真的，只是想暂且休息一会儿。


	21. The Doe II 牝鹿 II

在西弗勒斯的床上醒来并非莉莉这天的计划。

她侧身蜷起，半躺在之前靠着的那几只枕头上。西弗勒斯打着鼾，肢体与头发在床角缩成一团。他在夜里朝她翻动过身体，毛毯皱巴巴地裹在肩上。除了指尖，她没有再触碰他，他也没有触碰她。她可以轻易地就将这一切归咎于他们过去一天里的辛苦工作。尽管如此，她还是想为自己偷取这片刻，睡梦中他的脸平静得近乎柔软。

**好吧，现在谁才是令人厌恶的，** 莉莉想着，指尖在他的指节上摩挲。

然后反侵入咒的顶部弹射出来。

伴随着反侵入咒的尖锐警报在西弗勒斯的床上醒来 **绝** 非她这天的计划。

她笔直地惊坐起身，将自己的手扯开。西弗勒斯扑腾了一会儿，撑着手肘立起来，口中咒骂着。他们不必在恐惧中互相对视；恐惧就飘荡在空中，两个人都手忙脚乱地找寻魔杖——莉莉一把抓起睡着时掉落到地板上摊开的书本。有几张书页压皱了，他肯定会想要她弄平整，但没有时间了，她索性啪地一声合上书，封起那些折痕。在她的内心深处涌出大量全新的感受——羞愧，负罪，恐惧，致命的热度与咒骂——全都是彻底的不合时宜与毫无价值，她用与拨开头发同样果决的姿态将这些远远撇开。

她先到了门口，仅仅是因为没被毯子缠着。她的耳朵贴在门上，但那刺耳的警报——活像一只发春的猫——淹没了其他的所有声音。“把那东西关了！”她怒气冲冲地朝身后低语。

一阵摸索毛毯和魔杖的窸窣，警报声被吸入管中，音调渐渐升高，最后消失了。

门下，一阵沉默。接着，有个声音在叫她的名字。她认得的声音。她的腹中一阵翻江倒海。

如果是食死徒倒好了，可来的是 **他** ——

莉莉拉开门。她需要离开这个房间。立刻。

“等等，”身后的西弗勒斯发出了嘶嘶声，摸索着站起来，“是谁——”

没时间回答。她一甩手将书送回书房中，书刚脱离手中，她便立刻死命跑开，穿过走廊，转过拐角，一步跨下两级台阶。

闯入者等在楼梯底部的门厅处，微笑着抖落他头发上的煤灰。“抱歉突然闯进来。我们没收到你的回复。还以为贝拉可能会回来继续搞破坏。雷古勒斯觉得没必要，但我觉得有，所以过来看看。”

“小天狼星，”莉莉气喘吁吁，努力让语气听上去愉快。但丝毫没有达到效果。“见到你真高兴。感觉你昨天也在这儿。”

“是前天，”他说，打量着她那皱巴巴的衣服和惺忪的双眼。“我是不是吵醒你了？我们用消失盒发送过留言。而且不止一次。想确定用什么途径去阿尔巴尼亚，还有些消息和谣言可能需要你亲耳听一听。”

“我们一直在忙。”她揉了揉脸，试图保持清醒，使谈话不至于完全失控。

“忙？”

“在做准备。为了我们的行程。”她终于调整好呼吸，勉强笑了一下。“进展良好。事实上，今天应该就有成果可以展示。”

“已经可以了？”

他一副惊讶的模样，这让她很恼火。“是的， **已经** 可以了。你以为我们要等到复活节？”

他抬起双手。“还以为会很复杂。”

“ **的确** 很复杂。”

他露出难以置信的表情。“而你用一天半的时间就解决了？”

“还没有，但也差不多了。以前并非没人成功过，炼造体是非常有用的东西，但制作起来有难度，而且并不总是像家养小精灵那样听话，所以会有点神秘，大部分的文字记载都来源于最后一次妖精叛乱之前。制作所用的基底对于孩子来说也足够容易理解，只需要——”

小天狼星又抬起手。“我不用知道所有细节。”

她叉起双臂。“那你为什么还问？”

现在是他对她恼火了。“梅林啊，莉莉，我不知道那个蠢货都让你干了些什么。”

在她身后传来另一个声音，既冰冷又熟悉：“我没 **让** 她做过什么。她所做的完全是出于自愿。”

她扭头看去，西弗勒斯自楼梯而下，像个吸血鬼似的昂然走来，穿着他日间的长袍，一副她身上全然没有的泰然自若。小天狼星的脸扭曲的程度似乎在说他立马就能发出毒咒。她猛地呼出一口气，如果没憋住的话几乎要笑出声来。说起外表。她确信自己现在看起来像个流浪者，而且气味还要难闻。

西弗勒斯走到她身边，转向她问道，“这只狗为什么单独来了？”

“我来这里是出于 **好意** ，”小天狼星反驳道。“那可不是 **你** 能理解的——”

莉莉无视了他。“很明显我们在工作的时候漏看了消失盒。留言里说了为阿尔巴尼亚做的准备。还有其他事。”

“啊哈。”他眯起眼睛盯着小天狼星。“所以我们被占领了。”

莉莉翻了下眼睛。“你非得说得那么恶意吗？”恶意总比其他的要好，但也没好到哪里去。

“我记得你流的血加进坩埚里不下五次。”

“西弗勒斯！”莉莉发出警告，与此同时小天狼星挺直身体说，“血？”

西弗勒斯的嘴角挂着一丝刻薄的笑意。这种表情不是一个好人会展现的微笑，撇着勾起的嘴唇，露出威胁的牙齿。她知道，他是在用什么对付她，这一使命，她的心甘情愿，打破她之前对于黑魔法的牢不可破的边界，在搜寻更黑暗魔法的名义下妥协。

“是的，小天狼星，血，”她叹了口气，一只手扶着额头。“用我的血制作我的复制人。不用问了，是我的主意。”

小天狼星的表情就像看到她的脑门上长出了独角兽角。他看向西弗勒斯，纵然他有最初的泰然自若，但头发没有梳理过——虽然头发相对平直但他还是 **有** 一把梳子的——然后是她的头发，简直是一团红色染就的飓风。小天狼星的心里显然催生出了疑问，令他拧起眉头。莉莉克制着自己想用手指梳理头发的冲动。

“好吧，”小天狼星一字一句地慢慢说道。“我们只是担心而已。你通常会留意那个消失盒。不过看起来你们两个都——都挺好的。”

见鬼。唯一比公然质问还要糟糕的只有暗自怀疑。莉莉迫切地想洗个澡，但是不行。“如果我们今天就要检测成果的话，新的基底现在需要加热了。你想在我们熬煮的时候待一会儿吗？”

西弗勒斯没把他们俩放在眼里。“大概是待在狗窝里吧？”

“相比于你晚上睡觉的钟楼，斯内普？”

这阵势太接近莉莉所熟悉的了。“你们是想继续无意义地争吵，还是好好把事做完？”她转身向楼梯走去，然后回头向小天狼星示意。西弗勒斯来或不来都只会出于自愿。“上来告诉我你之前发送了什么消息。实验室里有只半死不活的鹿。别被吓到了。”

于是，在跟着她进入实验室看到那只鹿时，小天狼星只是发出了一点微弱的悲伤的喉音。“它还活着？”小天狼星问道。

“必须活着。类似于复方汤剂，如果你还记得在魔药课上学过的话。在身体的某个部位使用魔法产生共振来与原型关联。和复制伤疤之类的一样的原理。如果共振对象死了，连接就会断开。”莉莉在房间中央的巨大坩埚下生起火，然后解除了基质上的密封咒。基质已经冷却了，顶上浮着一层薄薄的发亮的油，但没有凝结成需要撇净的薄膜，也没有被污染的迹象，没有过夜后的魔法变得古怪的陈旧迹象。那颜色是近乎黑色的红。

“你不会想靠得太近的，布莱克，”西弗勒斯傲慢地说着，走入房间来到她身边。“这项工作可不是毫无危险的。”他凝视着，娴熟地将杖尖悬在表面。基质颤抖了，好像是被触碰后作出了反应，液体向着他杖尖对准的那一点聚拢。他对着莉莉低语，“看起来还能用。”

“当然了，我很清楚怎么设下密封咒，”莉莉烦躁地嘟囔。“所以你要说的消息是什么，小天狼星？”

“好吧。嗯——斯内普制作的毒药在布斯巴顿没有奏效，但城堡还是被攻陷了。”

莉莉僵了片刻。是她的所为，当然了。她最初的要求。她回头看去，小天狼星正靠在墙上，但似乎并不像他摆出的姿势那样自在。“他们有怀疑什么吗？”

“能力不足。暗中篡改。”小天狼星眯起一双灰眼睛，紧紧盯着她的双眼。他的肩膀绷得更紧了。“还说了一两句关于你的悄悄话，莉莉。不算多，可是但凡有一句都太要命了。”

莉莉转回脸，将橄榄木棍伸进坩埚，随着加热开始了缓慢从容的搅动。“那—— **他** 说过什么吗？”她无法让自己称他为 **黑魔王** 。

“还没有，但是从相当多的方面看来，他已经不止一次听过这些话了。自从可以依赖于毒药来干苦差事，那些去了前线的人就一心要击垮城堡。结果比他们计划中遭受了更多的损失，不过最终，他们还是攻占下来了。”小天狼星从墙边离开，双臂交叉，朝他们踏出几步。“整条河都沸腾出了蒸汽，因为是有毒的，任何吸入的人——好吧。多花了些时间，但达到了目的。都是些龌龊事。不过他们好像知道蒸汽是从哪出来的，当然最后也没能因此保住命。话说回来，你动过什么手脚？”

“对龙葵施了魔法。”她隔着坩锅看向西弗勒斯，努力不去多想那些死亡的惨状，她所造成的死亡。“我们准备好了在必要的时候逃跑。”

西弗勒斯没有对上她凝视的目光。“在必须那样之前我会应付黑魔王的疑心，”西弗勒斯波澜不惊地说，眼睛盯着她搅拌的双手，留意着升腾起的蒸汽。

“你能 **应付** 他？”小天狼星说，音调降低了一个八度，末了还严肃地笑了声。“他能读取思想，斯内普，我还以为你知道呢。”

“我知道很多你不知道的，布莱克，”西弗勒斯怒吼，目光闪向那个男人。“我们不是所有人都为了得到保护而变成野兽。”

“你知道他会怎么对待你吗？”小天狼星嘲讽着，靠得更近了些。“你知道他会怎么对待那些让他失望的人吗？你以前有 **这么** 他失望过吗？”

莉莉能看到西弗勒斯的下颌在颤动，于是她插嘴发问，仍旧动作平稳地搅拌着。“说清楚，他会做什么？”

“严刑拷打，”小天狼星直截了当地说，对这个想法的远见相当满意。

莉莉突然看向西弗勒斯。“你能控制住吗？让他无法得知我们不能让他知道的事？”

“我以前就这么做过，”他怒道。他瘦长的手指在盘旋的雾气中挥动；已经差不多准备就绪了，他伸手去拿复方汤剂，动作精准地加入一根长长的红头发。“至少我愿意冒险，而不是待在一堆书里吓得哆嗦。”

锋芒毕露。“你永远都不会比雷古勒斯更勇敢，”小天狼星咆哮。

“小天狼星——”

这种剑拔弩张使她头痛。他们之前会面时，至少可以因为她和雷古勒斯的缘故互相无视。她指望着制作炼造体或是告知消息能够让他们无暇分心，但现在——

“说得好像你花了大部分时间当个家养宠物，就能什么都知道似的，”西弗勒斯拉长了语调。

“ **西弗勒斯** ——”

此刻，小天狼星走过来了，朝他们走来。“你是被 **她** 硬拉着才肯这么干的！我们在营救麻瓜种偷走魂器的时候，你在霍格沃茨围攻战中打开了大门，杀死了十七岁的孩子！”

西弗勒斯挺直身体，魔杖从袖中抽出，这一切已经忍无可忍。

莉莉用空闲的手举起魔杖，一句谩骂似的铁甲咒横挡在他们之间。“够了！”莉莉怒吼。“已经够了。你们 **两个** 。我 **不许** ——你们 **不许** 。我们站在 **同一战线** ！”

他们站在她的两边，仍在瞪视彼此，勃然大怒地拔出魔杖，就像两只随时准备撕咬的狗。她瞪着西弗勒斯，但他纹丝不动，于是她将搅拌棍塞进他那只空着的手。她绕过铁甲咒的魔法护盾，魔杖仍然稳稳地举起，莉莉来到小天狼星身边。她用不容分说的力度紧紧抓住他的手臂，将他拖到实验室门外，从陷入无声痛苦的鹿面前走过，来到了走廊里。

他怒不可遏，用各种字眼恶狠狠地咒骂着。西弗勒斯母亲的名誉被那字眼彻底玷污了。

莉莉确认西弗勒斯没有跟来，她便撤销了铁甲咒——他的愤怒是不可信的，再多残存的温情也不能让她傻到那种地步——她长长地深吸两口气。无声无息咒比魔法护盾更容易施展，接着魔杖重新塞回袖中。她开口了，语调平稳，没有在喊叫。“我们不能再这样继续下去。”

“我不知道你怎么忍得了他，”他低声咕哝。

“我不知道你怎么这么恨他，”她恼火地说。“这种幼稚男生的胡闹到现在该结束了。”

“幼稚男生——！”小天狼星的表情愤怒而震惊。“你不知道他做过什么，还会做出什么，要是你没有——”

“我没有？我 **没有** ？”她用力戳着小天狼星的胸口打断他的话。“你是和我一起的吗？你是在对抗那个杀了哈利和詹姆的人还是在对抗你那偏激的小冲突？”

“如果他在他们的死亡中起到的作用比你知道的要多呢？”小天狼星愤怒地低语，侧身靠近让她能听清楚。“如果这场战争其实就是与他的战争呢？”

“我信他。”这是真的，在这样的情形下说出口也是真的。

“因为你只能信他。”

她叹了口气。“也许吧。但也因为我想信他。总比怀疑要好。”

蔑视，冷漠，算计，彻底浮现于他的脸上。“如果你错了呢？”

有一瞬间，她想到了，她和西弗勒斯握起的手。想到了他曾说过的话。想到了爱，以及这答案所能解决的有多么微乎其微。

冰封。冰封一切。她设下无声无息咒是有原因的。

“如果我错了，那我就更需要你。”她怒视着，讨厌说出口的每一个字，但真正的信任是一种奢侈品，属于那些能够给予信赖的人，那些无需用纯粹人格与意志力去维系脆弱同盟的人。“我需要你假装信任他好让他平静下来，需要你留意他的差错。我需要你来提醒那些你认为我忽视的东西，就像间谍一样。如果你真的认为他是在骗我，如果你真的认为他背叛了我们，你需要给我证据，小天狼星。如果你真的这么确信，那这些就是你的责任。在那之前，这种幼稚男生的争吵只会妨碍到我。”

小天狼星瞥了一眼房门，舌头舔过一颗犬牙，虎视眈眈着她为他设下的猎物。这一刻，她对这两个人的厌恶几乎与对自己的一样深。

“我还需要和他谈谈，”莉莉叹了口气，尽她所能地平息下来。“单独谈谈。你能给我点儿时间吗？”她揉了揉额头，试图找到并消除头痛的来源。“你把我吵醒了，我现在还没喝过茶。要是你不介意煮一壶，就给我一分钟的时间。我需要的只是这样。”

一瞬间他的目光似乎穿透了她的双眼，分明带着怀疑，但他还是突然地点了下头。“好吧，”他说，似乎口中干巴巴的。“好吧。这样我也能喝点茶。”

莉莉一手抓了下他的肩膀，另一手解除了无声无息咒，不想对他说谢谢，甚至都不想再打消他的疑虑，然后她返回实验室里，没有回头看一眼，也没有再多加考虑。

西弗勒斯仍在坩埚前，仍在继续搅拌，仍旧怒容满面。这阶段需要两双手共同完成制作，他无法离开她，意味着他也无法逃脱她。

小天狼星的脚步声渐渐消失了，他走下楼梯，远离了房门。很好。这就足以继续工作了。

“你需要停止挑衅他，”莉莉毫无先兆地抱怨道，从他的手中拿回木棍，一刻未停地继续搅拌。

“我看不出有什么理由要那样。”他用魔杖敲击一只药瓶，瓶子立刻开始加热发光。他将瓶子举到光亮处。

“你让他在挺好的一天里产生怀疑。”

“ **挺好** ，”语气中带着一丁点无礼的野蛮，他将一瓶加热后的催化剂倒进去。

莉莉调转了方向加速搅拌，默计着顺时针的圈数，隔着坩埚嘶嘶地说，“你能想象要是他知道今天早上我是从你的卧室里跳出来，他会怎么以为？”

他露出一丝冷笑，还有莉莉极其反感的胜利的眼神，好像他十分乐于这消息能导致小天狼星的痛恨。或者更糟的是，更接近于小天狼星最初的怀疑， **真正从詹姆那里赢得她** 。

她不想再深入检验这个想法。

他的魔杖开始有节奏地敲击坩埚边缘，她每搅动一圈便敲击一次，现在催化剂已经融合其中了。敲击使得锡镴坩埚发出光亮。“我不关心。”

“我需要你关心，”她咬牙说。“我们需要小天狼星站在我们这边，如果他觉得有任何—— **异常** 的事——发生了，我们会失去他。”她不知道自己为什么会脸红，所发生的不过是亢奋之夜握在一起的染血的手，还有长久的迫切急需的睡眠。这种感觉太愚蠢了，而且只会让尴尬的气氛变得更糟。重复十次之后，她停止了搅拌，他也停止了敲击坩埚。“有些事我们不该让他知道。”

他的眼神变得更冰冷，更轻蔑，但冷笑仍在继续，他别过半边脸伸手去拿黑毛蕊花梗。“没什么可知道的。”

“ **没有** 吗？”

她希望能夺下这些字眼，在说出口的那一刻就捂回去。她本想传达威胁的意味，一种只会伤害他而绝非她的意味，但结果并非全然如此，而且他也听到了。他停住了，指尖握着一朵揉碎的花蕾，正要投入他们之间的坩锅中。他的一双眼睛在闪动，晦暗朦胧得如同磨光的石头。她热切的目光被下方坩锅中发出的柔和光亮点燃了。

仅仅是一个呼吸间，他们站在那里，互相凝视着，直到小天狼星沉重的脚步声在楼梯顶部的转弯处响起时，一切便结束了。一切重新封存于冰层之下。花蕾从他的指尖落入坩埚，她恢复了同之前一样的平稳精准的搅拌速度，这一次是逆时针方向。

“我知道你喝茶的口味偏甜，莉莉，所以我拿来了糖碗，”小天狼星说着走进来，托盘举在身前。有两只茶杯，她注意到——还没到他能忍受为他们倒茶的地步，那可能需要奇迹发生。

“谢谢你，小天狼星。再过一两分钟就好。”

在沉默中，更多揉碎的花蕾随着每一次搅动依次落入。在加入十一朵之后，他们同时停下来，从坩埚前退开。潮湿的花香溢满整个房间——至今为止，一切顺利。

“现在我们就等着吧，”莉莉叹了口气，拿起搅拌棍，用毛巾擦干净后放在工作台上。“需要小火加热一段时间，让催化剂充分发挥作用。”

“不用，”西弗勒斯说。“我来让它加速。”

“不行。我查过那个咒语，我不想让你用它。我们有的是时间。”

“你那时在书上看到的就是这个？”西弗勒斯尖锐地说，不动声色地识破，但省略了句尾未说出口的威胁—— **在我的床上** ？

“其中之一。”她转身，给自己倒茶加糖，啜了一小口滚烫的茶水。“无论如何，都不值得因此削减你的几年生命。”

“几个小时，不是几年。”

“这两种解释在书中都有表明。”

“实际操作中不一样。”

小天狼星在茶杯上方一来一回地看着他们，就像在看一场网球比赛，他的脸上流露出强烈的兴趣。“你让他用黑魔法来制作这个——东西？”

莉莉侧目而视。“我没 **让** 他做过什么。他所做的完全是出于自愿。”

小天狼星紧接着爆发出的粗鲁大笑几乎与至今为止发生的一切同样出人意料。


	22. The Doe III 牝鹿 III

那天深夜从坩埚里浮现的东西并没有长着鹿耳朵。至少是这样。

起初双腿不能动，它一声不响，也没有踢打。他们只能把它从坩埚里拖出来，它站不起来，于是他们顺势在地板上清理它身上的黏液。莉莉刚用吸出器和抹布清理完她的嘴巴，这东西便开始吸着气，但它一语未发，只是像一面哈哈镜似的抬头看着她，那双绿眼睛一眨不眨。

“肺在呼吸，”莉莉说，用一块干净的抹布再次擦着炼造体的脸。“再看看别的。”她的一根手指伸进那东西口中，抠开它的嘴，检查着牙齿。“它还有智齿。我几年前就拔掉了。所以这不是一个完美的复制品。”

西弗勒斯站在她们旁边，眼睛远远地盯着某处，施展了几个基本的治疗咒。“她看起来和人类一样。或者足够像人了。只有几处不合常规。”

“比如说？”

他蹲下身，一根瘦长的手指点向这东西裸露的左胸正上方。“她的器官颠倒了。她的心脏在这里，与正常人相反。胃有——好多个。”他的手指垂到胃部所在的下方，西弗勒斯向下一瞥，然后就移开了目光，这东西的裸露突然使他尴尬。

“别假正经了，这又不是我。它是只动物。”

紧接着传来出人意料的声音，在莉莉听来既陌生又熟悉。“不是我？”

炼造体伸出一只手摸着自己的脸，手指触碰之处留下了残余的血迹。然后它向莉莉的脸伸出手。

她抓住它的手腕。“不许这样。来吧，让我们把你洗干净。”

“你，”它鹦鹉学舌似的轻声说，和莉莉一起站起来。它转过头看着西弗勒斯。“你。”

他们可以在实验室变出一只浴盆，不过还是带它去浴室更合理。它沉重地靠着莉莉的臂膀，把她的衬衫弄得黏糊糊的，它的脚打着滑，但他们蜗牛似的慢吞吞向实验室门口挪动时，它渐渐能站稳了。“它似乎是想弄明白怎么走路。它——有点毛病，你觉得呢？要是不能准确听从指挥的话就没什么用处了。”莉莉沮丧地问。

“你觉得，”它说。

西弗勒斯打开实验室的门，眼睛依旧不愿或是不能看向这东西脖颈以下的位置。这使得他摆出了一副刻意的高傲姿态，一副以他的长鼻子俯视的姿态。“她永远不会真正拥有人类的智慧，或者说是你的。她能说话都算得上是成就。”

他们等了一会儿，给这东西一个模仿他慢慢走进走廊的机会。

但它没有模仿，莉莉微喘了口气，半是在笑，半是感叹。“哦！它只模仿我一个人。是副作用？”

“我，”它说着，慢慢地点头。它又向莉莉的脸伸出手，她拍开了。

“大多数血液炼造体只使用一种血液。可能是融合人类与动物的血导致了这个问题。”他的眉头拧得更紧。“人类的血液相当不稳定。”

“当然了，因为是有主见的血液。 **我的** 主见。帮我开下门好吗？”他们走进贝拉特里克斯待过的房间，套间自带的浴室大得像个泳池，不过她无法确信炼造体的双腿还能坚持爬上楼梯走到她的或是西弗勒斯的房间里。

他的魔杖一挥，门就打开了，他不放心地看着里面。“别关门。你叫喊的话，我能听到。”

“你认为它会攻击我？得了。它要是会的话早就做过了。”莉莉笑着，将它从她的臂膀上推开，双手抓住它。它紧跟她蹒跚地走在地毯上，就像一个孩子犹豫着脚步。“你会听我的话，对不对？”

这东西在注视她，它瞥了一眼门口隐约可见的西弗勒斯，然后又看着莉莉。“我的话。”

“好极了。现在来给你洗个澡，穿几件衣服，这样西弗勒斯就不会昏过去了，因为他是个看到你的屁股就受不了的老妈子。”他用鼻子哼出一点儿气愤的声响，但莉莉没有理会。莉莉带它进入浴室，让它重重地在马桶上坐下，然后拧开水龙头。需要彻底清洗干净；也许炼造体可以自己洗，不过这个想法现在看来太乐观了。“西弗，你能帮忙从我房间里拿几件仆人的衣服来吗？我要继续跟它说话。也许我能让它讲出完整的句子，要是它没有自主思维的话。”

莉莉给这东西抹上洗发水，她不停地讲着依稀还记得的童话故事，它偶尔会跟着模仿出一个新词汇或是短语——河流、死亡、魔法、公主、蟾蜍、爬、跑。她更像一个孩子，并非莉莉完全满意的样子，而莉莉则在不知不觉的本能中进入了母亲的角色。冲洗时眼睛进了泡沫，她发出嘘声安抚这东西，用水冲净，让眼睛得以睁开。炼造体的身体擦干了，有衣服挂在那里——看来西弗勒斯来过，看到她给它洗澡，然后又默默离开。它拖着脚步也走到了浴室门口，这东西湿答答地站着，她用咒语清理了最后一点儿乱糟糟的水渍。给这东西擦干身体比穿衣服还容易些；它的手指不停乱动想要帮忙，但只是成功地妨碍了她扣上纽扣。它终于穿好了衣服，面无表情地睁大眼睛，像镜子似的站在她面前，莉莉这才完全明白整件事有多么奇怪。

她转过头，说道，“你要知道，不可以偷偷靠近我。有好多次你都这样，跟你学得我也鬼鬼祟祟的了。”她对着炼造体回过头。“这东西 **太古怪** 了，我可不会嫉妒你和它待在一起。”

西弗勒斯从他隐蔽的门边走出来说道，“她并不比家养小精灵更怪。”

绿眼睛循着他们的脸。“嫉妒，”它慢慢地说。

“家养小精灵也很怪。等到我们赢得了战争，我想我会对他们进行研究。”

他瞟了她一眼，问道。“为什么？它们是古老的种族，适合巫师使用。”

“有感情的生命， **适合** ？说来奇怪，我觉得正是这种奴役有感情的生命的观念让我有点反感。至少不该是一直这样的。”莉莉转身面对他。“谢谢你。帮我做了这件事。难以——虽然太不寻常，难以置信我们居然做到了。”

“看来我是一组学徒的合适替代品，”他干巴巴地回答。

“你更好。好一千倍。”她的声音很温暖，因为这话是真的。她回过身，告诉炼造体，“我要带你去你的房间，好吗？”

“我要，”她说，不过也点了头。

炼造体现在可以顺利走动了，所以莉莉把它带到楼上的房间——她的房间。走廊上黑漆漆的空房间映入眼帘，它的眼中流露出畏惧，直到他们进入房间，西弗勒斯变出的花草展现在眼前。它轻轻地喘息，慢慢下沉跪倒在地，裙子铺展开来。

莉莉回头一看，西弗勒斯像黑色的幽灵尾随于身后，他在注视，一丝欣然的微笑若隐若现地浮现在唇边。她嘲弄地哼了声，但炼造体镜像似的脸庞上露出的好奇是真实的，它向一朵花伸出手。在它的触碰下，花朵忽然绽放，芳香散入空气中。

“我觉得它并不了解我经历的一切。或者它还没梳理清楚一切。对于一只动物来说，人的一生可能太难理解了。”莉莉不会这样打动于她已经见过的花，而且第一次见到时莉莉也没有被过度打动。她会对这些感到厌恶，要是她能准确地召回——从记忆咒中恢复到一团乱麻的那个阶段。莉莉将注意力转回炼造体身上。“你待在这里。这里是你睡觉的地方。西弗勒斯不需要你的时候你就回到这里。明白了吗？”

这东西没有理睬她，手伸向另一朵花，接着是第三朵，它摘了下来。它看着手中的花，然后抬头看莉莉，一手不雅地支撑着，扭动身体凝视西弗勒斯。

“莉莉，”它说。

“那是紫罗兰。”

“莉莉，”它重复道，这次更自信了，转头看着她。“莉莉。”

莉莉别过脸将目光投向他。“我没说那个词。我不觉得你也没说。”

“她在学习。”

“你一直在说 **她** 。它不过是个脑子大小和李子一样，刚巧长成人类外形的生物。就像一只猫或一条船一样，它不是什么 **她** 。”

“莉莉，莉莉，莉莉，”它反复念叨着，然后停下来，把花塞进嘴里。

“噢，就当是为了——”莉莉蹲下身，想用手指抠开它的嘴掏出那花，但这东西却用双手捂着嘴。“好吧，至少紫罗兰没毒。”

这东西的牙齿上粘着花瓣，它抬起头，睁大眼睛看着他。“西弗勒斯，”它吃力地说。

某些并非与愤怒截然不同的情绪，某些已经点燃了几分钟的情绪，终于燃烧起来。莉莉站起身。“好了。去睡觉吧。现在这是你的房间了。听西弗勒斯的话，别把我们两个都害死了。”她大步走出房间，关上房门，几乎要将西弗勒斯的鼻子撞进脑袋里。

她大步流星地快要走过半条走廊，这时听到了跟随在身后的脚步声。她猛地绕过楼梯转角，借着抓住栏杆的力道加快速度，发出了嘎吱嘎吱的巨大响声。

她所有的行李都已经打包好放在詹姆的隐形斗篷下，随时准备着塞进她靴子里被魔法伸展了的袋子中。那房间里只剩下鲜花与来自树林中的动物。她 **想要** 这样，想要追踪并摧毁魂器。但愤怒动摇着她的确凿无疑。

贝拉特里克斯睡过的那张床感觉是个只会做噩梦的地方，不过书房足够合适了，大厅的壁橱里还有备用的毯子。她靠在最喜欢的躺椅上看书打盹，用衣橱里召唤来的枕头和毯子将躺椅垫得厚实。

一条新毛毯落在脑袋边。深绿色的，她知道的那条，上面搭着一只苍白的手。 “雷古勒斯已经找到一只合适的狗给它施了夺魂咒，来取代他哥哥的阿尼马格斯。你给它洗澡时，我把牝鹿移到地窖，让它睡着了。藏得很隐蔽，就算有人发现也不会起疑。”

“很好。”她停顿了一下，决定以苛刻的速度继续说道。“你从来没照顾过婴儿，对吗？或者是刚走路的小孩？”她将枕头拍得松软。“你得一直看着那东西。教它听从指挥，采取行动。它貌似是够温顺的，但它吃花——你有办法纠正吗？”

“我已经研究过了。基本确定了一种可行的纠正方法，不过首先当然是最好能避免它受到损伤。我预料不出它会对疼痛作何反应。”他停顿一下。“你打算睡在这儿？”

“是啊。还是让它习惯一下待在房间里比较好。”她看着他。“别指望它能成为我。它不是。”

“当然不是。”他的眉头微微拧起，他的目光掠过她的脸盯着墙上的一块污渍。“曾经是 **你** 的那个人想要杀我。”

她向他转动眼珠，用肩膀顶了下他的肩膀，将毯子拉到枕头上。“现在是我的这个人就站在你旁边。”

“而且正要离开。明天，因为炼造体可以有效使用了，除非我无意中听到的你和布莱克的计划是错的。”

他不是无意的。一切都掩饰得很好，他那漠不关心、丝柔圆滑的语气。“你那时，偷听了？”

“没有。是你们两个的声音传了过来。”

这就意味着有，至少也是听到了一点。“我们要朝海岸出发。一定很愉快。我可以晒晒太阳了。”

“海岸？”他语气中的诧异很不寻常，值得探究。

“总得有个目的地。” 她抚平铺盖，现在床准备好了，绿毯子连同其他一切都好了，于是她坐下，抬头看着他的脸。“怎么了，你知道什么？”

他露出一副已经说了太多的表情，眉头拧得更紧。“海莲娜·拉文克劳是在森林中被杀的。”

莉莉语无伦次。“被杀？森林？我——你怎么知道的？”

“很久以前，有个幽灵给我讲了一个故事。”他突然注视她的双眼，双臂在胸前交叉，将自己封闭起来。“目的是为了—— **教育** 。引以为戒。”

她不明所以地看着他。“什么时候的事？”

“我们十六岁时。”

她回忆了一下。城堡里的幽灵，他们两个唯一都曾遇见过的幽灵，那个透明而沉默的男人，淹没于银白色的缄默罪孽中。“是谁，血人巴罗？”

他点头。“他杀了她。”

她愤怒地重新站起来。“你现在只关注到这一点吗？是哪片森林，西弗勒斯？”

拧起的眉头现在变成了彻底的怒容。“我不知道。那不是我们谈论的主要话题。”

“哦，是的，你只是和一个出了名难对付的存在了几百年的幽灵说过话，碰巧就讨论到他杀了一个学院创始人的女儿，然后顺便问了句你看到这个赛季哈比队的表现了吗？是这样吗？”

“不是，”他唾弃道。

莉莉恼火地举起双手。“不然是什么？你为什么跟他说话？他想 **教育** 你什么？”

“他是海莲娜·拉文克劳的追求者之一，”他说，那些话听起来像是正违背他意愿被拖拽出来。“罗伊纳·拉文克劳让他去找她的女儿。他想让海莲娜从阿尔巴尼亚回来。她拒绝了。他杀了她，然后是他自己。”

这种叙述似乎省略了很多细节，但她可以很容易地拼合起来； **追求者** 很可能没有完全掩盖事实。他必定，在那个年纪，曾被告诫过，这是很容易得出的一点。她记起十六岁时的他在身后毫不掩饰地凝视她的样子，甚至是温和的莱姆斯都会加以评论。那时，她以为那是憎恶，因为斯莱特林的其他所有男孩都在给他灌输恶毒的话语。现在有了冥想盆和她的魔杖，他说过的一切，他做过的一切，无论好坏，她都知道了那是截然不同的情感。但是像幽灵一样被困于——“他们还在那城堡里游荡？”

如果他怒视的目光有力量，她可能早就死了。“直到今天，他还戴着镣铐。”

莉莉哼了一声。“哦，如果是这样的话，我敢肯定她已经原谅他了。”

“是你的话会要他做什么呢？”

这段对话不再是完全关于幽灵的——或者，至少也不是关于游荡在学校里的早已死去的幽灵。“某些有用的。对某人真正有所帮助的，大概是吧。我也不知道。”

她没有说出那突如其来的恶毒想法，有些事是无法原谅的。


	23. Over the River 翻山渡水

小天狼星于黎明前到来。一切都已安排妥当。莉莉对自己施了个幻身咒，西弗勒斯借着运送几箱魔药去别处的伪装为他们打开门，让他们有充裕的时间溜出去。

来到室外，莉莉意识到冰雪已经消融，春天真的来了。在黎明前的空灵微光下，寒气仍钻入旅行斗篷，刺痛她的脚踝，但已经有新芽顶破大地上残留的薄冰冒出头来。她努力用鼻子呼吸，以免在冷风中吐出明显的雾气。

西弗勒斯站在台阶顶上，像极了一只老鹰正俯瞰着田鼠出没的草地。她能听到小天狼星从大门走下台阶的微弱脚步，但她还没准备好跟随他走出结界的边缘。

现在小天狼星也是隐身的，不必再那样担心了。她的手环住西弗勒斯的手，顷刻间十指交缠，她将一卷特制的羊皮纸塞进他手中。她在他的耳畔呢喃，“我给你留了个礼物。”话语凝成一团微小的白雾，轻抚过他的面颊。

他无法回答。他不会那样暴露掩饰，不会在有人能看到的地方——小天狼星能看到的地方。但他极其微弱地倾向她的所在，蜷起手指握住羊皮纸，目光拂过她的脸，仿佛能看见她一般。他的唇边短暂地浮起一抹甘苦交织的淡淡笑意，似乎是刚刚记起某些无限美好却又一去不返的往事，之后便回到面无表情的冷漠中。

莉莉松开手指，跟上小天狼星的脚步。他摸索着找她的胳膊，他向前离开科克沃斯时，她紧紧抓牢他。  
他们幻影移形现身时的噼啪作响没有过度干扰到沉重的空气，这里比科克沃斯暖和些，还夹杂着浓烈的冷冻又解冻后的腐烂气息。

“呕，”她叫着，吸进了一大口腐败的气味，立马就后悔了。“你把我带到哪里了？”

“离我们要去的地方很近，”小天狼星愉快地说。他上下打量这条小巷，确认没有别人，然后从口袋里掏出一面手镜，将魔杖指向自己的脸。依照镜中的映像，幻灭咒逐渐消失，很快被变形术取代；鼻梁变长，脸颊变瘦，微小的改变使他的模样更像他的弟弟。变形后的面庞上一双灰眼睛向她闪动着：“很可爱，是不？”

“不是，”莉莉说着，拉起斗篷下的衬衫领子挡住臭味。“你怎么受得了的？你幻影移形就是要来这？”

“用人的鼻子闻起来可比狗鼻子好多了，所以和我平常闻的相比这里简直跟玫瑰一样香。”他兴高采烈。说到一半时他的声音变成了雷古勒斯那种更细柔的音调。“怎么，你在那栋房子香喷喷的枕头上待了太久，连一点儿伦敦的脏乱都受不了？”

“香喷喷的枕头？”莉莉已经好几年没来过这座城市，但她的脸上还是露出了反感。

小天狼星合上镜子塞回去，抹平变得瘦削的身躯上的长袍。“你在那的处境貌似一直很好。几乎不用打扫，几乎没有客人，斯内普不让你进到实验室，那里真的乱七八糟了那么久——”

他的魔杖对准她，开始了变形。身体保持不变，因为她的体形没有不同寻常之处；也许她比一般麻瓜出身的仆人吃得更好，但裙子足以掩藏，小天狼星将她的脸颊变得凹陷，暗示她实际上没有身形看上去那般健康。

“小天狼星，你并不知道我在那的处境如何。”她感觉到鼻子往一边折断，像他们昨天决定好的那样重塑成早已被打碎的歪斜形状。

“斯内普让你在那里随心所欲。雷格甚至不让我睡在他的床上，不让我靠近烤肉。还要我自己清理掉沙发床上的毛——”她的头发变成灰褐色，眼睛变成暗淡浑浊的茶色，彻底地改头换面了：她现在谁也不是，就像他是他的弟弟。小天狼星塞回魔杖，摊开双手。“我 **开玩笑** 的，莉莉。”

对她来说，这玩笑似乎是想探究某些真实情况，不过她还是选择置之不理。“所以现在如何？雷古勒斯这下只能自己跟在宠物后面收拾了。”

小天狼星朝巷口走去，莉莉故作矜持地落后几步。清早的街道空空荡荡，不过为了挡风他还是拉起衣领护住脖子。“哦，肯定相当滑稽。真遗憾我要错过这么多搞笑事。”

“我敢打赌你告诉他怎么从天鹅绒里拣出狗毛时，他肯定都要晕过去了，”莉莉嘀咕着，透过眼帘看着街道与小天狼星。

确信无人监视后，小天狼星默不作声大步向前，挥动着手指示意她跟上。“那算什么。那狗舔他脸的时候，我都觉得他的灵魂要给吸走了。事实证明雷格 **讨厌** 真正的狗。”

莉莉憋着笑发出了相当不雅也不够淑女的扑哧声，但总比在寂静寒冷的街道上一阵大笑来得要好，即便是看来空无一人的此刻。

这种无害的变形会慢慢消失，这是最佳的伪装方式，而不必消耗大量库存的复方汤剂，他们是否还需要用到也说不定，或者更糟的是，不确定黑魔王是否会征讨他们库存的魔药。制作炼造体已经用掉了太多，她和西弗勒斯都很清楚。但小天狼星很擅长赋予他们新面孔，这就够了。

快步穿过伦敦空荡荡的街道之后，他们来到一间拥挤闷热的办公室。房间远处的壁炉里火燃得正旺，而她的斗篷依旧是抗寒保暖的。桌边坐着一个小个子金发男巫，打着哈欠，拳头撑着腮帮。

小天狼星默不作声地将一张羊皮纸滑过桌面，骷髅与蛇的标志在纸张一角发出微弱的暗光。

桌边的男巫慢悠悠地打完懒洋洋的哈欠，对着小天狼星变形后的脸昏昏沉沉眨了眨眼，忽地大吃一惊。“布莱克大人？”

如果这个年轻人清楚雷古勒斯与小天狼星的不同之处，小天狼星此刻对他挑起的眉毛就会出卖一切。照现状而言，这表情只是激起了他的一连串动作。

“真对不住——您看，正好到我换班的时候了，布莱克大人，我值夜班的，换班的同事迟到了——我不是故意的——”

小天狼星成功地摆出了一脸厌烦多过愉悦的神情。“门钥匙？”

“当然有了，大人。马上就来，大人。”他急忙去翻找壁橱。

小天狼星扭头一瞥，对着莉莉咧嘴一笑。

莉莉皱着眉头故作严肃，张开嘴比划着口型： **布莱克大人！**

小个子男巫匆忙返回时，捧出一盏稍微有点灰暗，不过依然漂亮的枝形烛台。“真对不住，我能想到的就是这个了，这算不上——”

“这个就行，”小天狼星说，又回到了直截了当的交易口吻。

“——当然了，我不是那个意思——我是说，当然了。”男人脸上的勉强笑容似乎一碰就碎，已经在崩溃边缘。他回到桌边拿起羊皮纸，只是扫了一下，没有再看第二次。“布鲁塞尔，是吗？路途很远哪！您是要去布鲁塞尔做什么呢？”

小天狼星转过脸缓慢地向莉莉投去一道蓄意的目光，那男人从壁橱回来的那一刻，她便再次恭顺地垂下双眼，他转回目光再次盯着那男巫。“办事，”他冷冰冰地说。话语中的暗示不言而喻，但这答案却模糊不清。  
“好的！”那男巫声音紧张地吱吱说。“当然了！看起来一切都很符合那边领事馆的手续。”他紧张地干笑一声，枝形烛台换到另一只手里。他的眼睛向下看去，似乎吃惊于这东西还在自己手里。他动作僵硬地紧张摸索着，一次，两次，终于掏出魔杖轻敲烛台。“ **门托斯** 。”烛台闪过一道暗淡的黄光，他摇晃魔杖，神色忧虑。“真抱歉，我——我觉得这个不太对。感觉不像—— **咒立停** 。 **门托斯** 。”又是一道暗淡的黄光，他又发出了紧张的干笑，音调更尖细，加倍地一碰就碎。“真对不住，好像不行——”

“深呼吸，伙计，”小天狼星语调短促。“大概还要多来几次。”

“可不是！”他喘不过气地轻微笑了声。“ **咒立停** 。”他深深地吸了一口气，接着又吸了一口，然后坚定地说，“ **门托斯** 。”

枝形烛台发出确切无疑的明亮绿光。那男巫似乎松了口气，将烛台放在他们之间的桌面上。“太感谢您的耐心了，我就是有点紧张，不是天天都这样——”

小天狼星不理睬他，漫不经心向后伸出手，用并不粗暴的力道紧紧抓住莉莉的手腕。他将她的手与自己的手同时放在门钥匙上。随着一阵猛烈的拖拽，他们被带离了办公室。

——他们来到另一间相似的办公室，昏暗，闷热，两只手按在枝形烛台上，这里的另一个男巫有着相似的身形，不过头发是深褐色的，这一次他惊跳起身，用听不懂的荷兰语咒骂着。

桌上的一道绿光打断了他，随着灼热的光芒，小天狼星在伦敦滑过桌面的那张羊皮纸颠倒着出现在眼前。看到那发光的标志，男人完全停了下来。

小天狼星松开她的手腕，将枝形烛台稳稳放在桌上，等着这位新办事员读完那张文件。这人不止一次地抬头打量，他并没有认出雷古勒斯，但确实认出了名字——或者至少，是骷髅与蛇。

“呃。我的伦敦同僚没有提前寄送材料。请您原谅。”他的英语口音很重，但说得流畅，而且神态没那么慌张。过了一会儿，他又说道。“看来手续齐全，布莱克大人。”

小天狼星点头，向莉莉比了个手势，昂首走出门去。

布鲁塞尔是一座拥挤不堪的城市，这座麻瓜城市因贸易而始的古老、急剧、修缮的扩张之路已经完成，自从保密法案封锁魔法远离民众之后，那种混杂的恐惧——对于四处蔓延的厉火的恐惧，对于正在蛰伏的怪忌的恐惧，对于无以抵抗的灭亡的恐惧——已经远离。

现在这种恐惧再次出现了，显而易见。它再现于破碎的窗户中，再现于议会上方的旗杆上，被懒散纠缠的骷髅与蛇的光团取代。黎明的曙光降临于整座城市，街道依旧近乎空旷。行人极少，寡言少语，缩头弓背。没有人愿意去看他们的脸，这使得伪装近乎多余。如果你不去看附近的人，就不会被迫告发他们。

如果莉莉一定要猜测的话，他们绕着曲折的小路已经走了一英里，然后是两英里。有两回他们躲入小巷里去幻影移形。她的小脚趾被靴子磨破了。袜子末端的接缝磨得脚异常难受。家务活也许能让她保持灵活不至于退化——她手臂上的肌肉见证着搓衣板上湿透衣物的重量——但这些没有给她的耐力带来多大帮助。

小天狼星没有回头，一次也没有，直到他们来到一条长长的街道边。街区越发衰败，莉莉猜想这是战争前就已经有的衰败模样。百叶窗全部合拢，那大片的建筑耸立无窗。这让她想起了科克沃斯，从某种意义上说，是蜘蛛尾巷，是磨坊给房屋留下的擦不净的污垢。她去那儿的次数不多——有一次，是西弗勒斯生病了；有几次是在某个夏季夜深人静之时练习魔咒；还有一次，是她十七岁的夏天，从霍格沃茨特快到站下车的一周之后，她一言不发地将行李箱里找到的书还给他。他当着她的面摔上房门，而这里的门，很像那一扇。

在铁轨对面一座低矮的砖房前，小天狼星对着房门手势复杂地挥动魔杖。他来回扫视街道，开始敲门：先是两下，停顿后，又是三下，再停顿后，又敲了两下。

门上开出一条小缝，露出一双眯起的棕色眼睛。“你是？”

他的脸仍是雷古勒斯的模样，但笑容是小天狼星式的俏皮与得意。“一个朋友，”他说。

那声音尖锐地答道，“我们很久没收到过这样的回复了。”

这是某种接头暗号，莉莉明白。她记得这个。

小天狼星说，“凤凰本性如此。”

那双眼睛轻掠过他的肩膀，终于看到了莉莉变形后的脸。“那这位呢？”

他没料到这个。“她？别担心。相信我，你会很高兴见到她的。”

那双眼睛中的疑虑没有打消，但门后的女人却还是拉开插栓，让他们进去。

这里一定曾是仓库或工厂；整栋建筑分为两层，完全没有魔法的痕迹，没被伸展，也没有值得一提之处，剥落的墙漆露出灰蒙蒙的砖块。大厨房的顶上安置着临时床铺，补给品和日用品都被堆在目力所及的远处。

身后的女人以不可思议的速度弥合起被小天狼星解除的结界。她个头矮小，方脸，红发，正皱着眉头。“新来的吗？我们没提前准备，现在还有房间，但不会太久。她要住多久？”

“事实上，我要带她一起去。”

“你要出发去哪儿？”

“办事。”他的魔杖掠过自己的脸，变形消失了，原本的模样重新回来，现在他脸上的微笑与容貌更加匹配。“我说真的，莫丽，我们真的有了可以为之战斗的事情，不单是坚守阵地，但是不能告诉你细节。我们来这是想拿飞天扫帚。”

**莫丽** 。这名字从她那漆黑难测的过往之湖下鸣起一声锣响。但是姓已经改了，她知道的，她可以抓牢这一点——

“莫丽· **韦斯莱** ？”莉莉问。

那双锐利的棕色眼睛眯起，再次猜忌地看向她。“你在哪儿听到的这个名字？”

“我不知道。”这是事实；1979到1981年间的岁月已经开始浮出，漫长而模糊地透过水面看去，莫丽的脸变得不同了。现在的她比从前更加坚毅，似乎莉莉在凤凰社会议上（记忆中坐在她旁边的是一片空洞，一只虚无的手覆上她的膝头）曾认识的那个温柔的女人，只是面前这女人的泥模。

小天狼星靠近她。“别动，”他说着，魔杖掠过她，她能感觉到自己的脸变回了原本的模样。

莫丽·韦斯莱喘了口气，手中的魔杖几乎要掉下去。“莉莉？莉莉· **波特** ？”

她耸了耸肩，挑起唇角笑着，说着所能道出的事实。“别人是这么叫的。”

“我还以为——噢，梅林的胡子，我们不确定，我还以为你中了诅咒，或者什么更糟的——在斯内普那可恶家伙的控制下过了这么久——”她搂住莉莉的脖子，好像她们是老朋友似的。

莉莉的身体变得僵硬，但还是任由她搂着。她很容易地就准备好要严守他们的目标；可她还没准备好去见那些印象模糊的朋友，他们记得她是妻子与母亲，而她自己却记不得。越过莫丽的肩头，她对着小天狼星挑起一边眉毛： **她知道吗？**

小天狼星的脑袋轻得难以察觉地摇晃了一下，脸上露出僵硬的微笑，眼中的愉快消散了。

莫丽对着她的肩头絮絮叨叨，终于退开说道，“你真是一点也没变。看着也很健康，幸好他没让你挨饿。到这来的女孩得有一半都像刚从饥荒中活下来似的。”莫丽转过头瞪着小天狼星。“顺便说一句，就是因为这样我这才消耗得那么多那么快，把这话带给你弟弟。要么让他的朋友们来喂饭，要么就让我耗尽补给。他们饿过肚子，我不会给他们定量的。我宁愿自己挨饿。”她的手在围裙上抹了抹。“可为什么你会在这儿，你们两个？”

“就像小天狼星说的，”莉莉领会到。“办事。抱歉。我不能告诉你，会让所有人都陷入危险的。”

“当然，当然了。不过——这是不是意味着你已经对斯内普施了夺魂咒？”

莉莉微笑着，一根手指触到嘴唇，向莫丽与小天狼星暗示这是秘密。“他很容易控制。”

“ **太好了** ，”莫丽突然狠狠地说。“太好了。你知道他做的坏事比任何人都多。杀戮咒都算是轻饶了他。”

这种对话是危险的；尽管她也许同意对西弗勒斯个人品格提出的所有批评，但有些想法跳入她的脑海——她无疑不想让他死。他的死无济于事。

小天狼星插嘴道。“虽然我们很想留下来尝尝你烧菜的手艺，莫丽，但是要到达目的地的话我们还得继续赶路。飞天扫帚？”

“当然，当然了。”她匆匆走开。

透过二楼的栏杆，一张小小的长着雀斑的脸向下看着她，嘴巴里出神地含着一根手指。

“我都忘了，我很抱歉，我本来以为她会记得，”小天狼星在她耳边喃喃低语，但莉莉抬起一只手示意他停下。

“你好，”莉莉对栏杆边的男孩打着招呼。“你叫什么名字？”

“他是罗恩，”男孩身后传来另一个声音。仍然是个孩子的声音，充满活力，充满好奇，在他的弟弟上方露出一张脸。“我是弗雷德！”

又出现一张脸，与第二张一模一样的脸，一拳打在另一个的肩膀上。“不，我才是弗雷德！”

“孩子们！”莫丽警告的喊声从仓库深处传来。

“她先打招呼的！”第一个弗雷德叫道。

莉莉本想证实他们的说法，但她无法将目光从最小的孩子身上移开，那个凝视她的孩子。他看起来大概有三岁，也许比实际年龄显得瘦些，但正在迅速成长。他与马尔福家的男孩是一样的年纪。一样的年纪——

“别理他们，”莫丽说，拖着两把飞天扫帚回来了。“他们知道要藏起来，所以不会太吵闹。比尔很会管教他们。”

在内心深处，她伸向了什么东西，任何东西；臂弯里重量的记忆，婴儿床上的啼哭，只要是能帮她弥合内心失落裂痕的一切。她什么也抓不住，一切都像水一般从指间漏走，但她注视着男孩，忽然意识到还有另一个女人在她体内，另一个莉莉张开的双眼在流泪，正透过她的眼睛看着这个男孩。房间在眼前变得模糊。是眼泪，她意识到，从她内心那漆黑深沉的遗忘之源中渗出，从那记忆之地渗出。

莉莉甚至没有多想就将一切冰封了。

莉莉吞咽了一次，两次，她没有看着莫丽，可是口中干涩。“他们多大了？”

莫丽的表情化为怜悯，这表情虽然讨厌但总比冷漠要好，她看着莉莉脸上的神色，望了望小天狼星，接着目光又回到莉莉，她现在甚至感觉不出自己的神情。“噢，我可怜的，太抱歉了，我都没想到—— **孩子们！** 现在回你们的房间去，赶紧的，我们要讨论大人的事情。”

“我们是大人了，罗恩还是个小孩儿！”但两个弗雷德还是一块离开了，身后拖着那最小的孩子。莉莉看着最小的孩子从眼前消失，内心再次平息沉睡下来。

片刻的沉默中，只有零星的脚步向后退去回到临时床铺的声响。“双胞胎今年就要六岁了，罗恩快满四岁。”莫丽的嗓音低沉，甜美，如香脂般温厚，但莉莉讨厌这声音。“罗恩和哈利本来会——”

“我知道，”莉莉说，无法再忍受一句怜悯的话语。她的声音比自己本意中绷得更紧。她将注意力集中在莫丽身上，挤出一个连自己都不相信的微笑。“谢谢你。”

几分钟之后，他们用幻灭咒隐身，骑上飞天扫帚，在寂静中一起升入上午时分的天空，将小小的砖房与所有的孩子留在身后。

“你看着那些孩子的样子，我还以为你要把他们差不多全绑来呢，”小天狼星语气轻松地说。

“考虑了一下。不过我觉得我可能是个烂妈妈。”此时此刻，对着一个在她旁边飞行的隐形人，伴随着吹乱头发的风，她会更容易说出这些话。

“你不是，”小天狼星说。

“好妈妈不会让她们的孩子被杀掉。”

他们飞得很低，速度太慢，靠得太近，所以她能听到他声音里的震动。“你没有——那不是你的错。”

莉莉渴望换个话题。“伦敦的那个人好像很怕你。好吧，是很怕雷古勒斯。为什么？”

她看不到身边的他，但她能听出他在想是否要略过不谈。他的确想略过，声音里充满困惑。“他是食死徒。”

“别装傻。那不是害怕的唯一原因。雷古勒斯特别邪恶还是什么吗？我想象不出。”

“当然不是。只是——好吧，想象一下不了解实情的人会怎么想。”

她在想象时，风卷过头发。“那个仓库看上去装了至少有一打，而且还能为更多路途中的补给提供支援。”

“床铺的状况没那么乐观，不过可以充分利用，因为我们要来的都是一家人，或是一对纯血叛徒夫妇，或是一个孩子和麻瓜兄弟姐妹。”

事态经过变得明朗了。“所以，他们都觉得他的口味比麦克尼尔还邪恶。”

小天狼星的喉咙深处发出的恶心作呕让她笑起来。“那种想法是在降低他的身份，雷古勒斯所做的事只会让他被认为是整个伦敦 **第二** 残酷无情道德败坏的人。”

“所以关于孩子和兄弟姐妹的呢？我觉得那可以说是最道德败坏的。”

小天狼星咒骂着。“那叫恶心透顶。”

“好吧，那还有什么可想的？”

“雷格是研究员，他不是—— **变态** 。他的身份就是这样，埋头书本。研究古代文物的力量，追溯血统，判定人们有没有资格成为巫师。

莉莉阴暗地咕哝，“是吗，我敢肯定没人被他杀过。”

小天狼星的语气变得恶劣。“没有斯内普的毒药那么多。没有复方汤剂那么多，没有用他设计的解咒药剂救回来去杀掉凤凰社成员的那么多，也没有其他任何一种魔药那么多。”

“那研究员需要搜罗这么多的仆人做什么？”

如果小天狼星没有隐身，她确信他是正皱着眉头。“实验，”他最终说。

他的勉强值得探究。“比如说？”

“很长一段时间里，雷格被下令要弄清楚怎么将麻瓜种身上的魔法转移到别处——王冠，魔杖，某个麻瓜，另一个巫师。他没有那么做，只是送走他们，说他们死了。反正书里也有这种论断。但那项工作一年前就渐渐被取消了，让他专心寻找文物，在他们身上试验，而那……”

她等他说完。她可以耐心等待。他们俯身躲避一群从树林中钻出来的鸟。他们刚回到原本的飞行高度时，她的耐心就得到了收获。

他用残忍的声线说道。“古代文物通常带有古老的诅咒，我们甚至无法尝试去解除，即便是我们两个人也不行。有时候唯一的解决办法就是把诅咒施加到某个人身上，寄希望于我们之后能治好。”

所以正是如此：这又是一场博弈。以掩饰真相的名义牺牲棋子。“当然了。”

很明显，这已经是争论后的结果，但他仍对这种卑劣的妥协感到愤怒。“我们不能告诉他 **一无所获** 。”

“我知道。”她的手上也沾着布斯巴顿的血。毕竟，那仍是毒药，是她熬制出的。“谁来做这个决定呢？谁来决定谁承受诅咒？”

“他们决定，”他说，但回答来得太快。“我们没有要求过任何人做任何事——”

陷阱封起了。“噢，你没有要求，但你提供了选择，是吗？‘来碰一下这该死的王冠，承受后果，也许我们可以看看能不能保证你和你孩子的安全？’到底你以为西弗勒斯给我提供了什么？”

“不是那样——你说什么？”

“你以为西弗勒斯用记忆咒封锁一切的时候，他给我提供了什么选择？”

小天狼星似乎被这话噎着了。“我根本没想过他还问了你。”他最终说。

“他问了。”好吧，这是西弗勒斯说的，但她相信他。他知道记忆咒的效力正在消失，如果说谎，他就知道将是一个致命的谎言，而莉莉相信西弗勒斯的自我保护意识大多数时候比她想象中还要强烈。“下次你再数落他的罪过时，记着这一点。你可以列举出种种，但不要算上那一条。至于剩下的——我料想他和你们的算计都一样。所以，如果你们值得豁免，他也一样。”

小天狼星嘟囔着。“你这是在审判？”

“不是。”她甚至还能保持不变的语调，说些他乐意听的话。“你不会回绝我，不会保持沉默，也不会愤然离去，所以我才问你。你不是西弗勒斯。”

“他是这种表现？”

现在只需要事实就行。“有时候。通常是在他说漏嘴一些无心的话之后，或者是我对他一顿痛骂之后。”

“听上去挺合理的。”

这是一句毫无意义的话，但实际上是为了深入探究发出的信号。“所以你们得到麻瓜种之后，他们就要准备消失了。我能推断出是从伦敦到布鲁塞尔去。他们会停留多久？”

“停留必要的时间。有时要花好几个月才能在其他地方做好安排，制定路径，单靠我们是做不到的。”

“然后呢？”

“干嘛，想抢生意？你也想开展偷渡业务？”

从他身上得到信息太容易了，以至于她对他突如其来的抗拒有些惊讶。“不是。西弗勒斯始终满足于只要一个，要是他开始搜罗麻瓜种就说不通了。会引起注意。”

“那你为什么这么好奇？”

因为西弗勒斯不会告诉她太多，也没有其他安全的方法去了解。要修正这个世界，她必须看清其面貌。“我在想如果必须逃跑的话该怎么做。如果我们没地方可去，打包再多的行李都毫无用途。”

他考虑了一会儿。“澳大利亚很安全，如果你能去那的话。加拿大和美国更难进入。我们已经设法联络到一些妖精，帮我们把他们转移到中东安全些的地方，在那里妥善安顿下来，挖点儿‘黑金’来缓和过渡期。妖精们只要能得到报酬干什么都不在乎，我们的合约牢不可破，雷格确保了这一点。合约非常复杂，需要花些时间才能看明白——只提到了运送货物，没有具体说明到人——而且我是签约人，所以如果有告密者搜查古灵阁翻到那张文件，整件事也不会直接指向雷格。”他的音量变低了，一定是下落到扫过林梢，而后又飞回她身边，留下一片狂舞的树枝。“不过，你能相信美国和苏联还在争抢这些吗？当然是争抢代理权，但是你会觉得法案的暴露应该使他们更关注魔法。”

“真的彻底暴露了？”

“暴露什么，保密法案？当然了。你不可能占领了半个欧洲，还能维持那种程度的隐瞒。只有一忘皆空远远不够，现在的相机太多了。”

莉莉对此深思。曾经所有的烦扰与焦躁——那时她和西弗勒斯想要的只是 **魔法** ，而整个夏天却都 **禁止魔法** ——现在都不复存在了。孩子们可以在街道上施展魔法，无论他们喜欢的任何时候，也无论见到他们喜欢的任何人。

好吧。不是所有的孩子。但对此还有探索的余地。“那麻瓜呢？现在不是黑暗的中世纪，他们有武器——像是氢弹，核弹这一类的？”

“哦，他们试过。某人有充分的理由要求雷格去调查，就在战争规模扩大，策划伦敦战役期间。”

“然后呢？”

“他们发射了一次。就一次，在伦敦沦陷之后。成群的食死徒骑着飞天扫帚把它变成一条鲸鱼沉进海里。我们听说他寄出了一张相当讲究的信函，说下一发会掉过头去，回到被发射的地方。在那之后他们没有再尝试。”

她几乎可以笑出来。麻瓜政府至少够快的就放弃了和下巫师棋的对手玩跳棋。“我在想，那边儿的其他学校会采取什么措施？保护边界，加固防御？”

“可能吧。不过那也不是我们能关心的事了。苏联人不太乐意，因为德姆斯特朗在他们的地盘上，但比起去另一条战线打另一场战争，他们似乎更愿意割让领土。总之，神秘人还是想先占领剩下的半个欧洲。”

他当然想。他们沉默地飞行了一会儿。“现在是到哪儿了？你说过伦敦，布鲁塞尔，但是现在我们要去哪里？”

“法兰克福。好吧——离法兰克福很近。一座名为哈恩的小镇，以前被麻瓜作为空军基地。”

“现在呢？”

她能依据声音听出他在耸肩。“现在是个安静的小镇，曾有一座空军基地。飞机库很适合躲藏，我们就是要去那里——往北一点，我们要避开这个镇子。”

在他们之下，世界是连绵起伏的一片片斑驳树木、房屋与街道。一条条高速公路遍布城郊，但他们飞离布鲁塞尔之后，公路渐渐减少，乡村也越发荒凉。一座城镇迎面而来，又被他们抛于身下；另一处教堂的尖顶于远处浮现却又飞速逝去，似乎从未靠近一般。随着乡村愈发趋向山地，他们一次又一次地提升飞行高度。他们在山腰停下来吃午饭，为了莉莉与小天狼星的旧时家养小精灵谁更会做饭的问题拌着嘴。等到太阳落山时分，小天狼星已经不止一次地修正过她的飞行路线，而莉莉则因旅途与谈话感到酸痛疲累。那座荒芜的飞机库里，坑洼的水泥地上停着一架孤零零的军用飞机，就像一处慷慨的避难所，迎接着她风霜摧残的脸庞。

她花了一个钟头伸展四肢，等到天色黑透，她便在水泥地上架起梯子，爬上飞机的机翼。身下的铝制外壳冰凉而光滑。莉莉变出仙境之光，展开口袋里掏出的一小卷羊皮纸。

她怀疑自己可能感觉到上面出现了什么，这怀疑是对的。一道熟悉的丑巴巴的锐利笔迹正盯着她，漆黑得像他的眼睛： **你安全吗？**

莉莉总觉得羽毛笔和墨水过于讲究，所以她带了更方便的工具：一支圆珠笔，她利用自己对于圆珠笔原理的记忆，煞费苦心地将蘸着墨水的黄油刀变形得来。圆珠笔试过好几次才成功，而且依旧像羽毛笔一样会溅出墨水，但总归能写字。 **我们飞行一整天后刚降落。我一切都好。**

**D uplix duplicis** ，一个简单的复制笔记的咒语，在霍格沃茨的那些年里已经反反复复地使用过，他们早已发现这意外的用途。羊皮纸在发热，这个咒语将她的字句带回科克沃斯，带回给西弗勒斯。如果她了解他的一切——

接着传来的字句几乎是在她传去之后即刻出现。他当然在留意，他可能会将它塞进袖中，这样当她回信时，他就能感觉到热度。多愁善感。 **你在哪？**

**我不能告诉你，间谍工作需要保密** ，她潦草地写着。 **宠物怎么样？**

**她** ——这个字涂掉了，改成了 **它是草食动物** 。以及， **它听起来越来越像你。** 片刻停顿，一滴墨水瞬间洇染成一块灰黑的污迹，然后： **这房子很空。**

慰藉是给孩子的，情书则丢进火里；这张羊皮纸并非为之存在，他需要知道。 **那房子里有不止一个灵魂，所以没理由感到孤独。而且如果照我的意思，在我回来之前还可以再多一点。**

莉莉等了几分钟——数着秒等待着直到小天狼星来叫她——但西弗勒斯没有回复。她并没有意识到，羊皮纸上也可能愤然离去，但的确如此。就在此时，小天狼星向她招手示意躺下，熄灭仙境之光在余音回荡的飞机库中辗转，将羊皮纸塞入自己袖中，她才意识到；她也想念他。多愁善感的。愚不可及的。 **是我** ，某个声音这般说道，在德国小镇昏昏睡去之际，莉莉忍不住同意了。


	24. Through the Woods 穿林越岭

从哈恩的空军基地转至纽伦堡郊区的废弃棚屋，天气更加暖和了；更换匿名与伪装搭上开往慕尼黑的列车，莉莉的深色皮肤上顶着一头卷发，而小天狼星则有着呆板的方脸盘和光溜溜的秃头（ **这座城市很美，西弗勒斯——我不知道你在哪里，所以我不能说我也去过——之后我会告诉你的，我刚在火车上吃到了最好味的点心** ）；再换上另一副面孔搭上另一列火车来到萨尔茨堡，在城郊的破旧旅馆里过夜（ **西弗勒斯，在这睡过觉后我肯定会带着一股卷心菜味儿回去——我要准备隔离检疫** ）而后莉莉花了一个多小时清洗自己历经四天旅途的身体。

路途中，莉莉和小天狼星梳理出了他们的同学与凤凰社成员的现状，那些面容清晰地漂浮出她记忆的表面。整个过程是一场残忍的统计。最好的情况也是失踪，或者死亡——而大部分人属于后者。她的老朋友玛丽·麦克唐纳被指控犯下某些新制定的罪名，因试图抵抗抓捕逃往国外而被处决；埃德加·博恩斯一家在自己家中被谋杀，不过有传闻说阿米莉亚逃脱了；普威特兄弟，莫丽的双胞胎哥哥们，已经遇害，莉莉惊讶于自己还记得他们，他们的朗声大笑，他们缺席的缄默几乎与那时身旁的缄默同样庞然，那只覆上她膝头的手，那抹去得一干二净的记忆；爱米琳·万斯转入地下活动，爱丽丝和弗兰克·隆巴顿还有他们的孩子也大约在同时期隐藏起来，无人想到其间的关联，直到一年后与巨怪发生的小规模战斗中万斯和爱丽丝一同死去。他们的孩子——又一个与哈利同样年纪的孩子——或是已经死亡，或是藏于某处，和他的父亲在一起。

（ **我妈妈还活着吗，西弗勒斯？——我不知道。——我姐姐还活着吗？——我没办法不受质疑地搜集那些消息。——你杀了我们多少人？**

他没有再回复，于是在那句之下她又写出相反的疑问： **我杀了你们多少人？** ——几个小时后他回答了两个数字，中间斜着一道狠戾的笔墨，两个数字那样接近，究竟哪个属于谁已不重要。直到莉莉真切地看到，她才意识到自己有多希望斜线的两边都是零。）

在和平时期，莉莉和小天狼星可以继续乘坐火车，然后通过飞行或幻影移形跨越亚得里亚海；然而现状是，意大利拒绝来自东德或西德的任何人入境，而且边境线警戒严备难以绕过。在布达佩斯，莉莉从一位可爱的老妇人那里买来旧护目镜和头巾来保护自己的脸。骑上飞天扫帚自此一路向南，裹在他们脸上的头巾随风飘荡。他们经过群山之间斯拉夫人聚居的小城，在莉莉不确定的某处进入苏联境内，她的麻瓜政治知识很不幸地在过时了好几年之前就已经残缺不全，战争彻底把她脑海中的地图搞得一团糟。超过三天的飞行与露营后，他们在杜布罗夫尼克简短停留，吃了一顿不是用篝火做出的饭，又洗了一次澡。每一晚，羊皮纸上都有几条与西弗勒斯的通信 **——在哪里？——不能说。宠物呢？——它吃紫罗兰的速度赶上了我能种出的。** ——字里行间之下，满溢着她几乎无法忍受却也无法忽视的 **我想你我想你我想你** ，每当他写下她名字时，每当字母  **i** 落下昭然若揭的那一点时，胸口都会盈满她不愿感受到的温热。

终于，迎着春日的温暖阳光，他们穿越边境进入阿尔巴尼亚。

根据他们收集到的所有信息，地图上标注了可能是冠冕所在的三大片森林。第一片森林面积最小，地处最北端；他们搭起帐篷在那里度过一天，小天狼星变为狗形，一旁的莉莉则用幻身咒隐形。到处都找不到黑魔法的痕迹，用了各式各样的黑魔法探测器都没有任何反应，他们也从未被激起使用任何魔法，小天狼星嗅到的除了田鼠的气味再无其他，于是日落时分，他们在树丛下扎营。

“所以。一无所获，不过我猜要找的总是最后才出现。怎么样了，那个呃——”小天狼星比划着，一只手从面前挥过。“那个东西？”

“那个东西？”莉莉正为了升起帐篷中的炉火召来木柴抱在怀里。

“你知道的。那个——那个现在睡在你床上的东西。”他的脸色阴沉下来，一边暂停从包里掏出帐篷，一边气吼吼地说，“可能睡的不是你的床，想想看吧。”

“但西弗勒斯却以这种速度给我回信？哪怕他真的有放肆，当然我敢肯定没有，他也会对那么愚蠢的东西感到厌烦。不过他没催我回科克沃斯，如果你是想知道这个的话。”她将木柴堆在地上，魔杖一挥，帐篷便从包里抽出。

小天狼星嘟囔道，“我还以为。”

莉莉和小天狼星同时举起魔杖，帐篷布轻轻延展。“你可以把支架立起来，我能控制这个，”莉莉说。

小天狼星掏出装着帐篷杆的袋子，将一根杆子固定在地面上，让绳索和木桩飞出， **砰** 地一声钉入泥土中。“所以你跟那个蠢货都在聊什么？”

“他想知道我们在哪儿，我没告诉他。我觉得他很生气，但他不会表现出来。”

小天狼星赞同地点头。“没问什么奇怪的吧？”

她回想了一下。几乎没有相关的内容；她写给他的不多，而他回给她的更少。不过倒是有些可说的。“事实上，是有的。他问到了波特庄园。”

“ **波特** ——”小天狼星咒骂着，手指被两根帐篷杆夹住了。他甩甩手指，看着她。“你怎么之前不说？”

她局促地耸肩，魔杖仍举起控制着帐篷布。“当时感觉不重要。我一直在努力想出点什么，但结果是一片空白。”

“他问波特庄园到底是想干嘛？”小天狼星沉思着，拿起一根帐篷杆。“不像他能——”他心不在焉的表情看上去就像是刚理出了什么头绪，然后将手中的帐篷杆扔到地上，口中一连串地骂个不停。

莉莉任由他发泄，默默地从一百开始倒数。她让帐篷布保持悬浮，数到七十六时，她换了只胳膊。等她数到五十三，小天狼星沉默下来，再次看着她，陷入沉思。

“就算是对他来说，也够低劣的，”他说。

“什么意思？”

小天狼星捋了捋头发。“现在是他的。是斯内普的。波特庄园在法律上属于他。”

莉莉懒得掩饰面上的怀疑。“你怎么知道？”

他俯身捡起掉落的杆子，安在地上固定好帐篷布，然后才回答。“跟继承范围有关。很多古老家族的庄园都设有古老的保护结界——如果有长子或长嗣来接手祖传宅邸，那没什么可争执的，但如果没有继承人，就需要一群解咒师破解那些结界。所以威尔克斯庄园最终到了卡罗一家手里，如果你还不知道这事——威尔克斯家族已经在战争中死绝了，卡罗一家雇人突破结界，声称自己拥有庄园，就像体面的纯血家族一样，不用在法令颁布后讨好诺特家族，花钱买资格进入纯血统名录。”他报复似的将第二根杆子插入泥土，比之前的深了几英寸。

莉莉歪着脑袋。“作为一个不用花钱买资格的人，你确实了解得挺多。”

小天狼星停下来。“这是指责？”

“只是一项观察。”

“我这也有一项，”他怒冲冲说，从地上抓起另一根。“作为一个你认为不是坏蛋的人，斯内普的表现就是个坏蛋。”

莉莉对此无法否认。“你还没说你觉得他做了什么。我都不知道波特庄园 **在** 哪，西弗勒斯也没雇过任何解咒师。”

“问题就在这里。他没必要。”这一根杆子也固定好了，他拿起最后一根。“波特——老波特夫妇，你的公婆——他们活着的时候，要新派得多。所以他们设立的结界使继承范围更加灵活，更能跟得上现代法律。可能花了很大代价，但他们要确保像——像 **你** 这样的人——即便他们和詹姆离开之后，也能继承遗产。”

帐篷布摇摇晃晃，莉莉让它悬得更高，小天狼星将最后一根帐篷杆插进地里。“所以波特庄园属于我？”

小天狼星让剩下的木桩钉进泥土中。“不完全是。既然跟得上现代法律，那么根据现行法律，你无权继承。所以我猜最后会落到唯一与你有法律关系的 **有权** 继承的人手里。”

莉莉的手臂和咒语立刻落下。帐篷布危险地顺着杆子垂下，但最终支撑住了。“西弗勒斯。他继承了一切。”

小天狼星盯着她的脸，似乎很满意她的表情。片刻沉默之后，他低下头。他们面前的帐篷已经安装就绪，在无痕伸展咒的作用下被魔法所牵引。“那个结界也是为了接纳我。作为家人，作为继承人。就在我从家谱上被除名的时候。他们收留了我。”他揉了揉脸。“不过按法律上讲，我两年前就死了。意味着可能雷格也拥有庄园。我早该想到的。我没有——我是说，都过去那么久了。”

就道歉而言，这些话是一团糟，但她需要的并不是道歉。他们在帐篷前沉默不语，天色渐晚，薄暮低垂。莉莉用双臂环抱住自己，打着寒颤。已是春季，他们一路向南，但离开了阳光依旧会冷。

“他们可能会要波特庄园来做什么？”终于她回过头，问着小天狼星。

“我不知道。任何可能。一切可能。会烧毁，或者炸掉，或者作为窝点，或者——任何都有可能。我对庄园的了解并不多，只知道后院特别大，可以一对一打魁地奇。”他耸了耸肩。“我们那时还小。”

“任何有价值的？不是指金子，而是有魔力的？任何雷古勒斯会寻找的，任何——”她依旧不知道如何称呼黑魔王——“ **他** 会寻找的？”

小天狼星摊开双手。“我都说了。我们那时还小。有那种东西也会藏起来不让我们知道。也许詹姆会告诉邓布利多。”

她弯腰拾起柴火，知道他还留了半句没说。“或者我。”

七天没刮的胡子之下，他的嘴唇撇了撇。“或者你，要是你能记起来的话。”

她点点头，俯身钻进帐篷。“没错。你有什么主意？”

小天狼星一脸迷糊地跟着她进来。在他的指令下，帐篷顶内悬挂的灯点亮了。“什么？”

他没跟上她的意思。心里掠过一股恼火，她压下情绪，弯腰将柴火塞进炉中。如果她向他动怒——就像西弗勒斯一样，不过她更能控制住脾气——对于目前的状况也毫无作用。“你想不想让我试试？记起波特庄园？”

“怎么试？”

她直起上身，回头盯着他。“也许可以跟我说说他。告诉我应该记得什么。”她站起身，魔杖指着炉子将火点燃。“告诉我你知道什么。”

小天狼星慢慢地在桌旁的椅子坐下，眉头紧锁，指尖撑起。他思考着，两只拇指搓着下颌的络腮胡。她任由他去想。

帐篷伸展适度，只有三个房间——洗手间缺少关键的花洒，但至少能防止他们的洗澡水污染森林，卧室的两张床铺虽小但却舒适，起居区域摆着一张桌子、火炉灶台、一只施过魔法用来冷藏食品的橱柜。小天狼星和西弗勒斯一样不会做饭，于是莉莉煮开一锅水放入意大利面。他们在搜寻森林时没有发现魂器，但她利用N.E.W.T.考试的草药学知识找到了可食用的蘑菇，以及春日里充裕的野生蒜苔，再加上家里带来的意大利面还有萨尔茨堡买来的黄油和奶油，足够做出像样的一餐饭食。

对莉莉来说烹饪总是可以安抚情绪；令她想起熬制魔药，这种平静舒缓的动作为难题创造了解决之道。而且从其本身的意义说来，这是魔法，是她近来以前允许使用的唯一魔法。蒜苔在黄油中煎炸的香气溢满房间，那是家的气息——所有她曾拥有的家，所有关怀过她，而她也关怀过的人。她的妈妈，她的姐姐，她的朋友，甚至是霍格沃茨的家养小精灵，割裂得模糊的戈德里克山谷的住宅，还有——

这太奇怪了，何以能让一个人称之为 **家** ，但是为那冰冷宅邸中面容阴沉的一片影子，她还是沉溺于情感的深息中。这种感觉比她想象得要温暖，她不愿为其明状，也不会探究得太深，但忽然间西弗勒斯字里行间的 **我想你我想你我想你** ，似乎不那么陌生，不那么遥远。

“晚餐快好了，”她温和地说。

在她身后，小天狼星动了动，清了清嗓子。“我是你婚礼上的伴郎。”

啊。所有感觉都浸入了冷水中。此刻大脑封闭术成了机械化的条件反射，她将那感觉沉溺于河中，冰封于深渊，深到她可以忘记他的名字。

她调整好表情，端着满满一碗意大利面转过身。她在两人位置前各摆好餐具，卷了一叉子面，然后问道。“婚礼如何？”

“美好。”他摇了摇头，咬一口食物，嘴巴塞得满满当当地说。“实际上，比美好还要好。我很确定所有人都哭了。”

“佩妮也哭了？”

小天狼星皱起鼻子。“她没出现。”

“想想也是。她一直讨厌魔法。”西弗勒斯从未想过要让她喜欢。莉莉也从未帮她的姐姐去了解。莉莉压下内疚；现在的任务不是想这些。“都有谁在场？”

“你的父母，詹姆的父母。我。彼得。莱姆斯。我不太熟的你的几个朋友，像是玛丽。”他吞下食物。“你和詹姆达成妥协。仪式是半麻瓜半巫师的。”

“派对呢？”

“低调。”小天狼星耸了耸肩，叉起一块蘑菇。“是在战争期间举办的。你们第一支舞的那首麻瓜歌是你对詹姆要求的。与华尔兹不搭，而且詹姆总是讨厌那类烂歌，所以他答应只是想让你开心。”

莉莉试着筛查她对于那些年仅存的一丁点记忆，想要找到一段旋律，一句副歌。她一无所获。“你还记得那歌怎么唱吗？”

小天狼星的目光变得遥远，他摇了摇头。“不行。太难唱了。”

“噢，来吧。”

他叉起更多的食物，好像这样就能掩盖那首歌。“ **真的** 很难。那是一首麻瓜乐队的歌，都是用假音唱的。我不行的。”

“试一下。”片刻的沉默，不做声的零星咀嚼。“试试吧？就当是为了我？拜托了？”

小天狼星咽下食物。“歌词——我记不清了。但有天堂什么的。Nobody gets——”

莉莉惊叹，声音卡在喉咙里，她提高音调唱出歌词。“Nobody gets too much heaven——”

她的声音颤抖着，就尝试而言也算得上糟糕，但他们都听出来了，她想唱出的音符与歌词。

“对，是这么唱的。”回忆点亮他的双眼。“然后我放了The Clash乐队的歌，你妈妈可气坏了。”

莉莉笑着。“为什么？”

“ **I Fought The Law** 可绝对不适合婚礼的调调。”

“哦天，她肯定讨厌死了。”她又笑着，脑门倒在胳膊上。“你那会儿想什么呢？”

“詹姆很喜欢那首。我也很喜欢。仅此而已。”他漫不经心地比划出幅度夸张的手势，她看到脑海中闪过一道那鲁莽男孩的明亮碎片。“接着你就怀孕了。几乎是马上的事，詹姆就是这么个无赖。你的肚子鼓得 **好大** 。”

她的手伸向腹部。“佩妮和我出生时的个头都很大。生之前的那个月对我妈妈来说很痛苦，尤其是怀着我。”莉莉皱起鼻子。“她跟我说的时候就好像很高兴我得到报应似的，那个场景我还记得。”记忆奇怪而含糊，似乎她脖颈以下的身体在渐渐褪去，但只要一伸手又能够得着。

“到最后詹姆简直快要自己来生孩子了。他都不肯让你一个人爬楼梯。”

“我肯定还是愿意 **自己爬** 。”

“是啊，所以你放出毒咒把他从楼梯上摔下来过一两次。”他扬起双手，捏起嗓子学着女孩发怒的模样。“ **天哪詹姆！** ”

“听着像那么回事。”莉莉懒洋洋地拨动碗底的一块蘑菇绕着圈。“然后呢？”

“就像通常的那样——血啊，尖叫啊。詹姆把你的魔杖递给我，看着马上就要把午饭吐在我身上似的。那接生的女巫差点就被你骂走了。”他耸了耸肩，摆弄手中的叉子。“总之我也是听说，那时我不在房间里。然后孩子出生了，詹姆要我做他的教父，詹姆哭了，你扔了个枕头让他哭，因为惹得 **你也哭了** 。”

她无法想象。她的脑海中几乎无法留下这些念头。如果存在对于那剧烈痛苦的记忆，她也无法触及。没有眼泪能让她聚起，没有一丝感觉可以把握。她只得接受唯一可以记得的，那如此微小的碎片必定涵盖了一切：“哈利。”

小天狼星点点头，再次望过她，目光遥远而哀伤。“是啊。哈利。”


	25. The Hiding Place 藏身之处

阿尔巴尼亚第二日的黄昏时分，他们正身处地图上标注出的三片森林中面积最大的第二片，此时已搜寻了将近一半，变成狗形的小天狼星停下来，颤抖着，好像刚捕捉到了某种气味。

“发现什么了？”

他只是对她呼哧呼哧，仍然专心于那引起他注意的所在。

“来吧。告诉我。说人话。”

狗喘了两口气，头忽然向左调转。在她的口袋里，黑魔法探测器发出微弱的嗡嗡声。

莉莉小声骂着，潜身躲在树后。荆棘勾破了她的裤子，弄出的声响肯定引起了来者的注意，但离她的躲藏处还有距离，她的魔杖也已经抽出。

一声狗叫，但并非狂吠，并没有威胁的意味。莉莉蜷伏着向外看去，小天狼星屈下前腿，就像看到一只松鼠或稀有犬种似的兴奋地摇动尾巴。然后出现了一双腿，人类的腿，还有声音，小天狼星瞬间变回人形，他和那人在如此接近的距离下本应开始一场搏斗，可她发誓能听到小天狼星的笑声——

那沙哑的声音近乎低语，“ **大脚板** ？”

莉莉蹑手蹑脚地挪得近些，依旧躲藏着，黑魔法探测器再一次微弱地嗡嗡作响。

“——我以为你已经死了——”在小天狼星的喃喃低语中，她能捕捉到深厚的情感。

那清晰的嗓音轻声回应，透着温暖与难以置信。“我还以为 **你** 已经死了。报上都登了。”

“是啊，好吧。现在可不能相信报纸上说什么。”小天狼星转过腿。“莉莉，出来吧，没事的。”

她简直能掐死他。好吧，要掐死他也得从灌木丛中走出来。她蹲得难受，于是站起身，咕哝了几声，向对方望去——

记忆生动鲜活地浮现出来。在霍格沃茨特快列车上，五年级的那一年，他破旧长袍上的级长徽章熠熠生辉，在她对面坐下时那带着伤疤的脸上露出微笑。而面前出现的正是同一张脸，比实际的岁数要沧桑些，笑容亲切，只是带着些许惊讶。

“莱姆斯·卢平，”她说。“我真是怎么也想不到。”

“确实很意外，”他温和地说，但目光没有从她手中的魔杖移开。“我没想到你能到这来，在目前这种政治环境下。”

“这话我也可以原样对你说一遍。”在细微之处他总是比小天狼星更敏锐。“所以你到底是怎么来到阿尔巴尼亚的？”

“你以前从来不会拐弯抹角，”他说。脸上的亲切笑容逐渐僵硬。

她的声音丝毫没有变得温和。“回答问题。”

“莉莉，”小天狼星说，几乎是在恳求。“你在说什么？他是 **莱姆斯** 。”

又是一个她应当记起的。应当爱的。但这回和莫丽不一样，莉莉的目光或魔杖都没有动摇。“小天狼星，你不觉得他在这里很有意思吗，考虑到我们正在找什么？”

“她是想说，考虑到我是什么，”莱姆斯淡淡地说，但纹丝未动。他肯定不止一次地被魔杖指着。

他的话语触起她内心深处的锁匣，记忆前所未有地伴随着耀眼的光芒猛然涌现：詹姆的凝固剪影，传出的混乱低语： **狼人** 。还有，在声音将尽处——在即将消散的尽处—— **我们不能相信莱姆斯。你知道他是什么，邓布利多让他监视着哪种生物。只能是彼得。**

她宁愿自己不记得，也不知道面前的两个人都曾更可能成为她幸福家庭的保密人，而非那告密的叛徒。至少佩迪鲁已经死了。至少西弗勒斯没有饶恕他，更无怜悯地将他奉上；黑魔王残忍地亲手结果了彼得·佩迪鲁的生命。

（她的内心深处徘徊着不肯散去的，在交出佩迪鲁之前西弗勒斯必定已施下暴行的原因。那里哼唱着， **是我，是我，是我。** ）

“是吗？所以你现在是听命于芬里尔？”莉莉说着，向前走近。她的声音太喧哗，太野蛮，但是当她走入林中空地时，这声音确实让他们都畏缩了。

莱姆斯终于挪开目光，似乎是要痛苦得崩溃。“莉莉，你很清楚就是芬里尔那只野兽把我变成这样。我永远不会忠于他，哪怕是要我的命。”

“光说可没用，莱姆斯。你为什么在这。”

“信不信由你，莉莉，是阿不思·邓布利多去世前安插我到这里的。”

小天狼星说，“这下清楚了？来搭帐篷吧，该吃晚饭了。”

上空的松树梢在薄暮低垂的微风中摇曳。小天狼星说得没错；他们该扎营了，该搭建帐篷保护宿营之地。然而他们却在争执。

“我真的很好奇你们为什么来这，”莱姆斯说着，试图再次露出真诚的微笑。他看到莉莉依旧冷漠的表情，善意的笑容顿时走了样。“我最后一次听说的消息，是你被一个老朋友劫持了。”

她将一切都塞入冰层之下，竭力维持脸上的冷漠。“你什么都不知道。”

“最好别问那事，”小天狼星对莱姆斯咕哝道，然后转向莉莉，试图营造出假象的和解。“来吧，莉莉，动手搭帐篷吧。”

“我恐怕不能让你们在这扎营，”莱姆斯慢慢地说。

“问题来了，”莉莉嘲弄道。“为什么不能？”

“你们在我们的地盘上。还好是被我发现的，我可以适当介绍一下。”

“介绍给谁？”小天狼星迷惑不解地问。

“介绍给我们这些人，当然了，还有尼可。”莉莉和小天狼星交换了一下眼神，而莱姆斯足够敏锐，至少扑捉到了这举动，多半也有所领悟。“你们不会要告诉我，到这来不是为了找到尼可请求他帮助的吧。”

“我们当然是为此而来，”莉莉顺利地撒了谎。莱姆斯虽然不傻，他们也没有预备好要撒谎，但她会抓住任何机会。“我们不知道他跟你和你们那群在一起。”

莱姆斯温和的脸色变得有些脆弱，那些字眼带来的苦恼—— **你和你们那群** 指的是狼人，而非他们本身——以出离的愤怒掩盖了他所有的怀疑。他转过身示意道。“跟我来吧。我带你们去见他。”

无论尼可是谁，他们都肯定无法构成威胁。莉莉再次看向小天狼星，他摊开一侧的手，好像在说， **这可都是你惹出来的** 。但他们还是跟了上去。

走了一英里，也许还不到，迈着疲累双腿穿过已搜查区域的一路上，黑魔法探测器始终因接近莱姆斯而微弱颤动着。小天狼星试图暗中瞥上几眼来引起她注意，但她只能摇头回应；即便莱姆斯不是狼人，他的听觉也十分敏锐，现如今也很难说清关于黑暗生物的说法哪些是传说，哪些是事实。小天狼星只能跟着她行事，就像莫丽过分追问时那样。如果莉莉在这一点上对小天狼星没信心，她也不会和他一起出现在这里，如果前方是陷阱，他们也只得背水一战，否则便以失败告终。

她握紧口袋里的那张羊皮纸，握紧她的魔杖。这没什么。根本不算什么。只是一阵紧张，希望有来自伙伴的安慰，仅此而已。

来到一处巨大的空地，他们之前在此处曾绕行经过，这时莱姆斯终于停下脚步。“后退。这里有点复杂。”

这里的防御屏障与阻止贝拉特里克斯进入厨房所设立的相似，但却延展至超出比较意义的庞大规模。当他逐一解除时，她尽可能地将看出的咒语类型暗自记下。这一层，是伪装；另一层，是抵御；还有一层，是强力的威慑。毕竟情报就是金钱，和加隆同样有价值。

莱姆斯的手落下来，虚无中出现一片破败帐篷聚集的群落，这时黑魔法探测器开始猛烈地振动。莱姆斯迈着居住已久的熟悉步伐走进去，经过那些棚屋、毡房、篝火，还有安静的孩子们，当他们靠近时，极其瘦弱的成年照料者们或是聚在一起窃窃私语，或是缩进帐篷里。全是狼人，或者说有相当多的狼人；每当他们接近一群人时，黑魔法探测器都好似要发出尖叫一般，他们不能再引人注目了，所以莉莉无法将其关闭。

尽管帐篷只是临时搭建，这个群落仍像是长期有人居住的样子；帐篷口之间穿梭过一条条泥泞的小径，分明得就像莉莉在科克沃斯所见过的小巷，莱姆斯引着他们走向深处，空地尽头远远超出莉莉的双腿所能衡量的距离。这里确实存在强大的魔法，这还不是特别出人意料的。

真正出人意料的是，从中心位置突出的奇异帐篷，红色尖顶如居高临下的灯塔般狭长。“我猜尼可在这，”莉莉说。

莱姆斯一言不发，只是用审慎的目光扫视她，然后掀起高耸于群落中央的红色帐篷的门帘。他能感觉出有所缺失，有所异样——她几乎觉得他能从她身上闻到西弗勒斯的气息，她曾向他伸出的手不由自主地握紧，像是某种罪过。莉莉还未能将其归为荒谬的想法，或是埋葬于冰层之下时，他便移开了目光，帐篷门帘在他身后落下。

进入帐篷中，黑魔法探测器完全沉寂下来——帐篷布上设有屏障，坚实的，牢固的——还有一颗发光的红色宝石镶嵌在方形底座上。在后方，拨动炉火的那人与巧克力蛙卡片上一模一样。他一点儿都没老，他当然不会老。她想过所有尼可是谁的可能性，却从未想到——

“尼可·勒梅，”莉莉说道，无法克制声音里流露出的敬畏。

小天狼星爆出粗口，接着道了歉，又继续爆出粗口。

他们手足无措的同时，勒梅却从容不迫，他挺直腰背的动作显得优雅又疼痛，那是延续六百年的生命所赋予的，他带着慈爱的目光转向他们。“或许，你们还以为会出现圣诞老人？”他说英语时只是稍稍沾染些许法语味道，似乎历经几个世纪的岁月，只剩下开音节处尚有细微的口音未曾磨灭。“莉莉·波特。小天狼星·布莱克。阿不思提醒过我你们可能会来。请坐吧。”勒梅挥动伸开的手臂，成套的慵懒软椅隐约沐浴在红色的火花之中。

就莉莉所能分辨的而言，他甚至都没用到魔杖。他施展的魔法甚至是她见所未见的。莱姆斯坐下来，似乎已经习惯了这些，红色的火花，数百岁高龄的巫师，而莉莉这才意识到她不确定莱姆斯——或者说勒梅，就现下而言——是否还 **拥有** 魔杖。

“阿不思？”莉莉透不过气地问道。

“老朋友了。”他口中牵扯出转瞬即逝的悲伤。“恐怕，他确实已经死去，但他在离世之前告诉了我许多事。”

小天狼星突然用拇指比了比底座。“那是——？”

“尽管所有的传闻都与事实相悖，没错。”他在围成圈的扶手椅间安坐下来，笑声仿如奇怪的乐音。“在我的保护下，魔法石没有被汤姆·里德尔掌控。”

“还有我们，”莱姆斯平静地补充道。他还在看着莉莉，显然已经下定决心。“你说谎了，莉莉。你们根本不知道尼可在这里。所以你们来阿尔巴尼亚是为了什么？”

莉莉叹了口气，手搭上额头，指尖抵着太阳穴。“我可以问你同样的问题，而你也会以同样的理由拒绝回答。”

莱姆斯抿起嘴。“食死徒的魔法部逼得许多狼人都加入了芬里尔的行列，我相信你们都很清楚。那些拒绝加入的更幸运地逃离了。这里大多数人能活下来的唯一原因就是尼可。你了解我们的情况吗？”

“可是太棒了啊，”小天狼星兴奋地打断他。“这样状况就完全改变了。我们可以一起合作，让狼人和麻瓜种一起离开这个国家——”

莱姆斯的声音疲惫不堪。“为了不引人注目，我们已经很难养活自己。我们这有将近一百五十人，却只有三个有魔杖，而且几乎都没有练习过魔法。我是幸运的。可其他人却不是。尼可和我还有其他一些人试着教导他们，但是少了魔杖，这些孩子只能在没有魔法支持的条件下成长。”莱姆斯揉着嘴唇。“我们能做的只是防止魔法事故，让他们避免相互撕扯，避免毁掉森林。”

小天狼星靠近他身边。“现在英国有很多人在受苦。你是怎么打算的呢，在这里干等着，直到神秘人懒得再与苏联保持和平，开始扩张新版图？然后怎么办，跑到更远的地方？这样不是长久之计。”

“也没有多少长久之计。我们更在乎怎么活下去，”莱姆斯讽刺道。

莉莉打断了他们的争议，重新转向勒梅。“你以为我会相信你带着 **这种** 魔法宝物还能离开英国？”

尼可·勒梅附和着点头。“当然不能。但汤姆·里德尔与我，维持了脆弱的和平。他大概，知道我们在哪。他相信有朝一日，我会被迫将魔法石让给他，而他觉得现在没有需求的必要。他偶尔会派出使者。”他停顿了一下。“你是使者吗，是被你朋友称为黑魔王的人派遣来的吗，莉莉·波特？”

“你怎么 **敢** ，”小天狼星怒吼。莉莉从未觉得有现在这么感激过他。

勒梅继续着漠不关心的轻松语调。“可是，你却散发出他的气味。你们两个都有，但尤其是你，莉莉·波特。”

她越来越恼怒地觉得自己像是被老师训斥的孩子。“这不是我能控制的。我们活在他统治的世界里，而不是阿尔巴尼亚的森林。”

勒梅向前倾身，手指撑成尖顶。“你明白为什么汤姆·里德尔很危险吗，莉莉·波特？”

勒梅全神贯注于她，所以她必须接受这个问题。很好，她对此已有答案，甚至小天狼星也会想听一听。“他奴役别人。他使用暴力。他杀人。”

“你也杀过人，莉莉·波特。还有莱姆斯和小天狼星。还有我，在这场纷争，以及其他时代的纷争之中。”勒梅张开手，又一股红色的火花化为一只陶土杯，杯中盛满了冒出水汽的液体。“每场战争都要付出生命的代价，这场战争并没有你想象中那么独特。”

莉莉张开嘴想反驳，但勒梅抬起手掌让她安静下来。“哦，是啊，汤姆·里德尔自然是凶残的。我无意弱化他的罪行。而且对麻瓜种的所作所为应受谴责。但那些仅仅是达到目的的手段。那些手段令他得以摧毁顽强的抵抗，威慑那些反抗的计划。却并非他真正危险的原因。”

“所以呢？”小天狼星问道，声音里满是挫败感。“还有什么原因？”

尼可·勒梅对小天狼星露出微笑。“一方面，他引发了你已经很清楚的灾难，但另一方面，更深远的危害在于他提供的丰厚回报。若非如此，他只是暴君。正因如此，他无需暴力手段便能令人信服，献出力量。一旦有人信服，他就可以令他们相信其所为不仅符合最高利益，而且受他奴役会比自由生活更好。恐惧饥饿的人们会逃亡，暴乱，叛变。但衣食无忧的人与狂热分子一样忠诚。他很有煽动性。蛊惑性，甚至能够消减同盟的恐惧。他带来的危险并非之于性命，而是之于思想和灵魂。”他轻啜一口杯中的液体，锐利的目光再次投向莉莉。“我相信你们俩都很清楚汤姆·里德尔可以怎样损害心甘情愿服从他的灵魂。”

“雷古勒斯不一样，”小天狼星说，语气中带着源自爱的确信。

（莉莉希望她心里也有这样的确信。但没有。）

“你弟弟有那么不一样吗？”尼可·勒梅问道。 “当然，汤姆·里德尔的势力中多得是纯粹的恶棍，比如你憎恨的芬里尔或麦克尼尔，但更多的是像你弟弟和西弗勒斯·斯内普这样的人，他们寻求力量，认可，狂热，还有归属。这些是天生的欲望，十足的人性；汤姆为了达到个人目的而使他们堕落。”

他在兜圈子，莉莉不打算任由他漫谈下去。“那你认为他的目的是什么？”

勒梅轻松地耸了耸肩，好像讨论的只是一场魁地奇的比分。“为了力量而谋求力量。我相信这是唯一能真正诱惑他的事物。莉莉，你对我的问题感到厌烦了吗？”

她将头一扬，肆无忌惮，躁动不安，她准备好了战斗、逃跑或是任何举措，只要不再与这屈尊俯就的老者相对而坐。“是的。你没有提出任何新鲜说法。我知道他为什么危险。”

“你并不知道，这种无知会让你和你的任务注定失败。”

“那就 **告诉** 我们，”小天狼星恼火地说。

“非常忠诚，这一点，”勒梅说道，目光短暂地落向小天狼星。“小心不要滥用这种品质，亲爱的。”

“我的人际关系与这场战争无关。”莉莉厌倦了把戏，厌倦了被人指责。

尼可·勒梅摇了摇头。“你会发现自己的错误，而且要付出高昂代价，那好吧。我想说明的是，虽然你可能不想听。汤姆·里德尔缺失某种我们称之为人心的东西。”勒梅抬起空空如也的手掌，仿佛在衡量虚无。“这种说法也许过于简化，但是可以论证我的观点；他不会和你我一样感受到爱、内疚与同情。”

“没有心的生灵无疑是怪物，那种缺失也会使他孤单。不，汤姆·里德尔是危险的，因为他缺失人心，却拥有罕见的天分去捕捉他人心灵。他能理解他们，操纵他们，引诱他们执行从未想过的任务，如果他不曾介入他们的人生。无人幸免。

“他的目的，正如我所说；他企图控制他们，以获得对他人心灵与思想的进一步控制。”他停顿一下，再抿一口，审视着他们脸上的反应。“虽然是衔尾蛇般的悖论，但力量确实孕育了力量。所有伟大的巫师都了解这种疯狂。但极少有人像他那样为之吞噬。更不用说成功驾驭。”

“人们说你是个伟大的巫师，”莉莉责难道。

他歪了歪脑袋。“我听过这说法。”

“你制作了魔法石。企图对抗死亡。”话题已经太接近了，太接近他们的秘密任务了，但是莉莉必须逼问下去。

“的确如此。”

“那你有什么不同？你和汤姆·里德尔有什么不同？”

莱姆斯猛然倒抽一口气，这只是震惊举动之一，不过她吝啬于看他一眼。如果勒梅想用这种小小的逻辑引导糊弄她，那他就得应对后果，而她不相信他。

尼可·勒梅叹了口气。“因为，莉莉·波特，我还有其他目标。我有所爱的妻子。有像阿不思·邓布利多这样的朋友给我忠告。当我走上歧途时，他们会告诉我，而我会听从。我目睹了战争中的苦难，我选择了行动——并不总是按军方要求采取行动，但我没有无所作为。简而言之，我拥有汤姆·里德尔所缺乏的那种人心。”

“证明一下，”她唾道。

他笑了。尼可·勒梅，六百岁高龄的巫师，魔法石的唯一制作者，对着她笑了。

“梅林啊，阿不思倒说过你是个火爆脾气。噢，坐好吧，你这傻姑娘，深呼吸。你想让我做什么呢，揭开胸膛暴露心脏，接受你的审视？”

“倒是个开始，”小天狼星低声咕哝。

“哦，当然。真这样做也证明不了什么。我想说明的是，在进行这场小争议中我完全坦率，我试着迎合你的逻辑，而非汤姆·里德尔会迎合的本能，不过比起出于友好，这样做更是出于与我内心的意愿。我可以说我已经回答了你所有的问题，容许你的无礼，对你殷勤款待，但你会发现那毫无意义。也许，我可以向你描述迷情剂的气味，或是召唤出有形的守护神。但我认为不必。”他竖起一根手指。“信任，莉莉·波特。我的要求只是给予我几小时的信任，你可以在这段时间里睡一觉。等到日出时，我会告诉你所寻求的信息，虽然你不会从中感到愉快。”

“你以为我们是来干什么的？”莉莉问。

勒梅的目光掠过莱姆斯和小天狼星，然后回到她身上。在目光扫过他们时，他似乎有所决断，神情变得肃穆。“你们来寻找罗伊纳·拉文克劳的冠冕，认为汤姆·里德尔用它做成了魂器。你企图摧毁魂器以便有朝一日得以摧毁他。好像那便足矣似的。”他停顿了一下。“我想你知道仅仅毁灭汤姆·里德尔还远远不够。”

随之而来的是铅样的沉默。莉莉的脑海中无法浮现出任何谎言，她也想不到任何话语来回击他。

“这是真的？”莱姆斯倾身向前，几乎是在恳求，声音里满含痛苦的希望。“你们所做的是这样吗？你们来这的原因是这样吗？”

小天狼星没有理会，他咆哮道，“你怎么知道的？”

突如其来的可怕念头萌生了。她口中干涩。这问题本是她可以问的， **应该** 问的，如果她没有那样愚蠢。“摄神取念，”莉莉说，声音变得冰冷。“你本来不知道这一切。你只是从我们脑海中挖掘信息。”

“我承认，”勒梅微笑说。“我们在这能得到的消息很少。多数是从小天狼星那里获取得来；你的抵抗力似乎更强。”

“某些人可能会说这种做法很无礼，”莉莉说。

“某些人可能还会说对你的朋友撒谎同样无礼，”勒梅反驳。

“我才不管你觉得什么无礼，”小天狼星说。

“在你们的朋友死亡之前，你们都怀疑过对方有阴谋，”勒梅继续平静地说，依次向小天狼星与莱姆斯点头。“在无以挽回之前，没人怀疑过那叛变的老鼠。告诉我，莉莉·波特，他是怎么死的？”

这一次，她能感觉到他触及她的思维，就像拂过她后颈的气流。在可怕的寂静中，她没有透露分毫：霜冻的苔原，冬日的黎明，结冰的飞瀑。

“更好了，”紧张的漫长数秒后，勒梅赞许地说。“你会成功的。你已经比任何人希望中还要好得多，包括阿不思。”老人伸手将喝去一半的陶土杯悬空搁下，杯子就像落在隐形桌子上一般消失了。“我确实有你寻求的信息，如果你还想知道的话。”

“那就告诉我们，”莉莉断然道。她厌倦他，厌倦他转移话题，哄骗他们，在她占据上风时又迅速扳回。她不想再相信他，更不想提他们的任务。“游戏到此为止。现在就告诉我们。”

他站起身来，椅子也跟着消失了，莉莉在消失的椅垫令她倒地之前迅速站起。小天狼星差点摔倒，而莱姆斯却已站起，就像以前也发生过同样情况似的。“正如我所说的，莉莉·波特，你必须等到早晨。给予一个老人几小时的信任。”他移开目光。“莱姆斯，你是否可以带他们到我们营地的边缘，远离其他人，今晚和他们住在一起？”

这是一项指令。这里的人们并非难民，或者即便是，也不仅仅是难民。他们同时是一支军队，勒梅就是他们的将领，除了自身立场，他究竟站在哪一边还是未知数。莱姆斯给出了明确的点头；她曾见过他对阿不思·邓布利多做出同样回应。

“如果你觉得有必要，你可以逃走，”勒梅说道，善意的神色并未抵达眼中。“但是如果这样，你会一直处于无知之中。”

莉莉忍着不去反唇相讥，道出在所难免的回答。“那就等到黎明。”

勒梅微笑了。“等到黎明。我会告诉你，我知道的一切。”


	26. What Was Lost 若有所失

帐篷刚搭好——动手搭好，因为魔杖会引起狼人们的疑问，而那相当糟糕——天色已黑透，莉莉咬牙切齿了整整一个小时。莱姆斯跟着她和小天狼星钻进帐篷。

“想吃晚饭的话，你得自己动手了。我没心情扮演女主人，”莉莉对莱姆斯咕哝道。她又冲着小天狼星补了一句，“明天不要看他的眼睛。你的脑子漏得像花园水管。”

她没有等待回应就冲进了卧室。她想摔上门，但这里只有帆布隔挡，与帘幕相差无几，于是她猛力扯开进到房内，懒得为了独处施下咒语。他们要是想睡舒适的床而不是扶手椅，就只能壮着胆子与她共处。

怒气冲冲之下，她唯一想做的只是和西弗勒斯说话，这实在是太孩子气了。她可以大发雷霆，然后他会提出一些相当恶毒隐秘、无懈可击、她从不会做出的设想，他们最终达成的共识会更高明、更隐秘、也不那样恶毒。但他的设想可以消除她的愤怒，那愤怒令小天狼星至今仍在她合上的门帘后骂出一连串脏话。

她披上毯子裹在肩头，展开紧紧卷起的羊皮纸，但却想不出用这种毫不可靠的孩子式的通信方式要写些什么，要放心地说些什么。她还 **能** 说些什么；尽管与尼可谈了很久，但她觉得自己并未了解到什么能明确表述的内容。

她听到莱姆斯在厨房里说，“她的脾气还是没变。”

帆布不像门板一样隔音。他们一定以为她丢了个防干扰的咒语，或者以为门帘还像正常房屋的一样牢靠。或者他们不担心她会偷听，毕竟这种举止过于无礼。

“你都不晓得。我一直搞不懂詹姆看上她什么了，不过一码归一码，我能来这全是她的功劳。”拖拽椅子发出嘎吱作响的声音；小天狼星在桌旁坐下。

羊皮纸重新卷起，塞入袖中，她挪近帆布门帘与帐篷间的空隙。很好，他们不介意她偷听的话，那她就偷听吧。

“当时是怎么回事？我最后听说的消息是，就在詹姆被杀之前，斯内普把她从家里带走了。”

“一点没错，那个混蛋。对她施了一忘皆空，虽然她说是她同意的。用记忆咒把詹姆和哈利从她的脑袋里扯出来。”

“哈利。”片刻时间里，莱姆斯的声音听起来似乎心碎了。“我还没想过他——我都没见过他。他出生之前，我就去侦查了，等我回来时已经……”声音渐渐低沉，他们留了些喘息的余地，让那死亡的痛楚渐渐消散于凝滞的空气。“他们没有从她的脑袋里扯出来，你要知道。魔咒不是那样发挥作用的。”

“那就是封锁起来，这很重要吗？”

“有区别。扯出来的就是扯出来了，可能会遗失。封锁起来的还可以解锁。”

莉莉听着动静想象得出小天狼星脸上露出微笑。“我都忘了你是个要命的活教科书。”

“没法想象我不在的三年你是怎么过的。你被狐媚子咬伤多少脚趾头了？”

小天狼星发出一阵狂笑。“一个都没。不过脖子后面有个红点，我在那涂了跳蚤药膏，你想看看吗？”

“那你一直是变成大脚板生活？”

“我可不会说， **哦对不起，妈妈，我重新考虑了对你说过的话，希望能让我回家** 。他们会识破的。”

“你妈妈绝不是宽宏大量的人。”他停顿了一下，声音变得近乎温柔。“你知道，你可以来找我的。阿不思知道怎么找到我，他也会证明你的清白。”

传来低沉的哼声。“问题是，会牵扯到别人，不是吗？会牵扯到雷格。我不能那么做。”

“你弟弟，雷古勒斯？他是——？”

“这是要干嘛，审问？”小天狼星取笑道，但言语尖锐，隐含着疑问。“你觉得可以就这么跟我们巧遇，一切都还跟原来一样？”

“我没那么说。”莱姆斯甚至用了慎重的语调。“你对你弟弟的看法似乎和上次提到他时完全不同。”又是一阵铅样的沉默，然后是另一把椅子拖拽的声响，有人坐下了。莱姆斯在桌边坐下。

小天狼星声音粗哑地说，“我能相信你吗？”

回答清晰而迅速。“不能。”

小天狼星骂着脏话。

莱姆斯继续严肃的语气，好像他从前也听过这些话。“我会告诉尼可你说的所有话，除了没有意义的，我是说真的。在这里，我们必须相信他。我想知道你进展得怎样，但我不能。我不知道尼可是否会对你不利，而我——所有的狼人和我——依赖他的帮助才能守住这块安全保密的居住地。我必须优先考虑他们。这里有孩子，受感染的孩子，我们不能冒险——保险起见还是不要说出不能让敌人知道的事情。”

“我从来没觉得你是这么容易服从命令的人。”

“我只是做了必须要做的事。”

一阵暂停的呼吸。“你在这儿真的安全吗？”小天狼星问道。

“当然不。哪里都不安全。伏地魔像是会对征服生腻吗，小天狼星？”莱姆斯疲倦地问。

“苏联人貌似认为会的。”

“他攻占霍格沃茨后，莫斯科的报纸说他会在那里止步，说他一定会。第二年德姆斯特朗沦陷时，巴黎的报道声称他绝不会染指布斯巴顿。现在塞勒姆时报向所有美国人保证伊法魔尼处境安全，北京研究院已经派大使前往伦敦，印度和意大利都封锁了边境。现如今哪怕是西西里岛教授家务魔咒的乡下校舍，也不肯接收没有意大利护照的人。”

“我还以为你一点儿消息都没有呢，”小天狼星顶嘴道。

莱姆斯内心深埋的情绪近乎愤怒。“当你需要随时准备逃命的时候，就得寻找这些消息。”

“你可以和我们一起回去。”话语中的风险比疑虑更严重，甚至比猜忌更严重。“就像从前一样。”

“你知道我不能。”

一阵绵延的沉默，莉莉的身体在毯子下紧绷了，等待着有人冲进来，小天狼星会冲进来躺进他的床铺，让莱姆斯去睡扶手椅。但没有椅子刮过地板的声音，没有动静。似乎莱姆斯·卢平是个特例，小天狼星可以容忍他给出自己不想听的回答。莉莉想知道是否詹姆也是如此，可以更自由地说出事实——还有，是否那个叛徒老鼠也曾如此。

“我希望能在那里陪着你。在詹姆死后，”莱姆斯最终说道。

 

小天狼星的声音如此之轻，莉莉只得尽力听清。“那时候我以为再也见不到你了。永远没有机会告诉你，背叛他们的不是我。”

“看到你和莉莉在一起的时候我就明白了。或者说我知道尼可会明白。没有魔杖，我不是你的对手，比起一上来就打架，还是等一等更好。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“我知道。我很抱歉。”几声呼吸。“我无法相信是你。永远都无法相信。无法真的相信。”

一声低吼的笑——小天狼星的笑，她从未听过他发出这种声音。那感觉很亲密，像是隐私。“得了吧，月亮脸，哪怕是几个月的怀恨在心也没有？一整年甜蜜美妙的厌恶之情？”

“噢，大概有吧。我确实拿你的照片当靶子操练过一阵，那时候我还保管着魔杖，不过那张照片跟你一样擅长躲避。”

接着传来的声音持续了整整十五秒才让莉莉反应过来，她尴尬得脸颊滚烫。偷听并非没有风险，显然，其中之一就是听到小天狼星·布莱克亲吻莱姆斯·卢平。准确说来，根据声音判断，是在亲吻嘴唇。他们熟悉得就像以前曾经历过。

飞速施下了无声无息咒，莉莉转过身。天啊，她忘得一干二净。太专注于她的世界，她的战争，更不必说西弗勒斯的阴影笼罩于他们之间所引发的巨大干扰，她完全没有注意到这一切。她以前知道这些吗，或者对于1981年的她也是一桩新鲜事？

是 **妒忌** 在她腹中击打鼓点？不是因为小天狼星——他足够英俊，但至少不是她喜欢的类型——而是因为这种举止，因为无拘无束的自由亲吻，因为——

与西弗勒斯共度了三年的安宁时光。当然，是建立在谎言之上的三年，但其中也存在安宁：圣诞节的晚餐还有握住她颤抖双手的他镇定的手，她的手颤抖得频繁，最近一次便发生在上个节日里。他为她的床柱缠上牵牛花，还有遥不可及的、小心翼翼的善意，带着尚可原谅的冒昧；落在额头的吻，扶住臂膀的手，来自朋友与照料者的感情。如果她选择原谅，至少这些事可以被原谅，如果他还想要更多——如果 **她** ——

继续这样的想法不会带来任何好处，即便此刻，她仍旧怀疑原谅是否理所应当。莉莉扑灭了这些念头。外间起居室里的二人若不是另有专注，恐怕一英里之外也能闻出这些念头冒出的烟雾。对他们来说，她仍然是个失去亲人的妻子，他们多半因此才会这样忍让她。

莉莉的脑海中浮现出不久前的记忆。 **你生气是因为你害怕** ，她对西弗勒斯说。水滴从叉尖飞出。

是的，她生气。是的，她害怕。莱姆斯带来了冲击，新旧记忆交织的集合体，迷失其中或拒绝接受，两个选项都无济于事，两种选择都在劫难逃。而勒梅完全是另一种存在：不是邓布利多，不是伏地魔。更难对付。截然不同。比两者都更老练。

而且她极度无礼。佩妮要是知道的话肯定会狠狠惩罚她。

（如果她还活着。）

所以，非常好。莉莉可以冻结一切，埋在心底，维持平衡。她可以继续战斗。甚至无需思索，墨水便在展开的羊皮纸上洇染开来。

 **彼得·佩迪鲁是怎么死的？** 莉莉写道。

她等了十五分钟才看到他回复的 **No。** 字母N巨大尖锐，o如此狭长，几乎是一道无隙的墨痕，而戳下句点的力度猛烈得要刺穿羊皮纸。

 **我应该知道** ，她回道。

他写得太快，字迹潦草。 **他被我和黑魔王拷打致死。**

 **不够详细。我想知道全部。** 莉莉咬着圆珠笔头，思考着，长久地沉默着。 **这里发生的事情我不能告诉你，但为了心安，我想知道。**

最后她写道， **拜托。**

西弗勒斯的笔迹是丑陋的。与他有关的许多事都是丑陋的，就某种立场而言——那似乎是西弗勒斯使自己转至的立场，如果她能完全诚实地面对自己。但她正是喜欢这样的他；他对她没有粉饰，没有假笑，没有求爱的男孩会展示的那种善意。当他们争吵时，他不会退缩。当他们合作而她出错时，他会告诉她。当他对她微笑时—— **真心的** 微笑， **真心的** 开怀，而非他对其他人展露的做作滑腻的虚伪嘲讽与似笑非笑——那笑是真实的，是来之不易的，而且是 **属于她的** 。这些便是她此刻想念的，小天狼星在某一刻将她当成儿时好友，下一刻又成了要溶入稀薄空气的游魂。而莱姆斯——好吧，除了小天狼星、詹姆和彼得，谁还能理解莱姆斯呢，其中的两人已经死去，剩下那人也不怎么会解释。

在冗长混乱的终局描述末尾，对于将死亡引至她家门之前她曾称为 **朋友** 的这个人失落的末尾。她试图唤起某种恐惧。

 

她无法做到。


	27. What Remains 若尚可待

“我们选择这里藏身是有原因的，”勒梅说。他披着一件旅行斗篷，莉莉只在霍格沃茨的肖像画中见过这种式样。衣料堆叠在他肩部，用巨大沉重的胸针别起，胸针是口衔宝剑的凤凰形状。“和你来这里的原因一样。魔法会留下痕迹，尤其是黑魔法。”

他们并肩穿过树林，小天狼星和莱姆斯走在前面轻声交谈。清朗的晨光与树叶上晶莹的露珠令一切崭新而美丽。很难相信这里曾是制作魂器之地。

“小天狼星说他能闻出来，我想你是这个意思。我们不是毫无准备就来了，”莉莉平静地说。

“当然。挂坠盒，日记本，金杯，还有冠冕。还有一件我不知道的。你有计划过怎么销毁吗？”

她记忆中的某处在跳动，有些不对劲，某种气息令她内心的牝鹿恐惧，但她还没来得及抓住便消散了。“我们知道一些方法。”

“听上去似乎是个否定的答案，”勒梅说。

她哼出恼怒的鼻息，然后答道。“才不是。我们想确定全部收集后再采取措施。要是现在尝试被他发现了，他可能会把一块石头变成魂器扔到海里，然后我们就永远无法除掉他了。”

尼可·勒梅笑了。“别犯糊涂。你永远无法除净汤姆·里德尔这样的人，不过我得说，处置此人似乎日益迫切。”

莉莉哼道。“你说话很像邓布利多，但我听得越多，就越觉得你根本不像他。”

“我只是想知道你计划的实质，我可以进行审查，确保计划不会危及我们。”勒梅向她瞥了一眼，苍老面容上的一双眼睛显得明亮而锐利。“阿不思和我可能对如何进行这场战争有些细节上的分歧。举个例子，他相信，只要一个人足智多谋，就有可能无需流血而赢得战争。我不这么觉得。他还相信，舍己的精神与纯净的灵魂就是通往救赎与力量之路。毋庸置疑这是愚蠢而基督式的理念。为了把握时机给予精确打击，阿不思愿意牺牲大量的自己人，甚至是他自己的生命。我也不例外。这是一场消耗战。”

“那你牺牲了谁？”

“我的妻子，”他爽快地答道。

莉莉退缩了。“她——”

“不，她没有死，但她同意参与，也许比我还要深入这场战争。她目前在巴黎。”

“巴黎已经被侵占了。”

“确实如此。我给她送去长生不老药，她把补给和难民偷运给我，汤姆那些胆大包天的手下袭击过我们的信使。长生不老药被偷走过一两次，两年前被分析过——可能就是被你的食死徒朋友分析的——不过长生不老药不会泄露魔法石的秘密。”勒梅伸出手，拨开一根低垂的松树枝。“你有思考过我昨天告诉你的话吗？关于这场战争的本质？”

莉莉压下被人屈尊以待的感觉，回顾起前一天的对话，抹除记忆中愤怒的色彩。“他没有心。他操纵别人的心。”话语擦亮了某些火花。“你说他们是纯粹的恶棍，芬里尔和麦克尼尔，但其他人不是。”

勒梅微笑着，就像他是一名教授，而她刚刚才赶上班里的其他同学。“那么，你理解了，这场战争的本质。他的军队由众多个体组成，那些人在汤姆·里德尔的手中找到了他们一直探求的内心欲望。那些将为战争胜利而死的人们也被周围人所爱着，每个人都曾体会过孩子出生时的喜悦，父母离世时的悲伤，以及真正无私的爱。他们不是需要消灭的恶棍。如果你想打这场战争，就要被迫终结他们的幸福生活，更不用说赢得战争了。你必须准备好承担这种代价。”他抬起头，在阳光照耀下眯起眼睛。“我可以向你保证，这负担绝不轻松，我劝你现在就要开始做好准备。莱姆斯，就是这里了。”

他们在一棵盘结扭曲的参天大树前停下，高耸的树冠看不真切。树的根基如此粗壮，衬得周围的树木相形见绌。即便是在这片古老的橡树丛中，它也显得巨大而尤为古老，繁密枝干间漏下的碎光洒落地面。

“给我几分钟准备一下你将看到的东西。莱姆斯，你来协助我好吗？”勒梅从斗篷内里的口袋中取出一只袋子。

他们开始在巨树周围撒上一圈粉末，小天狼星走到她身边。根据气味判断，粉末里有硫磺和迷迭香，还掺入了其他材料，让她想要被羽毛挠了似的打喷嚏。 小天狼星低语时，目光还在注视他们，“你从他那打听到什么了吗？”

“他的妻子在巴黎，”莉莉悄声回答。“她可能比他更关心战争。”

“可能对我们有用。知道她的名字吗？”

“还不知道，但很多书里都提到过勒梅，我相信雷古勒斯能找出来。不过我们现在没办法和他联系。虽然巴黎的情况值得讨论。你呢？”

“莱姆斯太了解我了，很难让他说漏嘴。他们的屏障扩展得很远，识别出我们是两个巫师，勒梅派莱姆斯出来，查出我们是谁，为什么在那，不过我想象不出勒梅是想瞒着我们这些。这些只会让他显得很强大。”他抓抓下巴上一周未刮的胡子。“对于这种事我干得太烂了。我习惯了假装在地毯上睡着，那些人的肮脏勾当一清二楚。变成人来干这种事要难得多。”

莉莉点点头，随着勒梅和莱姆斯而转身，粉末撒成的圆圈在闭合，他们被挡在树后。“你相信他们吗？”

小天狼星耸了耸肩。“邓布利多信任勒梅。对我来说这就够了，除非我们能看透别的。他是在告诉我们寻找的一切。”

莉莉完全转过身，面对着小天狼星。“那你相信莱姆斯吗？”

小天狼星对上她的目光，绷起的下颌显露出强烈的忠诚，嘴唇抿成挑战的姿态。“以性命相托。”

“如果你们密谋完了，”勒梅从巨树另一边喊道。“就走出我们画好的圈子吧。这种咒语会在范围内产生不妙的副作用。”

“什么副作用？”莉莉喊着，感觉怒气正在上涨。

“死，”勒梅回答。

“很可能死得不太舒服，”莱姆斯补充道。

小天狼星抢在莉莉之前翻了个白眼。

“现在，”他们刚走到圈外，勒梅便说道。“我来让你们看看到底发生过什么。”

他从长袍中抽出了某物。莉莉过了一会儿才意识到是一根魔杖，但有别于她以前见过的任何魔杖。与她和小天狼星拥有的打磨光滑的魔杖完全不同，他们的魔杖制作精巧，琢磨得看不出木头原本的形状。而勒梅的魔杖上明显有些节疤，有两处弯曲着。杖柄留有几个世纪以来的使用印记，他手指握住的位置无意间留下了印记。变钝的杖尖斜向一边，就好像是六百年前从树上砍下，从未被改造过形状，只是磨损了。

勒梅念出的符咒冗长而有旋律感，完全不同于他们在学校里学到的咒语。正如莉莉年幼时对于魔法的想象：就像森林本身正透过人之口倾吐着古德鲁伊语的日耳曼方言。粉末在他的魔杖触及下点燃，火舌沿着圆圈掠起，冒出蓝色的火焰。燃烧发出了恶臭气味与嘶嘶杂音，一定是硫磺的缘故。等到整个圆圈全部燃起，火焰便朝内涌去，巨树并未开始焚烧，只是被蓝色火焰包裹其中。

“看，”勒梅的声音透过灼灼烈焰喊道。“这便是许多年前这里曾发生的事。”

数秒钟里，除了火焰喷向他们脸上的热度再无一物。接着，在火舌的包裹下，枝头树叶舒展开来。尽管是在展现过去的痕迹，但也表露了未来的景象；这里即将度过整个春天。树枝上已经出现了春天的迹象，萌芽的迹象。但火焰包裹中的巨树稍小些；空中勾勒出一条如今已被折断的树枝。蓝色火光幻化的鸟儿从一处枝头飞向另一处，衔来燃烧的筑巢树枝。假如幼雏在啾鸣，假如伴侣在呼唤，隔着灼灼烈焰也无法听到。

在他们面前，就在圆圈的边缘，出现了一个男人。他的容貌俊美而扭曲，即便是以这种方式所描绘；除了蓝色火光，他浑身再无其他色彩。如果她眯起眼睛看去，那张脸是似曾相识的；不是源自雕塑或画像，而是从她紧锁的内心辨识出来。他瞥一眼巨树，又望向身后。若非莉莉知道那是过去景象，她会以为他是在直视她。她的视线边缘变得灰暗，鼓点开始击响，她内心的某处在 **拉扯** ——

然后他转过身，一切便消失了，就像随风而逝的烟雾。那必定名为汤姆·里德尔的人朝巨树走去。走到最高的树根处时，他站在上面抬头看去。他再次环顾四周，然后一跃而起，利用咒语腾空推进，向上飞去，来到树干之间。

这是西弗勒斯在他们对战中用过的把戏，莉莉意识到。他一定是从这个人那里学来的。

在攀爬过程中的意外来临之前——他多半比现在的莉莉还大十岁，但站在这个距离看去，他周身覆盖着蓝色火焰，看起来也只不过是一个独自爬树的小男孩。他的手从树枝上滑脱了，在他稳住自己之前，甚至会为他感到半秒惊怕。对于这个她想要杀掉的人，这是所有感觉之中最奇怪的。

他爬到树顶，脚踩在两边高低不平的树干上。他前方有一块现在已被掏空的树洞，周围的火焰燃得更亮，他将手伸进去掏出了某物，即便是在火焰催生的过往中，那物件依旧光辉夺目，熠熠生辉，有着难以置信的强大魔力。

穿过田野的动静引起了莉莉的注意，一个农家女孩信步而来，进入他们的视野。她还不到十岁，但动作中满怀信心，她用手中的春日花朵编织着花环。

紧随莉莉之后，汤姆·里德尔也发现了她。他张开嘴，但没有声音传来。她朝他微笑，说着什么。他轻而易举地从树上跳至地面，手中握着的冠冕如太阳般闪耀。他举起魔杖时，表情丝毫未变，明亮灼烧的诅咒朝女孩挥去。

火从外圈向内逐渐熄灭，除了她抛向空中的花环与蓝色火焰花瓣飘洒的痕迹，什么也没有留下。仿如太阳已被湮灭。莉莉的眼前仅剩下残象：一个女孩，对着一个英俊的年轻人微笑，而他只想利用她的死来达到目的。

小天狼星在她之前咒骂出声。

“他制作的时候就是这样的？”他停下之后，莉莉问道，声音颤抖得比她想的还要厉害。

“似乎如此。”勒梅转向他们，这一次他神情肃穆。

“这还不够，”小天狼星吼道。“我们要知道魂器在哪，而不是他怎么制作的。”

“啊。那正是我的出发点。或者确切地说，是从阿不思·邓布利多那里转达的。”勒梅收起温和的微笑。“阿不思离世前向我吐露过，汤姆·里德尔为了得到黑魔法防御术教职前去面谈的日期。事实上，那正是这些事件发生的那天。”

莉莉屏住呼吸。她觉得自己明白他在说什么，但她必须确认。“说清楚你的想法。”

“当然。”勒梅挺直身体，就像一名教授准备为结论作出最终的确凿证明。“我所确信的是，汤姆·里德尔得到了拉文克劳的冠冕，把它藏进阿不思心爱的霍格沃茨的某处。”

“不可能，”莱姆斯反对道。“邓布利多会知道的。它可能在任何地方——”

“这样的东西要能看得到，察觉到。”他转向小天狼星。“你们已经找到的那些魂器，都具备一个由来已久的因素，不是吗？”

“其中一个是在岩洞里，”小天狼星争辩。“它藏得很严实。”

“一处偏僻的地点有利于藏匿，但仍然可以被察觉。再考虑到他的狂妄自大：那个地点很可能对年轻的汤姆·里德尔来说特别重要，”勒梅说。“还是说你不知道这些？你碰巧偶然发现的？”

小天狼星通红的脖颈掩盖在胡须下，借以掩饰真相。这情形都无需使用摄神取念。

“以及其他的，”勒梅对着莉莉说道。“它们藏在哪里？”

“有忠心的仆人看管，”莉莉说。“两个都是。”

“即便现在，霍格沃茨也很适合他按照萨拉查·斯莱特林的愿景培养拥护者。你不觉得那城堡对于年轻的汤姆·里德尔特别重要吗？”

“我可不想了解他，”小天狼星怒道。“我一点也不想和他有关。”

“那么等待你的将是失败，后果也将由你自负，”勒梅说道，向着莱姆斯转过身。“如果你想回到英国和你的朋友们一起为战争送死，我想我们也可以找到人来取代你。”他的斗篷窸窣作响，大步跨过巨树周围的余烬，向藏身处返回。

莉莉看着莱姆斯，如遭雷击，而小天狼星——要更糟糕——一副极度渴盼的神情。她不是懦夫，但她已经懂得要有选择地战斗，要选择她知道有胜算的，而这场冲突她甚至不能确定是否与自己有关系。她追上勒梅，他迈着长腿绕着巨大古树走过了一半。

她赶上他时，已经气喘吁吁，她能听到小天狼星和莱姆斯在背后说话。她不知道要对勒梅说什么——一切都让她晕头转向，让她觉得自己像个重返校园的孩子。“那些话太过分了，”她喘着气。

“那是回报，”他回答，没有放轻语气，也没有道歉。

“什么的回报？”

“莱姆斯一向忠诚，善良，恭敬，乐于助人。”他都无需用眼神传达含蓄的补充： **不像你。**

“你没有说得能轻松接受，”莉莉怒道，依旧喘着气。

“我完全无意于所谓的 **轻松** 。”勒梅回头看去；小天狼星和莱姆斯大概落后一百步，但还是跟上了，他们在进行激烈而私密的交谈。“原谅我的自作主张，但如果你想回归完好的状态，记忆咒可以很轻松地破解。”

莉莉停下来，理解着他所说的话。勒梅和她一起停下，他们似乎只是驻足片刻去听一只罕见鸟儿的鸣叫，或是看着树林间透过的日光。

他继续说下去，声音低沉而谨慎。“你的朋友很有才华，但我比他技高一筹。我确信结果会很安全。”

哈利和詹姆。重新回来。完整无缺。所有的记忆，不再一闪而过，不再转瞬即逝。怀中的孩子真实地属于她，与她必定对他饱含的爱重新相连，不再只是印象模糊的重量。詹姆真正地，爱着她，她也爱着他——

“不，”她说。

勒梅偏过头，略带讶异。“你选择你的朋友而不是你的丈夫？你的孩子？”

“我选择战争。”她犹豫道。我花了好几年才从魔咒的影响中恢复过来。”

他头一次露出受挫的表情。“正如我所说，会很安全的。你会变回以前的你。”

这不正是问题所在吗。“我以前没有——我会无法战斗，如果变回那样。记起他们之后，我会一无所有。”

“你现在才是一无所有。你是一个妻子，还是一个母亲，爱人与慈母。”

莉莉哼了一声，叉起双臂。“落伍的观念。”

“失去记忆的我们无以为继。”

她无法克制怒火。“我可以，谢谢。”

“你的大脑封闭术还是不太纯熟，我看不出你有拒绝的表情。”他的脸上掠过一种奇怪的神色，挫败而痛心。“有朝一日你得告诉他这件事。”

莉莉从内心深处搜刮出一副西弗勒斯会为之骄傲的冷笑。“你怎么能说得好像指责一样？”

“不是指责。只是事实。一旦你放弃这个机会，你得告诉你那亲爱的食死徒朋友你今天选择了什么，因为我不觉得你会再来找我。你得告诉他你拒绝了。”勒梅勾起的唇角不完全异于微笑，也不完全刻薄无情。“你还得告诉他这是为什么。”


	28. Faith 深信不疑

第二天清晨，莉莉比小天狼星早起了两个钟头，基于若干合理的猜测与怀疑，她悄悄地做了些准备。

小天狼星醒来时，她已经准备就绪，早饭也好了。太阳还未完全升起，帐篷便拆卸下来。

“莱姆斯要和我们一起吗？”莉莉问道，帐篷已将自己打包好。

小天狼星抿起嘴唇，语调酸涩。“不，”他说，这便是结局。也许是懦弱，也许是谨慎，她置之不理。无论如何，那不重要；回到营地的一个小时内，莱姆斯将会发现一只尤为可信的鸣鸟被驱使着，引导他找到压在折断树枝下的包裹：两张羊皮纸与装满飞路粉的鼻烟盒，那是出发前西弗勒斯塞给她的。一张纸上写下了解释，剩下另一只同样的鼻烟盒紧紧裹在她包里。

除非他们疯了，才会 **真的** 以为她会不留下任何互相联络或传输的途径就同意离开，她不打算给他们机会来妨碍她。莱姆斯不像小天狼星，他够聪明，只要有一丁点可能派上用场的东西都会抓着不放。小天狼星生气起来只会让一切化为乌有。最好不要给他这种机会。

回程很简单。他们改换一条沿着海岸的路线，改换不同的面貌，顺着意大利的边界前行，穿过奥地利。他们花了整整三天时间，在苏黎世伪装成一名老者与他的女儿，来甩掉潜在的盯梢者，结果发现不过是一群麻瓜惯犯扒手，只要确认身份，便很容易用混淆咒来对付那些人了。

地图在桌上展开——他们扎营的森林就位于边境处——小天狼星正在确认与城镇的距离，莉莉伸出一根手指点向巴黎。

“离得很近了，”莉莉说。“我们可以试着找找勒梅的妻子。”

“怎么找？我们连名字都不知道。”

“我们可以去图书馆。”

小天狼星叫唤道。“我还以为毕业之后就再也听不到这句话了，莉莉。”

“我们离布斯巴顿很近，他们的图书馆也会有很多一样的——”

小天狼星的脸色阴沉下来。“光是听他们吹嘘在那里的所作所为就已经够受的了。”

莉莉丝毫不比他更想亲眼所见。“我讨厌空手而归。”

“不是空手而归。我们知道它在霍格沃茨。”

莉莉哼道。“我们知道勒梅 **觉得** 它在霍格沃茨。”

“阿不思也那么觉得。”

“基于时间点的推测而已。我也不知道。”莉莉摇了摇头。“我还是有空手而归的感觉。”

小天狼星昂着脑袋。“如果我没猜错的话，你是根本不想回去。”

勒梅平静无疑的语调在她脑海中回荡： **你得告诉他。** 不，她根本不需要告诉任何人任何事，她甚至不确定有什么可说的。她抬起手挥走这想法。“我只是感觉失望。而且末班火车的点心太垃圾了。”

他们没有绕道几英里便已行经法国，意识到这一点的时候，用幻身咒隐形的她已经站在科克沃斯熟悉的房门前。大门在她的触碰下打开；屏障必定依旧密闭。

她说不出原因，可她的确曾期待西弗勒斯会在门厅处迎接她。她写给他的最后一句是 **我希望明天能见到你** ，但没有收到任何回复。莉莉在走廊四处徘徊，呼唤着他的名字，直至来到自己的房间——从外面看起来空荡荡的小房间，在她跨入门内时绽放出美丽景象，炼造体安静地躺在床上。

“喂，”莉莉对着怪异的熟悉面孔说。“你知道西弗勒斯在哪吗？”

它数次张开又合拢嘴唇，抚弄着面前的空气。“离开，”它最终说。

“去哪了？”莉莉追问。

“走了，”炼造体声音低哑。“孤独。”

“我不管你什么感受。 **他** 在哪里？”

“孤独，”它又说道。

“你真没用，”莉莉嘟囔。

“不完全是，”一个熟悉的声音在她身后愉快地说道。

莉莉旋过身，无法克制地扬起微笑，她的心简直跳到嗓子眼了，她搂住他的脖子。胳膊压着他衬衣包裹的肩头——一件 **衬衣** ，他到底是从哪翻出一件麻瓜针织保暖衬衣的——她开始絮絮叨叨地发泄：“你都不知道，西弗勒斯，我讨厌那 **一切** ：我讨厌露营，我讨厌森林，我讨厌阿尔巴尼亚，我敢肯定至少是有点讨厌小天狼星，还有我绝对讨厌尼可·勒梅。”

她脸颊贴着的胸膛有些起伏——他的肩膀在颤抖，因为他在 **笑** 。他试图忍住，但还是在笑，这太荒谬了，她可以感觉到他衬衣下皮肤的温热，她的体内也随之激起一种截然不同的热度，抬起头时她怀疑自己是否可以立刻吻他，并且除了他的回吻以外别无所求。

把 **那** 扑灭。真见鬼，快 **扑灭** 。

——她没有。她想要。不是因为她有所需求，不是因为她茫然无措，不是因为他们之间的回合里她的强势正在消退，而是因为她 **想要** 。

她公然违抗所有理智，踮起脚尖，将双唇贴向他的嘴。

这不是炽烈或折磨的吻，这吻不同以往，不同于她对他有所企图时使用的手段。他嘴唇的动作感觉甜蜜而温柔，突然间再无一丝干扰的余地，无论是绝望或孤注一掷还是他们共同生活的幽闭感。他的手移到她背部中央，紧紧地搂着她，她的手环住他的后颈，之后他们自然而然地分开了，多半由于身后的炼造体发出了某些令人烦躁的声响。莉莉都忘了它还在。

（她内心不肯平息的某处在说，它不是唯一被她所遗忘的。 **那** 被她封存于冰层下的。）

莉莉抽身回头看去，炼造体双手掩面。高声恸哭仍在继续。

“ **那** 东西怎么样？”

她再次看向他，他几乎又严肃起来，脸上的惊讶和笑意都消失了。只有漫向脖颈的轻微红晕未能抹去。“有作用。有两次信差来运走我制作的战备品时瞥到了它。除此之外，还没有需要它的场合。”

所以亲吻后没有追问，这点很有意思。说明这举动可能很正常，可能正是他们看待彼此的关系，那是莉莉现在无力落入的鸿沟。但她的手仍搭绕着他的脖子，他的手隔着斗篷轻轻覆住她后背，他们两个都没有动。“没有重要人物？”

“我们离得相对偏远。有猫头鹰送信的话就没必要过来了。”

“所以有猫头鹰送信给你。你得告诉我你制作的是什么。”莉莉转过身，手却落至他的胸口，不想中断二人的接触。“那东西嚎得太吓人了。来吧，我要喝点茶。有很多事我没办法用纸笔告诉你。我们有什么能吃的吗？”

“算不上有。”

终于，她退离开来，走向门口。“让我猜猜看。两周以来你一直在吃吐司烤豆。你怎么能做魔药这么天才，做饭却这么垃圾？”

他皱起眉头，多半是出于卖弄。“魔药有益于人。”

“没得坏血病也有益于人，你这傻瓜。”

整个经历的叙述花了满满一壶茶的工夫。她只省略了很少的内容：第一，小天狼星和莱姆斯不止是朋友这件事是不能说的，哪怕纯血种可能看待同性恋的态度要放松些——更不用说可能还要复杂——相比于对待麻瓜而言。第二，她隐瞒了狼人聚居点的具体位置。他不需要知道，这是可以回馈给莱姆斯和勒梅的信任的象征。但其他一切——勒梅与他的心理游戏，莱姆斯与他对怀疑和信任的权衡，那些火焰与描摹出的年轻汤姆·里德尔的过往，冠冕与疑似的所在地点——她毫无保留。

“霍格沃茨，”西弗勒斯隔着桌子陷入沉思，指尖沿着下唇描摹。即便着装这般随意，他依旧能够令人生畏。“要去那里是个挑战。那里的防御一直相当牢固，即便是处于邓布利多的保护下。黑魔王接管后也没有削弱分毫。”

“我们可以公开去？”

他歪着头。“我可以制造借口。”

这句话有些不对劲，他的语气有些不对劲——有些她从未见过的鲁莽。“我是说，有没有不会令你暴露的方法。”

“也许。”听起来像是在说 **我不在乎** 。

“西弗勒斯，你——安全吗？”莉莉问。她的音调因紧张而提高，她清了清嗓子恢复平稳。“我是说，你在食死徒中的地位。小天狼星说的话让我很紧张。我不想让你陷入危险。”

他移开目光，看向炉台，水壶又开始发出哨声。他站起身，她看着他走开，注视着他娴熟的从容自若，他举手投足的漫不经心。仿佛他已如释重负。仿佛他很 **快乐** 。这情景带来的伤感超过了怪异感，真的。那件旧衬衣——深花灰色的，袖口松垮，他只得反复从手腕上扯回去，衣料因清洗与磨损变得柔软——被撑大的领口露出半边锁骨，半边肩膀的轮廓，他将平直的长发掖到耳后时，发丝舐过裸露的皮肤。有些令人不安，有些不太对劲，那里，那件衬衣：按磨损的程度看来，有些年头了，他抬手从橱柜里取出茶叶时，破旧的衣边被带起到腰胯上方，露出一片皮肤——

停停 **停** 。这种心迷意乱太愚蠢而荒诞，从未有人着迷于 **西弗勒斯** 。疯狂的半秒中里，她怀疑他是否给她下了爱情魔药——卑鄙的一招棋，有失他的体面，却并非完全不可能，他们两个都不是绝对可信的人——但她对于魔药经验丰富，她可以尝出来，可以闻出来，而且他们用的是同一只茶壶。

不过，他并不需要被灌一剂爱情魔药。

他背过身时，莉莉嗅了嗅杯底残茶：除了茶味再无其他，就她所知，还有三块方糖。她摇晃茶杯说道，“勒梅私下告诉我，他可以破解记忆咒。” 余下的茶水有如烈酒入喉，带着怀疑的味道流向深处。

他僵了半秒，然后继续，他将茶叶舀进壶中时，重负再次压上肩头。“然后。”

她的手指沿着空茶杯的边缘抹过。“我对他说不。”

“你为什么那样说？”他问。并非是他讨论其他问题时一贯用到的教学式的尖锐口吻；他的声音低沉亲密。假如她的耳朵贴在他肩上，比起听到她会更能感受到。

“我不知道。他告诉我，有朝一日我得告诉你，但在我听来像是胡说八道。”窗外，春日融融，蓓蕾拥簇。数着那些花蕾好过看着西弗勒斯的举动然后猜想——好过任何，真的。“为什么，你觉得你知道吗？”

茶壶放回桌上充分浸泡，他坐回她对面的椅子。“我有所猜测。”

她伸出手指从碗中拣出方糖，落入茶杯中发出清越一击。“那就告诉我你的猜测。”

他为他们两个各倒一杯茶，然后倚靠着一只手臂，另一只手晃动茶杯。“要等我确定。不然只会让你心烦。”

她恼火了。“你 **现在** 才是让我心烦。”

他移开目光，又一次拽着袖口，露出细瘦的手腕与骨骼还有突出的筋脉，还有蓝色的静脉，还有——

她一把钳住他的左手腕，扯起袖子，一直扯到肘部。

印痕全无。黑魔标记消失了。这意味着——

“你是谁？”她低声说。

“我可以解释——”他惊跳起来，但她迅速起身，左手将这冒牌货的手腕猛摔在桌上，右手抽出魔杖戳向他的喉颈。

这张脸太熟悉了，痛呼声令她痛苦，令她 **憎恨** 。“西弗勒斯在哪里？”她怒吼。

这双黑眼睛像他一样将目光朝向她的眼睛逡巡。扭曲的手臂被她紧紧压住，但这张扭曲的口中还是露出了牙齿，吞回一句反驳。这举动看起来太像他了，她想要退却，想要假定他是无辜的，但他前臂上的空白不会骗人。

“我是西弗勒斯，”他说着，困难地吞咽。她的杖尖随之起伏。“不是你想的那样。”

“撒谎，”她怒喝。“是复方汤剂？变形术？你对他做了什么？”

这话使他的嘴唇扭曲成指责的模样。他拒她于千里之外，就像西弗勒斯那样，让她沮丧得想哭。“你为什么不弄明白呢？”他冷笑道。

她在失去耐心。更糟的是，她在害怕。他完全， **完全** 像他一样，所有他挖苦的坚信，他的聪明，他的固执，即便他道出全部真相，也从未让情况变得轻松，几乎从未。

“我已经玩够了，”她嘶嘶道，然后挥开戳着他喉颈的魔杖，施了一个无声咒，用绳索将他捆起来。他挣扎着，张开嘴想说话，但话未出口，绳结便堵住了他的嘴。保险起见，她又迅速施放另一个咒语让他睡着，就像地窖里的牝鹿一样。

莉莉站在那里，沮丧地喘息，然后抬手擦抹脸颊，对着顶上的电灯咒骂。“太糟糕了，”她对着磨砂玻璃喃喃道。没有任何回答。

忽然间，莉莉想知道是否在某种生命里，这一切都只是一场噩梦。在那生命里，魔法对于小女孩来说只是虚构，黑魔王也不过是个故事，令小男孩因为怕黑而赶在日落前回家。在那生命里，有她和西弗勒斯探讨数学与化学的一幕幕平凡校园场景，然后他们上了大学，然后——

（ **然后什么，伊万斯？——** ）

一声呜咽从厨房门口传来，莉莉的目光和魔杖恢复正常，她还未能将那些似幻似真的念头完全记下。但并没有危险存在，只不过是那造物——那镜像，长着她的脸的动物，低下目光看着被捆起的不省人事的冒牌货。

“所以，”莉莉说着，向一侧伸展脖颈，而后是另一侧，却没能缓解紧张。“ **他** 在这里多久了，假扮了多久？”

它摇了摇头，神情紧张。它不停地提起脚，然后又落回原处，就像在刨着不存在的林中土地。

“你说的 **离开** 就是这个意思，是吗？所以真正的西弗勒斯在哪？”

“走了，”它悄声道。

“如果他死了，我就杀了你泄愤，”莉莉说。

它摇头。“没死。没——”她双手比划着手势。

莉莉用了片刻时间才理解这动作，明白过来时，她破口大骂。这是哑剧般的手势：戴在指上的结婚戒指。当然，小宠物记得，它不受记忆咒的束缚。它经受不住检验，动物如何能承受人类的悲痛。“别试探我。如果你没有答案，我就把你们两个都扔进地窖里。”

它绷紧下巴。“走了，”它坚持说。

“去 **哪了？** ”

“走了！”它哭叫着，伴随无法传达的情绪攥起双手。“走了，走了，走了， **孤独！** ”

厌恶感不期而至，这东西所说的不只是关于西弗勒斯。它在为自己的亲眼所见找借口，为那愚蠢的吻，为她内心荒唐幼稚的无论何物驱使她唤起 **那** 强烈冲动。

“滚出去，”莉莉怒吼。“滚 **出去！** 我会自己找到他。”

它跑走了。她不管它去哪里。

冒牌货被丢进地下室，在牝鹿旁边。她搜了他的身，却没找到魔杖；这很古怪，让她焦躁不安，她想唤醒他询问一番，但她只是收紧绳索，深吸几口气来平复情绪。他脸上浮现的 **仅有** 并没有显露出异于西弗勒斯的迹象，他的双眼在沉睡中闭起，面色平静脆弱，双唇微张， **见鬼的伊万斯克制住心迷意乱** 。

莉莉加入凤凰社后掌握了许多小技巧，许多都是在极其恶劣的情况中发觉出的。此时此刻，她可以完全记起，除了那个当时应在她身旁的男人。她搜寻过毁损房屋里的幸存者，查看过犯罪现场中或许被傲罗遗漏的线索。穆迪和爱丽丝尝试开展过简略的模拟傲罗训练，她接受过训练，而且她现在占优势：她了解这房子。她可以推断出外人可能会犯的各种失误。所以：她从地窖开始。

牝鹿还在原处，还在沉睡，意味着西弗勒斯还活着。她一想到他可能死去，整颗心都揪了起来，肩膀也堆积起紧绷感，而现在她心里的石头落了地。于是她可以更冷静地继续搜查地窖。把那冒牌货带下来的时候可能抹掉了本来存在的脚印，太可惜了。如果这冒牌货用了复方汤剂，她就得等待药效过去；计时咒会发出警报提醒她每小时检查一次，但如果用的是西弗勒斯储备的复方汤剂，药效可能会持续整整12小时。

来到楼上，大厅一如往常：空空荡荡，余音回响，大理石地板干净整洁。没有任何蛛丝马迹，假如有血迹或印痕，在洁白的墙壁上都会清晰可见。在通往餐厅的法式落地玻璃门上方，左右两边的抛光硬木楼梯相互交汇。衣橱里挂着几件旧斗篷，但西弗勒斯常穿的旅行斗篷不见了。所以他还活着，还带上了斗篷——这表明他是自愿离开的，而且很可能带着魔杖，所以才没有在冒牌货身上搜到。身上不带 **任何** 魔杖似乎是愚蠢至极的行为，但谁知道他的目的是什么。对于她的到来，她有魔杖，他似乎未曾感到丝毫惊讶，这又是一条解释不通的线索。

走进餐厅，莉莉胡乱拨弄壁炉。炉火已经熄灭，壁炉里没有煤烟，只有一根用来生火的木柴；今天应该不会有人来，但可能很快就会有。不管怎么说，用飞路粉太容易暴露行踪了，他们用这种方式行动只是因为可以拿公务事宜作搪塞；黑漆漆的壁炉并没有传递出本该有的线索。

厨房里乱糟糟的全是她与冒牌货扭打的迹象，她在搜查时顺手将一切恢复原貌；扶正翻倒的椅子，收起洗好的杯子与茶壶，擦净茶勺。储存的方糖比她离开时少了些，但很可能是炼造体像莉莉一样喝茶时消耗掉的。或者像马一样吃掉方糖，她猜想。

走上楼梯，实验室显然有使用过的迹象。各种准备阶段的原料都有；那是学徒的工作，甚至孩子或哑炮都可以完成，可以借此协助药剂师。也许炼造体有帮忙。她离开后，存放原料的橱柜里又补充了新储备，一旁的储物柜中，补血剂余量无多。至少，比她离开时有所下降。这令她担忧，但也许正是西弗勒斯计划的一部分，用来治愈炼造体的创伤；她没有领会他的方法。或者可能是更危险的情况。也许他受伤了。也许他正维系着生命，在某个地方。

贝拉特里克斯待过的蓝色调卧室还完全处于莉莉之前布置的状态，里面积了一层薄薄的灰尘。走廊对面的书房被打扫过，几卷书的位置可能调换过——她发誓她把那本关于炼造体的书放回了离书柜框更近的位置——但这也不足为凭。魔药大师概论系列就在原处，魂器还在，完好无损。

再上一层楼，炼造体蜷缩在她的房间里，从一丛叶柄中扯下一朵花。这里一成不变；看不了书一定极度无聊。莉莉把它关在门内。

西弗勒斯的房间，宽敞的主卧套房，还像从前一样简朴。床单皱巴巴的，这不奇怪——他从来都不是整洁的人——但哪里不对。她意识到，皱巴巴的是相反的一边。她在这里睡过—— **在这里入睡** ，一场 **意外** ——那时她就睡在这一边。她用魔杖敲着下唇，思索着。

“ **人形显身** ，”她低语。对于整座房子的感知随着咒语延展；但她房间里的炼造体没有显露出来，这点很有意思，以及——门厅处有人影，地下室却没有。

没有借助咒语或某种工具，不可能飞得起来，但莉莉几乎做到了，她半跑半摔过两段台阶，飞奔到门厅上方楼梯顶部的栏杆处。他一定是不知怎么就挣脱了，她真是白痴， **怎么** ——

门口站着一个陌生的身影，有那么一会儿她想发出胜利的呼叫，但不可能是那个冒牌货；这人模样疲累，浑身潮湿，正脱下西弗勒斯的斗篷。她的魔杖握在手中，而他的魔杖瞬息之间便也径直指来。从远处看，很难说是不是西弗勒斯的魔杖，但 **正是** 乌木色的。她喉咙紧噎，她想要战斗。

这人声音粗哑，铁砧似的下巴上生着灰白胡须。“莉莉？”

“你对西弗勒斯做了什么？”她说。她声音颤抖，爆发出对自己与他同等的愤怒，她对着他抛出一个毒咒。他敏捷地跳开，但没有进行任何还击。

“莉莉，住手，”他又说了一遍，这次语气更加强烈。

莉莉没有理睬他，她跃过栏杆，用缓冲魔咒让自己轻落在大理石地板上。“你是谁？”

“我在游乐场上遇到你，”他说，双手举在空中。“你飞了起来。”

她的内心生出某些奇异的念头，使她向他踌躇不前。“ **西弗勒斯？** ”

那得意的笑是不会错的，即便是掩在灰白胡须之下，即便是浮现在陌生人的面容上。

她放下魔杖。“我还可能是别人。你应该想点什么来问问我。”

他歪头考虑着，挂起斗篷时，为了容纳更壮实的身躯而施下的扩展肩线的魔咒被解除了。“如果你这趟行程成功了，我应该先拿出哪本书？”

她微笑了。“魔药大师指南。第五卷。”她摇摇头。“但没有成功，只是带回一些信息，我得 **再** 解释一遍了，因为第一次解释的时候有人冒充你。我们需要杀掉他吗？”

他扬起眉毛。“除非你想处理掉几天前坩埚中产生的大量血液的成果。”

**噢。**

莉莉骂出一长串的粗话；真相始终摆在眼前，简直就在房子里跟着她，这是 **当然** ，如果他用自己的血液制作，那它就是他，完全是他，只是没有任何魔法——包括黑魔标记。“我还以为——好吧，现在不重要了。他被绑在地下室，因为我被你的多疑传染了。你那张脸要多久才会消失？”

他的唇角扬起近乎微笑的弧度。“一个小时。”

“很好，因为我更愿意你的脸长在你自己脑袋上，而不是被安在拙劣的实验成果身上。”她叹了口气，捏捏额头。 “我会告诉你我之前告诉过他的一切，然后我们把它弄醒，开始策划。我想我知道我们下一步该怎么做，你不会愿意的。”

“没可能愿意，”他说，他那一贯尖锐的语调隐现于陌生人的声音里。

“是没可能，”她表示同意，转身带他走进起居室。“你知道，有就奇怪了。你想知道我是怎么发现他不对劲的吗？”

他跟在后面，靴底发出敲击大理石的声响。比他往常要步履沉重，全然不同，但长袍窸窣与声声脚步听来近乎安慰，知道真的是他。“怎么？”

她回头望去——并非望向那张假冒的脸，而是望向他的手，镇定的，在身体两侧摆动的，她望向他衣袖之下标记所在的左手前臂。“他好像很 **快乐** 。”


	29. Another 另一它者

西弗勒斯的炼造体在餐桌旁坐着醒来，看着真人的面庞。他们以显而易见的厌恶目光互相注视。

好吧，这便回答了 **那** 疑问。他们当然会彼此厌恶。

“我弄明白了，”她从自己的座位上越过西弗勒斯的肩头嘲讽道。

“这么说来，是靠你自己弄明白的吧，”炼造体回答，每个音节都透着傲慢。

莉莉皱起眉头。“另一个至少可以忍受，虽然有点蠢。 **这** 一个有自我意识。”

“和他一样，”那东西狡黠地说，朝西弗勒斯伸着下巴。

“很遗憾它还有用处，”西弗勒斯挺直对炼造体俯下的身体，向他的座位走去。

“你指哪个，自我意识还是炼造体？”莉莉问道。

西弗勒斯只是扬起眉毛。

好极了。她将目光转向那东西。“西弗勒斯说不准我把你熬成汤，不知道算不算安慰。”

它咬牙道。“很明显是无用的安慰。”

莉莉露出微笑。“真是聪明孩子。”因为它的存在毫无疑问只有一个解释：它的用途就是代替真正的西弗勒斯执行过于危险的行动。“我催着真西弗勒斯加快进度，所以我们把你弄回来一起谋划。两个半的头脑总好过两个。”她语气狂妄，但却抱着双臂，交叠双腿，急躁抖动的脚尖一刻未停。

“那就潜入霍格沃茨，”它冷冷地说。

“她貌似想要和你一起去，”西弗勒斯补充道。

那东西的表情完全映照成西弗勒斯的脸：嘴角不悦地下沉，眉毛上扬，两张脸上明明白白地写着 **绝对不行** 。

“不然还有谁，派出楼上相当于鹿的东西跟这个一起？那一个太没用，而另一个——足够像曾经 **我** 的那个——可能连长着你鼻子的扫帚都想烧掉。它们很快就会暴露，还会被识破身份。”莉莉绷住肩膀。“只能是我。需要一个能施魔法的人，而 **这个** ，”她挥动手指对着炼造体比划，“不能。”

“那只狗，”炼造体说，这也正是西弗勒斯说过的。

“他宁可吃玻璃也不愿意跟任何版本的你合作，你知道的，”莉莉反驳道。“还有，你想让他知道你制作了这个东西？不管你打什么主意他都会怀疑，还可能会把它扔进垃圾桶。而且反过来想想，你们两个好像都 **太** 愿意牺牲小天狼星这条人命了。”

“你是说，作为狗而言？那可不算人命，”炼造体说。

“那我的命也不算，不过貌似你更看重，”莉莉对长着西弗勒斯面容的那东西挖苦道。“有趣的是，我根本不看重 **你的命** ，所以要和我一起去的才是你。我觉得你完全可以用完就扔。”

他神情漠然，完全复制出了西弗勒斯会对他所讨厌的人摆出的蔑视与冰冷。“你已经说得很清楚了。”

对那东西冷嘲热讽并没有原以为的那般令人满意。她确实与它共享了一丁点错位的亲密。西弗勒斯还不知道那个细节，但它可以告诉他，这是她错失的武器。

可是它没有加以利用。它只是看着她，就像要把她从靴子上蹭掉。

他们三个不断交换主意，像是来回传递着鬼飞球，脱颖而出的便是最佳方案；也许他们可以调查卢修斯和其他负责人，但西弗勒斯在场时不能有物品公然遗失，这便意味着只能暗中进行。城堡内部空间庞大，蕴藏深厚魔法，也许会阻碍他们的目标；搜查可能会耗费数周，缩短时间的方法却几乎为零。

事情发生时，西弗勒斯在他的椅后踱着步子，话只说到了一半。“也许可以说服家养小精灵协助我们搜寻，但透露给他们的理由必须绝对保险，防止消息走漏到——”

然后他嘶着气抓住左手前臂，手指紧紧缠绕。

莉莉迅速站起，速度快得令椅子后倾，轰然砸倒在地。她确定这情况曾发生过，就在这房子里，甚至有一两次是在她面前，但自从他们投身战争之后便没有了，自从她将他拖入战争。恐惧在她心中凝结。

她不想在绝望低语中吐露字句，然而话已出口：“你不要去。”

他毫无血色的脸上浮现出某种扭曲的神情，某种痛苦的近似微笑。“你知道我必须去。”她还没来得及反对，他的魔杖便指着门，唤来他的斗篷，然后挥向壁炉，点燃置于其中的木柴。莉莉拼命试着理清思绪，想出他不必去的办法，不能像这样，不能在叛变的中途，但斗篷披在他肩上，他扔进一把飞路粉，她只听到熊熊烈焰吞没了他说出的地名，他被卷入其中，甚至不曾说一句再见。

他的离去宛如敲响的钟声。炼造体走到她身后，扶起椅子；椅脚刮过地板的声音几乎使她惊跳起来。

它一手搭上她的肩，声音低沉。“你还好吗？”

“别碰我，”她猛然道，从他手下扭开肩膀，转过身来面对他。她过于紧张害怕，差点就会因这触碰给它一巴掌。

而它似乎知道她可能会给它一巴掌。“黑魔王会偶尔随机召唤，让他的追随者时刻警觉。可能并没有什么。”

“这次感觉会有。”她揉了揉突突直疼的太阳穴。“好吧。好吧。至少，你算是个预报，如果有任何——如果他——”

“如果他死了，”炼造体帮她说完这句话。

“别那么说。”揪起的心像是颤动的鸟儿，她赶在那翅膀再次扑打前为其裹上冰层。“你觉得为什么要召唤他？”

“黑魔王反复无常。可能的原因有很多。”

她想砸墙。“最有可能的呢。”

“我说过了，这没什么。除了要送去前线的魔药，黑魔王没有要求别的，同样我——”它忽然止住，微弱地摇头，“——他也制作一年多了。”

“那就没有原因了。没有任何原因了，除非——”

“别想了。”

“那我还能想些什么？”她叫道，一手紧紧攥住椅背顶部。“我不能只是坐在这里和 **你** 说话。你不是西弗勒斯。”

他的眼中闪动着奇异的光。“可能会出乎你的意料。”

难道 **那** 不是年度最佳邀约吗。好像她会空出繁忙的活动日程（ **哈** ）就为了——为了——

这是秘密。要保守。

不，不是邀约；那会让人极度厌恶。比那更危险。是一个承诺。事实再清楚不过，它 **知道** 某些事，真正的西弗勒斯不知道也看不出的很重要的事，莉莉几乎不愿自己知道的事，她真希望能钻进地板缝里。

不过，她也说不出口。她坐下来，痛苦地将前额贴向交叠的双臂，闭上了眼睛。“你会告诉他什么？”

传来他的脚步与挪开椅子的声音，他回到她对面的位置，恢复一段距离。如果不用受这东西摆布，她会觉得安慰。“我什么也不会告诉他。”

“很好。因为要是你说了，不管你长什么样子，我都会把你熬成汤。”

几秒钟过去了，然后：“问题在于炼造体，”这东西最终说道。“特别是人形的，具备智力的炼造体。”

“解释清楚。”

“你对于精准复制了自己的炼造体的所为非同寻常。大多数人都不会忍心亲手溶化掉有着自己的脸与意识的东西。这就表明……你的性格中潜藏某些 **危险** 。”

她摇摇头，脑袋靠在前臂上来回转动。“你觉得我疯了。”

“不。”这东西在沉思，和他们探讨有关魔法细节时的西弗勒斯一样的表情。“有一点需要说明，相比于允许它形成自己的想法、观点与纠纷，你的反应更加明智。他们有可能陷入混乱。历史上发生过几起案例，炼造体企图消灭或囚禁主人，然后取而代之。”

她不会参与其中，这样毫无保留，友善慷慨地提供信息。她睁开一只眼睛，伸着脖子盯住他，说道：“你有那种打算？”

它带着讽刺的表情注视着她。“显然没有。很明显这一切与 **我** 无关。”

这样更糟。如果她去想的话，这可能就表明西弗勒斯 **潜藏于性格中的危险** ，但她不愿去想。 莉莉一直在咬着嘴唇内侧，她尝到微弱的血腥味，才强迫自己停下来。与她隔桌相对而坐的东西既非愚蠢，也无杀意。它真的完全像西弗勒斯一样，只是没有魔法，没有黑魔标记，几乎没有什么可失去。也就是说，它没有造就了西弗勒斯的一切。也就是说，它完全不像他。但它能够 **看清** 事情的本质，甚至她和西弗勒斯——

眼下，就有些事可以让这东西帮到她，去思考一下。“西弗勒斯之前去了哪里？我们互相询问，他却带着陌生人的脸回来。我换了好几种问法，结果他都识破了，就是不肯告诉我他在忙些什么，也真够 **厉害** 。不管他到底拿波特庄园干嘛了，就算我对这事非常生气，他也什么都不肯交待。他的嘴巴紧得像只蛤蜊。”

“这是自然。不过他没有和我共同分担。会造成累赘。”他的手伸向她，近到足以看清，远到无法触碰。“显而易见。”

餐桌大而古旧，精美非凡，她的额头磕在桌面时，发出一声几乎悦耳的 **铛啷** 。“为什么我不觉得出乎意料。我和你一样没用。还不如上楼吃点儿紫罗兰。”

然后那轻柔的 **笑** 又来了，她几乎是切肤之痛般地希冀着能听到西弗勒斯——真正的西弗勒斯——也能这样笑，就像某些快乐从他将自己困入的铸铁牢笼中逃脱了。就像他们还是最好的朋友，她说了些趣事，他还没有那么拼命地学习大脑封闭术，让她有时都认不出他来。

“你觉得他知道吗，”她说着，试图让自己的语调变得平和，但彻底失败了，“如果他死了，我会痛苦不堪？”

它声音谨慎，却无冰冷。“我不清楚。”

他们就那样坐着，一个女人与一个前路未卜的男人的影子，一片沉寂中，只有不时传来的壁炉火焰的噼啪声，直到莉莉终于得以放松下颌，呼吸平静。它能听出这过程中她的动静，能听出她没有打算过，甚至没有 **考虑** 过的恐慌，这是最糟糕的，但它对此未置一词——微小的一点庆幸。等到她恢复正常，它便对于潜入霍格沃茨的计划提出了主意，她从胳膊间抬起头，指出其中的漏洞。它与任何曾在那里工作两年的人同样了解霍格沃茨，但这些信息已经在政权更迭中过时了三年。如果她不去多想，无论如何这非常接近与西弗勒斯一起谋划的样子，所以他们不妨继续工作，等待坏消息。它最终，非常像他：高效得残忍，无意于友善，完全听任她摆布。

火焰再度燃成翠绿时，他们正伏身于一张潦草绘制的霍格沃茨操场的地图。在一头黑发出现之前，莉莉的魔杖便已抽出，径直指去。

“我最喜欢的日子是哪天？”

西弗勒斯走出壁炉，掸着煤灰，这才注意到她的魔杖。“什么？”

“这房子里有太多长成你这样的人了，而且我不相信你那主人。我最喜欢的日子是哪天？我是说，当我们还小的时候。”

他显出记起的神色，眉头皱起。“我的生日。因为你会让我尴尬，我却无能为力。”

“我才不是那么说的，”她说，不过回答正确。她放下魔杖。“ **他** 要干什么？”

他没有看她。准确地说，他看向炼造体。“出去。”

那东西一惊，像是要对这话作出反击，但还是重新考虑了一番。它直起身，仓促地点了头，然后离开了。房门在它远去的脚步后笨重地摇摆不定。

它离开后，西弗勒斯才走向她，走向桌子，脱下斗篷搭在椅背上。“这是什么？”

“计划。怎么，你觉得你一走就打烊了？”她吹干羊皮纸上的墨水，然后卷起来。“主要是那东西的责任，真的。我都准备去泡澡了，它却觉得我们应该工作。”她似是而非地笑了笑，觉得有些荒谬。“就像它想打动我似的。”

西弗勒斯的唇角扭曲成不悦的模样，那是证实的象征。

“你在开玩笑吧。是真的？你也想？”

两分钟内他被供出了两件私事，假如可以依照他那极度阴沉的表情去推断，这显然折磨着他。“你很难被打动。”

“你个笨蛋，”她叹了口气。“你真的要我说出来？你一直——”莉莉无助地摊开双手。“我是说，即便是那件 **事** 也足够你——我真不敢相信我得说出来。”

“那就别说，”他简短说道。“不过是幼稚的冲动。”

为什么他要把所有问题都搞得还要困难十倍？她叉起双臂，感觉自己像个幼稚的小孩。“好得很。我不说了。”

“我们单独谈话不是为了这些。”他在她对面坐下。“我们可能只剩一个月的安全期了。”

所有愉快都消散了。“什么？”

“我们只剩，”他一字一句道。“一个月。如果黑魔王还能维持耐心和信任。”

“直到什么？”

“他要求见你。”他的脸色冰冷克制，他的声音毫无起伏，双手在身前撑起指尖。“他听说你已经康复，现在可以在更公开的场合胜任仆人工作。他想看看我在你身上取得的成果。我怀疑他是想衡量谣言是否属实，或者衡量我的方法是否可以推广给其他同样忠诚的人。可能二者兼有。”他的嘴唇紧紧抿起。“我想还可以推迟一个月，但不能再拖延了。”

莉莉浑身的血液都凝固了。她攥着拳头，在捏皱地图前用仅存的意志将羊皮纸放下。“你要放弃我吗？”

他剜了她一眼，脸上燃起狠戾的深不可测。其中饱含深刻的厌恨，还有更糟的，她不忍去看的锋利。她移开目光，却仍能感觉到灼热。

“抱歉。”她揉了揉太阳穴。“我说话欠考虑。”

“相当欠考虑。”随之而来的尖刻语调也是她活该。

但她下意识地开始了算计，心底闪过一个主意。这，也可以，成为一个良机。“不过，如果你照做了呢？如果我们照他说的做，到时就可以行动。”她的声音轻得像耳语，好似正有人在夜间将耳朵贴在墙上。“到时我们就杀掉他。”

“别开玩笑。”

“是个机会。这是我们唯一的机会。”

“太危险。”

“没有其他办法——”

“ **理智** 点，”他要求道，强有力的声音打断了她的反驳。他竖起一根手指。“我们还没拿到冠冕。 假设邓布利多和勒梅推断正确，我们知道了大概范围，还不知道具体位置，但现在还没拿到它，因此也无法销毁。” 又是两根手指。“到目前为止，还有两个我们没能发现的魂器。”再一根。“我们没有销毁任何一个的计划，也没法保证任何主意能像意料之中般成功。”

“我们还有一个月，不是没有时间。”

他的耐心正渐渐消耗殆尽。当他觉得自己的话没有受到重视时总会这样。“这么点时间 **远远不够** 。”

“完全够了。我们成功制作出炼造体——成功运用了全新的方法去制作——几乎就在 **一夜之间** 。”她的手梳进发间。“你那么聪明，而我固执得不愿放弃，有我们两个在，一个月内就能置他于死地。我真这么觉得。”

而他抱有的希望也微乎其微。“我从来没觉得你是个傻子，”他冷笑道。

从大堆的脏话中，她选了一句，准确无误地表达了她对那评价的看法，以及他可以将其塞进哪里，末了还以最尖刻的讥讽作结：“想要我让你置身事外的话，你就明说吧。”

这种手段太生硬，但确实有效。面前这个讥讽嘲弄、固执强硬的人稍稍委顿下来，变成了她更熟悉的、无奈顺从的男人：二者都是他，但后者更容易对付。“我应该赶你走。”

“让你独自面对他？你得先杀了我。”

他脸上的神情变得古怪，近乎柔软，他张嘴想要说话，但她没有让他开口。“我们 **将要** 做的，”莉莉对他说，“就是潜入霍格沃茨，找到冠冕，弄清楚另外两个是什么，然后在一个月内全部销毁，拿魔药匕首在汤姆·里德尔背后捅上一刀，然后管他呢，出去喝杯单麦芽威士忌，吃点冰淇淋。听起来如何？”

半秒钟里他的唇角微微一撇，几乎有如他在无望中也可以笑，因为她荒唐可笑，还面露喜色，自信满满得过了头，而他 **确实** 喜欢那样的她， **一定** 喜欢；他们那般了解彼此，所以他一定了解她仍有多害怕，他一定了解她故作的勇敢模样。他几乎可以因这一切笑出来。

——几乎。但从未达到那种地步。他的脸庞再度平静无波，微弱的希望之火也已熄灭。他叹气，然后说，“听起来不可避免。”


	30. Serpentine 蜿蜒盘旋

最奇怪的情况，莉莉断定，是霍格沃茨的校园一点也没变。魁地奇球场上仍有球门矗立；骄傲的纯血种男孩女孩们可以在清晨骑着扫帚飞来飞去。她身披斗篷，月光透过她的身体，落向草地上靴子踩过的柔软印记。

他们身后的雪地上留下了脚印，逐一抹去令人乏味。披着自己斗篷的炼造体被幻身咒隐形，悄无声息地走在她前方，它没有穿戴西弗勒斯的衣物，而是罩着食死徒面具和长袍。这是它的主意——假如被发现的话，这种策略可以为他们争取时间。但它 **能够** 做到的，是有如空无一物般翻过外壁，即便莉莉感觉到垂直竖起的屏障散发出热量，热得就像站在燃烧的壁炉前。它是非人生物，是一件东西，炼造体定义含糊到无法防范，能阻挡它的屏障必定相当强大，也极为难解。而这里的足够简单；鸟兽都可以自由地通过，虽然魔法使得它的核心与西弗勒斯相连，它也不是真正的人类——就算它是，属于人类的那部分也仍留在科克沃斯，可能正盯着卧室的天花板，或是在实验室工作，或者天知道他在做什么，也许正对着浴袍下摆担忧。莉莉没有傻到去认为他会在他们探险期间睡觉，不管时间有多晚。

封住侧门的锁链用麻瓜钳子便可轻松拧断，球场另一头的门被 **阿拉霍洞开** 随意打开，莉莉几乎惊愕于这一切有多么轻而易举，直至他们进入城堡第一层后她听到了某种声音；一阵可怕的响声，像铁器与石头的刺耳刮擦，但也很像其他的——几乎像是说话声。

莉莉必须冒这个险。“你听到那个了吗？好像——是把剑，在打磨，差不多是。”

片刻的沉默后，她身旁传来长袍窸窣，它试着侧耳细听。“没有，”它悄声道，与她的耳朵近在咫尺。“要是你之前肯多花点时间深入研究一下就好了，我已经离开城堡好几年，有些变化——”

“我们没那个时间。总之声音也停了。来吧。”

他们带上西弗勒斯在二十四小时内能找到的所有工具；在她口袋里发出持续微弱颤动的窥镜（尽管整座 **城堡** 不可标绘，但如果他们碰到任何可疑事物，它还是会产生更强烈的反应）；若干灵敏度和专一性各异的黑魔法探测器（她已经关闭了其中三个，这虽堪忧但也并非完全出乎意料）；弹药包里满载治疗药剂、燃烧弹，以及西弗勒斯向前线输送的或是能偷到的所有装备（他对弹药包的容量感到不满，威胁说要用咒语塞进更多东西，直到她指出如果东西多到她找不出便毫无用途，他才作罢）。

搜查首先从粗略绕过城堡一层开始，期待探测器会指示出某个方向。其中一只探测器被莉莉握在手中，一块光亮的黑色卵石，凹面十分贴合她的拇指，这是她最中意也最有效的一只。它曾在阿尔巴尼亚之行前被改良过，感应方式十分奇特——会散发热度，并且接近类似于魂器这样异常强大的黑魔法时，它会毛骨悚然地 **砰砰** 震动，就像一颗鲜活的心脏在她掌心跳动。当他们改良完成，终于使得它只对藏在书中的魂器而非其他黑魔法宝物有所反应时，它在莉莉的掌心迅速发热，烫出一串水泡，咚地一声巨响砸过桌面。莉莉施展咒语成功修复了它，成功避免因她之前的魔法引发的莫名异常，从那时起，只有在她手中它才起效，所以：她最中意。不为人知的是，它让她想起西弗勒斯。他们认为有它便足以找出魂器。

——结果并非如此。这里一丝迹象也无。踏出的每一步似乎都在汲取她掌心的温暖，直至她握着探测器的手指变得冰冷僵硬，它也没有抽动一下。

“地牢，”她对身边的虚空轻声道，接着却浑身凝固。“又出现了。那声音。”

“听起来像水管里的水声吧，”它不屑地嘀咕。

“ **不是** 水声，是有人在 **说话** ——”

炼造体打断了她，将她拉进壁凹处。它虽然隐身，但熟悉的手掌捂着她的嘴，然后她听到它有所察觉，她却遗漏的：脚步声。她心头涌起一阵恐惧。

那脚步声的主人，某个身披厚重斗篷，脚蹬长筒靴的看门人——一名可能有些失势的罗尔家族长辈，假如面容的相似与模糊的记忆还算得上依据——他目不斜视地从他们身边慢慢走过，抱怨着 **该死的门** 还有 **见鬼的孩子** 。他们进来时一定踢倒了什么东西，某种无声的动静惊醒了这个人。

睡梦中醒来的看门人仍旧昏昏沉沉，刚走过他们的藏身处，他手中的魔杖便滑脱了。魔杖从他身边朝他们滚去，恰好停在莉莉脚边。那人小声咒骂着，转身看向——他 **一定** 是有所察觉，他正直视着他们。莉莉屏住气息，炼造体捂住她嘴巴的手绷紧了。他拖着脚挪了一步，又一步，伸出手来。莉莉举起魔杖。如果他发现了他们，这便是最安全的选择——这便是 **最佳** 选择——立刻了结一切，在他拿到魔杖之前。最佳选择就是立刻了结 **他** 。

但她不想冷血地杀死这个老人，哪怕他要拉响警报，哪怕他要自卫；不想与不为完全是两码事，但她还是 **不想** ——

他够到了，碰到了魔杖，他重新握住，然后沿走廊离开，抱怨着诸如城堡里的孩子都是畜棚里养大的话。

脚步声逐渐远去，莉莉狂乱的心跳回复平静，它的手掌也松开了。这正是勒梅曾想提醒她的事，她感到寒意彻骨。战争可能向她索取的性命，不止是那些带有标记之人，不止是明面上的敌人，还有无辜之人——被战火殃及之人。勒梅警告过她，而她没能听进去。

现在没有时间去担心这一道德问题。“地牢，”她再次轻声道，炼造体微弱的脚步声指引她走向楼梯。汤姆·里德尔是斯莱特林；把灵魂碎片藏入地牢对他来说合情合理。

西弗勒斯比莉莉更了解地牢，而且炼造体尽可能准确无误地指引她；穿过秘密通道与隐蔽走廊，还有斯莱特林的公共休息室，伴随着一股奇异的怀旧之情，莉莉回想起有一次极为激烈的争吵便是在这里结束，一间接着一间的教室门在魔法作用下无声地缓缓打开。

过程令人抓狂。令人疲累，与搜查房子完全不同。她只得再关掉口袋里另外两只黑魔法探测器，只留下手中这个；由于斯莱特林的影响，有些门也不能再无声地打开了。否则她可能会无数次与魂器擦肩而过也无法得知。

随着他们的探索，计划的惨淡收场愈加显而易见，失败在所难免，成功却希望渺茫。第二方案——抓来一个家养小精灵，让西弗勒斯无论用何等残忍手段也要尽可能套取信息——变得极有可能。总之他们不会空手而归。虽然她早已得知理论上的可行，但真正面对现实时，考虑这方案便稍显得更为可怕。权衡相较之下的小恶与大恶，直至求得平衡前，但愿无人因这份沉重而蒙受玷污。

斯拉格霍恩睡意朦胧地在走廊里巡逻，躲开他要容易得多；他的感觉一向不太敏锐。他们贴在墙边好让血人巴罗走过，虽然莉莉考虑要不要拦下他问问关于海莲娜·拉文克劳的事情。但那个幽灵曾受萨拉查·斯莱特林的亲自教导，相信他会帮助一个偷偷摸摸潜入学校的傻乎乎的小麻瓜种，实在是太乐观的想法。

唯一值得庆幸的是不曾触发警报。不曾引起骚动。一只流浪猫闻出了他们的气味，立刻便被毒咒击中，蜷成一团呼呼大睡。但还是没有魂器，连相关物件都没有，连值得检查的东西都没有。

差不多半小时后，当他们溜过一块挂在墙上的蛇形花纹挂毯时，那声音又来了，比之前更清晰——声音的来源似乎是挂毯之中，墙壁之中，又一次，那几乎是她能听懂的说话声， **几乎** 。她一只手隔着挂毯按在墙上，接着是另一只手，然后她将耳朵贴上去。听着像是人声的那部分最终转为话语：

“我闻到了泥巴种的气味，”它说，声音贴近得或许是在她耳边低语。

莉莉猛然从墙边弹开，用力过猛令她撞上了对面墙壁。但那里空无一物，没有魔杖，没有绿光，连一只狐媚子也没有。她扭头向左，再向右，然后径直转向挂毯。“你有没有听到 **那个** ？”

炼造体止住哼出一半的鼻音——它听到了 **某些动静** 。那声音在继续，她别无打算，只好蹑手蹑脚地走回去。不管那声音是什么，她在校时没有出现过，或者——假如炼造体的沉默算得上依据——西弗勒斯在校时也还没有出现。

她的指尖沿着挂毯上的一条蛇划过。“喂？”她轻声道。

金属刮擦的锋利巨响刺耳到令人难耐，那同样的声音说道：“主人？”

极其迅速地——极其， **极其** 迅速地——莉莉作出几步推断，得出决定。

首先，不管这东西是什么，它能通过嗅觉辨别她的血统，还能跟踪她，就已经是个问题。现如今使用这种蔑称的人不会没有施暴意图。

第二，它能听懂人话还能说话，而且可以受她迷惑。它未能认出她就是它感觉到的麻瓜种——尚未——但 **主人** 一词会在维持平衡中相当有用。

第三，它不知怎的在墙里。无论它是什么——鬼魂，动物，邪恶的城堡之灵——都可以侵入他们到不了的地方。它一定体型巨大，才能够制造出环绕四周的声响，或是它有强大魔法，或是二者兼有，而莉莉并不期待能见到它。让它待在墙里似乎既有助于搜查又能保障他们的安全。

这些念头转变为决定，她瞬间得出的决定：如果存在想必邪恶的力量遍布于墙壁，敏锐到能透过墙壁嗅出血统，那么它很可能敏锐得足以察觉城堡中魂器的位置。她能想到的唯有一人会被这东西称为 **主人** 。

挂毯上银色的蛇眼正对着她闪耀，好似活物一般。“对，我是你的主人。很久以前我在这里藏过东西。那东西闻起来像 **我** 。我需要你帮我找到它。”

混乱的一瞬间里，刺耳的声响变得更为嘈杂、古怪、陌生，她猜测是否一切都已失败，输掉了她的赌注，到了再也于事无补的地步——

它说，“随我来。”

那声音沿着走廊远去，一阵疾驰后停下来，注意到并无紧随其后的脚步声。“你在等什么？”她嘶嘶道。“快 **来** 。”

它跟上来，微弱的脚步随她一道。西弗勒斯比她高一头，这东西也一样，所以它只得俯首向她耳语。“你做了什么？”

“我对它说话了。你没听到我对它说话吗？它能说话，我回了话，它叫我主人，于是我赌了一把。是不是有恶咒让你听不到这些？”

“不，”它简短说道。“我不会形容你刚才所做的是在 **说话** 。”

“这是什么意思？”

它没有回答，她也不能再询问，只能尽量无声地跟上，那声音加快了速度，爬上了楼梯。

等到他们爬上七楼，她几乎都要放弃行动的隐秘；她觉得自己看到另一只宠物猫在那声音前跑开，所以她猜测无论声音是什么，甚至连常驻于此的兽类都感到害怕。她怀疑它应该。她怀疑它应该也会让她更加害怕。

它停下了，这里似乎空无一物；没有门，没有石像，只有一块丑巴巴的有着巨怪跳舞的挂毯，以及黑漆漆的走廊。

“接下来呢？”莉莉问。

墙里的声音没有回答，只是持续着异样的响动。

“是你在引路，”炼造体嘀咕，暗示着 **是你带我们来到这里，所以你来弄明白。**

“引路的不是我，是墙里的东西，”她轻声道，手掌根抵着额头。她踱开步子，几乎走到挂毯前，她竭力思索着，试图忽略那嘈杂，接着走回来，又走开，再回来——

“莉莉——”

它之前都没叫过她的名字，她意识到，它的语气也引人注意。她旋着脚跟转过身来，出现了一扇门，片刻之前，那里还只有一堵墙。

她手中冰冷的卵石突然开始发热。

没有犹豫的余地。如果门可以出现，就同样可以消失，而且探测器不会骗人，不会像这样。她打开门，闪身进入，无论门后是何等情形。

炼造体仅仅犹豫了片刻便紧随其后，将他们身后的门悄无声息地尽快合拢。

——门后一室凌乱。这并非她预料中保险可靠、精心打造、遍布陷阱之地，并非隐秘圣殿，甚至并非满是尖刺、蛇群、蜘蛛或鬼魂的洞穴。微弱的月光透过高窗洒落地板，一直洒向远处的天花板，照亮歪斜塔楼中的——莉莉屏住呼吸辨识着—— **杂物** 。这里简直是垃圾场：废弃的魔药，毁坏的家具，南瓜汁染脏的画满涂鸦的书本堆得比她还高，半熔的坩埚，她认出在校期间见过的笑话商品，还有年代更久远的旧物，扫帚，斗篷，校服长袍，武器，以及能想象到的不懂魔法危险的傻孩子们偷偷带进学校的所有违禁品。

这里不是黑魔王的藏匿处。只是一个普通的藏匿处。如果他也在这里藏过东西，那么他比莉莉想象中还要愚蠢得多。

她在这迷宫中环视，想弄清楚自己的方位，但现在没有时间去思考或惊叹；口袋里的窥镜猛烈地震动着，她很难将它撇开，然后用冰冻咒止住。他们并非未被察觉；远处传来某物的窸窣作响，窗前闪过一道阴影。她一直握在手中的黑色卵石仍旧温热，却未产生更强的反应，莉莉屏住呼吸，将它举起，轻轻一摇。

然后它缓慢地抽动了一下。

“原来他是个白痴，”莉莉屏着气说道，拨下隐形斗篷的兜帽。

炼造体确认门安全关上后，才转过身来。“怎么了？”一阵温热的感觉，无形的身体站到她面前。“发现什么了吗？”

莉莉拨开斗篷前襟，露出前臂与手中的黑魔法探测器。“它检测到了 **某个东西** 。”

她掌心的卵石多了一根手指压上的力道，它在试探热度。“我们跟着它就好。”

从远处，房间的深处，传来一声似人似怪的尖叫，他们一同转身望向昏暗的房间。

“带路吧。”一股气流从她面前拂过——她的脸颊旁掠过一只手，几乎就要触到她了，但还是收了回去，似乎才记起它是谁，是什么。

莉莉将兜帽拉回脑袋上，手臂正要收回斗篷里，忽然又停下，再次伸出。“握着我的手。万一走散就麻烦了。”

与她相触的掌心与交缠的手指，那样冰凉熟悉，握得那样用力。它也许不是他，但已足够接近。

他们手牵着手，顺着门所在的墙壁悄悄移动，以便确定方位。探测器的反应波动不定，终于她在这迷宫中找到一处热度最强的方位。他们抬腿跨过扫帚，骨架，武器，在一片漆黑中留下长长的暗淡痕迹。经过一只巨怪标本，经过一架柜子，手中的抽动加快了，莉莉的心跳也随之加快，来到另一处柜子旁，漆面起满了泡，散发着腐肉的臭味。他们向更深处前进时，那跳动有所回落，莉莉往回走去，直到返回柜子前，探测器在她掌心震动不已，就像狼嘴里跳动的兔子心脏。她转身时松开了那东西的手。

——就在这里。没有骗局。没有陷阱。没有诡计。同那描绘一致，在一堆破烂之中。一座男巫半身像压着一堆撕下的书页，戴着一只发套，还有被施以魔法的扑克牌，牌面在不同花色之间转换——梅花变红心，红心变梅花——在牌面的王冠图案之上，是一顶嵌有蓝色宝石的冠冕。

“这是——别 **碰** 它，西弗勒斯！”但冠冕已被它握在手中——停在半空——她甚至没有时间纠正自己以他的名字称呼它。她掏出口袋中的手帕，从斗篷里伸出。“至少，包一下。”

“没事的。只有戴在头上才会引发上面的诅咒，”它说，声音里带着惊讶的意味，它用手帕裹起冠冕。一瞬的犹豫之后，他说：“你一直会说蛇佬腔吗，只是我不知道而已？”

“会说——什么？”

它正逐渐浮现；只是外形，鼻子和长发的轮廓变得清晰。幻身咒一定是在褪去。咒语的作用时间到了；她必须在那尖叫的东西过来之前重新施咒，但它刚才的话更加值得注意。“我知道那个带我们来这里的东西是什么。但不知道它能不能进来。”

她再次想到 **蛇佬腔** 这一定义。“你觉得它是条蛇？”

他们刚进来时听到的尖叫声又一次在房间里回荡。熟悉的面孔看向上方，以及四周，目光又落回她身上。“更糟。是蛇怪。我觉得我曾—— **他** ，真的那个——”

“有话快说，”她不耐烦地打断。

那双眼睛转向她，她可以看出其中越发强烈的忧虑。它语速极快。“斯莱特林的密室里有一只为了净化血统而存在的怪物。所有人都以为这只是传说，直到黑魔王释放出怪物。它杀掉了围攻战之后尝试返回霍格沃茨的所有麻瓜种。没人能肯定它是什么，它杀人时动作太快太隐秘，但这说得通。”

她的心一下子跳到了嗓子眼。他们没有准备过应对蛇怪。“你怎么知道？你不可能 **见过** 它。不然早就死了。”

越发清晰的面孔瞬间转为愤怒。“你对着墙发出嘶嘶声，莉莉，然后 **它回了嘶嘶声** 。这说得通。”它的脸微微皱起。“你得把这个细节告诉另一个。对于这意味着什么，我的猜测不如他准确。”

她略过 **你为什么不自己告诉他** 这句话，直接指向重点。“所以这意味着什么？你的隐身就要暴露了，让我——”

他们听到的尖叫声再一次响起，这次离得更近了，他们闻声扭头四处看去。

“我们没有时间了，”它说着，面色坚毅，似乎刚刚有所决断，但没有告诉她是什么决断。莉莉不喜欢这副模样，也不相信它，但它很懂得在她能发出抗议之前就要催促她。“我们必须逃跑。快。”

“你不——我们可以制服它们——”

“ **快** ，莉莉！”它吼道，抓住她的手腕让她跟上。

西弗勒斯的腿比她的长，炼造体也是如此，莉莉被它半拖在身后，准确无误地沿着来路跑得上气不接下气，跃过破烂不堪的扫帚，折断的魔杖被踢到身后。

“好像是一只超大的狐媚子，”莉莉大喊。“我们能对付一人高的狐媚子。没必要——”

“狐媚子从不单独行动，”他答道，没有看她，也没有放慢脚步。“要对付的是一群饥饿的超大狐媚子，我不觉得用一根魔杖和一件被诅咒的物品就能保护我们。”它突然伸出胳膊拽出一本破书，让那高高摞起的书堆倒塌，挡住后路。莉莉也跟着配合，击倒一架衣柜，变形的柜门里斜摆着一堆盔甲，在巨大的冲击下滚得满地都是。

再拐个弯就到了：门，就在几十步开外，只需片刻的距离。隔着那扇门，他们可以听到它：鳞片锉刮石板的刺耳声响。现在可以得知它是什么，明确无误地得知。而据后方袭来的声音判断，绝不止一个，必定是一群——

莉莉将耳朵贴在门上，听到凶狠的嘶嘶长鸣—— **杀咬撕** ——她从门边惊跳回去。“那蛇是嗜血猛兽。”

那东西终于转过身，将手帕包裹的冠冕塞进她手中。“我要打开这扇门。你站到一边，蛇怪一出现你就跑。”

莉莉看向后面，追逐他们的怪物终于从破烂堆里冒出来，寻觅着，眼珠发亮；蓝色外皮，比莉莉还高，短小的薄翅无法真正飞行，但仍能嗡嗡作响，还有牙齿——活像博美犬被挑衅时露出的牙齿——锋利得足以撕断她的脖颈，齿尖正滴下口水。

她塞好冠冕，将一只狐媚子炸飞到一摞破椅子后，另一只打飞到空中，但是立刻又有两只涌上前来。面前这东西本应用完即弃，她这是在犯糊涂，可她还是犹豫了。“那你呢？”

“别管我，”它说着，在稀薄的空气中摸索到她的肩膀，将她轻推到墙边，仿佛在保护她。

更多的怪物被爆炸咒击落，尽管她正隐身着，它们还是得以瞄准，向前寻来，见鬼的数目太多了。它们会扑向他们——他们两个——如果再不行动，莉莉想不出还有什么办法能躲过门两边正逐渐逼来的威胁。

成败在此一举。那有着西弗勒斯面容的东西闭上双眼，手握住门把，然后 **拉开** ——

可怕巨蛇冲入的利响随着门的开启向他们袭来。它发出可怕的声响——既含糊不清，又尖锐刺耳，同时还是嘶嘶轰鸣——巨蛇发起攻击。

炼造体没有退缩，纹丝未动；它看不到，但它一定可以听到， **一定** 听到了，它如旗杆般勇敢顽强地立在原地。毒牙咬住它的脖子，一股血液喷涌而出，溅到她的脸上。这古老怪物席卷之处，一只衣柜在重压之下破裂，柜门飞到她脚边，摔得粉碎。炼造体发出的呼喊无比熟悉，难以忍受，可怕到令人无法思考，突然那喊声沉寂了，随着猛兽蛇口大张——张得可怕——将它 **吞噬** 。

巨蛇盘绕的身躯不断向内，向内，无穷无尽，巨大无比，其余的威胁相衬之下就像许多发条玩偶般散入房梁间。占据门框的蛇尾从她身上甩击而过，瞬间将她撞在墙上；最后一丝空气也从她胸腔冲出，体内某处传来剧烈可怖的 **喀喇** 断裂声，是冠冕上坚硬的宝石压断了一根肋骨。

可她身上还罩着斗篷，蛇怪还没闻到她的气味，她再也无能为力。至少这一次，莉莉听从了它的话。她脚步踉跄，手按在身侧，穿过那扇敞开的门，越过蛇尾末端，她跑啊，跑啊，跑啊。


	31. Cracked 溃裂之隙

****她脱下斗篷，冠冕这才从手帕中滑脱，击落地板的响动在空荡荡的房间里显得尤为刺耳，西弗勒斯闻声从实验室出来，走到二楼栏杆边。所以，她猜对了。他没在睡觉。

莉莉惊异地抬头看他，意识到他还在这里。即便她见过从伤口喷涌而出的鲜血，即便她听过死前痛苦挣扎的惨叫，仍有使她不致崩溃的他的脸庞：还活着，有呼吸，无表情。

他的脸色表明，她看上去像是没了半条命。“你哪里受伤了吗，”他问道，语调生硬，下楼的同时掏出魔杖。

“没有，”她说着，声音嘶哑。肋间又是一阵剧痛，但她无法去留意。呼吸很痛。说话很痛。一切都痛，而且混乱不堪，而且她就要崩溃了。但对此无话好说。

他的魔杖还是从她面颊旁掠过，随后拇指温柔地抹去干涸的血迹。他的目光起初平静无波，但看向她的双眼之时，他的手指忽然僵硬地撤回。

“它在哪？”他问，尽管他似乎已经知道。

“走了。它——它死了。”她吞咽道。“为了让我带着这个逃出来。”她用鞋尖轻踢一下，冠冕仍半掩在手帕中。

他低头看去，好像它给予了她未能说出的答案。他在她面前俯下身，捡起它。

他起身时，她问出了逃出城堡后就一直在她唇畔萦绕不散的问题：“你会为我而死吗？”

他隔着手帕注视着冠冕，声音仿佛置身事外。“也许。”

“不。”她语不成声。“答应我你不会。”

“我会做有必要的事。”即便与她目光交汇，他依旧不屑一顾。“我不会许下无法兑现的承诺。”

“我刚刚亲眼看到它带着你的脸——你的声音，你的思想——死得很痛苦。毫不犹豫。”她吞咽一下，走近一步，斗篷的下摆几乎垂到他的鞋尖。“为了我。”

“是，我想象得出。”

“为什么？”

她望进他的眼睛，那其中确凿无疑永无止境的存在正回望着她。答案显而易见，她瞬间便明白了：

这正是 **他** 会做的事。

所以他知道这也是那东西会做的事。因此他才没有对整个计划提出过多反对。他知道有一个心甘情愿的牺牲品等着为她献身，假如真到那种地步。没有希望，没有魔法，什么都没有，只知道它的死能多保她一会儿的安全。

再这样想下去，简直要透不过气来。她该如何面对显而易见。

“西弗勒斯，”她开口了，“我不知道你以为我有什么感觉——”

“别说了，”他残酷地打断她。“不管那东西是什么，不管它长什么样子，不管它可能对你说过什么，它都只是工具。它已经物尽其用。不要感情用事。”

他避开了，避开那深究。她想叩开他的心门。“你可不可以 **听完** ？我要说的与那些无关。是关于你和我的事。”

“那就更没什么可讨论的，”他冷冷道，然后转过身。

她抓住他的胳膊，将他拉回面前，以一吻堵住了剩余的话语。

这比之前的吻更加笨拙，自他的唇角开始，充斥着牙齿的碰撞与鼻尖的摩擦，但在最初的震惊之后他还是俯下身来迎合她，指尖抚弄她辫尾的发带，像是要解开，又像是握着将她系于空中的风筝线。她不禁想到早应如此，第一次便应如此，而非她从他那里赢得的两次冰冷算计的工具。不，这是燧石，擦出的火花将令整座房子付之一炬。她也想要付之一炬。此刻，她可以听到，鼓点声正召唤她前往战争或更惨烈的境地。

“你得听我说，”她说着，呼吸困难，靠在他空洞的颊畔。

他没有回答；拇指却摩挲过她的后颈。这不过是极为轻微的动作，但于他而言，便是难以想象的肆无忌惮——他 **从未** ，他以前 **从未** ——因此引发的电流窜上她的脊椎。莉莉颤抖了。他停顿一下，像对待实验结果般观察她的反应—— **是听** ——然后他重复了动作，这一次，几乎落到她衬衫衣领下贴着皮肤的标签的位置。

他的另一只手放到她腰上，真见鬼，她畏缩了，而且她贴得那么紧，他一定能感觉到。

他的手移到她肩上，将她拉开。“你的肋骨。”他的另一只手又移到她侧肋处，比医疗式的触碰更加—— **更加什么？** 她问自己。 **你在期待什么，伊万斯？**

有半秒钟里，莉莉在想如何尽快挣开才能更用力地给他一巴掌。或是将他拉得更近。或是二者兼有。力量，总是关乎 **力量** ，现在他得到了，现在他是掌控的一方。这很残忍，事实如此，还很无礼，她真的应该打他或再次吻他或做点 **什么** ，站在原地依旧痛苦。不知什么从她胸口漫上，或许是一团眼泪或许更为可怕，但再努力忍耐也无法压下。

她反而退回到他维持的距离，挺直身体，立正站好，就像她每天都能好似烧毁整座房子般吻他。她第一次真正相信自己可以。

“你需要治疗，”他心迷意乱地咕哝。“上楼去实验室，如果你还能坚持。”

她能。她已经坚持到现在了。

冠冕太大放不进书里，所以他随意地将它塞进书房的书桌抽屉，然后带她进入实验室。

莉莉撑着身体坐上工作台，看着面前晃动的他的背影：长袍透出脊背松弛的曲线，他上下搜寻架子，柔软的发丝随着头部的动作舔舐着后颈。

“我需要看一下。”他请求的语气很不自在，几乎滑稽可笑，但她现在不敢笑他。她小心翼翼地脱下长袍，从下开始解开衬衫扣子，斜倚着一只手肘，让他能靠近她身侧。

他俯身检查她的侧肋时，她问道，“你不想听我汇报情况吗？”

“不想。你别再说个不停。我不想接错骨头。”他的魔杖和双手移到她身上，谨慎地轻压断裂的肋骨，低声念出咒语。

西弗勒斯的药剂和咒语正在起效，莉莉呼吸顺畅了些，身体的焦虑感渐渐消散，取而代之的是疲惫不堪。疼痛，奔跑，恐惧，携带魂器的累赘无不耗损着体力。当一个男人尝试接好骨头时，侧身迎合那触碰只会适得其反，他没有真的容许那样，一直到治疗完成只需确认效果，但最后这是唯一维系她意识的事情。终于，他冰冷的指尖从她皮肤上抬起。

“所以，”他说。“你带着冠冕逃走，但它死在行动中。还有什么吗？”

但现在这些难以承受。她的手指按向太阳穴。“能等一下吗？我——老天，西弗勒斯，今晚简直见鬼得要命。等到明早？”

他看着她，打量了一会儿，勉强点一下头。“那就等到明早。”

莉莉起身下桌，懒得再去扣好衬衫。她费力爬上楼梯顶端，一路走到熟悉的门外时，她这才听到：轻柔的哭声。

当然了。那只鹿，另一个炼造体。在此刻的夜里，莉莉没有多余的关心去想它为何哭泣；也许它没花可吃。也许是伤心，不再只有它长着她的脸去吸引他的目光。也许它夹到脚趾。她才不管。

西弗勒斯的卧室门开了一条缝，她闪身进去。浴室里有水声。她拉开一层橱屉，然后是另一层，想找出一件他穿着过大的上衣套在自己身上。她只找到一件塞在底下的破旧绿上衣，还有些他少年时的衣服，穿着还是太紧，但也只能这样了。为眼下情况担忧似乎也没必要，毕竟她已经来到这里。脱下的衣服堆在地上，她爬上床的一边。魔杖一挥灯光便熄灭了，但照进窗子的月光依旧晃眼，于是她的胳膊搭在脸上。

她半睡半醒间，门打开了。两声脚步，然后：“你在做什么。”

她花了点时间才回答出这个问题。“那个东西。它在我房间里。睡在书房感觉太烂，这张床还这么大，可以给我挪出地方。”她漫不经心比划着指向门口，还有周围大片的床单和被褥。

“而你选择 **这里** 。”话语同诱惑截然相反：有如冷水。“为什么。”

“我希望你愿意和我分享。”她睁开一只眼睛瞧着他。他穿着睡衣，外披晨衣，湿漉漉的发梢滴下圆滚滚的水珠，悄悄地顺着脖子滑下，他看着甚至比平常更为瘦削。“之前感觉就不错。”这也是一场意外，但 **意外** 和 **不错** 并非互相矛盾。

他看着她，撇着嘴唇，似乎要说些怕人的话语，但却一语未发。最终他开口了，“你穿了我的衣服。”

“这么明显的事你还要说吗？”她已经习惯了，这种占有，这种想要控制自己所有物的欲望。“我就是穿了。前面印了斯莱特林徽章吗？你要去麦格教授那里告我一状？”

“别开玩笑。”他看上去能掐死她。

“好吧。 **好** 吧。”她的双腿滑下床沿，手指揉了揉眼睛，站起身来。“抱歉。我做事欠考虑。我太可恶，太放肆，太——什么都行。我很抱歉。我这就走。”

她弯下腰想从地上拾起衣服时，他站到她面前，捏住她的下巴，拉起她来面对他。一瞬间，她本能地闭上眼睛，仿佛即将落下一吻，他给予她的，她终于可以得到的礼物。

什么都没有落下。她再度睁开眼，他仍在原处，托着她，审视着，露出了手臂上的漆黑标记。

“你为什么要这样做？”他声音极轻，就像房间里还有人可以回答似的。

她可能会说任何话—— **你蠢透了** 或是 **好好想想吧** 或者甚至是 **对，该死的，我就是为你专设的活陷阱，现在就像你想的那样快点吻我，你这笨蛋。** “你以为我中了诅咒？派来揭发你？”

他的脸如一张面具，一堵墙壁，但他的目光却寻上她的眼睛：他知道她会感觉到一股轻柔的摄神取念，她允许他用指尖托住她的原因。但没有什么好发现的。他的话语低沉而诱人。“我不知道该怎么以为。”

她挫败地呼出气来。“我要说什么才能让你相信，我所在的就是我想去的？”

西弗勒斯一言未发，只是盯着她的脸，像对待不听话的学生般托住她的下巴，一副公然怀疑的模样。

曾经的怒火又燃烧起来，驱散掉疲惫。莉莉拍开他的手怒道，“别闹了。你别忘了，西弗勒斯，我们正在取得胜利。”

“那只是假象，”他不予理会地挥开手，似乎并非是她挣脱，而是他选择松手。

“再找到剩下的两个，然后他就死定了。我可不怕。”

他也开始发怒了。“你应该怕。再过几周他就要见你，那时我会无力保护你。”

莉莉走近一步，吼道，“我不需要被保护！”

他以同等的坚定应对她，拳头死死攥紧。“不，你需要。”那只是极为轻微的动作，但他们相距太近，她无法遗漏。伴随紧咬的牙关，他的眼神向下一扫。她就站在那里，身上只穿着旧内裤和借来的T恤，那暗示不言而喻： **你需要被保护着远离我** ——不仅要远离他手臂上的标记及其代表的涵义，还要远离他的欲望，已经压抑至今，日益膨胀、可怖、贪婪的欲望。那足以在他们之间掀起热浪，在她腹中激起电流。

“我完全有能力自卫。”莉莉伸出一根手指，循着一滴水珠的痕迹，滑过他的耳后，他的下颌，他的喉颈，直至触及他的睡衣，他忽地一惊。

“停。”他抓住她的手腕，但并没有从他胸口拉开。“你是别人的妻子。”

身中夺魂咒的人不可能说出从她口中冒出的话。那些话并非引诱，也并非承诺。只是事实。“我从来不属于任何人，只属于我自己，你最好记住这一点。”

“等记忆咒完全消失，你会有不同的想法。”

她垂下头摇了摇，另一只手将发辫拉过肩头，抚弄着发梢。这才是真正的原因，真正令他克制的原因。“我根本想不起他们了，西弗勒斯。我想不起来，也不觉得以后会想起来。”一下艰难干涩的吞咽，然后是一声叹息。“自从记忆恢复已经过去了好几个礼拜。其余的那些很快就恢复了，像瀑布一样，但那些——毫无意义。我知道有关他们的事实，他们的模样，甚至是某些瞬间，但那好像是在看一本教科书。好像我都不在那里，好像只是电影，看着发生在别人身上的事情。我还知道其他一切：在凤凰社受到的训练，我还在悼念的朋友，邓布利多告诉我的哪怕现在也不能说出去的事情，但是——”她必须望进他眼中，必须让他看到。“詹姆和哈利已经死了。他们什么都没有留下，连幽灵也没有。他们走了，而我还在。”最后的字眼如同耳语。“与你同在。”

他的回答来得迟缓，那样沉静的音调可能意味着一切。“所以你在这。”

他仍握着她的手腕，另一只手伸向她的肩头——麻木的片刻中，莉莉以为她会被推出门外——相反他的手滑至她捏住的发梢，用食指和拇指捻起。这是冰冷无情地握住她的手腕以外唯一的接触，有一瞬间她猜想他是否会抓住辫子，就像牵起一只捆住的动物。

可他的指尖却抚平发梢，仔细而灵活地解开系住的发带。他的手指从发尾伸进，解散发辫，松开她的头发。整个过程煎熬了许久——活像赤身裸体却又根本衣着完好——而他动作缓慢，一点一点地解开，手指一直向上抚平散开后卷曲的发丝。某种正在催生的决意，终于落定于他触到她的后颈，手掌扣住她后脑勺的一刻。

当然，是他的左手。刺于他前臂的蛇牙正对她的脖颈，那图案的线条稍显温暖地贴着她的皮肤。

她用手指环住，这样便不必去看了。

他依旧面无表情，她看着他试图抑制面容下的暗流涌动，但在这样亲密的距离下那渴望无处躲藏，那深不见底的欲求无从掩饰，如果他 **要** 拥住她最好尽管去 **做** ——

她扯起唇角，好像将一切都说了出来。也许她真的说了。“拜托，”她说。

他呼出绝望的微弱喘息——他一直在压抑的喘息——如果声音未能克制，那会是悲伤的笑。托住她后颈的手令她的下巴仰起再仰起，他倾身贴近她。

他吻她，好似试图及时捕捉她的微笑，好似要将其置于瓶中，束之高阁。他的拇指又摩挲过她的后颈，她剧烈地颤抖，莉莉想到也许 **这一次** ，这一次才应是第一次，因为此刻他们终于是对等的——

她扯着他的晨衣前襟倒退几步，他们一同跌倒。两双手混战着试图掀起那件偷来的上衣，在这几近歇斯底里的混乱时刻，她困于其中的同时还扭动着试图褪去内裤，但总也无法 **摆脱** ，终于她赤身裸体时，那件上衣飘落地板，她的头发凌乱不堪，他却撤回身体，手掌按上她的大腿，他看着她的样子像极了一个屠夫。

一股潮红漫上她的胸口，她随着他注视的目光感受到每一寸皮肤，意识到每一点瑕疵，每一道纹路，每一处伤痕都暴露无遗，都被权衡，都为之后的审视而被印入脑海。她张开嘴，好像要说 **抱歉我并不完全如你所希望的样子** ，可她一点也没有觉得抱歉，显然他也没有， **那** 证据便是撩人的触碰拂动于她大腿内侧——

“别停，”她呼吸困难。

压抑的疯狂浮现于他脸上，正被悬吊的引线束缚着。“你确定吗，”他平静问道。

她伸出手，扯着他的头发，用力将他拉近。“别让我再问你第三次。”

随之而来的 **声音** ，从他喉咙深处溢出——

他的嘴唇擦过她的颧骨，拂过她的耳垂，俯向她的喉颈，他掠过的手引得她寒毛直竖，却从不逗留，也不握住，好像他轻易便会碰碎她。仿佛有无名的野火袭卷了她，刺痛她的脊骨。她拉开他晨衣腰带的结，撩起睡衣，他那凹陷的胸板与她的手掌无比贴合。她伸手放上去，伸进去，伸进他。一瞬间他颤抖了，似乎还保有着世界末日前的最后童贞——谁知道呢？或许他是，或许末日也降临于世。他的每一个吻都精准地落在她身上，他的嘴唇有如一柄匕首，意图割开她，施以仁慈的活体解剖，但她也可以解剖他，她可以解开他，而且她想。她的手指向更深处探去，他向她拱起身体，寻求着研磨，她在胜利中嘶着气，牙齿顶住他的锁骨。

做爱，莉莉后来将会领悟到，是一个危险的不当用词。性在大多数时候都毫无意义，尤其之于爱。她会在未来几天乃至几周中想到，她早该有先见之明。但任何浅薄的词语似乎也会错解其意；其中存在着爱。这爱里不存在为她所有，不存在纯粹或高尚或完满，但于他们而言并无不同。

所以这正是做爱。西弗勒斯的悟性很高，也很懂得实验精度，因此他的肩头布满了她的齿痕与指甲印。他对待她的身体如此小心翼翼，那一定是缚牢的残忍，也是蓄意的折磨——他并不 **温柔** 或 **仁慈** ，从不 **仁慈** ——她几乎要扯下他的头发，而他迫使她释放出一声呻吟，疯狂的动物般的呻吟，他捂着她的嘴堵住那声音。当他终于耗尽自己时，他死死地抵住她的身体，于是攀上顶峰的一瞬间，他们都无法呼吸。

余下的一切迷失于皮肤与月光。


	32. The Flood 末日洪水

——她醒了。

温暖柔和的日光正透过半掩的窗帘流淌进来。莉莉浮在半梦半醒间，不想打破这短暂的安逸。她似乎已经很多年没有过这样的感觉了。但仿佛被河水稳稳托住，她缓缓朝着醒来的方向漂去。还有事情要做。要给哈利喂奶了。可是詹姆的手轻轻压着她的肚子，他的前额贴着她的后颈，头发有种柔软而奇异的光滑感。她能感觉到他的呼吸，温热而充满生气地拂着她的脊背。他在她身后蜷起身体，环抱着她，脚踝相缠，他的一只手臂搂着她，伸开的另一只被她枕着。可她必须起床。要给哈利喂奶了。自从设下赤胆忠心咒以后他们便不能离开这房子，但也还是有事情要做。太多危险。太多死亡或更惨烈的情况。不过小天狼星很快就会来的，或者是彼得，他们会带来报纸——告诉她今天是什么日子，以及谁——

她叹了口气，睁开眼睛，看着詹姆的手在她面前蜷曲，她枕着的手臂蜿蜒伸展。有点不对劲。詹姆的手总是柔软、干净、光洁，宽阔的手背晒得有些黑。这只手更加瘦削、细长、苍白，还带着纵横交错的陈旧烧伤以及未能痊愈的划痕与创口。一处指节应当不久前还在流血，几乎刚结了痂。詹姆很注意保护他的双手——他受伤之后总会擦上白鲜药膏，以防愈合不良或是放任不管可能会影响到他在战斗中的反应。这是他从有些娇弱的母亲那里继承来的习惯——

詹姆的手有些异样。

她依旧半醒着，向躺在一旁的身体转过身，那只搭在她腰上的手滑过她的皮肤。那手动了动——一旁蜷起的身体伸展着，露出了前臂内侧苍白皮肤上缠绕的蛇与骷髅的漆黑图案，这标志引发了比沉睡触及更深的恐惧。

不是詹姆，她慢慢意识到，但会是谁——

她完全转过身，而他也伸展开来，手搂着她的腰背。沉睡中，他的额头是醒来后几乎从未有过的平滑舒展。他缠结的黑发散落枕上，就像蔓延的静脉。他那鹰钩鼻下双唇微张——像他母亲的鼻子——狭窄的胸膛随着深缓的呼吸而起伏。当然还有那标记，那宣告了所有权的邪恶标志，她曾傲慢地用手指遮住，好像她的触摸便能抹去似的。那标记也在，漆黑的眼窝与蛇纹就贴着她胸乳下方的裸露皮肤，就像要用无唇的嘴印下一吻，就像要将所有权也转移给她。

西弗勒斯。是西弗勒斯。

她迅速坐起，被单缠在她的腰间，可他没有消失，詹姆也没有出现在床上，世界变得更加尖利而空洞。哈利不需要吃奶了。哈利再也不会半夜醒来要吃奶要哄抱。她已经历过一段不停沉睡的漫长生活。一直如此——多年来一直如此。与她共同生活的这个男人，这个食死徒，他让他们死去然后得到了他想要的。

许久之中，似乎她已被一分为二——似乎她的内心存在两个自我，沉睡数年后刚醒来的她想要无休止地尖叫再尖叫，另一个她却想拨开他脸颊上的一缕头发，只是看着他赤身躺着，因为很少能见到这样的他。但是西弗勒斯手臂上的骷髅不仅象征着黑魔王，还象征着她的丈夫，她的孩子，他们在坟墓里躺了许多年，而这男人却仍睡在她身边，抚摸她的长发，亲吻她的额头，绽开她的 **野花** ——

她竭力克制此刻的恐惧，却没能扼住一声尖厉，呜咽的哀嚎，活像一只困兽，然后——他当然睡得不沉，她知道他睡得不沉——这声音吵醒了他。

他慢慢睁开眼睛寻到她，她控制不住地手脚并用从大床上爬下，抓起昨夜他丢开的晨衣裹在自己肩上。她靠着墙壁，一路摸索走向浴室。

床上的他坐起身来，透过凌乱发帘的目光如捕食者般敏锐地追循着她。他张开嘴像是要说话，像是要如玷污她的身体一般用嘴玷污她的名字，可浴室的门把手就在她指尖下，她扑了进去，砰地关上身后的门。

她花了整整一分钟去平复起伏的胸口。莉莉转身时，镜子映照出她遗憾的状态。她胸口潮红，胸乳间衣襟大敞，一直垂下，将她定罪。心脏正上方有一处咬痕，她伸手遮住，指甲抠着，好像这样就能将其剥除。她抓起腰带，拉扯着拢起衣襟，绑出笨拙的结。

她的躯体太苍老。她活了太久，活过了她的孩子和丈夫，甚至活过了他们离去的创伤。隔着这些年，什么都未曾愈合，只是像本该缝合的裂痕般空悬着。这道疤痕只令一切更严重。

泼在脸上的冷水让她的恐慌减轻了一点。只是一点点。还远远不够。但坐在浴室里也毫无意义。如果说只有一点是她的两部分可以达成一致的，就是在浴室里盯着自己可怕的倒影也于事无补。

她打开门。

他背对她穿衣，裤子已经套上，正在扣起衬衣，他抖落卷起的袖口，遮去那标记。他的衣服已经收拾好了——这是他的卧室，他的房子，他的世界，毕竟，这里的一切都属于他。甚至包括这门边正盯着他的，颤抖瑟缩的东西。

她光着脚，走出来，走进房间。关门的咔哒声让他转过身来。

她张开嘴，但一句话也说不出。对此无话可说，她的眼睛急促眨动，想要让视线清晰些。“噢，天啊——”她哽咽了，双手掩面挡住因痛哭而扭曲丑陋的脸。

他立刻来到她身边，未扣的衣袖垂下来，露出标记上蛇的头部与口中尖牙。“我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我不该——我应该——”他的手扶着她的肩膀，她的手臂。

“我记起来了，”她喘息道，模糊的话语从指缝间传来。“我记起了一切。”

在震惊与恐惧中，西弗勒斯握住她手臂的手一松。他中途止住的动作像是要拉她入怀，给她安慰。然后他吞咽着，挺直身体，像要试图勇敢地面对绞刑架。“这就是你想要的。不是吗？”

没有回答。但这问题点燃了火焰，有如烽火在燃烧，有如灯塔照耀她。她无力地推搡他，却没能挣开。“你把我从他们身边带走了，”她哭嚎道。“你把我从他们身边带走，然后他们死了——”

他摇着头，沉重而缓慢。“你根本做不了什么。”

“你什么都不知道！”

“你只会和他们一起死——”

“你为什么不让我去死？”

愤怒，终于来了。“那没有意义！他要杀掉你的儿子，任何挡他路的人都会死。”

但愤怒是她可以对抗的。“那我就应该去死！”她扯着他的衬衣，枉耗力气想揪着他的肉，把他撕成碎片。“我应该去死，否则你就应该救出我们三个！你为什么没有救出我们三个？”

可是答案显而易见。他都不必说出来，那回望着她的答案心照不宣，就像她已署名的合同，清楚得有如昨夜他脸上的欲望。永远是她，也只有她；旁人都不值得冒险。

还有最恶意的想法：说他没有看到一切恐怖与危险之中闪着微光的有关她的机会，可能会带来更多比他应得的信任。对于他来说再精明不过了，把她绑在身边，顺手挪开妨碍她向他投怀送抱的一切。

可她已经在他怀里了。她虽恨自己更胜过恨他，可她到底还是恨他。

“你这个自私的 **懦夫** ——”

透过眼泪，她看到糊作一团的地板上她的衣服，还有口袋里伸出的魔杖。她扑过去，一把抓起。她直起身时，他的手再次扶上她的肩膀，魔杖向前猛戳，杖尖直抵他的咽喉。这就好像是从远处看着自己的举动；那才醒来不久的，正在尖叫哭泣的部分停滞于她身体中；落后三步之外的其余的她试图去掌控，但心脏跳动得那样快，除了发泄别无他法。

“给我一个收手的理由，”她低语道。她双手颤抖。他喉头翻滚，在她的魔杖紧逼之下被迫仰着头。

他的目光在她脸上逡巡，终于他开口了，可悲而无望，双手仍温暖地扶着她的肩膀。“我爱你。”

话语令她窒息。“不够。”

他放开她，双手垂落身体两侧远离她的肩膀，他后退一步。刹那间，世界变得更加冰冷，她恨自己甚至还能留意到这些，甚至现在还渴望那种温暖，那种接触。他的语调平稳，残忍，空洞。“我是你赢得这场战争的唯一机会。”

他说对了。莉莉极度想要撕碎他，想要像她被毁掉的那样毁掉他，但他说对了，她不能。落后之外的她终于赶上，手中魔杖掉落地板，她的身体垂靠墙壁，双手捂着脸。

莉莉慢慢地吸气，呼吸依旧断断续续，但终究是恢复了。其余的她也恢复了，冷酷无情铁石心肠的自我终于压制住了来自多年前疯狂混乱的女人。她不会瘫倒在地板上。虽然只差一点，但她不会彻底垮掉。这是唯一还值得庆幸的事。

他仍站在她面前，只是注视着。感觉却像最严重的冒犯。

“我很抱歉，”他吸着气。

她唾道，“闭嘴。闭嘴。”

“我很 **抱歉** ——”

“我不在乎。”

她撑着自己从墙边站起，摇晃着，看着这声称爱她的男人，这毁掉她的男人，脸上的每分每毫都布满厌恨。她没有费心掩饰。她的手抹过嘴唇和鼻子，像要擦净一切，擦净他必定留下的污迹——他的嘴唇所碰之处都污秽不堪。多年来她一直被称为泥巴种，但第一次，她觉得肮脏是源于她的内在，源于她的骨血。源于她背叛的心。

她无法看向他的眼睛。“还有事情要做。”


	33. The Dead 逝者已矣

那天晚上，格里莫广场外的小巷闻起来不比之前好多少，不过这次莉莉至少有所准备，她披着詹姆的隐形斗篷。雷古勒斯亲自打开门。

“是我。我需要和小天狼星谈谈。”

雷古勒斯的口型张成滑稽的 **o** ，但他还是不安地来回打量街道，然后退到一边让她进去。他带她上楼，一路唠叨着 **可能** 会导致什么后果以及这做法 **非常** 不合适以及 **西弗勒斯** 知不知道，而莉莉没有理会他。

她一整天都关在厨房里，间歇着痛哭，砸烂碗碟，修复好后再去砸烂。离开西弗勒斯的卧室后，她甚至连面对他的可能性都无法忍受，所以黄昏时分，她终于能从厨房走出时，她逃到了这里。来见她的老朋友，她婚礼上的伴郎。

小天狼星在楼上，变为狗形睡在炉火前。莉莉从雷古勒斯身旁挤过，脱下的斗篷掉到地板上，然后她盘腿在大狗旁边坐下。她的脸埋在他后颈蓬松的毛发里。他抬起头来呜呜叫着——那是疑问——莉莉瓮声瓮气道，“一分钟就好。我现在只想有只狗在身边。”

“你就为了这个跑过来？”雷古勒斯问道。“还是说——我们有危险吗？”

小天狼星更有眼色些；他抬起头来瞪到雷古勒斯退缩，鼻子重新搁回莉莉手心，安静等待着。

她抬起脸时，双眼通红，还有些肿——不过脸颊干燥。“还记不记得那次我病得厉害，詹姆怎么也哄不好哈利，唯一的办法就是让你变成狗趴在他的小床里？”

雷古勒斯喘着气。他明白了。

她手心下的大狗一惊，开始变形，变回了能给予回答的人类。“我记得，”他一字一句道。“你呢？”

“是今天早上的事。”或者是昨晚的某个时候，但那太可怕了，难以想象。“就是——所有记忆。我现在恢复所有记忆了。”

“你开玩笑的吧，”雷古勒斯提高了音调。

“你还好吗？ **发生** 什么了？”

她摇摇头。真相经不起检验。只有一种版本的事实可供说出。“我醒了。我只是醒了。”

雷古勒斯绞着手。“西弗勒斯给你检查过，确定没有长期影响吗？”

她再次不予理会，小天狼星万分哀伤，几乎连一句责备都没说。

雷古勒斯没有心软。“ **应该** 让他检查。西弗勒斯是很有能力的治疗师，很难说这情况意味着什么。你有没有告诉过他？他知道吗？”

莉莉讽刺道，“我得说他知道。”

而小天狼星，老天保佑，他笑着以老朋友的方式把她抱在怀里。“你回来真好，莉莉，”他在她发间笑道。“希望你已经给了老鼻涕精一点颜色瞧瞧。”

“别那么叫他，”她下意识地说，这是多年来的习惯。

“要是你肯过来跟我们待在一块，要我叫他什么都行，”小天狼星说。“跟他在一块肯定头昏脑胀的，毕竟那么多事在烦着呢。”

雷古勒斯的神情已经从触怒转为惊骇。“绝对不行。”

“这是我的房子，雷吉，我是继承人。”

“八年前你就被剥夺继承权了，而且你 **在法律上已经死亡** 。”

“只要我乐意，我就是继承人。克利切！”年老的小精灵咕哝着出现了，对那呼叫怨声载道，小天狼星打断了他。“给我们倒两杯珍藏二十年的酒来，嗯？酒杯要不停加满。我们要好好凭吊一下。”

于是莉莉和小天狼星在炉火前喝着顶级烈酒，而滴酒未沾却显然焦躁不安的雷古勒斯捧着书在扶手椅的阴影笼罩下生着闷气，等着他们的客人出现情绪混乱的迹象。不过他唯一捕捉到的，是针对他间歇的打断，小天狼星偶尔冒出的以及莉莉越发频繁也更刻薄的言语讥讽。当然还有往事，所有他们能记起的有关詹姆的往事，哪怕是枯燥乏味之事。

“还记得你送给哈利的那把扫帚吗？”莉莉说，脑袋枕着小天狼星的腿。“那可把猫吓坏了。我的猫后来怎么样了？”

“可能跑掉了吧。他一直很聪明，姜黄毛的小东西。”

“小？那是他没在你胸口趴过。他得有二十磅，重得像只雪豹，还不算上毛。”她心不在焉地摇着酒杯。“他可能还在那里，吓唬着老鼠和松鼠。他吃 **老鼠** ，小天狼星，不是小耗子，全是脏兮兮的下水道里的大老鼠，他会叼着老鼠的后脖子带到浴缸里，免得到处乱七八糟，只有——血和脑袋，还有一堆整齐的脚。他是我见过的最体贴的谋杀犯。”

小天狼星哼出一声厌恶的笑。“那也太恶心了。他有没有试过吃掉彼得？”

“希望他能搞定。”想象彼得的人头和腿脚散落在浴缸里的画面虽令人恐惧，却也难以置信地令人快意。她晃了晃驱散掉那念头。“你知道，詹姆和他总是闹别扭，直到他看见詹姆变成鹿。然后他就——”莉莉用手比划出跳跃的动作。“骑着鹿在厨房里转了几分钟。我就明白他不好意思承认他们已经和解了。”

“快告诉 **我** 这是他做过的最丢人的事。”

“这个，可是根本不需要吃草还 **心甘情愿** 去吃的人干出来的！”莉莉拍了一下脑袋下的膝盖。

“我没说那有意义。但显然让那只该死的猫站在他那边很值得。”

“为什么？”

“因为他们都爱你。所以得好好相处，因为他们得分享。”小天狼星耸了耸肩。“不过你没说到重点。那把扫帚是哈利得到的最好的礼物。别管猫害不害怕。”

“老天，那把扫帚把詹姆的魁地奇疯劲全给惹出来了。他带着哈利在房子里练习，当然打破了各种各样的东西，但是哈利会左转，詹姆就说 **他绝对会成为一个找球手！** 要是我再也不用听 **那话** 可就——”莉莉忽然停下，一手捂着嘴。

随之而来的是有如鸣响的沉默。因为，毫无疑问，她不会再听到了。詹姆不会再对她说任何话。詹姆不再 **爱着** 她，而是 **爱过** 。哈利永远不会骑着扫帚左转，不会成为找球手，不会做任何事。

哈利再也 **不会** 了。

“抱歉，”终于她轻声说道，从他腿上抬起头，坐起身来。

小天狼星一言不发，只是盯着炉火，脸上浮现的悲伤错综复杂一览无遗。

“我真希望莱姆斯在这儿，”她说着，目光从他身上移开。

“我也是，”小天狼星静静说道。

莉莉盯着酒杯，一饮而尽，她的声音压低到雷古勒斯无法听见。“你知道，我明白你们两个的关系。从霍格沃茨毕业之前就明白了。”

小天狼星目光锐利。“是吗。”

“你没有很含蓄。”家养小精灵第四次斟满酒杯，足有两指深。她真的不该提起，对话带来的情绪直钻入她的脑海，可她不想去感受——或者她只想感受其中一半，只要快乐，不要痛苦。

“你们在嘀咕什么，”雷古勒斯语气急躁，从他的座位上喊道。

“你就不能管好自己吗，”莉莉怒道。

“噢，雷格知道。”小天狼星一直等到他的酒杯也斟满。“我这辈子从没含蓄过。”

“从没，”她表示同意。“为什么莱姆斯不跟我们一起回来？说不说都随你，不过我想知道。”

小天狼星孩子气地皱起脸。“当然是为了责任。月亮脸一直那样。忠诚，责任。邓布利多把他打包送给勒梅了。”

“事实上，我有东西要给你。一张可以让你和他通信的羊皮纸。”她从阿尔巴尼亚回来真的才两天吗？感觉就像过了一辈子。“我想我们都应该尽快说清楚情况，另一件魂器——我们拿到了藏在霍格沃茨的冠冕——”

“你 **什么** ，”雷古勒斯大叫，一切回忆至此告终。

接下来的一小时进行着头晕目眩的盘问（“一个 **月** ，莉莉，这么点时间不够”——“蛇怪？你能和它 **说话** ？本世纪以来就三个有记载的蛇佬腔，至少有一个可能还是骗子”——“你还能想起来那房间里有什么吗？”——“它 **吃了** 他？”）而莉莉自始至终都在不停喝掉持续斟满的酒杯。

他们当然感到震惊，她并没有在盘问中占据主导，他们想知道原因，她却装作若无其事——回忆势不可挡。他们也是。但另一件事，她甚至不能去想更不能说起的事，那份记忆带给她极度厌恶与自我憎恨的同时，也令她浑身充斥着刺痛的热度——这种感觉经久不散，掩盖了一切。她来这里不是因为该死的战争；她来这里是因为不用去看西弗勒斯的脸。

她的叙述结束于走进房门前，没有人问她在哪里过夜，也没有人问西弗勒斯是否给她治疗，就像他曾经的那样。一点些许的庆幸。雷古勒斯只是说，“然后你的记忆恢复了。”

“大部分记忆早就恢复了。只剩最后这些，咒语着重封锁的部分。”

他踱着步，用力咬着一根指甲。终于他抽出手指说道，“你 **确定** 你是麻瓜出身？”

莉莉透过眼睫瞪着他，建议他将那想法以极为痛苦的方式塞进尴尬之处。

雷古勒斯涨红了脸，但手指一挥对她的建议不予理会。“蛇佬腔是家族遗传的特性！你以为纯血至上意味着什么？”

“在我看来就是杀掉像我、我的父母、我的丈夫、我的儿子这样的人，”她吼道，脸和他一样涨得通红。

“你那肮脏的麻瓜父母能和蛇说话吗？你姐姐能吗？”雷古勒斯怒道，声音越发激愤。“你不知道——”

她酩酊大醉，摇摇晃晃站起身来，掂量着手中平底酒杯的重量，就像要对着他的脑袋砸过去，但愤怒只是足以令她咬字清晰。“如果这才是你真正相信的，你为什么还在 **这里** ？”小天狼星也站起来，拉住她的手，叫着她的名字，但她甩开了他。“为什么还要容忍我，为什么还要与小天狼星合作，为什么还不把我们交给 **他** ，拿我们的人头去换赏赐？”

雷古勒斯的嘴一张一合，然后他说，“小天狼星救了我的命。”

“那又怎样？”

“你说什么？”

她绕过桌子，踉跄走来，脚步比先前更加飘忽。“你没听错。谁在乎啊？如果你觉得我都不算是 **人** ，那我还有什么要紧的？我又不是小天狼星。再对我来一次一忘皆空，还是魂魄出窍，杀了我然后交差。”

“莉莉，”小天狼星哄道。“别这样凶他。”

“你怎么敢这样暗示，”雷古勒斯咕哝道。

莉莉挣脱小天狼星的手，扔出手中酒杯。酒杯摔在墙上，砸得粉碎，令他们都沉默下来。

“告诉我为什么，雷古勒斯。”

雷古勒斯先是盯着天花板，接着目光落向地板，最后落到她手上。“他骗了我们，”他声音微弱。“他伤害了克利切。”

莉莉没了耐心。“你软弱，”她唾道。“你幼稚，还软弱，你被卷进一场你不想打却也摆脱不掉的战争，我不想听你对我的血统我的身份我能做什么不能做什么再说一个该死的字，否则下一次我不会轻易饶过。”然后她抓起酒瓶，举起瓶子猛灌一口，在炉火前的地毯上重重坐下。

雷古勒斯站在原地，仿佛酒杯真的击中了他。

“去吧，雷格，”小天狼星温言道。“我会说服她。”

他离开后，莉莉向小天狼星转过玻璃似的闪光的眼。“我还会拿这酒瓶砸你的脑袋。别以为我不会。”

“我就没想过能有说服 **你** 的一天。”小天狼星愉快说道，抽出她紧握的酒瓶，将自己的酒杯倒满。“还有两个魂器，莉莉。就剩两个了。我们可以成功。”

“一个月内，”她说着，声音颤抖。这句话并非疑问，却仍在不确定的边缘徘徊。她拿回酒瓶，灌下更多酒。

这不正是小天狼星最擅长的吗：自以为是，夸口吹嘘，令人宽慰的信心。“太简单了。你都没有告诉我们就拿到了魂器，而且雷格——好吧，等到你和我酒醒了，他会自己告诉你的，他对另一个魂器已经有足够把握。只剩最后一个谜团了。”

“最后一个，是不是——用哈利的死制作的？”莉莉喃喃道。“我不记得了。只知道西弗勒斯出现在门口，然后醒过来，然后——仅此而已。那天晚上我都没有见过 **他** 。”

小天狼星耸了耸肩，尽管这直白的叙述令他们二人都痛苦不堪。“雷格问过，斯内普全说了。他那主人当时什么都没带，所以一定是口袋里放得下的东西。”

“那意味着任何可能。可以是任何东西。”

“总之是某件东西，莉莉。”他的手放在她手上。“我们会找到的。我保证。”

“然后呢？”她痛苦地说。她坐下之后便一直委顿着，终于瘫倒在地，转身侧躺。“然后我们就陷入混乱了。这么多年都没受到过魔法教育的孩子，需要心理咨询去理解他们的——悲惨 **经历** ——大堆的食死徒等着抓捕起诉——我都不 **知道** 法律被改成了什么样子。”

“我们会选你当魔法部长，”他温言道。

莉莉发出一点无助的微弱声响，可能是笑声或呜咽；她不确定。“得先料理好 **他** 。”

小天狼星举起酒杯。“为料理好神秘人。”

在此之前，莉莉或许曾为终结残暴政权，曾为自由而举杯。但她不再是彼时的她了。“为杀死哈利和詹姆的凶手，”莉莉含糊不清道，举起瓶口碰了下他的酒杯。“愿他的尸骨在无名的坟墓里腐烂。”

余下的夜晚消散于瓶颈。


	34. Care 欲盖弥彰

灰蒙的黎明时分，莉莉刚从睡椅上醒来便立刻冲进厨房，对着水池一阵狂呕。胃里翻江倒海。直吐得天昏地暗。

等到一切平息下来，她终于能喘过气时，一个声音从身后传来。

“你简直是个醉鬼，”雷古勒斯气恼道。

莉莉向水池里啐了一口，打开水龙头冲去秽物。“我清醒得很，”她声音嘶哑。她干咳几下，以为会再来一阵呕吐，但什么都没吐出来。

他显然正酝酿着，预备了一连串的话要甩向她，于是词句开始迸发。“你不能再 **这样对** 他。”

让清醒和早起都见鬼去吧。“我到底怎么对他了？”

“你一直提起——你知道的！ **他！** ”

莉莉根本不想进行这样的对话，更加不想当她以防呕吐而趴在水池边时，与雷古勒斯进行这样的对话。但这并不意味着她会对他让步；她只会继续对抗。“我们就没谈到过汤姆·里德尔。”

“你知道我指的是谁，”雷古勒斯嘲弄道，穿过厨房向她走来。

“我确实不知道，”她说，又啐一口。

雷古勒斯靠得更近了，他咬牙切齿地发出生疏的刻意低语。“你知道的。 **詹姆·波特** 。”

她高声回答，声音高得甚至令她并未头痛时都无法忍受，但值得以此表示强调，结束这场对话。“詹姆？詹姆·波特？我的丈夫以及小天狼星最好的朋友？”

“我才是他最好的朋友，”他愤怒地低语。

“说得好像很重要似的。”她掬起一捧水漱了口，然后吐掉。

“你不知道波特死后有多糟糕。”雷古勒斯走近一步，更近一步。他放轻声音，几乎是在恳求。“那几个月里，他整个人都毁了。我几乎都没法让他从狗变回人。他状况很差。如果你让他回到那种状态，他会变成废人——比废人还糟糕。”

她捧起水泼到脸上来克制自己，但本就无几的忍耐力仍在耗损。好像他有权利似的——告诉她失去詹姆之后该怎样做，告诉她应该对小天狼星说什么。好像身处莉莉的立场也能看见 **小天狼星** 的痛苦似的。“我不在乎。”

“你不明白吗？只有在小天狼星的帮助下，才能继续偷渡麻瓜种。”他如老妇人般绞着手， **老天** ，他很可怜。这些玩弄政治的谋权者怎么能表现得这么可怜？她想知道她能否同时掐死他和西弗勒斯，一手一个。“我们还没被抓的唯一原因就是他，我不能——我一个人做不到。更别提你还在拼命寻找魂器。我们需要小天狼星，你不能把他拖回黑暗中。你不能让他再想起—— **他** 。”

她喝下掌心的水，最后吞下——但愿能克制下去——她转过脸面对他，但没有关掉水龙头。“我不在乎你需要什么，也不在乎小天狼星的感受。他 **应该** 觉得糟糕。”莉莉的确如此。她觉得一切就发生在昨天。现在仍在继续，她的余生都将继续。

雷古勒斯无助地摊开双手。“詹姆·波特不是现在最重要的人！小天狼星和我还活着，还有危险，同样你和西弗勒斯——”

她甚至不想听到他的名字。莉莉向前猛冲，抓住他浆得硬挺的衬衫领子，推着他抵到对面墙上，丝毫不顾一阵袭来的恶心。“闭嘴。”

雷古勒斯的神情狂乱，困惑，恐惧，他紧抓她的手腕但没有拉开——随后双手垂落两侧，他挺直身体，嘶嘶说道，“你无法面对事实不是我的错，事实就是詹姆·波特和你的儿子死了，已经死了很多年，而你生活在西弗勒斯带来的奢华与舒适之中。”

“对，”她对着他的脸低语，意识到她的呼吸近在咫尺地喷在他脸上是有多么恶劣，紧抓的手颤抖地撼动他。“詹姆死了，我的儿子死了，我还活着。”继续生活下去，不可饶恕。

他吞咽着，喉头滚动，目光在她脸上寻觅。“我爱我的哥哥，”他嘶嘶地说，神情惶惑。“我们彼此扶持。你不知道为黑魔王当仆从是什么感觉。”

她的声音并没有本意中那样刻薄，反而很无力。“你真可怜。”

“我没有选择。你以为我很乐意参与这场战争？”

这一次的声音有力了些，伴随着她想传达的恶意。“你真可怜。你痛苦得 **厉害** ？”

“你为什么要 **这样** ，”他咬牙嘶嘶道。“你看不出我是在帮你吗？”

莉莉啐了一口，直对着地板，就在他鞋边，哪怕这举动只是为了防止自己再次呕吐。

至少让他脸上浮现出恐惧也值得了。“我想帮我们所有人，只有你能维系这一切，我知道你可以，我也知道你——我也知道你在乎西弗勒斯，远超对小天狼星的在乎，甚至比我——”

她拽着他的衣领，将他的脸扯得更近，然后露出牙齿。“你再敢说一句我在乎谁试试。”

“那好。”他摇着头，神情疯狂。“好，如果不是为了他，那就为了你自己，或者为了复仇——但只有你能维系我们的结盟。你肯定明白的。小天狼星和西弗勒斯互相憎恨，哪怕是有着同样的目标——他们愿意合作只是因为你。我做不到，我做不到维系这一切，他们都不听我的。但你——”雷古勒斯抬起目光看向她的脸，他一定是发现了可怖的迹象，于是移开目光。“如果一切土崩瓦解，他会发现然后杀掉我们，”他悲咽道。

莉莉松开他。“我但愿他动手。我但愿他把整个国家夷为平地，无人幸免。”

雷古勒斯的表情像是被她打了似的。“你知道自己在说什么吗。你会跟我们一起死。你不可能觉得自己有办法逃离。”

莉莉根本就没有逃离的念头。那念头如太阳，而她被埋在六英尺深的泥土下。

雷古勒斯注意到她的脸上对 **逃离** 的念头显露出不屑的神色，他眯起眼睛，某种程度的担忧——终于出现，但太迟了。“西弗勒斯对你 **做** 了什么？”

一切。“没什么。”

雷古勒斯神色惊骇，他张着嘴，领悟的迹象渐渐浮现。“他是不是——我们不会把你留在那儿的，如果我们觉得——”

“我说了没什么。我可以管好他。”她攥紧双手，竭力挣扎着平复呼吸，压下反胃感，也压下愤怒。“这就是你想要的，不是吗？管好小天狼星和西弗勒斯，让他们同步前进，而不是互相残杀。”

“如果他做了如我所想的事，你就不再安全——”

“不要企图变得高尚。不适合你，”她冷笑道。“我不需要被解救。”

“莉莉，如果你需要逃离，你可以——”他吞咽着，这想法让他恼怒，但他还是勉强说了出来。“你可以留下来。小天狼星想要——”

“停。”莉莉竭力抵抗着恶心感，雷古勒斯显然已作出的臆断，与事实的真相极为接近却也相去甚远。她再也无法忍受，他的同情比愤怒、沮丧和恐惧更让她恼怒。“别再想当然地推断我想要怎样。别再推断发生了什么。我想要的就是消灭你们的黑魔王。完成这一切，与 **你们** 一起。”

他又开始绞着手。“很明显这不是——”

“闭嘴。”她打断他。“告诉我下一个魂器的线索。我知道你找到了。”

“莉莉——”

“在我打断你的鼻子之前告诉我。”

痛苦的沉默片刻之后便被淌出水池的汩汩水流打破，雷古勒斯的担忧重新化为恐惧。他旋开门，而莉莉留在一片寂静中，尽她所能地理清思绪。将一切都冰封，努力掌控自我，驱散所有幽魂。土崩瓦解毫无益处；这是她唯一确定的事情。

雷古勒斯回来时，将一叠材料放到她旁边的台面上。“给，”他忿忿道。他朝她瞥了一眼，然后又看回那叠纸张。“最后一个我还没弄清楚。”

“那你最好快点。”她最后一次啐到水池里。

他准备离开，却又犹豫起来。“没有发生——强迫吧？你们之间？”

他明白了。他当然明白了。他并不愚蠢。莉莉的脑袋痛苦地抽动了一下，她无法尽快编造出谎言；这样长久沉默地凝视着排水口已是供认不讳。她任其空悬着，低声道，“如果你告诉小天狼星，我就杀了你，伪装成意外事故。”

雷古勒斯张开嘴，然后又闭上。“答应我，你不会让情况失控，”雷古勒斯恳求道。“他们两个——如果你不能控制他们，就彻底没用了。如果你和西弗勒斯的关系发生了变化——”

“停。”

他停下来，但接着她的视野中出现了一只按在那叠纸上的拳头，因恐惧而绷得发白。“答应我，”他哀求道。“你还可以继续战斗。答应我，你可以结束这一切，让他们不会置对方于死地。”

继续战斗是莉莉唯一能做的事，但她不想如他所愿。让他在无知中痛苦吧。“我不会对任何人许诺任何事。”

但她的确离开了。至少这一点，她如他所愿离开了，带上材料，身披隐形斗篷走出门去，走入预示春日来临的灰蒙冰冷的晨曦中。

即便是莉莉身体状况良好时，幻影移形也并不舒服，何况她现在显然 **不好** 。她摇摇晃晃走上台阶，来到她与西弗勒斯共同生活的家门前，忽然一阵干呕。

止痛药剂放在实验室，当然西弗勒斯也在那里，一刻不停地工作。她将他推到视线外围，到边缘，在那里他只是一个黑点——她更乐意这样看待他，有如空白，有如虚无，有如她与詹姆结婚时的他。如果她想，她可以继续这种冠冕堂皇的假象，她的确想。她喝下药剂的同时抬起手掌，止住他可能会说的任何话。

但不可能永远回避他，黑点已经转过身，很可能正叉起双臂，面向她，等待着。她走到水池边，离他更近些，对着水龙头喝了几口，目光瞥过他。

西弗勒斯对她皱鼻的模样告诉她，她闻着就像肮脏不堪的酒吧里的地板，没什么奇怪的，她也这么觉得。胃里翻滚得厉害，她双手按着工作台来稳住自己，但除了一打香烟的气味，什么也没有翻腾出来。

**香烟** 。老天。为什么小天狼星竟然还有烟，还给她抽了？偶尔的 **放纵** ？全是法国烟，闻着简直要命，但她还是抽了大半包。

等她的胃里平息到足以说话时，她开口道，“我的身体已经折磨够我了，所以不管你要说什么都省省吧。”

他抬起眉毛下的眼睛，神色轻蔑。“你给自己下毒还快些。我这就有得选。”

“酒精是一种毒药，所以严格说来，我确实下毒了。”

他没有理会她，重新继续工作。“我希望你不要养成这种习惯。”

“你为什么在乎？”她怒道。“我愿意怎样就怎样。”

轻蔑的神色凝固了。“那我会很高兴看到你放弃这盘棋。”

她无力告诉他将那想法往何处填塞。“我没有放弃。我只是痛苦。”她将雷古勒斯交给她的那叠纸丢到身旁的工作台上。“下一个魂器。小汉格顿。”

他瞥了一眼，无动于衷地继续工作。看来无意于接受命令。

此刻她的目光从他脸上掠过，似乎无法停止注视。没有任何改变，除了她的立场，她看待他的眼光，她心的方向。没有任何改变，一切却都已改变。而所有的一切他都知道，他始终知道——知道记忆完全恢复后的她会有什么感觉， **知道** 这些将会发生。

可是毋庸置疑，是谁说着哈利和詹姆已经永远离去——站在那里，触碰着他，说着 **拜托** ，就像一只顺从的宠物。

然后她便得到了自身所求。不多不少。

在他掖于耳后与垂荡颊畔的头发之间，露出了一片颌角下方的皮肤，那上面有半道月牙形的红印，是她的齿痕。

这对她来说并非 **无关紧要** ——他对她来说并非 **无关紧要** ——莉莉想要尖叫。

没有余地去尖叫，去——不管怎样，不管她究竟有什么感觉。她想要再次咬他， **更狠** 地咬，想要撕烂他的喉咙，想要剥去他的骨肉，因为在面对如此无以逾越的悲痛与负罪时，蛮横妄为对她仍旧意义重大。她咬紧牙关，双手攥住斗篷。

他的目光扫过，她能感觉到他的眼睛在注视，在算计，在权衡。

“你巴不得那样，不是吗。如果我喝了毒药。你就能摆脱我，”她说。“那样就轻松了。”

他怒容满面，但灼热的目光终于从她身上转回到手中的工作，他的声音苦涩而平乏。“我不想摆脱你。”

这本是十足的浪漫，从他口中说出却令人厌恶。“我不在乎你想要怎样，”她唾道，比对雷古勒斯说话时更加尖酸刻薄。她抓起橱柜里的无梦药剂冲出门去，一遍又一遍地念叨着： **我不在乎我不在乎我不在乎** 。仿佛不停重复便能使之成真。


	35. Home 迷途无返

莉莉被锚所绑缚。那锚是她对于失却的全部认知。所有想法都为其拖沉： **我应该吃点东西，但是哈利和詹姆死了。这个药剂的配方不太好，哈利和詹姆死了，下次我得多加些甲虫翅膀。哈利和詹姆死了，我想知道他们什么时候会把我也杀掉，因为我已偷走的东西，因为我想完成的事情。我想知道他们都死了还会不会痛苦。**

缚住她的锚正是如此形状。负罪之海将她淹没。

即便有无梦药剂，入睡也不再容易，而躺在床上断续昏睡的白日过于漫长。噩梦缠住她——那些恐怖的暴力画面中，充斥着陌生的面孔、愤怒与死亡，以及夺走她家人的绿光。等到夕阳降至地平线时，莉莉再也无法忍受继续在床上躺着。她试着如往常般喝些茶——加了许多糖——然后呕吐起来。那茶尝起来太像家了，就像詹姆从前为她沏出的味道。她怀孕期间曾喝下了多少，晨吐曾如何夺去了她的快乐。

他们离开以后，一杯又一杯的茶如她小时候喜欢的那样，西弗勒斯唯一知道的那样泡好，但她仍因逝去滋生的痛苦而排斥。直到她无法下床。直到他开口恳求。直到他说， **我可以帮你。让我来帮你。我愿意做任何事。**

**我可以带走一切，莉莉。让我带走这些。不是从你那里夺去。只是为了你。**

然后她让他。她让他带走了他们。第一次他对她施了昏昏倒地，抢在黑魔王到达之前夺下她，在她还不知道怎么回事时就令她无法反抗，但这一次有所不同。这一次是她允许的。她让他们被带离，被封锁。她同意了所有，还同意了让他碰她。

他坐在她的床边，那样恐惧，那样绝望，她抓住他的手说， **在我失去勇气或理智之前尽管动手** 。他紧紧握着她的手，握得发疼，握得结婚戒指深深硌入她的手指，然后他照她所说去做了。他褪下她戴在手上的戒指，完成了这个把戏。

消除像丈夫与孩子这般重要事情的记忆咒必然会留下痕迹。如果他用其他记忆代替——将她变为另一个人，赋予她全新的过去——也许她的身体，她的精神会更轻松，任何方面都会更轻松。

但西弗勒斯是自私的。他一直如此。他不能将她改造成一个全新的女人，任她顺从于这个他曾参与建造的世界。结果便是，经过了两年多时常昏睡的状态才得以恢复。她正与他说话时，忽然就觉得地板在脚下延展，她的视线一片模糊，漆黑笼罩，醒来面前摆着一杯冷茶，神色关切的西弗勒斯隔桌而坐。 **帮助。**

是的，当然。帮助。那便是他所做的事。他们陷入日复一日之中；他，从外面的世界给她带来礼物，书籍，消遣的玩意儿，正如人们会给持续高烧中正在康复的孩子带去的那般。还有陪伴，正如任何人会给予真正的朋友或心爱的恋人那般。她几乎可以透过他的眼睛看出来：他必定施予了那间小病房，他可怜的小女仆过度的关怀备至——隔桌的男人怀着如此的渴盼等待她的恢复。借用的家养小精灵为他们做了一年的饭，直到她成功做到。那是多么大的胜利；做饭，替换掉那小东西，她的活动范围扩展到整座房子，不再只是藏在三楼长长的走廊尽处的备用小病房。

再也无法避免时，他才要求她扮演仆人；他那样小心地解释，几乎好似她并非囚犯或奴隶。她昏昏沉沉病了数月才注意到魔杖不在身边；又怀疑了数月他不会还给她；这种透露证实了猜测。

甚于一切的，莉莉憎恨她多么轻易地就放弃了魔杖，在他许诺保护她的这些年——这些年来她坐在窗口，看着交替的四季摩挲过眼前光景，等待她可望而不可即的虚空重新填满。

莉莉筛拣过所有的记忆，找不到一件可以原谅西弗勒斯的事。

莉莉也找不到一件可以原谅自己的事。不过她也没有特别想要原谅。夕阳坠落时分，她放弃了休息，放弃了感觉好些，决定开始工作。

所以西弗勒斯在书房里找到了她。莉莉翻过一页书，不肯抬头。书本在她手中挣扎着，颤抖着。门咔哒合上，他的靴子后跟擦出的刺耳声响逐渐迫近。

她放下书，书脊平贴桌面。“你想怎样。”

他下颌颤动。“你在我的书房里。”

“我的确在。”她重新埋头书本。他只是站在那里，蜡黄的长脸上挂着愧疚的表情，好像他等得够久她便会屈服。好吧，她痛苦地想，以前这样是有用的。他所要做的只是等得够久，而她 **的确** 屈服过，就像愚蠢的少年，仿佛那是唯一合乎逻辑的方式去表达感激或友谊或——

莉莉甚至不愿去想下一个词。

“我很抱歉，”他生硬地说，“如果发生的——”

“闭嘴，”她突然打断。“我没有时间听你演练好的道歉，也不想听。”

西弗勒斯显得措手不及。他搜刮着词句。“我希望——”

“你想知道我是不是还准备来一次一忘皆空？”她摇头。身旁的笔记承载了她的报复，她写下一行，然后另一行，羽毛笔尖刮刻着羊皮纸。这种残暴带来的满足感足以支撑她坚持。

“不是。”

“那你为什么在这？”

翻搅的话语忽然冲出。“我想确定你还活着。”

“还？”

“在你曾经拥有这些记忆的时候得到的教训。”

不过莉莉已经知道了那些事，已经重新拾回：想要 **离去** 的欲望，想要穿过那扇门然后消失，想要跟随詹姆和哈利去往他们的所在。如果当时那样做了，她想，如果当时成功了，她就可以追上他们。她可以循着同样的路而去，如果伏地魔没有动手，那便由她自己来。

但她现在不一样了。她知道的。如果她踏上那条路，她最终会迷失，彻底迷失，独自一人。那种做法毫无用处，无法促使战争胜利，无法带回任何人，无法让任何人免于伤害。至少这里还有安慰，冰冷强烈的仇恨与暴怒驱使着她与西弗勒斯向前，就像被拖拽前行的船只与迷失航向的船舵。“那我向你保证，不会再有那样的事情发生。那样毫无意义。”

“我希望——”

“别说了。”

他原地站了片刻，身形摇晃。“如果有任何我能为你做的事，我都会做的。”

她举起手中的书。“束缚魔法。”

他张开嘴，然后又合拢。“什么？”

她若是喜欢他现在的样子，那可就太有趣了。事实上，她想打他，因为他没能领会。她仔细清晰地重复了发音。“束缚魔法。怎么，你以为我要问的是阴尸？更多炼造体，这一次用我孩子和丈夫的血制成？”

他吞咽着。他当然曾这样以为，所以他吐出了事先准备好的回答。“你不会想要那些方法的产物。你的孩子会在你手中腐烂。”

她的镇静薄得像纸，但依旧维持着。“我没那么蠢。我很了解那些方法的必须条件。我不至于傻到要求那些。”

他的脸色比平时还要苍白，他问，“你要对谁施加束缚？”

她在羊皮纸上又戳下一行笔记，然后回答。“有多少被标记的食死徒？”

西弗勒斯眨了下眼。她仍然可以出乎他的意料。最终他在她对面的椅子坐下。他永远无法抗拒谜题。终于开口时，他的声音轻柔，丝滑，毫无波澜，完全进入封闭状态。“我知道名字的至少有三十个。我不知道的还更多。多得多。军队已经扩张。”

“你还记得我说过的吗？消灭所有魔法？那个想法似乎没有可能。但我还有另一个。”她看着他交叠于身前的手，伸出羽毛笔的末端拂过，那么轻柔，拂过他左前臂的衣袖。“如果我可以，我会烧毁魔法——也许还有生命——从所有与 **那个** 连结的人身上。击垮他的军队，还给他一堆哑炮。还给他所作所为的报应。”

他没有喘息，没有晕眩，除了连呼吸也泯灭的静止之外再无反应。然后他眨了眼，动了下肩膀，但没有退离，没有尖叫。他将一切沉入海底，沉入大脑封闭术的坚冰之下。他来回扫视过他们之间的书桌上无形的砝码时，双眼之中仅存算计。

“可以做到的，”终于他说道。“这种连结本身就是束缚魔法，直接关联到每个食死徒。操纵现有的束缚魔法比创建新的更容易。”他抬眼看她，目光凝滞而晦涩。“我想，那样也会带走我的魔法。也许还有我的命，如果你成功的话。”

“还有雷古勒斯。”可接受的牺牲。

“他绝不会同意。”

“你会？”

他又全然地僵住，苍白的嘴唇几乎纹丝未动。“不要侮辱我。”

“那可能杀掉你。可能杀掉他们所有人。可能会以魔法扯出你们的灵魂。”

“未必。”

“那不就更糟了？”

他一刻也没有躲开她的凝视，现在也没有。这很勇敢，他向她表明他可以很勇敢。“我认为没有办法说服你选择别的路。”

“没有。”

“那你根本就没有给我选择。”

她放下羽毛笔，合起书。“别傻了。我想要你——你之前是怎么说的？ **承受这一切。** ”

多么奇怪，是 **这个** 要求——而非其他——令他站起身，扯动嘴角。一切都冻结于冰川之下，但内核处某些情绪在燃烧，在不觉间挣脱。

“谁能想到，”他说，伴随着刻意而缓慢的残忍。“珍贵的，美丽的，亲爱的莉莉·波特——母亲，妻子，凤凰社成员，黑魔王统治下的不幸臣民——现在正企图与黑魔王比肩？”他发出的声音若在隔世可能会被认作嘲笑；但在此，其中一丝笑意也无。那只是一种声音，混杂残暴与脆弱。

她能感觉到自己的镇静在碎裂，就像手中的羊皮纸。“你再敢——”

他打断她，加快语速。“我请求保留自己的生命绝对有道理。值得黑魔王本身。毫无疑问，你的计划和他们的一样黑暗，和他的一样黑暗。”他双手按住桌面，指节发白。“你需要力量来完成——来源本身极其罕见——还要你没有接受过的黑魔法以及黑魔王独有法术的训练——简而言之， **我** 。”

“我一个人也可以，”她吼道，也站起身来。

“你不可以，”他说，语气中传达着冷酷的终局。“哪怕是雷古勒斯也做不到，而且你知道另一个布莱克绝对不会同意。你从书中学到的内容不过是实际操作的影子。离开经验丰富的施咒人的指导，一周内你就会混乱收场。”

“你只是想让我需要你。我 **不需要** 。”

“尽管你坚持一心要冲进最危险的境地，莉莉，我还是要努力让你能幸存于这场战争。”

这话本可传达出浪漫的感情；结果却残酷，狠厉，充斥着悲惨的，不值得的 **爱** ——

杯子摔碎在墙上。门框满是茶渍。她甚至不记得自己扔出去，但总好过攻击他。他还有用处，一个冰冷的声音从她内心深处传来。“如果我觉得你要背叛我，我会毫不犹豫杀掉你。”

他张开嘴，好像要出声道出倨傲的反驳，关于她的弱点，关于她 **无关紧要** 的确切本质，但什么也没有说出。他再度合上嘴。他脸庞僵硬，下颌绷紧。

他相信她。很好。

“你还想作为我的助手吗，就像制作炼造体时？那好。你就是我的助手。这是不是你想要的？”

“不，”他怒吼。“不是。”

这不正是她所期待的吗，正是这样一览无遗。愤怒自她体内滋长，就像寒冷的火焰。她张开手按住桌面，支撑起身体，仿佛准备要越过桌子，对他施以肢体攻击。“那你想要什么？”

漫长的一分钟里，他盯住她，脸庞如苍白的面具，嘴唇扭曲僵硬，源于愤怒以及某些更深刻、更可怕的情绪。西弗勒斯不需要说出来；那无止境的欲念刻进了他的面容，渴盼着一度不受沉重过去的束缚产生于他们之间的存在。

他先移开了目光，没有试图将心碎裂而成的血肉抽搐的伤口化为言语。真遗憾；她巴不得借此对付他，撕碎他。尽管如此，莉莉还是明白这是对胜利的投降。

但仅仅胜利还不够。她想要 **复仇** 。她想握住一柄匕首，用她被刺穿的方式刺穿他。她对这柄匕首再熟悉不过。

“你说你爱我，”她说。

他掩饰得很好，她想。如果她不是那般了解他——如果他们没有年复一年地观察彼此的脸，年复一年地读懂每一次颤动与细微的变化，每一下使彼此身体充满生气的不自觉的呼吸——她可能都会遗漏。可是他的肩膀随着呼吸扯动，他的喉头在翻滚，她知道他几乎就在对她尖叫或发出毒咒的边缘。许多年前，或许当他们还是孩子的时候，他可能会。或许一切变得不同时——如果他真的孤身一人，如果他任由她死去——他可能会成为足够愤怒的人去发泄。

但他全都没有。他是足够自私的懦夫，他救了她，而非任由她的命运交予他人手中。所以他站在那里，忍受着，正如一个混蛋。

她抬起眼，遇上他灼烧的目光。他的眼中有着她从未见过的出离的憎恨与厌恶。很好。看来他们理解彼此。那么，扭动这把匕首，只为让教训深刻。“是真的吗？”

“这不重要。”他隔绝起自己，用层层的怒火与魔法包裹住自己，但答案昭然若揭，在他的脸上，他的眼中，他那缝合所有无力愤怒的引线：是的，是的，是的，当然， **是的** 。他可以试着扯出，但现在她便可以看到那些裂隙。她知道那些维系他的绳索。她知道如何用其系出绞索。

“这很重要，西弗勒斯。”她的一只手覆住身前的纸张，压下指尖，直到指节雪白，企图将其固定，嵌进桌里。是的，雷古勒斯，她想。我可以做到。他可以被控制。“这意味着你会照我说的去做。”


	36. The Potter Estate 波特庄园

她的要求简单易懂，直截了当，轻易便可在羊皮纸上列成清单： **让我看看你在波特庄园里做什么。帮我调查小汉格顿。帮我找到最后的魂器。帮我们打败他。然后离开我剩余的人生。** 当他服从命令的时候很简单，当他接受吩咐的时候很简单，度过恼怒厌烦的时时刻刻也很简单。并不轻松，但很简单。与西弗勒斯的每一次交流都是敏感神经的触及，于是她摆出一副将领的姿态。这显然激怒了他，但他很快便表现出了服从而冷峻的士兵模样。他要求一天的时间做些准备带她去波特庄园，清单中最简单的一项；她同意了，因为至少好过抠出他的眼睛弄脏地毯。

莉莉在这天里继续研究束缚魔法，为了向西弗勒斯提出关于黑魔法本质的一系列问题——整齐写下的清单好过当面去问——也为了掌控自己，将所有仇恨、愤怒与悲痛冻结于大脑封闭术下，将自己削成最为锋利无比的尖刺，磨成更为强力的武器。

事实证明，西弗勒斯是对的。就像这样，这样轻松得多，以冰层罩住自己，封住内心深处两场闪光的渺小死亡，任由其他一切轮转。毕竟痛苦可以筑起困住本身的监牢。以这样没有干扰的方式工作更为简单，没有爱、欲望、感情。也有一定的缺陷；比如说，她已经一整天都没吃东西。饥饿的念头缠住脑海的一瞬间便被吞没，变得无足轻重。总之，似乎算是潜在的问题；遗忘过于贪婪。她削尖羽毛笔时用力过猛，食指上刮掉了一层皮，但直到血染脏羊皮纸时她才注意到。这种做法也不是万无一失；还需要警惕，西弗勒斯的脸有办法使她旧事重演，使所有坚冰碎裂。但比起之前两天的暴力、酗酒和绝望，这绝对算得上进步，在冷静地考虑之下，莉莉承认比躺在床上哭泣要好得多。任何事都要好得多。

她在西弗勒斯推迟的大半天里研究书本，然后他将一瓶复方汤剂塞进她手里说道，“喝掉。效力只会持续两个半小时。我要给你的就是这个。”

很容易接受。信任变化无常，而自我保护的念头早已不复存在。她喝下了。

她变成的女人与她本身的体型没有太大区别。这样伪装跑起来会更轻松——她在凤凰社期间得到的经验。虽然莉莉不在乎她在哪里，也不在乎是谁。头发转为黯淡无光的灰褐色，如纸般稀薄。她的脸在变化，她看不见，也无所谓。

“波特庄园，”她用陌生人的声音问道。

“是的，”他说，喝下自己的那瓶，变成不久前在门口处差点遭到她攻击的灰白胡须的男人。

根据西弗勒斯新面孔的年龄和她自己感觉到脸颊松弛的程度推断，他们伪装的二人都在五十岁左右。从窗玻璃上瞥见的倒影证实了这一点。实际还要老得多。

“我应该是谁？”她问。

他可以承受这样看着她，就像是看着旁人。“梅莉波萨·斯泰普顿。混血，同事，新组织的成员。我会介绍的。”

他们用幻身咒隐形，穿过厨房从仆人出入的后门离开，他毫无预兆地抓起她的胳膊紧紧握住，于是便可与她并肩一道。

她几乎要呕吐。这太粗鲁，而且残忍，而且： **好得很** 。她会三倍奉还的。

波特庄园总是很美，不及马尔福庄园奢华，也没有因世代居住的纯血种先民而如格里莫广场那般破败。不过，草地已经失于修剪；西弗勒斯在高高的草丛中辟出一条路，让身后的痕迹恢复如常，原封不动。

来到门厅处，乔装的西弗勒斯挥动出复杂的手势，接着出现了另一扇通往厨房的门，那里的人太熟悉了，正踱着步，抱着一个孩子。

弗兰克·隆巴顿抬起头，看到西弗勒斯并非独自前来时，他嘴角的微笑瞬间僵住。但那只是暂时的僵硬；在一切变糟之前，弗兰克曾是一个傲罗，出色的傲罗。他知道如何不露声色。“嘿，塞普蒂默斯，”他说。“没想到是你。”

“我需要将你介绍给我的同事，”她身旁那粗哑的声音说道。“从现在起可能会由她来负责。梅莉波萨，这位是弗兰克·隆巴顿。”

**这** 难道不是扭动匕首的良机吗。“别那么冷淡，亲爱的。”她抓住西弗勒斯的手紧紧缠着。“我是他的妻子，不是同事。很高兴见到你，弗兰克。”

这举动证明了西弗勒斯的克制力，他与她相缠的手指抽动之时，只有贴在他身侧的莉莉能感觉到贯穿他身体的震颤。

弗兰克点点头，尽管他显然觉得不妥。“我很想和你握手，但是——”他示意着怀中男孩。“纳威这会儿要去午睡了。”弗兰克将注意力从他儿子身上重新转回。“带你的妻子过来，塞普蒂默斯，这样合适吗？”

“我也有疑虑，但不能再搪塞她了，”他说。他声音里的僵硬深埋其中，但莉莉可以听出。“不管怎样，如果我无法行动了，还是要有人能确保你们的安全。”

“不过，”弗兰克说。“我还是觉得不妥。”他望着怀里的男孩，神色转为温软的深情，使莉莉只得看向别处。“好吧，纳威，准备好去午睡了吗？爸爸有客人要招待。”

那男孩越过父亲肩头望着他们二人，然后向他父亲点了点头。

“我马上回来，”弗兰克说，接着穿过走廊消失在门后。

门关上的一瞬间，西弗勒斯便扯开被她握着的手，冰冷地耳语道，“你在玩什么。”

“以我对你的了解，你没有告诉他任何塞普蒂默斯这个人的情况。这是一种建立信任的方式，你简直蠢透了。”

“你不了解我在这里所做的事。我什么都没说过。”

她嗤之以鼻。“你无意中透露出来的够多了，不过也无所谓。据我所知，弗兰克是我的朋友，还是凤凰社的伙伴。这里只有你是食死徒，除非你忘了。”

面前虽不是西弗勒斯的脸，但那怒火中烧的表情绝对属于他。

在他得以反驳之前，莉莉再次抓起他的手，咧开唇角——那是毫无生气的表情，与其说是真正的笑，不如说只是在露出牙齿——然后她说道，“现在该在客人面前对你妻子好点了， **亲爱的** 。”

在西弗勒斯伪装的眼底，似乎有铸铁的牢笼封锁了，陌生的脸庞再次变得冷漠无情，他的手无力而死寂，哪怕她的指甲戳进他的手背。

弗兰克回来了，双手不安地搓着大腿。“那么，梅莉波萨，”他说。“我们开始谈正事吧。塞普蒂默斯对你说过什么吗？”

“什么也没说，”她欢快地说。“对吗，我亲爱的？”

他对她露出一闪而过的阴郁神情。“这样更安全，”他对弗兰克说道，语调短促清晰。“这里的屏障很坚固。可是我们家里大概就没这么安全了。”

“你觉得有人在监视你？”弗兰克尖锐地问道。“他们知道了吗？”

“一切都有可能，”西弗勒斯挥手比划道。“不过我怀疑没有。我一向小心谨慎。”

弗兰克看向莉莉，又看回西弗勒斯，他在餐桌旁坐下。“那你是怎么瞒过她的？”

莉莉来到弗兰克对面，西弗勒斯在她身旁一同坐下。他的手仍被她握在手里，她拍了拍他的手背。“我的塞普蒂默斯一直是个神秘的人，虽然这点最讨厌了。快告诉我吧，这里是不是只有你和那个男孩，弗兰克？”

弗兰克看着十分吃惊。“梅林啊，你真的什么都没告诉她，”他摇着头说。“不是的，我们有一群人，我们一直在逃亡，在爱丽丝——”他吞咽着。说出来一定还很艰难。莉莉的心在被坚冰冻结之前，因同情而短暂地揪起。“我的妻子，爱丽丝，死了。和爱米琳·万斯一起。我们一直尽可能四处转移藏身点，一路上也救下了其他人。但是几周前塞普蒂默斯发现了我们——就在我们快被食死徒找到的时候——他暂时把我们藏起来，然后带我们到这里待了更久。我们的目标只剩下我们这些人去完成了。”

“你们的目标到底是什么？”莉莉问道，虽然她觉得自己知道答案。

弗兰克转过目光，西弗勒斯极其微弱地点了点头。“你听说过凤凰社吗？”

莉莉几乎可以笑出来。她可能永远不会听说凤凰社的终结。“也许吧，但是你为什么还不告诉我，弗兰克？”

弗兰克有些紧张地面对她，再次向西弗勒斯瞥了一眼。他所有的本能一定都在强烈反对着告诉她任何事，这痕迹太直白了；但这里没有出路，西弗勒斯也没有干扰她，所以她笨拙尝试的间谍活动一定足够有用。

“你确定吗，”弗兰克问他。他不是十足的傻瓜，不愿意立刻坦白一切，这几乎让人感到安慰。

“你想让我证明她是我妻子？还是她的奉献精神？我想我可以同时证明这两件事，”他用对其他食死徒说话时那种陷入封闭的丝滑语调说道。他举起他们交握的手落在桌上，直视她的眼睛。他的表情在说， **是你先开始的。** “我的爱人，告诉我你的第一个儿子。他是怎么死的。”

话语的残忍令莉莉屏住呼吸，她可以因此杀掉他。就现在，就在这。他不能这样做——不能是这里，不能是现在，不能是他的手紧紧缠裹住她的手，他的目光直直钻入她的眼睛的时候，而弗兰克·隆巴顿一直在看着。她可以的，她搭在膝上的手已经伸向魔杖所在的口袋，她可以告诉弗兰克一切然后留在这里，她可以与西弗勒斯 **了断** ，将他的尸体葬于浅埋的坟墓，对着他的脸撒上泥土，从她的生命中抹去——

莉莉先撤回了目光，她看着桌子。咽下堵在喉中的愤怒与骄傲的冰团。如果她为了达到目的，如果她想要达到目的，就必须维持住伪装。她已经付出了足够多的代价。

“我的儿子死了，”她说，声音满含嘶哑的真挚。这是事实，是她此刻所能说出的一切。“黑魔王将他杀死在摇篮里。我的第一任丈夫激怒了他，就这样。他杀了他还有我的儿子。”

“我很抱歉，”弗兰克说，话语中的善意源于一个目睹无数悲剧的人。

墙上的时钟滴答着转过三十秒，莉莉抽了抽鼻子，恢复了些许镇静，一定程度的尊严。“那是很久以前的事了。”莉莉抽出西弗勒斯握住的手——表现得足够轻柔——然后像个孩子似的用衣袖擦了擦眼角。“我希望你不要提起这件事，你知道会让我有多难过，”她说。她的声音颤抖着——并非因为情绪，而是因为压抑着情绪，但结果是一样的。

“你明白我为什么要带她来吗，”西弗勒斯吸了口气之后说道，双手叠在身前。

“我想我明白了，”弗兰克说，他的放松表明两种计策都奏效了。

以后有的是时间杀掉西弗勒斯。莉莉抬起头，双眼仍因压抑的泪水稍显模糊，她问道。“所以。跟我说说吧，你们这些逃亡者是怎样被我丈夫救下免于厄运的。”

原来情况就是——通过间接的推断——他们一直在躲藏，却被发现了。凤凰社的最后成员们。为了安全起见，西弗勒斯要求不去了解其他人的身份，所以她也不会见到他们；整个组织中仅有弗兰克露面。西弗勒斯——伪装成塞普蒂默斯——只是给他们带来消息，给废弃宅邸中的他们带来补给，当他们受伤时给他们治疗。

这便是小天狼星担心的大阴谋，她丈夫家族房产的秘密用途。暗中支援凤凰社。提供一处堡垒。这本是詹姆会所做的事，如果他有这个机会，这想法苦涩而真实。

弗兰克解释完之后，莉莉终于开口问出——那超越其他一切，压在她心头的真正疑问。“如果黑魔王倒台。你有没有重建秩序的准备？组建新的政府？实现解放？”

弗兰克神色震惊。“梅林啊，是不是——你所进行的任务超出了我的了解？”他倾身靠近。“是不是——我是说，我听说过死亡圣器。”

她顿了一下才记起，不过，是的：米勒娃说过，甚至詹姆也说过，那是她给哈利读过的三兄弟的故事。隐形斗篷，复活石，老魔杖，死亡圣器，传说成为了人们不断探索，不断寻找的存在。

老天，那些都好像是一百年前的事了。“他得到了老魔杖。”

弗兰克点头，表示知道。“不过要是我们能找到复活石——邓布利多过去一直在寻找它们。据说复活石可以让人起死复生。”弗兰克眼中流露的渴望再熟悉不过。“应该是一颗黑色的小石头，自从邓布利多死后我们就一直在寻找。这就是他留给我们的全部。”

“邓布利多，”莉莉说着谎言，口中干涩。“你想用复活石把邓布利多带回来，去战斗？”

很明显不是。他会带回的人与她选择的同样面容清晰，倘若有可能成真。

“是的，”弗兰克撒了谎。

令他失望虽说不容易，但确有必要。莉莉瞟了一眼身旁的西弗勒斯，他却毫无反应。透露与否都由她决定；她已经明确表示这是她的战争。“据说还有——别的方法能打败他。”她耸耸一边的肩膀。“要是没旁的，他也是一个人。有朝一日总会死掉。”一个老妇人的谎言，但很适合。

莉莉看到弗兰克眼中的希望熄灭了。他低下头，揉了揉后颈。“我不知道。我们关注的问题都更实际些。主要还是考虑生存，塞普蒂默斯不能经常过来，我们也没有多少——魔杖太少，孩子太多。”弗兰克揉了揉头发。“我们是一群难民，不是军队。我也希望——”

“我知道有个人，”莉莉插嘴说道，突然生出一个必须倾吐的想法。“佩雷纳尔·勒梅。她在巴黎。你能传递消息吗？还有她的丈夫尼可，他离得更远。我不能告诉你是哪里，但确实有一群流亡在外的英国人，一旦战争胜利，他们需要遣返回国——”

“战争？”弗兰克问。“梅莉波萨，你是说——”

“不要问出我不能回答的问题，弗兰克，”莉莉说。“假如存在秘密战争，我们当然不能冒险告诉你。”

“假如存在的话，当然。”他点点头，表示理解。“我猜你为邓布利多工作过。这是他的策略之一。”他推断了一下。“尼可·勒梅？”

她咧嘴笑着，至少这一次是因他的领会而真诚的笑，即便透过陌生人的嘴唇也感觉很好。“尼可·勒梅。假如你们有需要，可以作为逃亡的退路，如果一切顺利，也可以成为盟友。如果黑魔王倒台。”

除了具体位置，她道出了关于狼人聚居地的一切。还承诺给出半块羊皮纸——小天狼星必须分享，而尼可也只得接受。还需要告知小天狼星，以防她与身旁之人发生不测，身旁乌云般的人影始终在听却一言未发。通过尼可，他们可以联络到佩雷纳尔并肩作战，不必再单打独斗。小天狼星和雷古勒斯偷渡麻瓜种的过程中也有些熟人，可能会有人出于同情心帮助他们逃往境外。或是返回境内。

单独看来，他们只是四处躲藏的难民。联合起来，他们便可成为军队，组建新政府。弗兰克结识了一些流亡的魔法部工作人员，他们可以一砖一瓦地重建秩序——像雷古勒斯、小天狼星甚至西弗勒斯这样的人都可以提供支持，共同合作。西弗勒斯不时地插话给出信息：谁可以信任，谁不可以，谁可能被策反。那几乎将发起一场内战，随着他们的掩护，随着弗兰克的推演，随着对盟友、方位、力量、场所、人员种种信息的罗列——渐渐制定出黑魔王最终垮台的计划，在汤姆·里德尔死后从剩余食死徒手中夺回国家的计划。步伐缓慢，但稳扎稳打，迫使他们就范的网络开始成型。

她几乎要为之鼓舞，要振作起来，还有其他人能够并且愿意去战斗——世界并没有完全失落，还有可能恢复。一切几乎有如希望。

复方汤剂持续效力的时间在飞速流逝。两个小时后，太阳落山了，小纳威裹着毯子迷迷糊糊走来。弗兰克动作熟练，轻松地便将他抱起在膝头。男孩仰起身子，小手挡在嘴边对着父亲耳语，弗兰克露出微笑。

希望破灭了，她的心中一片冰冷空白，因为必须如此，因为她别无他选，因为否则只剩血红绘就的挣扎尖叫。“瞧瞧几点了。我们要耽误了，塞普蒂默斯。现在该走了。我们已经占用了你太多时间。”

“我想已经有充足的准备继续谋划了，”弗兰克说。“纳威刚刚对我说他饿了。让我送送客人吧，纳威。”

他将男孩抱回地上站起身来。纳威与莉莉目光接触之时，她意识到自己的目不转睛。在弗兰克能注意到之前，她撤回了目光。

“如果我毫不知情的话，梅莉波萨，”弗兰克伸出一只手说道，“我都想说你曾是一名凤凰社成员。”

“如果你毫不知情，”莉莉说着，与他握了手。“不过你很清楚实情。”

“我还是别瞎猜了，”弗兰克说，“不然塞普蒂默斯该发脾气了。”

“的确，”她说。“我们需要保持联系，弗兰克，不过这次——这次比我预料中的进展还要多。如果情况发生变化，如果黑魔王倒台——”

弗兰克点点头，与西弗勒斯握手。“我们会准备好朝着讨论的目标前进。魔法部，飞路网，阿兹卡班。”

西弗勒斯插嘴道。“救出麦格是主要目标，但如果你们能击退摄魂怪——”

弗兰克抬起手。“我知道。我会告诉其他人，开始实战演练。如果你们能弄到魔杖——”

“我们可以，”西弗勒斯说。莉莉再次缠住西弗勒斯的手臂，虽是假装做戏，但传达的信息很明确： **我会要求你做到。** 他的手在她掌心抽动。“我保证。”

回程时，并肩之人同样蛮横无礼，他们通过后门直接进入厨房。门刚一关上，他便像被她灼伤似的扯出手。陌生的手微微颤抖着握住熟悉的魔杖，他对着门施下屏障，然后转过身来。“你怎么 **敢** 。”

“我怎么敢？ **你** 怎么敢。我当时就应该杀了你。你竟然 **妄想** 用我儿子的死来对付我——”

“你大可以动手，然后把他们也杀掉，”他冷笑道。“他们本来藏得好好的。你带去那些烂主意等于害了他们。好像一群狼人和一个你都没见过的人在巴黎的女人就能让情况好转似的。”

“如果你再提起哈利，我就不会那么仁慈了。”她手中握着魔杖，那是公然的威胁。

“那是 **仁慈？** 感觉倒像是在折磨我。”

她在狂怒中唾道，握住魔杖的手指绷得发白。“你活该。”

“我做这些是为了你——全都是！为了你！”复方汤剂的效力正在褪去，所剩无几；他的双眼从淡褐变回熟悉的暴怒的漆黑，目光灼烧着穿透她的眼睛，莉莉能感觉到她的脸也在变回原本的模样。“这不就是你想要的吗？”

“所以你就对我隐瞒，是吗？”

“如果你被逮捕，被审问，他们都会没命。单是见到隆巴顿，知道他躲藏的地方，对我们两人来说都太危险了。你宁可坚持自以为是也不想保证他们的安全？”

“我不相信你，”她说着，以新生的野蛮咬出每一个字。“我再也不会在 **任何** 事情上相信你。”

“对，我想你一定是从佩迪鲁那里学到的教训。可惜你却学错了。”

他避开她射出的第一个毒咒，接着是第二个。直到第三个——一个恶毒的诅咒——才迫使他还击，尽管他已经处于劣势，还是作出了反击。他冲出厨房门外，她死命跑着跟在后面，疯狂地向他甩出毒咒。他飞起来——从汤姆·里德尔那里学到的把戏——飞向楼梯栏杆，消失进走廊，飞过实验室。

她徒劳地怒吼出诅咒；莉莉不能飞行。她狂奔上楼时，他们之间拉开了距离。她想伤害他，他却像个懦夫一样逃跑。简直不可饶恕。

莉莉爬上楼梯，气喘吁吁破门入室：空的，空的，空的，她尖叫出他的名字，咒骂着，大喊道：懦夫，骗子，魔鬼。

头顶上方传来脚步声。毫不犹豫：她狂奔上三楼，他会被困住，然后她就可以揍他揍他 **揍** 他，直到某处得以弥补。

炼造体蜷缩的地方曾被她称为她的房间——门开着。衣橱是空的。只剩下他的卧室了。她冲进去——

缴械咒直朝她击来，她又咒骂着，想抢过飞向他的魔杖，但已经来不及了。他抓住魔杖，她停下来，距他仅有数英尺远。

“给你，你不就是想要这个吗？”他怒吼着，不知将什么摔到她脚边。

两枚闪闪发光的戒指。一枚金色的结婚戒指，还有一枚的钻石如她小拇指甲般大，詹姆曾单膝跪地结结巴巴地说着，他 **知道** 钻石太大， **知道** 有点荒唐，但毕竟是很久以前家族代代传下来的——

记忆中，詹姆的口中涌出了雪花而非言语，一切封存于玻璃之下。

莉莉怒不可遏。这是底线，而他已经完全越过——她知道他很残忍， **早** 就知道，但这——

她向他冲去，于是演变成肢体冲突。

她的举动完全出乎他意料，手中的两根魔杖都被她夺下扔出，滚过房间停在床底，远离了他们二人。她扑着他在地板上倒作一团，但他比她高大，他们刚撞上地毯，他便占据了上风。他抓住她的一只手腕压在地上，嘴唇因凶狠的怒吼而扭曲，但她的另一只手挣脱开来，拳头挥向他的牙齿，一次，两次，三次。血在他的唇边绽开，顺着下巴淌过——她的指节被他的牙齿割破——他愕然于疼痛，紧抓不放的手忽地一松，她双手并用猛然扳着他翻过身，横跨在他腰上。

她的两只手伸向他的喉咙，然后 **掐住** 。

他还在怒吼，丝毫没有退让，双手扯着她的头发，又绕住她的脖颈——但他没有真的用力，没有真的伤害她。他的手是无力的虚声恫吓，拇指断续扣住她的锁骨，而她掐紧了他的喉管。在那一刻，她觉得她可以做到，可以因为他的所作所为而杀了他。

——这是他们接触最多的一次，自从那晚以来，自从 **之前** 。想到这里，她的手稍稍放松。莉莉喘着粗气，突然因得胜而浑身炽热，鲜血染红他的嘴唇，她造就的鲜血——既美丽，也满足了强烈狂暴的冲动，还令人恐惧—— **天啊** ，这般爱着她的人就要死去了？她就要徒手杀掉他吗，就像这样？这便是结果吗？她便是这样的女人吗，怀着如此自私的悲痛与盲目的愤怒，还不如一头野兽？

莉莉不想杀他。还不如去死——这个念头如诱惑的塞壬之歌。若是西弗勒斯的手在她脖颈收紧，一切很快便会结束。但他没有。他不会的。

她俯下身，松开双手搭在他肩头，似乎是眼泪堵在她的喉中，垂下的头发遮去从愤怒转为悲伤的脸。一切都崩塌了，所有她精心搭建的愤怒与克制，她无法阻止。

他在她身下干咳，扶在她锁骨上的手此刻远非威胁——更近似于安慰。她厌恶这感觉，但不想让他抽离。他没有移开手。“莉莉，”他说着，声音嘶哑。

莉莉摇头，泪水忽然涌出，模糊了她的声音。“天啊，西弗勒斯——”

他从她的肩头松开一只手，试探着触碰破损的嘴唇。“没事的。”

“ **不是** 的，”她说着，向他靠近，手指拂过他的嘴唇。“我竟然想——”莉莉哽咽了，说不出话来。

“我说了没事的。我活该，活该更多。”他唇角的模样看上去似乎高兴于他们终于发生搏斗，终于发泄出来，此刻他们之间可以存在一丝坦诚了。“我的确激怒了你。”

“你很可恶。为什么你总是这样该死的可恶。”她发出的微弱声响既非笑声也非呜咽，她委顿下来，头垂靠在他的肩上。若是看不见他的脸，她便可以承受，可以接受安慰，可以接受他。她痛苦地低喃，“你怎么可能还爱我。”

“别——”他说，语气严厉。他一手撑在身后，支着坐起身来，她滑到他的膝头。“别这么说。这些都不是你的错。”

她哽住。“够了。”

西弗勒斯注视着她的脸，目光晦涩而艰深。他说什么也无法解决，做什么也无法弥补。决意很快便浮现于他的脸上，莉莉甚至都没有意识到，但之后她猜想那是否是他唯一能给予之物。

他染血的嘴唇堵住她的喉咙，捕捉自其而始的抽泣，然后全部吞下。

莉莉呼吸窒住，她的手攥紧他肩头的长袍。他抽离时留下了温热的印记，她知道是他嘴唇留下的血。

他们所做的一切便是彼此伤害与被伤害，一次又一次。永远没有任何不同。当他抬起脸重新与她目光相接时，她没有犹豫，她没有退缩，她竭尽全力地吻他，疯狂地希望能伤害他或伤害她，或同等地伤害他们，希望他们可以从彼此身上得到应受的惩罚。

——他知道的，他也想要。他的回吻中充斥着牙齿的碰撞，她的嘴唇沾染了来自他的鲜血的味道。覆住她后背的手收紧她的脊骨。

搏斗永远不会停止。他们之间再无任何能不及于此。她的衣服已经破裂，而他也是，所以再多一些撕扯也无关紧要；罪已于数天前在他的床上犯下，所以再次完成也无法对她造成伤害。西弗勒斯已经惯于暴力，所以从来也没有任何区别；而对莉莉来说，这仍是一种对自己的暴力。

他们仍在继续。一闪而过的渴望令她想于剧痛中低吟出死去丈夫的名字，只为伤害他，只为告诉他这些不算什么—— **他** 不算什么，这些无关于 **他** ——但那锋利同时割伤了他们，也许她伤得还更深些。

而那只会是谎言。

这与上一次完全不同。他那样紧地抓住她的臀部，她的皮肤上布满了手指状的瘀痕，他不再害怕碰碎她——已不可能碰碎如此支离破碎的她。但这与上一次又完全相同，因为仍旧，该死的，正是做爱，毫无意义，仅仅依存于他们二人之中的存在。至少这样更好，献出她的身体比她不值得的心更好。屈服于这种反常的欲望比听他说出来更简单，他也知道。当他的爱在她腿间留下一片狼藉时，她会更容易接受。

当一切结束，当她抵达失去意识的极乐与虚无的瞬间，当搂住她后背的手攥紧她的头发，他在她身下浑身颤栗呼吸困难，无论如何她也无法将他推开。莉莉再也无法解开与西弗勒斯身体的纠缠，更加无法解开与他生命的纠缠。他们的魔杖以休战的方式留在床底，他扶着她起身上床，紧紧缠裹住她的身体。

睡意袭来前莉莉脑海中浮现的最后念头是，他口中的血尝起来不像是赦免。


	37. Absolution 罪无可赦

莉莉深夜独自在西弗勒斯的床上醒来，令她想用双手撕碎枕头，而种种原因之中无一算得上好。

她的结婚戒指和订婚钻戒仍在原处，曾被西弗勒斯摔在她脚边。它们仍像是一种指控。在她能控制自己之前——在她能捡起它们，知道自己再也不会放下不会摘下之前——她将它们踢进床底。

“出去，”在实验室里找到他时，她说。“我需要单独熬制些东西。”

他只是在准备原料，所以没有借口留下，没有什么东西必须在冰冷的月光下才能搅拌，或者留在繁星之下才能成形。“你要熬制什么？”

“你 **以为** 是什么？还是说没人跟男孩子讨论过这些事？”

这话既是事实，也不全是事实。不过，已经足够令他脸色煞白了。他放下手中用来剥除金盏花梗的小刀。“莉莉——”

她痛恨他叫她名字的语气，就像他要原谅她一样。宽恕是给应得之人，而莉莉知道，毫无疑问她不应得。“去吧，除非艾菊花粉没了。最多也就半小时，我不需要你的帮助。”

熬制过程用到了一些最古老的巫术，与其说魔药，不如说是茶，而且多数工序麻瓜都可以完成：覆盆子叶，白芷根，普列薄荷味苦如罪，若不当心处理几乎会产生毒性。魔法使之完全生效，除了负罪再无别物在她内心滋长。上一次没有产生后果只是运气，但莉莉不打算养成依赖运气的习惯。她并没有打算对此养成任何习惯，但她也放弃了对未来的预计。坩锅中的药剂还未凉时她便喝下，她努力不去想那味道。

莉莉偷出最后一样她需要的东西，咽下她最后的骄傲，最后的信任，最后的所有，然后去往书房，西弗勒斯正坐在书桌旁处理信件。

“过来，”她站在门口说。“我们需要谈谈。”

她没有等他跟来。他最终会跟来的；他已经跟随了这样久，此刻没可能再一反常态。

厨房里，她倒了一杯酒，然后又一杯——香醇浓厚的好酒，单是闻一下都令人醉意盎然。西弗勒斯在她之后的三十秒进入厨房，第二只酒杯置于桌上，向他滑去。

在一段沉默之后，传来手指触碰酒杯时微弱的清脆声响。他放下酒杯时声音再度响起。很好；他没有让她忍耐。她不知道自己是否还能忍耐。她等着，然后问道，“你对我隐瞒了什么？”

“很多东西，”他立刻以平乏的语调说道。“重要的没多少。几本书，我归还了你的结婚戒指和订婚戒指——”他硬生生止住。她回头看去，他昏沉无力地摇着头，举起酒杯仔细检查。“你在里面放了什么？”

“吐真剂。只加了半滴松松你的舌头，还不足以让你的防线完全崩溃。你用 **归还** 这个词形容 **摔过来伤害我** 的行为挺有意思的。”她喝下一大口酒，然后重新斟满自己的酒杯，在他对面坐下。“你给我下过药吗？”

“没有，”他咬着牙说，震惊于那酒杯，仿佛可以用愤怒的力量将其击碎。“是你给我掺了药。”

“的确。你就没给我掺过药？迷情剂？Complicio？”

“迷情剂闻起来像血，装满书的地窖还有……”他的脸扭曲了。他挣扎着，想要供出一个不同的事实，但他失败了，她看得出。“还有你以前常用的那种洗发水，闻着像甜美的紫罗兰。没有。从来没有。你怎么还敢 **问** 。”

这不是她想要的答案。“你有没有想过给我下点药？”

坦诚是无情的光，而他无处可避。“有，”他咬牙答道，因为事实便是，他并非是比这答案更好的人，他们都知道正因如此她才会发问。

“那你为什么没有？”

答案在他口中四处冲撞了片刻，与他挣扎搏斗，然后汹涌而出。“那样不够。不是真的。”

“现在就是真的了？像这样？”她比划着他们之间的距离，他们之间发生的如绞索般悬吊的一切。“这样就是你想要的？”

“不是。你肯定知道，”他唾道。

“事实上，我不知道。我们两个，我们已经够反常的。”她又喝下一口。真的是一瓶好酒，哪怕味蕾失常，她也能肯定；可惜没有好好品尝，而是这样加以利用。“你想要什么？”

他因竭力与愤怒而僵硬苍白，尽管如此，还是生拉硬扯出一声似乎耗尽他意志的低吼，他极力不去尖叫：“ **更多。** ”

那难道没有敲响邻镇的教堂钟声吗？那难道没有为万事万物染上色彩吗？

“如果我从来没有——如果什么都没发生过呢？”

他紧紧抓住桌沿，仿佛正垂荡在悬崖边缘，指节绷得发白。“我曾经—— **现在** ——也愿意接受。”

她想对他尖叫 **骗子** ，但她忍住了脾气。他不可能撒谎。这就是她想要的真相，不加掩饰，完整无缺。不过仍存在一丝怀疑。“半分所有总好过一无所有。”

他几乎挣扎了整整一分钟；她只向杯底加了一丁点魔药，所以她任由他继续；他会失败的。药剂出于本性会起效，但无论如何西弗勒斯出于本性也要挣扎。终于他说，“半分错事还不如一无所有。我想，我们现在都明白。”

“别妄想告诉我什么还不如一无所有。”她很确定，也想要继续逼问。“可你从来没有给我下过药？一次也没有吗，哪怕是意志薄弱的时刻？”

他看着像是可以因为她重复发问而扑过桌子徒手杀了她，即便正处于吐真剂发挥效力的情况下。这理所应当；此时此刻，他想摔给她任何东西都理所应当。

但他的动作果断而平稳，将掺了药的酒送到嘴边，然后一饮而尽。他放下空酒杯，落回桌面时击起一声鸣响，他炽烈的目光望进她的双眼。“从来没有。”

真实与信任的表露本身就很动人。但遗憾的是，并没有持续太久。“没有咒语？没有——其他一忘皆空？没有魔法，诅咒，宝物——”

“没有。”话语压抑而出。“从来没有。一次也没有，你从记忆咒中恢复的时候没有，贝拉特里克斯用我发明的诅咒活生生剥开你的皮，你在我的照顾下受伤的时候没有，我们还小的时候没有，我们上学的时候没有，你结婚而我成为忠心不二的食死徒的时候没有。 **从来没有。** ”他因力竭而轻微摇晃——其余的药剂，以及想必是空腹饮下的酒精，正在慢慢见效。“我违背你的意愿对你施过的唯一魔法，就是那天晚上为了救你，把你从你幸福的家里绑走，我知道从那之后你一直在悔恨。我无论如何也不愿再重蹈覆辙。”他眼中闪烁着邪恶的光芒，那是一种胜利。“其他一切—— **一切** ——都基于我对你绝对同意的理解。”

莉莉能听出每个字所涵盖的意义，她无法反对。一股酸涩的沮丧自她喉中涌起，穿透了所有愤怒。“那就解释不通了。”

“解释什么？”他的声音在激烈陈词后略有放缓，随着进入血液的剂量增加而迅速沙哑。

“解释——解释我看着你的时候，我还是——”她犹豫着，伸手去拿身后的酒瓶，再次斟满他们的酒杯。“我有种我希望不存在的感觉。”

他们都知道酒精会加重吐真剂的药效。再喝下去，他会在地板上倒作一摊黑色长袍，但她不在乎，似乎他也无所谓。他们面前出现的桥梁需要跨越。他举起酒杯审视着，一只漆黑晶亮的眼睛透过酒杯审视她，其中有着无法掩饰的猛烈的希望。“哪怕是现在？”

“哪怕是现在。”至少他应该得知这个真相，而且这也不是令人愉快的真相。“我恨你。比我能用言语表达的还要恨。但那没有——还有别的感觉，两者没有相互抵消。只是陷入混乱。”她第一次将目光从他身上移开，看着掌心来回晃动的酒杯中打着旋的琥珀色酒液。“我希望有解药，有反咒。有简单的解释。有办法解脱出来。”

“不单是你，”他说着，声音空洞。

莉莉又喝了一大口酒，冲去口中那真相的味道。她放下酒杯时，已经准备好问出更多了。“你也是？你一直想要——解脱出来？”

他坐着，摇晃着，指尖描摹身前桌面上一块涡状的木纹，一圈，一圈，又一圈。她的问题本是有些想伤害他，但他回答的语气近乎温柔。“不是一直。”

“不过，也是大多数时候吧。”

“对。大多数时候。那样会更轻松。”他的指尖在木纹中央停下，敲了一下，两下。“作为黑魔王的仆从，我本可以很成功，如果不是那么想救你。我受人尊敬。拥有权力。是你毁了这一切。”他倾着头，仿佛正试图从远处辨识出什么。“或者是我，因为想救你的命。”他再次注视着她，眼睫下的瞳仁一片茫然，他的声音毫无感情，无比空洞。“而你给我的回报就是利用我。利用我的信任。我们曾经彼此信任。”

“我知道我曾经信任过你，”她同意道，与其说是恼怒，不如说是挫败。但此时他们之间任何的不信任都理所应当。“所以我们要衡量一下吗？谁害了谁更多？”

他叹息，刹那间，她几乎 **喜欢** 这样的他——至少这一次，他悲伤而坦诚。“我们都知道算起来谁更有罪。我知道我从你那里夺走了什么。你一直很清楚。”

“我清楚？告诉我。”她声音里的热度流逝于操纵的冰冷命令中。“我想听你说。”

他与她目光相接，双眼如同凝滞而无尽的夜空。那眼中聚集了，承载了满室灯光。“我让你的家人死去。我牺牲了他们的生命来保护你，那更是为我自己，为我们共同过去的回忆，而不是为你。”

他虽说得坦率，但并不容易。没有辩护，没有争论，只有赤裸而可怕的真相。听他说出来丝毫不会觉得好些，但也没有扼杀她内心的另一种感觉。她的视线瞬间因泪水而模糊。

“是的，”她说，声线并非如她希望中那般稳定。“如果说你想保护我，那你就真的大错特错了。”她吞咽着，努力想压抑住，但终究无法抵抗倾吐。“在我的生命里没有人像你这样地伤害过我，西弗勒斯。你夺去我的家人，夺去我最好的朋友，夺去整个世界，我不明白发生了这一切之后，我怎么 **可能** 还那么在乎你，有一半的时间里，我都不知道是想杀你，还是——”不。 **不。** 自从那咒语之后，她还没有在他面前哭泣过，从今以后也不会。她捂住嘴，摇摇头，飞快地眨着眼睛。几次平稳的呼吸，再一大口酒，眼泪便消失了。消失是因为必须消失。要继续向前。“所以我才觉得你肯定给我下了药。因为其他任何解释都说不通。在你做了这一切之后不可能说得通。”她发出半声哽住的笑。“我甚至——你找到牝鹿的那晚，我第一次睡在你的床上时，你知道我在看什么书吗？”

他为之吸引，打量着她。“我想知道。”

“是一本关于黑魔法和束缚魔法的书。当时我就觉得黑魔标记是一种束缚。我想要——我希望能解除它。我希望能把你救出来。”

他狂笑不止，笑声不像平常那样压抑，但依旧空洞。“救 **我** 。你当然想过。”他恢复原状，审视着她的脸。“不过，再也不会了。”

“不会了。再也不会了。”

天晓得他们这般坐了多久，他们无法对望，悬在之间的罪摇摇欲坠。他们都非常残忍。始终没有含糊其辞；他们对彼此犯下的罪过无法归零，只会不断累积为成堆剔净的尸骨，没有任何罪名能够赦免他们二人。

然后她说，“来吧。已经到了半夜，剩下的时间你该睡觉了。”

她将他扛在肩头，他歪斜着倚靠她身侧，爬上楼梯。他身材虽高，但瘦得像根杆子，被搀扶的姿态便显得笨拙；他努力抬起头，却仍耷拉着，终于垂在她肩上。他的脚多半还能撑着走上台阶；她只需要在他失去平衡的时刻紧紧托住他。他的一绺头发蜿蜒滑进她的领口，挠着她的肩胛，她觉得痛恨。她痛恨自己想要这种感觉，痛恨他的手臂环在她肩上带来的安慰，痛恨帮助他、搂住他的腰、感觉身旁他的呼吸带来的满足，痛恨 **他** 的程度几乎等同于痛恨这样对他的自己。但事实——

事实是，无论她有什么感觉，都完完全全属于她自己。让她成为最可怕的魔鬼。背叛了两次。

莉莉扶他转过身面朝她，正准备让他倒进床上时，他的嘴唇贴着她的锁骨，轻声说着几乎听不清的话。

“你说什么？”莉莉问道，从他肩头拉下长袍。

在发丝掩盖下，他抬起嘴唇贴近她耳畔。“我爱你。”

她解开他的大衣纽扣，努着嘴唇。这是她现在最不想听到的话。“你说过了。”

“是的，”他说着，向她眨了眨眼。“但现在你知道这是真的。”

他身上还剩衬衫和裤子，还需继续穿着。她不会更进一步，不会在这种状态下。为了避免双方误解的危险，值得他衣衫凌乱着醒来。“试着睡一会儿吧。我想等你清醒过来之后，你会非常生气的。”

“相当生气，”他语调自信，表示同意，他坐在床上姿态不雅地努力抬起双腿。“我不知道是否会原谅你。”

“你不用原谅。我也不会原谅你所做的任何事。”此刻，似乎他们都不得不说出真相，因为吐真剂应当发挥效力。“无论如何，我很抱歉。我不应该这样。我之前很确定——”她叹息。指责也于事无补。“我为这一切感到抱歉。如果你明天想赶我走，或者——任何事。我都会照你说的去做。”

“仅此一次吧。”

她哼着。“你不会喜欢我的，如果我一直照你说的做。如果我是那种听话的小姑娘。”

“当然不会。”他的长腿终于抬到床上，躺下时头发散落开来。他拨开脸上的一绺头发，出神地对着天花板喃喃道。“你应该留下。”

他并不是指这座房子；他指的是这里，这个房间，他的床。这想法虽可怕，但同样诱人。不管怎样，身体舒适总是有其吸引力。她以轻柔的私语责备道，“别那么可怜。不适合你。”

他揉揉眼睛，手紧张地颤抖着，覆上她的膝盖。“我找过办法。你一定知道我找过。没有办法移除标记，也没有解药能解……别的。如果我有，我会给你的。”

“我知道。没关系。”

“有关系，”他说，困倦的不满仍在他唇角徘徊。

这一刻的亲密无间需要如此高昂的代价，但代价已经付出。她偎过身，拂开他脸上的发丝。“我知道没有。”

那不过是魔法与化学物质在他身上见效的结果，但她的指尖触碰之时，他的脸上几乎浮现出一丝微笑。有那么一瞬间，莉莉想知道她是否尚未放弃寻找比他所找到的更多的信息。

炼造体仍在她的旧房间里哭泣。似乎已经持续了好些天。她想知道它是否还吃东西，是否还睡觉，是否有所知晓与觉察。

莉莉睡在书房里。

到了早上，厨房水池中倒满了每瓶酒——全部倒空——以及每瓶吐真剂。她撞见他正倒掉最后一瓶清澈的魔药。

她累得无法再争辩。莉莉看着他倒完，将空瓶扔进堆满的水池，然后她平静地问道，“我们要谈谈吗？”

他没有转身，打量着那堆空瓶。一只瓶子倒了，撞到另一只。他对着一堆空瓶说，“我不想谈。”然后一挥魔杖，空瓶全部消失。

“我没意见。”他们已经谈够了好几辈子的话。莉莉揉了揉太阳穴。“小汉格顿？”

这是一句真正的询问，而非命令，本身也是一种提议。他听得出，一定听得出，他挺直身体的姿态表明了这一点。

终于，他抬头看她。“好。小汉格顿。”


	38. A Different Trap 另类陷阱

“为什么这里没有更多保护措施？根据听说到的情况，挂坠盒有精心保护；日记本和金杯有看门狗；冠冕有霍格沃茨本身。但这里却只有几个普通的咒语来保护这块地方不受破坏。太小儿科了。”她的目光投向身侧。“为什么？”

她知道他站在那里，但隐身着，与四周融为一体。虽然看不见，但仍能明显感觉到身旁温暖的身躯。

“也许雷古勒斯弄错了。”他呼出一口气，在午后的寒冷空气中几乎凝结成了雾。“或者黑魔王知道过于强大的屏障会引起过多注意。”

“那，一起？解除这些咒语，看看我的黑魔法探测器会不会有反应？” 他们为魂器而改良的那只黑色卵石——在霍格沃茨派上了大用场，现在但愿能再次证明它的有效——石头在她手中，但目前为止，它散发出的热量仅仅来源于她的手掌。

“一起，”他说，随着施展魔法的微弱噼啪声，他开始解开屏障。她跟着配合。

在他们二人合作之下只需要几分钟的时间。“这应该是最后一个了。做好准备，可能实际上跟表面情况不一样，”他说，然后她摆出战斗的姿势，一手举着魔杖，另一手握着黑魔法探测器。

最后一层屏障解除时，莉莉喘了口气。探测器突然发热——热度烫得惊人，速度也快得惊人。

“没什么不对劲，”她迅速说道，感觉到西弗勒斯转向她时带起的气流。“只有——探测器有感应。”

“看来就在这里，”他严肃道。

“不管是不是，至少这里有些东西。”

破屋与被屏障笼罩时别无二致：没有可看之处。房子仍处于废弃时的状态，年久失修。那叠材料里包含大量研究记录——研究得 **太多** ，莉莉想着，猜测雷古勒斯是否故意拖延——不过主要内容还是一张地图。曾有一个老汤姆·里德尔：年轻时住在一座位于山坡上的宅邸。他年轻轻轻便与家人一起，在那座上了锁的大宅子里，浑身毫无痕迹地死去。那些人的死当然令麻瓜的司法系统困惑不已，但任何巫师都能看得出，还会感到一阵掠过脊骨的寒意。

很明显花了不少功夫才获得麻瓜警方的报告；那些文件上都有一道新月形的穿孔，莉莉一看便认出是犬牙咬住的痕迹。其他材料还包括历史悠久的斯莱特林学院，佩弗利尔家族历经无数已消失的高贵谱系，最终衍生出冈特家族。这部分内容是手抄下来的，雷古勒斯原本流畅的笔迹潦草无比，虽然具体情况未能得知，但明显是匆忙写就，字母o成了一道道直线，而字母t的交叉都只划出了一半。冈特家族已经衰败，已经没落，已经终结于有着麻瓜姓名的最后一个继承人之手，那人已重生为不属于任何家族的黑魔王。

她走上台阶，楼梯嘎吱作响，不过没有人会听见。钉在破屋门上的东西不时泛着白色，仔细看去是骨头——肋骨围绕的一段脊骨。门廊下还有更多，终于，最后一块：头骨。周围没有发现四肢的骨骼。当然了。这是蛇的骨架。

“房子本身没什么，”莉莉说着，举起头骨对着她的脸。空洞的眼窝回视着她。“也许它知道我会说蛇佬腔？”

他在她身旁走上楼梯，忽然中途停下。“你会说 **什么** 。”

“我是说，那些屏障也许分辨得出。”

他的语气冰冷而危险。“怎么？”

这一疑问意味着这个词能传达的所有含义：这是怎么回事，你怎么发现的，这怎么可能？当然，所有疑问都合情合理。“那个炼造体和我，我们——好吧，实际上是， **他** ——弄明白的。斯莱特林的怪物是蛇怪，我可以跟它说话。肯定是最近才开始的，你和我都知道，我以前从没跟蛇说过话。”

“你为什么不告诉我？”他显然愤怒地叱道。

“我 **本想** 说的。我们——”她摇了摇头，清理了思绪，原因很明显，但她必须像他记不得似的说出来便令人厌恨。“我们没有汇报情况，后来。”

身旁的沉默有形，也有呼吸。她坚持着继续说下去。

“等到第二天早上，有那么多新事情要考虑。这件事就显得没那么重要了。”她放下头骨，手在裤腿上抹了抹。“我看不出这里有什么。你能看出吗？”

“不能，”他语调缓慢，声音来源比之前贴近了许多；她几乎惊跳起来。他一戳魔杖，门咯吱一声缓慢打开。

屋内一片漆黑。他们悄声潜入，以防伏击，里面却毫无动静。只有一片漆黑与满室灰尘。

显然除了小动物，多年来从未有人进入过这间破屋。餐柜的每一层搁板都歪歪斜斜，摆着蒙尘的餐具，摔落的碎片遍布柜台以及下方的地板，餐具中空无一物，被咬破的包装好的食物大约还是莉莉和西弗勒斯尚在襁褓时买来的，陈旧得连腐烂气味都没有。他们取下每一件包裹，有条不紊，小心翼翼，除了动物粪便和旧老鼠窝别无发现。她手中的魂器探测仪始终滚烫，不断抽动，除此之外却没有更多反应。跳动感最强烈的是房间中心，但那里只有一只翻倒的椅子和一张桌子，莉莉将其拆卸开来，然后在时间流逝带来的沮丧中，她削着一条条的木板，期待能在木材中有所发现，而西弗勒斯一寸一寸剥丝抽茧地扫描墙壁内里。然而一无所获。

搜索的过程缓慢而有序，结果却完全一无所获。莉莉站在房间中央，西弗勒斯走到外面检查屋顶、台阶还有地基周围。

不知什么——黑魔法探测器，或者别的——告诉莉莉他不会有所发现。她抬头看着天花板，考虑开个洞看看房梁上有没有东西。她举起魔杖，准备向上放出爆炸咒，这时她的鞋尖被一块地板绊住。

这块地板的咯吱作响不像别处陈旧木板发出的吱嘎声。听起来不对劲。有所不同。她用鞋尖沿着这块地板拨动，发现旁边的一块也咯吱作响，也开始松动。她踢着掀开，令人震惊的是，一大块地板毫不费力地松动了。

“西弗勒斯，我找到了什么——”莉莉喊道。她蹲下来，掀开那明显的暗门，只发现了松散的泥土。但黑魔法探测器此刻抽动得更加剧烈，在她掌心击出通红的印痕，她将空闲的手精准无误地伸进泥土中，掏出一只小木盒。“西弗勒斯——”

他来到门口，问了些什么，但莉莉已经揭开小木盒的盖子，所有声音都已消失。她能听到的只有自己的心跳，在她的胸腔与手中突突直撞。

戒指很漂亮，黑宝石反射着透过窗子的最后一丝午后阳光，莉莉知道这是什么。复活石。死亡圣器。破屋角落的阴影不再冷酷无情，而是热情以待，满是等着被带回的幽魂，她内心空空如也的每一处都有一扇等着打开的门，涌出她爱过却失去的所有，消磨了她的漫长呼啸的虚空正等着被音容笑貌填满。不仅是詹姆和哈利，还有每个人——战争期间离去的朋友，战争开始前便离去的父亲——那些她甚至不知道是否已失去之人——那镜中满怀爱与希望的女孩，她想要战斗，却全然无知于战争可怕的代价，战争可以毁掉她的全部自我，徒留痛苦的猛兽般的躯壳去承受一切。

她所要做的就是戴上戒指。

仿佛游动在水中一般，她向着戒指靠近，向着 **他们** ，向着爱。她能听到有人在叫她的名字——詹姆？不，不是詹姆，是别人。但他无关紧要。他无足轻重。他还活着，而詹姆和哈利在等待。他们已经等了这样久。一只布满伤痕的苍白的手以非人的力度握住她的手臂，死死抓住，掐出淤青，想要拽着她远离那只戒指，但它在她手中，近在咫尺——

它滑至她本戴着结婚戒指的那根手指，在短暂闪光的一瞬间，她想着—— **是的，我嫁的人已经死去，但并不意味着他永远死去，这个世界上有魔法，我可以让他回来，我可以让他们都回来** ——出现了一个抱着孩子的男人的轮廓，她那样渴望见到的一头凌乱黑发戴着圆框眼镜的身形， **老天** ，她的心都要碎了，能再次见到他们，和他说话，告诉他对这一切她有多么歉疚，她觉得仿佛满溢着突如其来的充盈，因为知道他们是来找她。

传来一股皮肉烧焦的气味，有人在尖叫，但不可能是她，虽然她张着嘴，脸颊满是泪水，但那是喜悦的泪，一定是，她胸腔中的感觉一定是喜悦。如果见到他们需要代价，她愿意付出，她愿意付出一切。她的视野逐渐变得狭窄，就在这时她孩子的脸庞从阴影中浮现，有人抓住她的左臂，呼喊声穿透了魔法的剧烈轰响——

眼前的一切猛然重归清晰，令人恐惧，令人眩晕。阴影中又变得空空荡荡，她又成了孤身一人，西弗勒斯的右手握着她的左手，他用魔杖指着，低声念出一个又一个咒语。她的手在片刻麻木后被剧痛袭卷，她喘着气。他手中握着的已被毁坏，焦黑得像被火焰灼烧过一般。

是她的手，她惊恐地意识到。焦黑的手满是水疱，她能感觉到火焰窜上她的手臂。但即便她能意识到，疼痛也已麻木——没有消散，疼痛刺穿她的皮肉直达骨髓，但却无知无觉。正如其他的痛苦。她的面庞似乎离身体无比遥远；她双膝虚浮；她怦怦直跳的心，已经冷寂。莉莉试着弯曲手指。

“别动，”西弗勒斯说着，声音嘶哑。“不然会更糟。”

“这不是魂器，西弗，”她听到自己的呜咽。“我们搞错了，这是复活石，可以把他们带回来，把他们全都带回来——”

“这是魂器，”他怒吼，“而且还有严重的诅咒。你为什么会——”他因近乎愤怒的情绪而满面通红。若是愤怒便没关系了。愤怒她很熟悉。愤怒她能理解。这般崩溃的模样更糟糕。他摸索着翻找腰带，但手颤抖得太厉害，根本无法准确掏出什么。他咒骂了一次，两次，用魔杖指着，在痛苦挣扎的一瞬之后，召唤出金色的魔药——解咒药剂——然后塞进她手里。“喝，”他命令道。

她喝下了。疼痛渐渐消退，忽然又如同无以逆转的洪流涌上她的手臂。

他仍未放弃，无声地咒骂着，抵抗着那诅咒，直到痛苦煎熬耗尽一切，耗尽她的混乱，耗尽所有失望，耗尽她的愤怒，徒留她虚弱不堪，浑身冷汗。最终西弗勒斯靠着墙壁身躯塌陷，双手捂住面容惨白满是汗迹的脸，她只能觉得他已竭尽所能。

他已竭尽所能，戒指也未能从她手上取下。他已竭尽所能，她的手还是烧得焦黑。他已竭尽所能，而诅咒纹丝未解。

她的声音在尖叫后变得嘶哑，封锁一切痛苦后的平稳也是故作镇定。“这是什么诅咒？”

他缓慢地摇头。呼吸依旧急促。“没有名称。是黑魔王自己发明的。我勉强还能抵挡，然后它会吞噬你的整条手臂。还会夺去你身体的其他部分。你会化成灰烬。”

话语机械，缓慢。“可以解除吗？”

他挪开手，终于触到她的目光。他的眼中漆黑一片，充斥着几乎无法抑制的悲痛。如果她再问下去，她知道他会告诉她 **也许** 。她知道他会说谎。

她麻木得毫无感觉，毫无知觉。“可以压制吗？”

终于，他移开目光，疲惫不堪地沉下头，头发垂荡在面前。“一段时间内可以。”

“然后呢？”

在发丝掩盖之下，隐约可见灼烧的火光，那是熟悉的无能为力的愤怒。“诅咒会吞噬你。”


	39. Widowmaker 致命武器

书房里，西弗勒斯正从书架上取下一本又一本书，没有他需要内容的便堆在书桌上。他不会说在寻找什么，这便令人极其担忧，他表现得好似持有的想法如此火花四溅，他必须不断追逐，否则便会引火自焚。

他对她说话时也未曾抬头。“你需要休息。你看着我也帮不上忙。”

“我看着你是因为你不告诉我打算，你 **明显** 有什么打算。”莉莉在书房里踱来踱去，活动着麻木的左手。“你是能用 **休息** 打破这该死东西上的诅咒，还是能销毁魂器？”

他从正在检索的书中抬眼一瞥，嘴唇抿成一线。“不能。”

“所以呢？”

他翻过一页书，脸上流露出明显的躁动不安；他的焦虑就像拨动的引线在二人之间引起共振，自他们从破屋返回后便一直如此。“你根本就不该碰那只戒指。”

“你 **知道** 我为什么碰它。”莉莉将左手放在面前的书架上，看着烧焦的皮肉，还有镶嵌黑宝石的金戒指牢牢附着在她指上，她感受着手指按住木头的压力，却丝毫感觉不到温度与质地。这是西弗勒斯为了抑制诅咒蔓延而产生的令人不安的副作用，但总好过另一种选择，砍断她的手肘。西弗勒斯断言过，那样做也无法阻断蔓延。在她戴上戒指的那一刻，诅咒便成为她的一部分。“可能跟我施加给龙葵的该死的魔法一样。心理投射，大概还混合了诱惑性的魔法。我一下子就明白了。那就是陷阱，是保护措施。”她叹气。“我知道自己是个傻瓜，你不用说了。”

他没有看她，只是合上书，拿起另一本浏览起来。“你的行为完全可以理解。”

她一惊，转过头盯着他。“怎么可能理解。对你而言。”

他没有抬头。“如果我面临你的处境，就可以理解了，因为你被诱惑——”

他的部分意图忽然变得清晰。“你打算做的事情，会让你送死？”

他像是她从未开口似的继续说道。“——你被那件宝物的魔力诱惑，就算没有强大的诅咒——”

她揉了揉脸，耐心渐渐消退。“那是你的说法，对我而言不是。”

“——就算 **没有** 强大的诅咒，它也极为诱人，”他提高音量，翻过书页。“你戴上它是因为——”

“我戴上它是因为想要我的丈夫回来，你 **知道** 的，”她喊道，毫无知觉的手一拳打在书柜上。这一声宣告留下了鸣响般的沉默。莉莉吞咽着，竭尽所能压下惊慌、恐惧与绝望。她声音虽轻，但抬眼看着他。“你宁愿他死了，而且你觉得我是个傻瓜，因为受了骗。”

他双眼缩拢，终于看向她，他的声音低沉，甚至凶狠。“好得很。如果我面临你的处境，就不会上当。因为我比你更熟悉黑魔法，我能分辨出来上面有着严重的诅咒。我想要阻拦你，你却不听，为此你身中诅咒，如果我找不到破解的方法，可能会致命。”

她的脸上隐约泛起一丝苦笑，尽管她能感觉到唇角在颤动。“这才像样。”她深吸一口气，然后再吸气，原本麻木的左手指尖涌起一股新生的疼痛，她稍稍畏缩了。这样的状态下很难集中精力，更难以智取得知西弗勒斯的目标，所以莉莉利用了唯一的手段：生硬的手段。“现在你能不能告诉我是什么打算会让你送死？”

“不能。”他从高处的书架重新召唤来一册书。“你不会成功的，莉莉，所以我建议你都不用尝试。” 他在翻书的中途停下，仔细看着手中的书页，指尖循着其中的文字，一次，两次。“啊。找到了。这个能行。”

她还没来得及一瞥，他已合上书，使之飞起，书本尚未归位时他便走向房门，从她身旁掠过的动作快得让莉莉觉得自己缓慢而笨拙。她向他伸出一只手——不对的那只，无力的那只——他从指尖擦过。

她浪费了宝贵的几秒抬头看向那本书，不知该选择用咒语取下那本书好能稍后翻看——不知道书名会很难找——还是选择跟上他。又一股灼痛涌过曾是她手掌的死灰。跟上赢了。“西弗勒斯，”她追着他喊道。“等等！”她跟在后面踉跄着下楼时，他正在门厅处披上斗篷。“你不可以就这样——”

“我可以，我一定会。”

莉莉突然停下急促的脚步，意识到她那只毁坏的手紧紧攥着，抓住胸口。她努力松开，让手在身侧晃荡，觉得很幼稚。“那你什么时候回来？”

他从她脸上别开目光估量着，似乎直视她会软化他眼中闪动的钢铁般的意志。“如果五个小时之后我还不回来，你就跑。”

她畏缩了。“ **跑？** ”

“跑，”他重复道。“去波特庄园，或者去找小天狼星和雷古勒斯，或者其他地方。最好是我不知道的地方。我不可能发送出任何信息，也不可能接收到。发送或接收守护神都是死路一条，所以不要尝试。”

某种程度上，这算是答案，她想痛骂自己竟然明白得这样慢。“西弗勒斯，你是不是要去见—— **他？** ”

他嘴唇的弧度是完全异于微笑的模样，证实了她最深的恐惧。“我建议你烧掉房子，如果我失败了。厉火应该可以烧毁仅存的魂器。”他猛地一点头，转过身背对她——她喘着气，她知道自己在喘息——然后他打开门。

她的指尖几乎抓住了他的斗篷下摆，但终究是从她无力的手中滑脱，他走了，她还没来得及抓住他。

或说一句再见。

莉莉慢慢地原地转过身，对着天花板喃喃说出一连串脏话。这更像 **从前** 的西弗勒斯，将她隔离，令她困惑，像蝙蝠般夜晚离去，什么也不告诉她，她卧病在床几乎连喝水都困难的时候，这状况便成了形。仅仅因为还算正常，也并不意味着令人安慰。她虚弱得无法追上时，他会离开得更轻松，而她有寻常事情可做时，她也会更轻松。现在她只需要——做什么， **等？**

好吧，他从来没有关心过离开那么久的时间里她 **在做** 些什么。书房里西弗勒斯所有的一书架小说她至少都读过两遍是有原因的。

她反复检查了他们很久以前为逃亡做好的准备，如此度过焦躁的半小时后，紧张颠动的脚尖渐渐放松。有着她的脸庞的炼造体游荡过眼前，莉莉把它锁在满是鲜花的卧室里。如果真的要烧掉房子，她不会犹豫，但她宁愿听不到它尖叫。

等到做完这些，莉莉设法继续钻研更多有关束缚魔法的书籍，记录更多笔记——不再如压在书堆最底下的那般残酷——为最新的问题找出解决之道。击败黑魔王的永生之网就近在咫尺，仅仅还差一个魂器；摧毁魂器的黑暗之事留给西弗勒斯和雷古勒斯去解决，他们似乎有足够把握。但事实上，即便黑魔王是凡人，也是难以置信的强大巫师，具备惊人的魔力，空前的毁灭力，他所掌握的魔法自佩弗利尔与霍格沃茨创始人的时代便无人听闻。莉莉擅长对决，小天狼星也是；西弗勒斯则例外。但只有乐观到疯狂的地步，才会相信他们中的某人，或者他们一起，能够毫不寻求协助，毫不增强魔力，毫不借助对他们有利的外力，便能消灭黑魔王。

根据她的理解，以及她从西弗勒斯那里获悉到的只言片语，黑魔标记的束缚可以让力量在标记与主人之间流动。那个名为 **conpartior lux** 的魔咒，贝拉特里克斯到来之前西弗勒斯提出的疯狂想法，与标记最为接近；那魔咒可以让 **生命力** ——不管意味着什么，这本书算来已有百年的历史——还可以让魔力从一个巫师身上汲取给另一人。西弗勒斯暗示过，黑魔王将这种魔法改造为单向的；只有他能从食死徒身上汲取力量，将他们的力量加诸给他自己。

西弗勒斯曾为了她的安全提出再次接受标记，这一事实没有逃过她的注意，但她却刻意忽视。对现在的她而言，理解到这一点没有任何好处，诅咒仿佛笼中老鼠般啮咬着她的手臂。

不过，戒指更值得关注。三个死亡圣器中有两个为他们所有，这是值得关注的取胜希望。在戒指诱惑中看到的詹姆与哈利的景象已被压抑，已被封锁，那样深又那样牢，她几乎已经遗忘。此刻，反反复复地重读同一段文字，却再次失于理解，复活石占据了她的脑海。无论如何，她还是想知道它能否带他们回来。

然而除了童话以外，莉莉对复活石一无所知，但故事中的告诫足够清楚：它更可能引诱人走向死亡，而非将失去之人从死亡中带回。弗兰克似乎抱有其他信念，然而那大概只是他的渴求。

那么，她的渴求又如何呢？

片刻间一阵新的触电般的刺痛穿过她的手，莉莉想知道她是否很快就能见到哈利和詹姆了，无论有没有复活石的帮助。她加倍努力，试图专注于书本间。

经过三个半小时坐立不安的孤寂研究，书房门口响起上天恩赐般的脚步声。她站起来，手掌撑在桌上稳住身体，漆黑的轮廓占据门框。“五个小时就跑，西弗勒斯， **真的是** ，”这些话是她能想到的全部，她的声音满是宽慰。

“你应该问我些问题，”他说。“确认我的身份。”他模样憔悴，但带着胜利的神色，似乎历尽折磨。他一定经历了，如果他去见了——如果他真的设法——

“如果你是别人，我早就死了。总之可能死了，”她说着，抬起焦黑的手，麻木的指尖拂去他的忧虑。“你去哪儿了？你做了——”

他举起一只小瓶。莉莉认出是水晶材质，瓶壁加厚三倍，被层层的魔法包围，那是用来储存最具腐蚀性也最邪恶的魔药与毒药的。即便如此，小瓶内壁也已被腐蚀，水晶遭到侵蚀。他的唇角扬起一丝微笑。“你说过斯莱特林的怪物是蛇怪——你对那怪物说过话，用蛇佬腔控制它。汤姆·里德尔是斯莱特林的后裔，是他释放出那东西。蛇怪毒液的破坏力足以毁损魂器。”

她脸上一定露出了惊骇的神色。“所以你就——什么，你开口向黑魔王要来蛇怪毒液？”

“实质上是的。”

这太疯狂。这——坦白说来，这是 **她** 会做的事。而她却只是坐着看书。“西弗勒斯，这是我听过的最危险的事。”她向他伸出手，既是因为主意的确聪明，也是想要因他采取这样危险的尝试而摇晃他，冲他喊叫，但她突然停住了。“你可能会 **死** ，你都不确定究竟有没有用。”

“会有用的，”他说，又是钢铁般的坚定。会有用是因为必须如此。

他们决定到实验室进行处理。钳子已经固定在桌面；系在她手腕上的带子缠住手背，以此固定，保持她的稳定。西弗勒斯伸进小瓶中的第一支吸量管瞬间便溶解了，他必须另翻出一支水晶材质的，施加防渗透的咒语，然后才能提取出一滴毒液。

莉莉正要说 **好了，西弗勒斯，动手吧。** 话至嘴边，吸量管尖端颤巍巍挂着一滴毒液时，她听到了什么。一声遥远的哀号。“你听到了吗？”

西弗勒斯停下来，抬起目光短暂地扫过她的脸。“不要动。要是偏差一点，你的手指就没了。”

“声音又来了。西弗勒斯，等一下。”

他小心翼翼地将吸量管放回瓶中，但没有脱下龙皮手套。“你听到了什么？”

“像是婴儿。在哭。”她审视着他的脸，但毫无痕迹。“你听不到吗？”

他向窗户转过头，然后缓慢地点了点，在困惑中拧起眉头。“我听得到。”

门吱嘎一声打开，传来脚步声。西弗勒斯望向房门，望向她身后，他瘦削面庞上浮现的惊骇只能说明，来者唯一可能是谁。是黑魔王，将他们在叛乱中途当场抓捕。

结束了。全都结束了，他们都要死了。

——但传来的声音并非如此。没有咒语，没有暴力，没有尖叫着死亡。只是一个她以为再也听不到的声音。“所以。 **他。** 我真希望我还能说出乎意料。”

她不敢转身，生怕打破这魔咒，是复活石，一定是复活石所为。莉莉摸索着将她的手固定在桌上的带子。“西弗勒斯——”她说，声音低沉而颤抖。

她身后的声音在继续。“我简直不敢相信是 **他** 。你脑子里都在想什么，莉莉，居然会——我说真的，你就 **看看** 他的样子吧。”

她再也无法承受。她扯开带子松开手。莉莉转过身，毁坏的手抓在胸口。

他就站在那里，面容英俊，隐隐发光，一头凌乱的发，皱巴巴的衬衫，双手插在口袋里。“詹姆，”她吸着气，声音紧绷而心碎。

他一声嗤笑，错了，哪里错了。“我都不知道为什么当初要追你那么久。你知道，这简直是侮辱。跟 **那种人** 上床。”他继续向前，漫不经心向他们缓步走来。

“詹姆，我——你在说什么？”她无法理解他语气中的残酷。在她所感受所 **知道** 的最隐秘的期盼中，若是她能带他回来，他会念着她的名字，将她搂进怀里，再也不放她离开。但他没有。哪里错了。是 **她** 所做过的事，而且是错事，而且他知道。他 **知道** 。

“你和—— **他** 。老天，我都不愿意去想。”他几乎接近到足以触碰，他的眼底闪着光芒，如催眠般。

“你在说什么？”她问道，声音破碎不堪。错了，全都错了。

他缩起眼睛。“别装傻了，别装可爱。你骗得过别人但骗不过我，再也骗不过了。我知道你是哪种女人。”

这不是他——不可能是他——但仍旧无比接近，说出了她最深的恐惧。她所有的负罪，所有的悲痛，从那漂亮的口中难堪地吐露无遗。“你不是詹姆，”她说，语调粗哑而扭曲。“我的丈夫从来不会这样对我说话。”

“你的 **丈夫** 也从来没有活着见到你对他不忠投向敌人，所以没错，我想的确没有说过。”他走近的脚步停下了，近到足以亲吻。“我要拿回家族戒指。你不配戴它。在他床底下，不是吗？你丢在那里了对吗？”

“停，”她轻声说，强忍着眼泪。在冈特家的破屋中她期盼见到的男人，她那样渴望再次见到，再次触摸的景象，可她却从未想过，如果他见到她，如果他知道她做过什么，他将感受到怎样的背叛。她手上的疼痛与此相比不值一提。

詹姆踏出他们之间的最后一步，距离仅差分毫。她能感觉到他身上散发出的温暖，真实而有形，可感而鲜活，充满着憎恨。“好，你不想谈我们的婚姻是吗？那就来谈我们的儿子吧，说说你是怎么让他死的。”

她无法再抵挡，无法再抗拒。即便眼前不是他，也太像他如今会对她说出的实话。“我知道，”莉莉哽咽道。“对不起，真的对不起——”她向他伸出手，想去触碰他，想让他明白，但他却退避开她紧抓的手。

“如果可以，我会收回一切，”他冷酷无情地继续说道。“当初就应该选择玛丽。我想祖母说得对。你可以娶泥巴种，但无法驯服她。”

西弗勒斯安静而致命的声音在她身后响起。“已经够久了。”他死死抓住她的胳膊，掰开她的手。他并不温柔；他用力将她的手腕按在桌上，拽着她半拖回来，远离詹姆。

莉莉知道他将做什么，他想做什么，他不能——“ **不要，不，求你，** ”——这是仅存的他，哪怕他正高声冷笑，哪怕他可怖而残忍，她也想要抓住他不放。她那样渴望听到他的声音，可一切都错了，但要是能再和他多说会儿话，她会让一切恢复正常。只要她还有时间。

然而西弗勒斯冷酷无情。他再次举起吸量管，毒液精确无误地滴落在复活石上。

片刻之中有如一滴闪烁的眼泪。若是其他任何东西都会被腐蚀殆尽，但毒液只是落在原处，冒出一缕烟雾，然后詹姆的笑声停下了。

那滴毒液开始冒烟，然后渗进复活石里，沿着中缝迅速侵蚀，好似抽取毒液的毒牙扎进其中。金戒托开始冒烟，开始熔化；如果莉莉的手还有感觉，她肯定会痛呼，高温下皮肤热得滚烫。但她没有。她毫无感觉。

那东西的吼叫——那伪装成她丈夫面容的黑魔王的碎片——吼叫声如此剧烈，震得窗户格格作响，尽管莉莉在自己的尖叫声下几乎无法听到。

一切过后的寂静更糟，糟得多。

莉莉无法克制。她已经无力压下喉间涌起的泪水。她开始颤抖，失去控制，无能为力，崩溃得只能尖声祈求：“ **不，不，不，不——** ”

手上感到一阵压力，然后摘下她毁坏手指上被诅咒的戒指。一个声音在说着什么，话语平稳而慎重，说那东西不可能是谁，说这只是另一个把戏，但她的额头压在桌上，眼泪令她窒息，她无法听见。

长久的沉默终于打破，她颤抖的呼吸压抑了眼泪，然后西弗勒斯绕过工作台来到她身旁，跪在她身前，握住她的双手。复活石坚硬的棱角硌着她完好的手，冰冷的手指裹住她握着石头的手。

“如果你想见他——真正的他，”他静静地说。“复活石大概还能使用。”

她张开手掌，想去看看那东西，但透过悲痛的模糊泪眼无法看清。她可以使用它，可以带他回来，可以解释——但没有什么能解释。没有人可供她解释。他已经死去，她也就要死去。西弗勒斯还活着，还爱着她，而她——

莉莉任由复活石从指尖滚落，冲进西弗勒斯的怀中，她的脸贴在他肩上，仿佛即将溺亡般抓住他的长袍前襟。他僵硬而震惊了片刻，不过一只手臂还是绕过她肩头，另一只手环住她的腰，将她紧紧搂在怀里。西弗勒斯的手缠上她的头发，抚平她的发丝，她记不起上一次是何时感受到如此为人 **所爱** ，如此不配拥有。

等她恢复原状时，他的长袍肩头已经湿透，她也已经做出决定。“我们必须处理掉剩下的魂器。所有魂器。就现在。就今晚。”


	40. The Final Piece 最终碎片

莉莉的守护神，当她召唤出来发送给小天狼星和雷古勒斯时，浮现出的样子有所不同。形态尖锐。起初她以为哪里出了问题，那是如今已畸形的她的显现；就连她所选择的纯真回忆——某个阳光明媚的春日里，关于她的父亲与郊外田野的记忆，那时只有他们两个人——看来也被玷污，但 **不** ——不。

那是同样的守护神，只是——有鹿角。

和詹姆的一样。

西弗勒斯对此一言未发，却转身避开了星光闪耀的牡鹿。它刚一离开，他们便继续处理魂器，仿佛它从未出现过。

日记本中的纸张像被无形的风刮过的树叶般沙沙作响，伴随尖锐的嘶嘶声燃烧起来，只留下烧焦的封面外壳。

金杯盛满鲜血，从中心裂开。地板上的血渍要花一个小时才能擦净。

冠冕发出 **尖叫** 。

等到雷古勒斯终于牵着小天狼星到来后，挂坠盒也被烧毁。

詹姆没有随着任何魂器回来。任何想让他回来的希望都被她尽可能地压抑，碾得粉碎。然而仍旧很难去记住她所看到的并非詹姆；去记住她的丈夫已经死去，并且曾爱她——死去时还爱着她——他不可能知道她做过什么，以及她变成了什么模样。

西弗勒斯的脸色虽疲惫不堪，却带着胜利的神情，估量着他们面前一排毁损的无价宝物。莉莉感觉亦然。雷古勒斯和小天狼星的灰眼睛里有着同样的警惕。

“我们还没完成，”莉莉说道，挂坠盒不再冒烟，她的太阳穴开始疼痛。“最后一个。你们有什么线索？”

雷古勒斯张开嘴，忽然又闭上，看着他的哥哥。

“你的手，”小天狼星说，那并非是回答。他之前已经提过，她随意搪塞了，但此刻他似乎执意坚持，雷古勒斯也同他一道。“发生了什么？”

“我受到诅咒。西弗勒斯在努力化解。”这不完全是谎言，西弗勒斯也不会否认。还有时间使之成为事实。莉莉揉着前额，头痛逐渐加剧。这分散了她手上起伏不断的刺痛，就像有无数蚂蚁蛰刺她的皮肤。“这不重要。我们需要最后一个魂器，现在就需要。”

“我只有猜测，”雷古勒斯绞着手说道。

“我连猜测都没有，”莉莉说。

小天狼星打断道，“我们得把你那只手伪装起来。要是其他食死徒看到你身上有诅咒的伤痕，你就完蛋了。”

莉莉默默伸出麻木焦黑的手，小天狼星从自己衣袖上撕下一段布料，缠裹上她的手掌。小天狼星忙活的时候，莉莉回头向雷古勒斯道，“说话。”片刻之后，她软化了语气；在这里他不是敌人。“拜托，雷古勒斯。我们就快成功了。”

雷古勒斯吞咽着看向西弗勒斯，他们之间传递了什么——某种许可。然后雷古勒斯盯着地板。“西弗勒斯和我——在过去的几周里，自从你在马尔福家偷来日记本，推断金杯在贝拉特里克斯那里之后，西弗勒斯和我一直试图理清，是哪些因素使得黑魔王奖赏他的仆人们保护魂器的任务。卢修斯带来金钱，魔法部的政治影响力，以及黑魔王掌权的合法性，还有众多追随者——包括我自己和西弗勒斯。这些人在战争中与你们的凤凰社相抗衡。”雷古勒斯的眼睛向她扫过，接着目光投向天花板。“贝拉特里克斯——始终冲锋陷阵。为黑魔王的事业加诸布莱克与莱斯特兰奇家族之名虽不容忽视，但她在战争中除掉的反对者则更值一提。而且她确实为他受尽折磨。”瞬息间紧张的沉默中，莉莉看着小天狼星把缠好的布料变成手套，颜色逐渐褪淡，纹理越发贴合皮肤。雷古勒斯接着说道，“对他贡献巨大的仆人为数不多。罗齐尔抓获疯眼汉穆迪，最终导致凤凰社的瓦解。他也是最忠诚的人之一，因为他是第二代食死徒，他的父亲迪尔伯恩是最初的骨干分子。亚克斯利借助魔法部法律执行司的职权在1982年创设麻瓜出身登记委员会，造就了此后不久你所见到的世界现状，还有——”雷古勒斯看着西弗勒斯，吞咽了一下。

西弗勒斯伸出一只瘦削的手覆在胸前。“我本人。”

小天狼星已经完成手套的变形；看着很像皮肤，莉莉屈伸着包覆之下的手，然后举起来与完好的手掌比较。虽然看上去足够接近真的，但任何人只要触碰一下都会发现。“那个预言，”她说着，声音刺耳，没有与西弗勒斯目光相接。

“不只是预言，”雷古勒斯继续说，语调几乎激动不已。“西弗勒斯利用教职促成霍格沃茨的沦陷，直接导致阿不思·邓布利多的死；所以——”

“我知道，”莉莉厉声说，她冷酷的神情打断了雷古勒斯。

“莉莉，所以我们最初来找你，”小天狼星继续急切说道，他打量过西弗勒斯之后重新看向莉莉，抓起她未受伤的手握住。“而且我想帮你，如果可以的话。但如果有人拥有最后的魂器——他利用哈利的死制作的——那人就是你。”

他没有说 **是西弗勒斯** ，甚至没说 **是你们两个** 。他说的是 **她** 。与其说这是指责，倒不如说是希望，莉莉用她那受伤的、伪装的手按住他的手。感觉指尖拂过的像是皮革，而非皮肤，她尽力感受着肌肉的活动。“你们的确帮了我。你们两个都是，我无法用语言形容。也许会是西弗勒斯的东西，戈德里克山谷的家里没留下什么，我没带——”

“当时你身上有两件物品，现在还留着，”西弗勒斯平静地说。“我不确定在哪里。”

 **噢。** 在无言的领悟中，莉莉注视着他。当然。

“在床底下，”莉莉低语着，挣脱了小天狼星的手，将布料包裹与皮肤完好的指尖都按在眼皮上。“如果你不介意去拿一下。我会找来探测器。”

西弗勒斯掠出房间，没有回头看一眼，莉莉想知道自己透露出了什么。

当她的手从脸上撤开时，雷古勒斯正看着小天狼星，而小天狼星正看着她。他思索着，靠在墙上，神色猜忌，似乎在以全新的距离去评断她。想要对他隐瞒她与西弗勒斯之间关系的希望彻底破灭。莉莉把精力集中向雷古勒斯，集中精力去利用他的学识，去重获她理所应当已经失去的信任。“我不知道小天狼星有没有告诉过你。西弗勒斯和我改良了一个黑魔法探测器，”她解释道，转身打开放置探测器的抽屉。“它只对魂器有反应，但只有我握着的时候才有用。”

雷古勒斯对小天狼星的不安沉思因此而打破，她将探测器递给他时，他一把抓到眼前仔细查看。“可是按道理这说不通。根本不符合黑魔法探测器的原理。不可能只有魂器才能激发探测器的反应，也不可能将魔法改良到这样特定的程度，必须要有感应的来源，感应的范例。我很震惊西弗勒斯居然没有说过——”

“所以为什么在他的床底下？”小天狼星问。

“说来话长，”莉莉说道，试图维持声音的平稳。

“我们有的是时间，”小天狼星怒吼，身体前倾，向她靠近。

“我不确定我们有的是，”雷古勒斯说着，来回地看向两人。“考虑一下。我是说，那个诅咒。”

小天狼星拧紧了嘴，但还是沉默下来。他努力的压抑忽然被打断，西弗勒斯进入房间，他握起的手远远伸开，似乎根本不愿碰到其中的珍宝。

“这里，”她说着，从雷古勒斯手上抓回探测仪，靠近西弗勒斯放在工作台上的戒指。

莉莉屏住呼吸，拇指按在探测器的凹陷处，晃得近些——更近些——轻敲那大颗的钻石。

“没有反应，”她说，似乎连空气都在失望中消沉。不，不是消沉——有所 **回转** 。有点不对劲，疼痛深深扎入她的头颅，非常——

门厅处传来 **啪** 一声的幻影移形。一声——两声——三声，像子弹打在砖墙上。与此同时，莉莉颅骨深处的刺痛令她忍住痛呼，双膝变得虚弱无力，她被迫靠在桌上稳住自己。小天狼星张开嘴，可能是要叫她的名字，但他足够聪明，没有发出声来。等她睁开眼睛的时候，闪耀的钻石距她的脸近在咫尺，然后西弗勒斯瘦长的手指扫过，将戒指连同黑魔法探测器藏进他长袍的暗袋。

“还有其他的，”雷古勒斯尖声低语道，不过小天狼星已经伸出魔杖——最初是想让那堆东西消失，结果失败了。它们太具魔力，即便毁坏到这种程度也依旧过于强大。他尝试了其他三种魔法，最终将它们卷进怀里，尽可能安静地塞进柜中，接着立刻化身为熟悉的黑狗，在雷古勒斯身旁立正站好。

一切都太快了，涌入她脑中的剧痛比手上的刺痛更为尖厉无比，拖得她迟滞缓慢。莉莉还未完全起身，鞋底便在刚擦干净的实验室地板上打了滑。她掏出口袋里的魔杖，递给隔着桌子的西弗勒斯。没有时间换上正规的仆人装束——没有时间做 **任何事** ，说话声与脚步声逐渐攀上楼梯——但还有时间做这件事，归还她的魔杖，至少还能否认这种程度的叛变。他毫不犹豫从她手中夺过，与自己的魔杖一同塞进袖中。

然后那声音喊着——那来自她最痛苦记忆中高昂、冰冷的声音，她不曾让自己重温的声音。“西弗勒斯，”那声音传来，叫着她朋友的名字—— **她情人的名字** ——仿佛是她自己的声音，这时他进入实验室。

黑魔王知道实验室在哪里，始终知道在哪里。这房子是他赐予西弗勒斯的礼物。这房子属于他。这世界属于他。

“主人，”他答道，双膝跪地，与她隔着工作台。雷古勒斯同样跪下；只有小天狼星站着，四条腿站着，警觉的黄色眼珠追循着那人，他掠身而入，后面跟着两个食死徒。莉莉头部的剧痛令她轻易便依样跪下，倒在地板上。西弗勒斯的目光落在鞋尖，发帘披在脸上，她看着，透过低垂的眼睫用余光看着。

黑魔王脚踏精致的拷花皮鞋，鞋尖有一点磨损。那是穿着留下的痕迹；所以他还会步行，他没有飞行，也没有漂浮，并不总是如此。他的裤脚隐约可见微弱的尘土痕迹。

他非神，非魔，也非无以撼动之物。他是人，几乎只是凡人。

“太拘礼了，”汤姆·里德尔责备道，手指捏住西弗勒斯的尖下巴，拉着抬起，抬起，高过她尚能看见的桌面。“我忠实的仆人。”

莉莉继续跪着，眼睛盯着地板。西弗勒斯教过她大脑封闭术——也许足够了， **也许** ，但一切都说不准——

“主人还带了同伴来。请原谅我，没有准备周全。”西弗勒斯说，如丝绸般滑顺。

“你这里已经有同伴了。看起来还真不少。不过我们也没有事先通知你，西弗勒斯，”他说。“我迫不及待想看看你用蛇怪毒液所创造的作品，罗齐尔和亚克斯利也一样。告诉我，你着手如何处理？你似乎什么都没有熬制。”

瞬息间紧张而心悸的沉默。“我一直在制定方案，在雷古勒斯的协助下，”他说。不是谎言，不完全是。“这种毒液是极为罕见的原料，具有危险性，而且我绝不能拿这样珍贵的赏赐出差错。真不知该如何感谢您提供这原料给我。”

“你能拿出成果为我所用就是最好的感谢，”汤姆说，语气中明显带着笑意。“你的宠物为什么在这？当然你没有让她协助处理这等事务吧。”

她感觉到他那灼热的目光转向她的后颈。西弗勒斯的宠物。 **她自己。** 她的肩膀不由自主地抽动了一下，她感觉到每个人的目光都扫视过这动作——雷古勒斯，西弗勒斯，魔鬼汤姆·里德尔还有他的两个帮凶，唯有名为小天狼星的狗可以直视她的眼睛。

“她是个仆人，”西弗勒斯说，语气漫不经心。“并非缺乏才智，也并非没有她的用处。主人您知道我对她施以改造。她对我们的任务不会造成威胁。”

“起来，”那声音说道，带着前所未有寒冷刺骨的权威，她的呼吸停滞在胸腔里，因为意识到这个词是在命令 **她** 。雷古勒斯的膝盖抽动了。小天狼星显然毛发直竖，雷古勒斯压下手按住狗头。对此已无能为力；这样死去，这样被俘总是有可能发生。她的双脚麻木地站起，但眼睛仍垂向地板，双手背在身后，至少，能保护那秘密。

“你知道我是谁吗，莉莉·波特？”黑魔王轻声问道。

哈利和詹姆都已死去。完好无损的手在背后紧紧抓住伪装的毁坏的手，然后放松下来。她用那些死亡绑缚她的心，令包裹在外的一切结成坚冰，然后莉莉抬起眼睛迎上他的目光。

眼前的面庞原本英俊，却棱角深刻；本可俊美的脸颊如今空洞而凹陷，本可光彩的双眼如今尖锐而残酷。他年轻的时候，女人们会纷纷拜倒在他脚下，就像她在阿尔巴尼亚见到的幽魂。但再也不会了。为了寻求力量，所有青春美丽都已被抹煞，扭曲，焚毁。黑魔法自有其代价，而且他已经明显地，一而再、再而三地付出代价。

“是的，”她轻声说。“我知道。”

“你听上去很害怕，”他愉悦地说道。

说谎毫无意义。“我害怕。”

“怕我？”他转身背离西弗勒斯，朝她靠近一步。

“是的。”

“这是为什么？——不，不要看西弗勒斯。看着我。你为什么怕我？”

她的脑海中一片空白：如严冬冰封的湖面。她能感觉到他抵及她的意识，以全然异于西弗勒斯残忍强力的轻触搜寻她的脑海。留待发掘的记忆不剩多少了；度过漫长的昏沉时日，躺在床上逐渐康复，尽职尽责，服侍周到。西弗勒斯嘴唇开合： **不要对他撒谎。你永无可能对他撒谎后还能活命。** 然后：马尔福庄园的地毯，小心翼翼斟满酒杯——但再没有别的，剩下的记忆都被绑缚她的死亡吞没。贝拉特里克斯，正在狂笑，鲜血滴落地毯，但没有金杯的灿烂闪光。牝鹿暗褐色的皮毛。冬日森林的泥土气息，脱离了地图的位置。戒指滑至手指的感觉，但没有戴上的人，也没有原因。满满一杯掺入魔药的烈酒。还有最真实的记忆：那一丝背叛，她伏在西弗勒斯身上时，他冰冷苍白的手攥紧她的头发。他的呼吸在她耳边响起。

轻触的感觉在那记忆中停顿，仅留存下记忆。然后轻触撤回了。

 **你为什么惧怕我？** 有一句真相可以让她侥幸逃脱。也许曾经，以前惧怕过，但再也不会了。就在今天她已焚毁他的部分灵魂。“我不知道。”

她几乎能感觉到他在辨别她的话是真相或谎言。他嘴唇勾起的弧度几乎可称为微笑，对着另一张脸。“有意思。西弗勒斯，这就是你对那女孩的改造？”

西弗勒斯转向她；他扫视她的冷漠目光拉扯着她冰封的内心，然后一切重新深埋入那些死亡带来的无知无觉之中。“也许。很难说哪些是她的经历所造成，哪些是我的所作所为取得的结果。”

“真是非同凡响。你知道，她几乎完全被掏空了。”他滑动得更近，她的头颅越发疼痛，有如冰锥在不断穿凿。胸腔内的心脏突突直跳，疼痛呼应着他的鞋底踏落地板的声响。“但也许不是因为你的所作所为。也许是有……别的原因。”他伸出一根长长的手指，以难以置信他会有的轻柔划过她的脸颊，指尖好似炙热的金属烫过她的皮肤。

一阵突如其来的炽烈疼痛，莉莉禁不住退缩开来。

其中一个食死徒——罗齐尔，名为埃文的小辈——对于她的退缩发出轻笑。另一个食死徒的方下巴纹丝不动；柯班·亚克斯利眉头抽动，惊讶于在这样冒犯之后，她还能够继续站着，继续 **活着** 。雷古勒斯攥紧大狗的后颈，拽住皮毛。他们都不愚蠢，但他们也都不愿拿对方冒险。西弗勒斯面无表情，犹如冰冷的大理石雕刻而成。

汤姆·里德尔像对待实验结果般观察着她因疼痛而紧绷的嘴唇，然后指尖抓住她的下巴。 她不敢挣扎退离，也不敢松开紧紧握在背后的手，甚至两只手的指甲都扎进另一只手，但她痛苦地张开嘴，咬牙忍着没有出声。莉莉确信他的指纹会在她脸上留下无以磨灭的烙印，然后——在痛苦经历了仿佛百年，或者只是片刻之后——他松开了她。

“一种迷人的副作用，”他若有所思。

西弗勒斯的眼中掠过一丝忧虑。“主人？”

“不用担心，西弗勒斯。你对她很满意，不是吗？”

“当然，”他平静说道。“正如我所说。主人您最为慷慨。”

“看来我并没有被误导，”他偏着头，若有所思。莉莉想知道他是否会掰开她的嘴去检查牙齿。“你的工作的确需要进一步协助，要比现在这些更好。”他手指一挥，不再理会她。“罗齐尔和亚克斯利表示对你的实验很感兴趣，我也希望你的工作能得到更密切的监督。”他缩起眼睛，最终，重新向西弗勒斯瞥了一眼。“以确保不再出错。”

空气凝固到极致，也冰冷到极致。

黑魔王迈出脚步，轻轻朝西弗勒斯走去。“罗齐尔还答应在你实验期间停留在此，亚克斯利也同意他可以随叫随到，从早到晚，通宵达旦。”他依次向他们点头。

亚克斯利板着面孔，神色无聊；罗齐尔露出一丝腼腆的笑。雷古勒斯失于掩饰；他显然神色惊恐，握住小天狼星后颈皮毛的手绷得发白。“主人，”雷古斯开口道，声音嘶哑。“我相信我的协助足够——”

“安静，”他不耐烦地打断，莉莉突然明白了身为黑魔王的危险，以制造恐怖作为唯一手段的危险：他分辨不出他造成的寻常恐惧与此刻之间的差别，此刻引发恐惧的是真正的叛变，以及企图铤而走险拯救他们自身，而非想要抓牢微不足道的私人荣誉。

汤姆示意着他的随从。“我已经告知埃文和柯班，他们当然不会伤害你的助手，而且如果你觉得她很有用，你自然可以继续利用她。还有雷古勒斯也是——虽然我还没有理解你们这种协作。我很高兴看到你如此积极主动，雷古勒斯。”汤姆·里德尔的目光扫过在场所有人。雷古勒斯的眼睛死死盯着地板。西弗勒斯仍如石柱般。莉莉低下头，让头发垂落掩在面前。“但一定要确保波特夫人置身事外，确保她不受任何伤害，否则我就追究你们所有人的责任。听明白了吗？”

她自己？不受伤害？为什么他的目标与西弗勒斯一致，而她只是一个泥巴种，一个酬劳的奖赏，一个仆人？除非——

“当然，”西弗勒斯说着，低下头颅。“感谢您的关心，主人。罗齐尔和亚克斯利会非常有帮助。”

除非——

除非莉莉本身不只是泥巴种。如果她是更有价值的东西，是黑魔王会保护的东西，是他会命令任何食死徒去保护的珍贵物品。

——不，不只是任何食死徒。是一个值得信赖的人。一个为他的主人贡献巨大的人。

一个黑魔王知道有保护她的动机的人。

莉莉颤抖着，吞咽着，迅速地眨着眼睛，但愿面容平稳，但愿身形僵硬沉寂，哪怕血流轰然冲入耳内。她颤抖着呼吸，接着又吸一口气。在她的身后，指甲抠破了完好的手掌。

“你们得原谅我的打扰，”听着更像是命令而非致歉。“柯班，埃文——我期待着你们的汇报。还有你的成果，西弗勒斯。”

黑魔王从房间里掠身而出，留下拼图的最终碎片。


	41. The Puzzle Completed 拼图落定

黑魔王离开后，房间里鸦雀无声，一片寂静，直到柯班·亚克斯利清了清嗓子。

“好吧，”他说，“虽然有点自卖自夸，我也算是魔药高手。黑魔王安排这项任务之后，我就在罗齐尔家的书房里仔细钻研，我们带了些你可能没有的书，斯内普。抓紧赶上我们吧。”

在西弗勒斯的衣袋里，瓶子一半是空的，一半被腐蚀，他们连如何撒谎都没考虑过。在她的视线边缘，她能看到雷古勒斯闪现的眼白。

“当然了，除非你还一点想法都没有，”埃文·罗齐尔说着，露出令人不快的微笑。

“我们有，”西弗勒斯平静地说。“不过我怀疑你是不是真的有这方面的头脑，埃文。”

“考考我吧，”他说，他的微笑更像是对着西弗勒斯露出牙齿。

这一刻如此微妙，不堪一击，可能会如破裂的药瓶般在任何人手中粉碎。

但这两个人都不是黑魔王。他们不过在扮演士兵；留下来监视的看门狗，莉莉无法对他们产生一丝恐惧。尤其在她知道自己是什么，必须做什么之后。

“茶，”莉莉说。

雷古勒斯震惊于她居然开口说话，几乎要支撑不住，但小天狼星用头顶住他的腿，驱使他走向椅子，雷古勒斯瘫坐在工作台前。“好，谢了，”他说，似乎精疲力竭。

“什么？”罗齐尔说，对她的话措手不及。

“茶，”她又说道。“先生们，你们要加些什么？”

罗齐尔来回看向莉莉、雷古勒斯与西弗勒斯，最终看着亚克斯利，他一副兴致盎然的模样——好比见到的是会说话的鹦鹉，或两条后腿走路的狗。“你允许她这么没规矩地插话？”罗齐尔终于说道，声音听来困惑不已，而且如此稚嫩。

“正如我所说，”西弗勒斯冷冷道。“她自有她的用途。”西弗勒斯拉开雷古勒斯对面的椅子。

“浓茶，加奶，谢了，”亚克斯利随意说道，拉开自己座位的椅子。“埃文加柠檬，也许还要来点更加恭顺的态度。”

只剩下罗齐尔还站着，一副懊恼的神色。他瞪着莉莉，然后拉开桌边的椅子坐下，就像个失望的孩子。

她向门口走去时，小天狼星呜呜叫着，雷古勒斯来回瞥过他们，说出了从前的那句话，引发一切的那句话。“它喜欢这个泥巴种，”他解释道，声音疲倦。“我猜就像被吸引一样。那就去吧。”

莉莉顺从地低下头离开，小天狼星跟在她身后。下楼时，狗询问式地抬头向她一瞥。她没有转过脸，嘴唇几乎纹丝未动地低声道，“到厨房再说。”

刚进入厨房，小天狼星便瞬间化为人形。“下毒，”他立刻说道。

“别傻了。他在等汇报，”她猛然道，动作熟练头也不抬地在炉边烧水泡茶。“而且你想毒死你弟弟？”

“可以打翻他手上的茶，”小天狼星说。

“那西弗勒斯呢？”

他竭力怒目而视。“这可都是他招来的。”

她想尖叫，想大喊 **是我招来的，我开的头，我戴上的戒指，我知道我是什么但也不意味着我会让他死** ——然而茶壶柄在她手中突然折断，划过被包裹的、毁坏的手掌，割裂了伪装与麻木的皮肤。

莉莉没有退缩。渗出的血水脓黑而污浊，她眼睁睁看着血滴进水池。丝毫没有疼痛，除了那持续不断的，正吞噬她的，来自诅咒的痛苦。“没有魔杖，我做不到——”

“我能做到。”小天狼星抬起她的手。他的尝试失败了不止一次，治疗咒完全不起 **作用** ；还在流血的伤口都无法粘连，等到血液干凝就更无法愈合了。无论如何，他还是密封起伪装。“你得时刻当心，要是割伤自己都没感觉，下次搞不好要切断手指，”伪装重归完好时他咕哝道。“斯内普最好快点，把它治好。”

 **治好。** 是的。当然了。小天狼星还不知道。她原以为会在脸上表露无遗，但事实上并没有。可能西弗勒斯都不知道，可能他无法对自己承认，可能他遗漏了，因为要耗尽心力维持他们的掩饰，要透露恰到好处的事实。

不过，雷古勒斯可能知道。她必须控制好他。

莉莉稳稳地吸了一口气。“还有茶壶，如果你能帮个忙，”她说着，再次屈起手掌。

“好，”他说着，用魔杖轻敲茶壶，捋了捋头发。“我的打算怎么样？”

她将开水注入壶中，看着茶叶打旋。“我知道最后一个魂器是什么，”茶叶开始沉底时，她终于说道，“可是很明显，我们受到了监视。他肯定有所怀疑。”

小天狼星轻点下巴。“我们要不要干掉罗齐尔和亚克斯利？然后逃走？”

“如果这样，我们最多就只有一天的时间来行动。可能只有几个小时。而黑魔标记——我觉得西弗勒斯和雷古勒斯必须暗中行动。所以只能依靠我们两个，何况你也听到他的话。我很有价值。如果他怀疑我们的行动，他会制造出更多魂器。”

“最后一个是什么？在哪里？”

莉莉吞咽着，手中端着糖碗和奶油。“我之后再告诉你。”

小天狼星的脸上流露出猜疑的神色。“莉莉——”

“我们没时间了。”没时间解释，没时间让小天狼星产生不可避免的悲伤与愤怒。她尽可能迅速地思考着：他们必须骗过食死徒，必须除去他们，却不能采取谋杀或引发怀疑，也不能按照小天狼星的话， **只要打翻他手上的茶** ——“我有个主意。”

莉莉开始解释。等她说完时，壶中所有茶叶都已沉底，而小天狼星的眉头不断向上挑起。“莉莉，这简直 **疯狂** 。哪怕是对我来说。”

“我们只能这样做。他们在这里待得越久，就越有可能有意外发现。西弗勒斯不可能永远只跟他们探讨理论，如果打开那个柜子，他们绝对会怀疑。我们没有时间藏好那些失效的魂器。”

“如果失败了呢？”

“努力尝试后失败也好过空等着被发现。”

小天狼星神色阴郁地看着她，但还是点了头，重新变回大狗跑在她前面。莉莉托起茶盘跟在后面，路过实验室时没有停下脚步，室内传来探讨催化剂原理的声音。她爬上最后一层楼梯，打开锁上的那间房门。

炼造体看着她的样子似乎知道她要问什么。似乎一直在等着，穿着她从前的仆人装束。绿眼睛遇上绿眼睛，其中浮现出同样的恐惧。

“我需要你，”莉莉对那与她共有相同面容的东西轻声道。“我必须完成这件事。我需要你去服侍他们，到楼下去，保持沉默，忠心侍奉，然后我——我们就能让你离开。”

那东西看着她，眼睛眨了一下，两下，嘴唇像鱼一般翕动。然后它说，“西弗勒斯？”

莉莉吞咽着。“只有这样他才能逃过一劫。伏地魔——”它畏缩了，但莉莉继续说下去，对自己感到痛恨。“他在怀疑。他什么都不知道，但他在怀疑，这就够糟了。我们必须结束这一切。”

炼造体摇摇晃晃站起身。“结束这一切，”它柔声道，先是指着自己的喉咙，然后又指向莉莉。“逃过一劫？”

它并不傻。她真希望它傻。“不。”

它缓慢地点一下头。“西弗勒斯，”它又说道，其中存在着莉莉从自己身上意识到的温柔。

莉莉递上茶盘。“如果你准备好了——我需要你把茶洒在年轻的那个人，罗齐尔身上，然后用这条餐巾擦干净。”她伸着下巴，示意那张餐巾。“我——我会处理好剩下的事。”

炼造体点点头接过托盘，它的手指拂过她的手指。它挺起肩膀，大步进入走廊，一路走下楼梯。莉莉跟在后面，抽出藏在靴子里无痕伸展袋中的隐形斗篷，披在自己身上。

实验室里还在探讨催化剂——罗齐尔真的，实在没有这方面的头脑，不过亚克斯利像个温和的叔叔一样指导他。

炼造体走进去，如他们预料中的那般无声无息。罗齐尔也得到了茶与恭顺的态度。做得很好，莉莉继续下楼，穿过厨房，来到地窖。

她攥着一张餐巾与一把刀，都是从厨房里取出。餐巾像羊皮纸一样可以施加复制笔记的duplix duplicis魔咒，她解释那所谓计划的混乱想法后，小天狼星匹配好了两张餐巾。与她捏住的餐巾相配的那张塞进了炼造体的手中。她没指望过它能写字，但可以染脏餐巾，污渍会像笔迹一样传递，等到污渍浮现时，她便知道茶已打翻，罗齐尔当然会推开，很可能会说些难听的话，甚至有更过分的举动，然后——

牝鹿仍在沉睡，悬挂在杆子上。纹丝不动。尖刀按在身侧，莉莉等待着，颤抖着，攥在手里的餐巾揉作一团。

仿佛要等到永远。在黑暗中，莉莉终于有时间凝神思忖每一次有幸的呼吸，耳中回荡的血流涌动。剩下的时间少得多么可怜，还能听到那声音。还能感觉攥在手中的尖刀，甚至毁坏的指尖的疼痛。所有珍贵之事。所有一切都即将消逝。

“快点，”莉莉的呼吸吐进牝鹿耳中。“来吧。拜托。别让我再等下去了。”

然后一团污渍在餐巾上绽开，莉莉近乎如释重负般地插进尖刀。

牝鹿没有挣扎的意识。血从伤口涌出，莉莉用染血的手触碰它的咽喉，感觉到心跳搏动了一次，两次，像被俘获一般，接着便消失了，仿佛从未存在。

没有这只牝鹿——代替她而成为的共振对象——炼造体必然会瓦解。必然会在尖叫中溶为淤血。它会毁掉罗齐尔的鞋子。

就在此时，传来狗的狂吠。埃文·罗齐尔的声音变得尖利；亚克斯利，正在大喊。很好。比他们预期中还好。

在地下室门后，她能听到他们在互相指责，亚克斯利针对着罗齐尔，其中还夹杂了雷古勒斯高声的抱怨与西弗勒斯沉重的低音。他们推推搡搡到门口，推搡着 **出来** 。

莉莉轻手轻脚贴近地窖门，通往门厅的那扇，她能听见他们说的话：

“——但你怎么解释呢？”亚克斯利问道，声音有些不安。

“她自己 **撞到** 我身上的，”罗齐尔颤声说。“绊倒或者——”

“对，我们就看看黑魔王接不接受这种借口吧，”西弗勒斯怒吼。

雷古勒斯插话道，“事情还没那么糟，你瞧，西弗勒斯可以修复好。”

罗齐尔无法克制；他毫不掩饰自己的恐惧。“你 **可以** ？黑魔王说了——”

“黑魔王知道我使用的改造方法，”西弗勒斯说。“他很看重这个女孩，因为她代表着实验的成功，她可以被取代。今天的事完全不需要让他担心。”

不过，亚克斯利似乎心存疑虑。“我必须如实汇报这些。”

“也许你可以晚些汇报。就说我们一直工作到深夜，”西弗勒斯提议道。“你可以汇报说，我们一整天都在探讨理论。”

“求你了，”罗齐尔又回到刚才的状态，似乎已在恐慌的边缘。

一声呼吸，然后道，“很好。如果那女孩——不管那是什么东西——如果今天死了，也不可能再造，她明天就还是死的。要是等到明天晚上你还没想出解决办法，斯内普——”

“我知道办法，”西弗勒斯随意说道。“只需要动手实施就好。所以我需要清净，还有雷古勒斯的协助。”

“他已经不止一次成功过，”雷古勒斯补充道。

罗齐尔停下哭诉，语无伦次地说着感谢之语。他们一路被哄着离开，之后门关上了。

莉莉稍等片刻，打开了地窖门。看到门厅里只有同谋时，她拉下斗篷的兜帽。

“很棒的计划，”小天狼星说。“不过，所有茶杯都打碎了。她拼命挣扎然后——”

“我们最多只争取到一天时间，”西弗勒斯打断道。他双臂交叉，神情狂躁；他紧锁的眉头告诉她，他正在努力，但可能还没有意识到。

“一天也比我们原有的时间和自由要多了，”雷古勒斯说。

“我知道最后一个魂器是什么，”莉莉说，平静而终结的语气使谈话停顿下来。

每个人都在看她。等待着。期待着，充满莉莉感觉不到的希望。

“贝拉特里克斯——她攻击我的时候，把金杯压在我脸上，说了些 **光** 之类的话。”莉莉烦躁地用拇指按着毁坏的手掌，伪装出的掌纹很不自然，与正常皮肤完全不同。“她也是那样说起日记本的。肮脏的手掐灭了光。”她抬起头，直视西弗勒斯。“有没有可能用活物制作魂器？”

西弗勒斯按她的思路理解着，一如既往的迅速。“没有，”他厉声说。

她转过头去看小天狼星，还有雷古勒斯。雷古勒斯没有对上她的目光。

看来，他知道了，或者猜到了。“有可能。理论上是的。副作用——”

莉莉等不了解释；她必须坚持说下去，否则便会失去勇气。“可能会导致力量转移？如果最初制作魂器的人会说蛇佬腔，那容器可能具有同样的能力？”

雷古勒斯点点头，动作虽轻却带着不容分说的力度。“我怀疑了一段时间。自从——你说你跟蛇怪交谈。”

西弗勒斯灼烧的目光望进她眼中，她向着面前聚集之人走去，直到走进他们当中。“你们听见他的话了。他们不可以伤害我。没有人可以，”莉莉无情地继续说。“为什么他会关心？为什么这很重要？”

小天狼星喉头哽住，抬起的手似乎是要抓住她的肩膀给予安慰，但真正深思熟虑之后，他便停下了动作。“天啊，莉莉，我—— **不** 。”

“从那房子里留下来的东西就只有我的结婚戒指，订婚戒指，还有我。”

“你不是一件 **东西** ，”小天狼星发出抗议，然而语气虚弱无力。他几乎确信了。不过，西弗勒斯——

“那天晚上发生了什么，西弗勒斯？”莉莉说道，语气虽柔和，双手却紧紧攥起。“他杀死我儿子的时候，是不是要你把我留在那里？”

他静止得有如一尊雕像，只除了痛苦纠缠的眼睛，充斥着他无法战胜的挣扎。

“然后，他告诉你要保护我。”她伸出手指列举道。“就像日记本。像金杯。给予忠实服务的奖赏。你求他饶我一命，对他而言就意味着你会用自己的生命来保护我。”

西弗勒斯是勇敢的。至少，这一点还值得庆幸。他承受着她的凝视，目光坦诚而近乎疯狂。他没有移开视线，她也无法移开。他们都知道真相，但他无法说出。

她将仅存的意志集中在声音里，接连对上布莱克兄弟俩的目光。“我们知道最后一个魂器是什么。他亲口告诉我们了。”她毁坏的手伸到胸前，覆住锁骨，但愿她的声音没有破碎不堪，绝望至极。“我。”

“那我们就失败了，”雷古勒斯说。

“不，”莉莉说，胸前的手攥成拳头。“我们没有。我们要像销毁其他魂器一样。”

“你怎么能告诉我们 **销毁** ——”雷古勒斯开口了，但他无法说完。“我们不可能把蛇怪毒液灌进你的喉咙。”

“为什么不能？”莉莉猛然道。

一片哑然无声，终于雷古勒斯打破沉默。“你会死的，”他恐惧地低语。

她脸上的某种神情使他面色苍白。

“斯内普，”小天狼星说，声音凶恶。“你肯定不会让她这么做的。”

西弗勒斯没有回答。似乎他都没有听到。似乎他浑身的血液都尽数流失。

莉莉轻柔的话语是对小天狼星说的，但眼睛却只看向西弗勒斯。“这件事与你们都无关。事关我的选择。事关做出了结。不管你们谁想挡我的路，我都会拖他下水。所有魂器都必须销毁，你们要想出办法立刻杀死他，等到我——”

“停。”在漫长而可怕的数分钟里，这是西弗勒斯说的第一个词，语调残酷而狠戾，仿佛这个词撕裂了他的喉咙。他任由沉默不断延伸，扩展，充满整个房间。他用指头压住太阳穴。西弗勒斯在一片沉默中开口，声音缓和了些，“这是一个机会。”

小天狼星吼出一连串脏话，朝他发作道。“我就知道你是个魔鬼，斯内普，就算对你来说也够低劣的。莉莉，别听他的，来吧，回到我们——”

西弗勒斯继续下去，向小天狼星说道。“你们的目标是夺走所有食死徒的魔法或生命，从而推翻他们所建立的世界。现在是不是依旧如此？”

雷古勒斯喘着气。隐瞒真相毫无意义。再无意义。“是的。依旧如此。”

小天狼星再次咒骂，但她没有理会。

“这是一个机会，”他又说了一遍，他的声音毫无起伏，不带感情。“我们没有时间了，冲突已经加剧，因为我让他失望过太多次。就算我们联手，也没有希望在公开的战斗中击败黑魔王，雷古勒斯和我也无法相信，黑魔王不会利用黑魔标记阻止我们，甚至让我们与你为敌。”他吸了一口气，呼吸平稳得近乎安宁。他一定是将情绪全部封锁，全部压抑。她很明白这种感觉。“但如果你真的，千真万确，储存着黑魔王的灵魂碎片，那么就有一个很简单的方法，让你能获取黑魔王具备的所有力量。即便他没有在接下来的战斗中被真正消灭，即便你的确是为击垮他而必须销毁的魂器，他也可以被削弱，力量变得衰败，甚至可能会脱离肉身——这将为我们争取到时间，一举击垮他所实行的权力系统。”

莉莉的喉间涌起希望。“怎么做？”

他解开袖口，卷起袖子，露出刻在前臂上丑陋漆黑的骷髅与蛇的图案。“标记。”

雷古勒斯忽然打断，声音单薄而刺耳。“黑魔标记无法移除。你我都知道，西弗勒斯，标记无法破坏无法移除，就算你砍断胳膊——”

“是，你说的对，的确无法移除。”她查阅的书中也有许多相关内容，此刻莉莉终于领会了，终于， **终于** ，她明白西弗勒斯在说什么。“西弗勒斯——你是说可以骗过标记？”

“也许。”西弗勒斯将裸露的前臂伸给她，仿佛那不是他身体的一部分，仿佛那手臂——还有他，全部的他——都已属于她。“如果你是对的——如果你是魂器——标记可能会将你当作主人产生回应。”


	42. Marked 烙刻标记

小天狼星和雷古勒斯通过飞路网离开。黑魔王已经知道他们在这里，没有必要保密。他们没有说要回去把事情安排妥当，为他们未卜的死亡做好打算，因为根本无需说出来。有些文件需要销毁，有些痕迹需要掩盖，还有即便战争胜利他们可能也无法再返回的家。小天狼星开玩笑说，为了以防万一，他们不如天亮动身离开时烧掉房子，而莉莉点了头，于是突然之间这也列为了计划：烧掉她与西弗勒斯共同生活的家，厨房里他们争执过，实验室里的各种半成品如今已被炼造体溶解出的血浸湿，大厅里留下了食死徒沾血的脚印，书房里的毯子仍带着裹在她身上的痕迹，那间卧室里——

莉莉希望想成 **那间卧室里他爱过她** ，因为这样的想法比小天狼星如果得知后可能用来形容的粗俗词汇更善意。但不是的，无论他在哪里， **爱** 都伴随始终。他承载着爱，像肩负的沉重枷锁。她也是。

小天狼星和雷古勒斯离开后，他们转向彼此。西弗勒斯仿如岩石造就。“我们要彻夜工作，”他说，在她能够回应之前转身离开。

几乎所有准备都已就绪，莉莉关于束缚魔法，关于黑魔标记的研究笔记已经完成。标记如何运作，如何从每一个接受之人身上汲取魔力；食死徒之间的蛛网如何连结，黑魔王如何盘踞于顶端利用他们。汲取的力量如何转为撕扯。如此一来，或许能剥夺他们的魔法。或许能杀掉他们。这个问题一直以来都需要的解决方法，关键便在于黑魔王。他们交谈时以术语来指代，只说 **操控者，被控者，操控取代者，** 而非 **黑魔王，我，你，** 尽管那才是全部意指。他们只需要用一个小时校对算术占卜，混合出一种魔灰。

黑魔王的灵魂虽已分裂，但依旧是 **他的灵魂** ，而其中一片就存在于莉莉之中。这片灵魂仍是他的一部分时，他标记了西弗勒斯——大概还有其他人。如果方法成功，不仅西弗勒斯的力量将为她所用；理论上标记应该会同等地效忠于两片灵魂，赋予二者同等的能力汲取所有食死徒的力量。潜在的还有他们的生命。如果失败——有记载描述了那些发出自相矛盾誓言之人的下场，甚至要追溯到有关 **conpartior lux** 的内容。附带的插图令人毛骨悚然。莉莉在缄默的惊惧中盯着那张图片，直到西弗勒斯啪地一声合上她面前的书。“可以接受的风险，”他说。“因为要面临的是我，而我接受。”

“那我要面临的风险呢？”

他没有回答，只是俯身继续进行算术占卜，任由莉莉猜想事情将如何上演。

西弗勒斯和小天狼星不会让她去死，除非她能瞒过或困住他们，让他们就此罢手。雷古勒斯可能会帮助她，但他得知道计划——真正的计划，永久的解决方案，他没有傻到认为莉莉离开后凭他们三个就能打败他。汲取同样力量的能力面临太多放弃的可能。

这甚至算不上选择。莉莉需要永久的解决方案，精心安排时机，让黑魔王彻底死去。她不会满足于任何折中的办法，哪怕要以牺牲她的生命为代价。她的脑海中燃起一个念头的微弱烛火，西弗勒斯还在进行算术占卜，莉莉看他写划着，站起身来。

“我需要休息，”她说了谎。“我一会儿就回来。”

她花了十五分钟悄悄做好最终的准备。回到书房后她一言未发，只是重新埋头工作。等他发现时，他会愤怒——或者更糟。但那时她已不会因此而痛苦了。

午夜时分，除了为欺骗黑魔标记做出的种种努力再无他事，而莉莉毫无胜利，也毫无期待之感。她的胸口只有病态而麻木的虚空。

“过程很简单。基本上只需要——意念。”西弗勒斯一边说话，一边取出制作魔灰的原料和用来焚烧的盆，似乎停下动作会让他思考太多眼下任务的后果。他将一把匕首推给她，这便是她所要做的全部。“需要你的一滴血。”

“一滴，”莉莉说着，将刀刃戳进左手的伪装层之下，割开被小天狼星变成皮肤状的布料，露出毁坏的手，以便更准确地握好刀把。感觉好似在脱去衣服——这样暴露要害的过程，不应如此随意。“只要一滴？你确定吗？”

“是。一滴你的，三滴我的。”

她小心地将刀尖对准右手拇指，扎进皮肤里。“我还是不喜欢这样。你只加一滴会更安全。只是降低了些成功的可能性而已——”

西弗勒斯的瞪视打断了她。“不。别再拖延了。”

他们早已达成同意，最后时刻作奋力一搏也太愚蠢。可以接受的风险。最终，莉莉挤出一颗鲜红的血珠滴进他手中的碗里，望着他脸颊憔悴而冷峻的轮廓。“过程是怎样的？他是不是——也这样做过？在你面前？所以你觉得这样做可以破坏力量的平衡。”

他拿起那把刀扎破指尖，戳得比她更用力。三滴血液轻易便顺着他的手指淌进碗中，桌面上还溅到了几滴。“不是——”他的嘴唇紧紧抿起，一丝怒意掠过，但明显努力抑制住了。他用拇指按住伤口。“不是那样。”

“是怎样的？”这是第一次全无指责之意地问出；仅仅出于纯粹的好奇。“我需要知道。”

他飞快地抬眼向她一瞥，打量着她。“我自己就能混合出魔灰，不用你帮忙，”他最终说道。“拿冥想盆来，你可以自己看。”

她照做了，长长的一缕记忆从他的太阳穴中飘出，径自落入盆中。“你看过就知道接下来要怎么做了，”他简短说道。

莉莉怀疑她会从中得知更多，他也知道。不过她只多看了他片刻，看着他拿起一根晒干的不凋花梗点燃。然后放进干的金鱼草花蕾和紫菀叶中一同燃烧。他抬起头，发现她正在看他，她被撞破似的移开目光，然后俯身贴近那闪光的水面，近些，更近些，直到——

现实中正值夜晚，记忆中也是夜晚，不过在户外。树林在秋日寒风的拂动下瑟瑟作响，莉莉看见了西弗勒斯——他一定才十八岁， **老天** ，他的样子那么年轻——他渐渐出现在一片空地上，领路的年轻人戴着面具，身材比他矮些，但结实得多。

这太奇怪了，与她对一九七八年的记忆相重叠。看来那时他们依然戴着面具。那时詹姆还活着，关于哈利连念头都未萌生。

 **詹姆。** 这个念头威胁着要裹挟她下沉，裹挟她撤离，不断纠缠着她。但她并非为他而来——或者她正是为他而来。她竭尽所能封锁那念头。

“他在哪，”西弗勒斯不耐烦地说。他搓着胳膊——他很冷，外套实在太薄。她讨厌他的外套这样薄，即便此时，即便在记忆里。

“他方便的时候会来的，”领路人粗声回答。一定要猜的话，根据体型和声音，她会判断那人是小穆尔塞伯，名为多诺万。“可能他根本都不会来，因为你就是个瘦巴巴的小混血种。不过无论如何你都要等，不是吗？”

莉莉想，在她死前所能做的最好的事情，就是剥夺多诺万·穆尔塞伯的魔力。因为这个人带西弗勒斯来此接受标记，因为让他等待这样可怕而他显然又如此渴望之事，因为这个人可能是她从霍格沃茨至今见过的最糟糕的人——出于所有她能想到的理由，莉莉都希望可以杀掉他。她不会后悔双手沾满多诺万·穆尔塞伯的鲜血。

眼前更年轻、更为渴盼的西弗勒斯看上去和莉莉一样愤怒，但他还是耐心沉默地等待着，两脚不断挪换重心，想要搓着胳膊来取暖。记忆模糊地继续推进。她说不出已经过了多久；置身记忆与梦幻之中，她明白时间在流逝，却无法感知。草木摇曳，远处的猫头鹰发出鸣叫，月亮划过优美的弧线升上夜空，照亮万物。

一片阴影笼罩着穿过空地，记忆逐渐缓慢。然后，缓慢如水浸透布料般，阴影凝结聚合，开始成形，浮现出四肢与似曾英俊的丑恶面目。阴影尚未完全化为人形，汤姆·里德尔便走入月光下，向西弗勒斯走去，穆尔塞伯恭敬地单膝跪地。他看上去和实验室里见到的一样，被月光照亮，古老的黑魔法痕迹深刻于脸孔——然而，仍有一丝英俊青年的影子笼罩在外，像一副面具。那是西弗勒斯一直想成为的模样。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普，”汤姆·里德尔面带笑意地估量着。

西弗勒斯已停下揉搓胳膊的手。他似乎僵立了一瞬，接着便大步向前，猛然挣脱穆尔塞伯的拉扯。他回头看了看穆尔塞伯依旧跪倒的身影，但自己没有跪下。“主人。”

汤姆·里德尔手中的魔杖一刻未停，驱散开四肢周围的阴影，令斗篷在身后展开。如王的莅临，精心设计的姿态。“是你发明了那令人愉快的诅咒，割出无法愈合的伤口？”

“是我，”他勇敢地说。他的脊背挺得笔直，莉莉的内心深处在扭曲燃烧，痛恨充斥着时时刻刻，她以他的勇气为傲，却也以这勇气的对象与原因为耻。

汤姆·里德尔继续绕着西弗勒斯，朝那戴着面具跪倒在地的穆尔塞伯走去。“也是你不加疑问便为你那些加入我队伍中的朋友们熬制了吐真剂？”

西弗勒斯露出自豪的笑。“并非不加疑问，主人，不是的。但我还是照样熬制了，因为我知道是为谁所用，为什么所用。”

“不过我想知道，”汤姆·里德尔说，“你是否能做得更好。”

“我能，”他承诺，神色比之前更加渴盼。“我能做得好得多，只要您愿意——”

“我已经做出决定了，西弗勒斯。”声音虽轻，却像高声喝止般有效打断了西弗勒斯。“我若是不想要你加入我的队伍，你根本也来不了这里。跪下。”

西弗勒斯面色苍白。

汤姆·里德尔看出来了，他面露笑意。“你只要跪这一次。然后除我以外再也不必向任何人下跪。”

还有什么许诺能让他放低到如此姿态？

西弗勒斯以祈求的姿态慢慢跪倒在地。他的眼中仍有疑虑，但更多的是贪婪，野心，还有对力量难抑的渴望。汤姆·里德尔走近时，她想移开目光，但她知道自己做不到。

“取到他的血了吗？”汤姆问穆尔塞伯，注视的目光丝毫未从跪在面前的身影上移开。

“已经取了，主人。我调制好了魔灰，”穆尔塞伯说着，奉上一只小布袋，他的主人从他手中拎起袋子。

“你退下。”

穆尔塞伯站起身，似乎知道接下来的事——他肯定知道，他自己就经历过——吱嘎作响的脚步在秋风中渐行渐远直至消匿无声，汤姆·里德尔仍在看着，西弗勒斯始终抬头凝视。

终于，汤姆·里德尔说，“我的标记需要三个真相作为代价。”

莉莉咬牙吸着气。不是三段记忆，或三颗牙齿，或任何三个可以退还可以移除的东西，可以破除束缚的纽带——任何事物都行——唯独 **真相** 。使得束缚的纽带牢不可破。

西弗勒斯嘴唇微张，在混乱的片刻中未能合拢。“仅此而已吗？主人？”

“ **你** 要做的仅此而已，西弗勒斯。但要知道，如果你说的并非绝对真实，魔法会知道，还会失败。而 **我** 也会知道，你还会因此受罚。”汤姆·里德尔展露的笑容充满迷惑，含义隐晦，似乎在标记成功之前的一切，都超乎西弗勒斯的想象。他解开布袋，蘸了些魔灰，手指间搓了搓。“伸出你的左手臂。”

西弗勒斯摸索着袖口，胡乱卷起衣袖。他毫不犹豫地伸出左手，黑魔王瘦长的手指抓住他的手腕。魔灰染黑的指尖在裸露的皮肤上盘旋，那里还没有留下标记。“开始吧。你的第一个真相，西弗勒斯。”

“我想为您而战，”西弗勒斯开口了，语速飞快，自信满满。“我很有价值。我具备您的组织中还无人拥有的才能，我自己发明了黑魔法，您已经见过——”

西弗勒斯的话语中断为痛苦中急促的吸气。黑魔王的指尖在他前臂上划出一条参差不齐的痕迹，穿过了蓝色的静脉。魔灰燃亮火光，暗黑的烈焰摇曳着，一定是在灼烧皮肤，因为西弗勒斯的呼吸凝滞了。

“第一个真相，”黑魔王说，显然对结果很满意。“现在，第二个。”

西弗勒斯吞咽一下，虽然稍有犹豫，还是继续说了下去。他还没有准备好，但语速也足够的快。“我是混血。我——我的母亲是女巫——仅仅有魔法而已——我的父亲是麻瓜。”他长吸一口气，抬头看着黑魔王的脸。“我看不起他们。”

他的手臂上又划下一道火焰燃亮的痕迹，意料之中，但同样令人痛苦。“理应如此，西弗勒斯，”黑魔王吟诵道。“还有最后一个真相？”

这时，西弗勒斯露出 **微笑** 。那是残忍而冷酷的表情，这一次准备周全，早有预料，作为交换。“您的手下里有个间谍。本吉·芬威克。他一直在接近几个食死徒，想通过他们讨好您，其实是为了给凤凰社提供信息，这个组织始终在反抗您。”

莉莉回想起来，本吉已经死去。他留下的一捧尸骨甚至填不满茶杯，更不必说棺材。

假如对于这个跪着向杀害她丈夫和孩子的凶手立下誓言的人，她心中真的存在爱——那爱也是剧毒。那爱是占有，认为骷髅与蛇的标志如今不过刻入他的手臂，而非他的灵魂——是试金石，证明方法会成功，可以成功。不是别的。不是。不是。不可能是别的。

黑魔王停顿一下，显然出乎意料。“真有意思，”他说，画出第三条，也是最后一条痕迹。“你是怎么知道的？”

“偷听到的，”西弗勒斯仍痛苦地喘着气，手臂撤回胸前，目光却追循着汤姆·里德尔的动作。“主人。我撞见他——跟其他人一起——我开始怀疑。我跟踪他，他在树洞里留了字条。不到一小时，名叫隆巴顿的傲罗就来拿走了。”

“看来确实，”伏地魔说着，推起衣袖。“我对你表示感谢，西弗勒斯。所以作为交换，我给你一个关于我自己的真相。”他最后一次用指尖蘸取魔灰，丢落的布包洒开一摊粉末。黑魔王双眼紧盯西弗勒斯，说道，“我杀掉了我的麻瓜父亲和女巫母亲。我将自己从他们血统的失败中解放出来。我想，你也会这样做的。”他的脸上裂出笑容。“这是真相，也是赠予。”

他用指尖在自己苍白的皮肤上划出一条长痕，从肘部到手腕，同样燃烧起来。火焰熊熊，他抓住西弗勒斯的肘部，将西弗勒斯的手拉至他的上臂，好似兄弟间的握手般将前臂压在一起，再次点燃西弗勒斯手臂上的剩余魔灰。西弗勒斯唇齿间钻出的疼痛之声在她心中凝成了冰。

不过，只持续了片刻。一切结束时，黑魔王放开手，西弗勒斯被松落到林中土地上，喘息着。

“你以西弗勒斯·斯内普的身份跪下，”伏地魔以上演多次的仪式般的语调吟诵道。“起来，我的食死徒。”

西弗勒斯站起身，轻微摇晃着，灰烬染污的手臂上，熟悉的骷髅蛇纹印入皮肤。他的神情比她所见过的任何时候都更骄傲，更得意。

——莉莉从记忆中浮出，感到一阵厌恶。她看着冥想盆，看着黑魔王与他面前的人旋转进银色的薄雾，然后抬起头来。

眼前苍老许多的西弗勒斯，她如今了解的这个人，面色苍白——比平常更苍白，而且与她一样感到厌恶。他知道她看到了什么。她一定会有什么感觉。

无数疑问在她口中翻搅争夺，而占据上风的全是 **为什么，为什么，为什么** ——但记忆本身便已回答，他跪下时的渴望神情，他起身时的胜利神情。莉莉知道为什么。

“好吧，”终于，她无能为力地说。“我知道接下来要怎么做了。”

西弗勒斯一言不发，将盛有魔灰的碗递给她，莉莉从他手中接过。

然后他在她面前跪下，有如记忆中的模样，又全非记忆中的模样。

这一次他不是祈求者。不——这是她对 **他** 的要求，也是他的意愿，作出妥协，甘心默许。这是对于求婚的怪诞模仿，突然间，莉莉看到詹姆重叠的身影，单膝跪地，满怀希望地注视她。回忆在她背叛的心中燃烧，她尽力去扑灭，但做不到——她吸着气，胸肺间满是烟雾。那时的感觉是多么充盈，仿佛她的心是满溢的水杯。她努力想将一切眨回去，使劲地呼气，将一切都抛开。

她没有完全成功，但至少已经可以看清面前仍跪着的男人。他望着她脸上流露的痕迹——那些回忆，那些痛苦。也许不是因为什么，不用那样明确，但因为谁——永远毫无疑问。

“抱歉，”她说着，像个孩子似的用衣袖擦抹脸颊。

他点点头，手在大腿上抹了抹，然后向她抬起手腕。

她用手指蘸取，感觉到灰粒比她想象中粗糙些。莉莉深吸一口气，然后再吸气，稳住自己，驱散她的悲伤，驱散她对心中逝者与面前生者的双重爱恋。虽然徒劳得有如舀出千疮百孔破船中的积水，但无论如何她还是要竭力挣扎。“你准备好了吗？”

“好了，”他说。

他闭上眼睛，她毁坏的手握住他手腕时，他睁开眼，目光牢牢锁住她。这一次，他已做好准备。“我会竭尽所能去实现你的目标。毁灭黑魔王和他建造的世界。”

她的心跳因此而暂停，但手指没有。他的手腕在她手中，但魔法驱使她向前，牵引着她。她能感觉到，那魔力进入她体内，像贴向窗玻璃的孩子面孔般趋近。魔力迫不及待，更像是它，而非她，划下穿过蛇颈的第一道灼热的痕迹。划痕闪烁，一根锋利的魔法之线将他们缝合起来，更加紧密，像是钩子穿进他的下颌。

成功了。肯定会成功。

“如果我可以，”他说，忍受着疼痛。“如果我可以，如果我有能力，我会带回你的家人。我会把完整的活着的他们带给你。不论付出什么代价。只要我可以，我会把他们还给你。”

寂静得如此可怕，她几乎将自己遗忘。她的手在标记上颤抖，但手指知道要怎样移动，她几乎失去控制。莉莉体内的魔力划下第二道。魔法的嗡嗡作响令她牙齿疼痛，但他一定疼得更厉害——因为灼烧，他吸着气。

这意味着他说的是真的。她的心几乎要跳出来。真相，又一次地，以痛苦为代价。

她感到痛恨。她痛恨这真相带来的痛苦，超越任何她能理解的事物。她的全部心力降至一点——甚至算不上一点。片刻之中，他们都只能竭力呼吸。一股强烈的温热，盈满得快要破裂，如闪电般贯穿了她。并非源自别处，而是源自她内心深处。她背叛的心，她仅存之物，跳动着不属于她的旋律。

在他开口之前，她便知道最终的真相会是什么。她知道将给他带来的痛苦微不足道，与从前的痛苦相比微不足道。她知道如何回答。

“我一直爱你，”他最终说。他灼灼的目光强烈而专注。“在超过半生的时间里，我一直爱你，我永远都不配——”

她在他手臂上划下痕迹，在他说完之前——在他将真相变为谎言之前，在他说出他觉得自己不配得到什么之前。

她的真相既是赠予也是诅咒。

“你不配，”她声音颤抖，泪水已在眼眶边缘，染灰的指尖在自己的肘弯上徘徊。“但我还是爱你。”

她划下最后一道，从肘部到手腕，划过诅咒吞噬的位置，将西弗勒斯的手臂与自己相贴。她焦黑的手与他苍白的皮肤形成鲜明对比。她倒向他，以仅存的全部温柔拥紧身躯之间的手臂。

他们之间的魔法如激流将二人淹没。她并没有感受到整个过程的疼痛，只是感受到了西弗勒斯靠在她身上的颤抖，但他一定都有所感觉。她的另一只手臂绕到他后背抱紧，她的头枕在他肩上。将他们束缚的魔法发出微鸣，她发现自己的嘴唇贴着他喉咙，他的脊背向她俯下。

火焰熄灭时，他呼吸急促。他的手从她肩头伸出，顺着她的头发，她的脊柱滑落。他的另一只手短暂地收紧，然后像违背自身意志般挣扎着松开。她退离一些，望着他的脸。

他神色憔悴，苍白，虚弱，眼睛盯住从她毁坏指尖松开的左手前臂。那里，标记变得模糊，伸展开来——正中穿过笔直撕裂的痕迹，比他的皮肤更苍白，像愈合的疤痕一样紧绷而发亮。没有 **消失** ，永远无法消失，但——已经改变。她能感觉到。

而她体内，存在着可能的蛛网。她可以汲取的上百个力量之源。黑魔王掌握的所有力量，都在她控制之下。

这一切也不及她面前之人重要。

“我说不准，”他茫然道，声音嘶哑，仍凝视着手臂。“我没法——”

“成功了，”她说，扣住他的手指带着确信的力度，“我能感觉到。”她拥住他，将他的嘴唇贴近自己。


	43. Four Vials 四只药瓶

哪怕天堂敞开大门，逐出成群的恶魔，莉莉也未曾在意，也不屑一顾。西弗勒斯退离开来，轻声念出她的名字，一声，两声，指节抚过她的脸颊。

他们仍跪倒在地板，以情人相拥的姿态——她受到诅咒的手指蜷握着他受到诅咒的标记，如此契合，现在的他们也许正是为彼此而生。

或者重生。他们已经远非昔日游乐场上相遇的天真稚童，甚至也远非数年前的自己。他不是食死徒。她也不是妻子。

“莉莉，”他第三次念道，她回过神来。

她颤抖着呼吸，片刻间双眼紧闭，暂缓了此时仍哽上喉间的感觉。“你知道我们现在要做什么。”

“不——”

“你 **知道** 。我们别无选择。”莉莉残缺的指尖摩挲着参差不齐的穿过标记的疤痕。她可以就此在他怀中睡去，但没有时间了。“会很痛苦。非常痛苦。可能会要你的命，哪怕不是刻意的。”

他声音冰冷，与之前低语的温柔相比有着震撼人心的力度，他与她交握的手变得僵硬，几乎攥成拳头。“我明白。”

“明白？”

“我不是懦夫。”

“我知道。”她脑海中混沌嘈杂，麻木无觉，但还是在思考他所说的是什么，为什么还能如此出乎她意料。“我只是觉得你自我保护的本能更强。更——你更珍惜你的魔力。珍惜你的生命。”

“的确。”混乱的阴影掠过他的唇角。“你知道我的确如此。”

缘由仍无迹可寻。“我本以为如果你的确如此，你会反抗。”

他的声音冰冷彻骨，变回应对侮辱的语气。“我不怕死。”

“我怕。”话语轻易出口，莉莉甚至没来得及让自己考虑，便已全部脱口而出；为终结一切而私自制定的计划，这份沉重她必须独自承受。这沉重也在扼杀她。“我很害怕。”她的手从他手中滑脱，羞愧地覆上眼睛，然后又捂住嘴，似乎要堵住任何话，任何会让他阻止她的话。“我怕极了，西弗勒斯，我喘不过气来。”

“你不会——”他甚至无法说出那个字眼。他的声音像她一样濒临崩溃，他抓住她的肩膀。“不会孤身一人，”他说，其中透露的强烈意愿令她心碎。

只要她允许，他会付出一切。

他们都在祈盼。或者有不同的祈盼。祈盼一切能更好。祈盼存在完全不同的世界。她不知道该如何回答，也无力说谎，所以她的脸重新埋进他脖颈之间。他俯下头贴着她的肩膀，手再度纠缠她的头发。他的拇指伸进她衬衫衣领之下，在她后颈划着圈地轻轻揉动，其中不存在诱惑——只有安慰，她的胸口因此疼痛得如遭致命之伤，爱如深埋其中的利刃。在这样脆弱的时刻，莉莉想知道她是否可以停留于此。是否可以就此与他永坠爱河，与残酷尘世彻底隔绝，任由他人煎熬毁灭，只要能永远如此被爱着。

不。她不可以。尽管如此，也仍是值得沉溺的美梦。

窗外，树上的猫头鹰安静下来，这便意味着清晨的鸟儿即将开始啾鸣。还有不到一个小时，黎明便会降临。她已经偷得足够长久的时间，必须以此支撑下去。“我准备好了，”她喃喃道，嘴唇贴着他的皮肤嚅动。

此刻抽离他有如从她胸口抽出一柄利刃。他与她一同站起，他的手循着她的动作，好像没有她的指引，他便手足无措。

已经销毁的魂器还留在他们身后的柜子里，被小天狼星胡乱堆进去。那枚戒指也在其中：复活石，镶嵌于黄金戒托的熔渣里。不过戴在她无名指上依然合适。虽然很自私，但她还是戴上了。“还有什么要留着的吗？”她转过头低语道。

他将目光投向四周，突然间似乎第一次意识到一切——这座房子，他的忠诚，他集于自身的所有权力与秘密——都可以付之一炬。“没有，”他说。“什么都没有。”

这就是她所爱的人，她的脸上展露无遗。“冥想盆，”她小心翼翼地提醒，将计划的一部分付诸实施。“你能带上吗。”

他唐突地点头，向门口走去。正如她希望的那般。

听见他走到楼上时，她回想起他方才注视她的样子，好似她置身于扑面的火海般无法触及。长着鹿角的守护神一下子便从杖尖冒出。“带话给雷古勒斯。必须在他身边没有别人的时候，”她对着面前星光闪耀的牡鹿说。

她压低声音，仔细而迅速地解释她的计划——他很快便会回来，但她不用太久。牡鹿庄严的眼睛闭了一下，然后它飞跃着远去，远离她视线所及。莉莉稳稳地吸了一口气，然后再吸气。她确认了口袋里四只必需的小药瓶：一只装有水，没用瓶塞而是用咒语密封；一只是昨夜她趁西弗勒斯工作时悄悄走开后灌满；一只被重复摔碎又修复了数十次，直到瓶壁几乎透不出光线；还有最后一只，是西弗勒斯储存的快速有效的毒药。

片刻之后，西弗勒斯回到房间里——冥想盆一定缩进了他的衣袋中，她不必再告诉他怎么装起来——莉莉已做好准备。她伸出毁坏的手，戴着复活石的那只。“一起？”

他没有犹豫。他的手指与她紧紧相缠，缠得那样紧，如果她还有知觉，一定会感到疼痛。“一起。”

他们手牵手站在门前台阶上。已经不需要隐形了。他们更像是感觉到而非看到，小天狼星和雷古勒斯来到他们身边，正如事先安排好的那般，此时太阳刚从地平线升起。

一切似乎都太快，似乎每一瞬都从她指间流逝。但她无法减慢时间的流逝，也无法让时间倒流。莉莉尽其所能紧紧握住西弗勒斯的手，尽管她的手虚弱无力，她举起魔杖。这与施守护神咒完全相反。她聚起所有愤怒，所有绝望，想要结束的全部战争，将终结的第一步付诸实施。

从标记中汲取力量与使用自己的魔力全然不同。就像初次见到海的巨浪，或被河流冲击裹挟。她就是河水冲出的瀑布。

一束火焰从她杖间喷发。起初不过是火，火舌卷过大门，窜进窗户点燃窗帘。但并不仅仅是火。她再次透过连结汲取，更加汹涌的水流，即将溃塌的堤坝，全速奔涌与醉人力量的冲击。烈焰升腾，愈加有力，强势，黑暗。火焰升腾到异常的高度时，尚未成形的动物轮廓渐渐浮现。她听到身旁的西弗勒斯倒抽一口气。

她望向他。他看着她的时候，她从几乎占据他脑海的全部中看到了自己：火光映照下，一览无遗的愤怒与绝望深刻进严酷的面容，长发在魔力涌现下浮散，雪亮鲜活的眼中充满复仇。那个词语不由自主地降临，就像置于他的脑海中留待她读取——

**美丽。**

莉莉转向小天狼星，他的脸冷酷而坚定，但一双灰眼睛满是犹疑。他举起魔杖，她很了解他，知道他看着的是目力所及的最大威胁，而他直视的正是她。莉莉根本不需要从他脑海中探取任何念头；他的脸上已经表明： **可怕。**

很好。

她没有去看雷古勒斯。她明白他在想什么。她明白他知道什么，他会做什么。

莉莉将魔杖举得更高，召起厉火腾向近处，涌到她面前，火焰化作牡鹿，向她俯下尖锐的犄角。她释放开它，它 **一跃而起** ，火焰爆发出骇人听闻的轰鸣。它跃过墙壁，屋顶坍塌。附近的房屋开始燃烧，它继续飞跃过四周。

这是她所见过的最美丽的事物。人们正是如此丧命于厉火，她意识到。它不会追逐。而是引诱。此时此刻，她可以走入火中就此终结，让他人收拾残局，以其他方式击垮黑魔王——在她焚尽湮没之时，将世界抛诸身后，任其重生或毁灭。

 **就一小会儿** ，她对自己许诺。

不过还有一只手缠绕住她的手，手指紧紧包裹，将她牢牢牵系。于是她以同样的话语告诫自己，拇指沿着西弗勒斯紧扣的手指摩挲。 **就一小会儿。**

他们一起幻影移形到指定地点，踩着最后一场春霜，脚下吱嘎作响。黎明曙光的映照下，城堡仿佛一处应许之地，金粉的霞彩洒落石墙，闪闪发光的湖面犹如神明无意间遗落的宝石。

但美丽并不意味着 **美好** 。毕竟，这里是黑魔王祖先的所在，也是密室与蛇怪的所在，更甚于二者的，还是他至高无上的权力象征。作为他的所在，城堡庇护他，就像庇护所有踏入大门的孩子，不存在偏倚，不存在歧视，也不存在足够的保护。

莉莉发觉自己正在注视阳光洒落西弗勒斯面容的模样，而她的举动也被他撞见。曙光映照下，他漆黑的眼亦闪闪发光。

在他能意识到她接下来的举动之前，她移开目光，呼出一口气。“好了。时间到了。”

莉莉转向雷古勒斯，与此同时，咒语无声而果断地从她杖尖发出。西弗勒斯僵硬地倒下，被无形的绳索绑缚。“带他走，”她命令道，在西弗勒斯倒落前，雷古勒斯抓住他的上臂。

雷古勒斯在抓住西弗勒斯的同时还要趁小天狼星不备而施咒，注意力分散之下，他的动作便稍慢了些。小天狼星闪躲着，抵挡着，大声咒骂——又一次，第三次避开——但第四次莉莉从背后击中他，令他昏睡过去，在他倒地前她抓住他。

“带上这个，”她说着，把小天狼星放倒在地，从藏在靴中的包里抽出已经存放数周的隐形斗篷。“你们需要去安全的地方。这是隐形斗篷，以前属于詹姆。现在是你的了。保证它的安全。还有这个——”她从口袋里掏出第一只药瓶。“里面是水，但没用塞子，只有我设下的密封咒。等到里面的水能倒出来的时候，你就会知道——”她抽动着吞咽。“你知道会发生什么吧，如果有人死去？”

雷古勒斯张开嘴，然后又闭上，以急促的点头回应。

“如果魔法没有在半小时内失效，就照我说的去波特庄园，弗兰克会帮助你们逃跑。如果失效了，回来确认之后，再去找弗兰克。就说梅莉波萨和塞普蒂默斯派你去的。”

雷古勒斯将他的哥哥与朋友放到地上。他抬头看她时，眼中充满痛苦。“莉莉——”

莉莉不愿与他争论，尤其此刻。“如果留下，你们都会死。你们已经陪我走到这一步。不用再继续下去。”她再次将斗篷和药瓶伸过去，向雷古勒斯投去探寻的表情。

雷古勒斯看着斗篷，看着她的脸，然后伸出手。斗篷滑落到他手中。“西弗勒斯永远不会原谅我，”他挫败地说。

“不会，”她说。“我没指望他会。但不管怎样，把这个给他。”

第二只药瓶完好无损，像寻常般以瓶塞密封，盛满微微发光的流体，在小瓶中兀自流动。上面贴着莉莉手写的 **解药** 标签。雷古勒斯举到亮处来回转动，其中的银色薄雾在晨曦下隐隐发光。他的目光瞥过她，知道这是因为谁，知道大概是什么——他明白这是无需置疑的仁慈。

雷古勒斯鼓起她从未相信他会有的勇气，颤抖着挺直肩膀，他望进她的眼睛。“尽管去做你必须要做的事。如果毁掉了我身上的魔力，那——就正是我们所需要的。”

莉莉猛然点头，移开目光看向地面。“谢谢你。走吧。他快来了。”

雷古勒斯猛地点一下头，蹲下身抓住昏睡的小天狼星与身躯麻木的西弗勒斯。然后他们消失了，扭曲成虚无，就像从未存在过。

“再见，”她对着一片空空如也说道。她想说她心碎，但胸腔里已不剩下什么可以破裂。

她能感觉到，那阴影在移动。就快到了，但还有一段距离。她还有时间做她想做的事。

莉莉摘下手指上半熔的戒指。阳光下的石头闪耀得有如西弗勒斯的眼睛。她要做的事虽然自私，但临终者最后的放纵可以容许。至少，她应该得到这些。她已经为此付出了代价，还将付出生命的代价。

莉莉闭上眼睛，将指尖的复活石转动三次。


	44. To Make An End 就此了结

莉莉睁开眼睛时，她仍站在他们幻影移形来到的空地上。但在她面前，在通向周围树林的茂盛草丛与灌木中，出现了一扇刚才还不存在的门。这场景温软朦胧，又无比熟悉，门的轮廓随着她手上戒指的颤抖时隐时现，为她而取代了原本的绿树成荫。

那扇门半掩着，她走上前去，面前的灌木像围观人群般分开。她伸手碰到门把，门旋开了，出于本身的意愿迎接着她。是那间婴儿房——她的婴儿房——是她将墙壁刷成这般颜色，是她选的婴儿床、床头风铃、毛毯，那时她大着肚子，握着詹姆的手。

婴儿房里并非空无一物。而是盈满得令她的心几乎破裂。

他背对着她。她几乎感到庆幸，至少这样她可以暂且承受，在面对他之前，在面对他会给她带来的所有感觉之前。他的后颈晒得有些黑，头发凌乱，半边服帖，半边翘起，似乎刚从午睡中醒来。他怀抱着婴儿，口中轻轻哼着，温柔地来回摇晃。在这方面他总是比她强，总是愿意分担为人父母的责任，总是一个好父亲，一个好男人，好过她应得的——

“詹姆？”

他转过身，面带微笑。“我刚把他哄睡着，”他越过哈利乱糟糟的黑发轻声道。“我很高兴你来了。”

捆在她胸口的绳结松开了，那绳索承受着绑缚她的锚的沉重，但从那沉重中挣脱的感觉依旧致命。“詹姆，你——”

“死了，我知道。不过没理由不为你而来。你真的很棒。”他低下头，松开一根手指推了下眼镜，然后将怀中的婴儿放进床里。

复活石硌着她完好的手，她走近了些。莉莉无法从熟睡的孩子身上扯开目光。他本该四岁了，但并没有。他还在蹒跚学步时便已死去。他肉嘟嘟的手攥成小小的拳头。她焦黑的手紧紧抓住床栏，抓得摇篮都在发颤。她怕吵醒他，于是松开手。她摇着头，拼命想要忍住，想要压抑一切。如果她开口，便会一发不可收拾。

“你不必有负罪感，你知道。关于任何一切。”詹姆来到她身后，动作温柔， **老天** ，像他一贯的那样温柔，他的手与她如今已习惯的那双手完全不同，环抱住她的腰。他的嘴唇贴着她后颈。他在她的发间呢喃，“你只是为了活下去做了必须要做的事，莉莉。你一直那么勇敢。你那么努力战斗。”

她努力忍住第一声抽泣，但第二声只是令她更剧烈地颤抖。她满脸泪水，眼泪顺着下巴滴到床上，滴到熟睡的孩子身旁。“但不是必须要爱西弗勒斯。我应该爱你，只爱你，还有——还有哈利。”

他的手——毫无伤痕，完美无缺，灵巧温柔，却已 **一去不返** ——温柔地包覆她毁坏焦黑的手。“没有什么需要原谅的。我们不在了。我们已经不在了。”他走到她身侧，到婴儿床旁边，这样便可以看着她的脸。“如果你想，你可以留下。让别人去结束一切。”他的拇指摩挲着焦黑的指节，似乎那仍是他记忆中的手。或许原本的手仍在，存在于灰烬覆盖之下。

“你想要我留下吗？”她轻声说。

“我们想要不了什么，”他喃喃道，将她的长发拂过肩头。“你想要什么？”

这个问题有如盘旋的虚空，她紧紧抓住詹姆的手，用力得害怕自己会抓痛他。但不会的。他已经死去。这是她最需要认清的事实，胜于一切。

“我还是想结束这一切。我还是想救所有人，想救——想救西弗勒斯。哪怕发生这一切之后，我还是——”她哽咽着别开脸。“你一定恨死我了。”

“莉莉，”他责备道，轻声的细语中半带一声笑意。“我不会的。永远不会。”

哈利的婴儿床上方，小小的风铃忽然开始轻轻旋转，小小的飞天扫帚，金色飞贼，还有悬在上方的星星。她竭力挣扎着才得以控制自己，得以开口说话。她声音粗哑，透不过气地说出那句她方才所说的话，对着别处那人说过的话。“我爱你。”

当詹姆回以同样的话语时，那感觉完全不像利刃。莉莉都忘记了，原来世上还存在一种爱，没有刀刃，没有锋利，也没有负罪与占有。她能感觉到言语震动他的胸膛，他的喉咙。这便是她三年来一直想听到的：爱，以及宽恕。

这就够了。

当黑色的石头从她指尖滑落时，她再度置身森林的灌木丛中，另一个人也在——她感觉到正在靠近，像遮蔽阳光的阴影般愈发接近，薄雾漫上她的脚踝。他盯住她，目光穿透她的皮肤。

莉莉抽出口袋里的魔杖，扔掉了戒指。再也不会有人与逝者对话。西弗勒斯也不会伴随复活石虚耗生命。闪耀的金光抛向空中，飞进森林。

莉莉感觉到汤姆·里德尔拽住串联于他们之间的魔力，魔杖从她手中飞出。她没有反抗。

莉莉能感觉到他在猜测她发送走了什么——信息？还是工具？但毕竟已经远去，还有更重要的事情值得探究。他不再理会那猜测，“你送走了你的同胞？我倒以为你要殊死反抗一番。”

莉莉转过身。“是亚克斯利还是罗齐尔？”她问。

“我就应该杀了你。”

记忆中西弗勒斯嘴唇开合： **你骗不过他。** 她曾孤注一掷抵挡住他对记忆的探取，但没有理由赌上命运。整个计划还剩最后一步，谎言可能会导致他的取胜。

她说出真相。“你不会的。我对你来说太有价值。”话语并不含混；而是坦然道出，毫无波澜，是无可争辩的事实。“亚克斯利还是罗齐尔？”

曾是汤姆·里德尔的人倾着头，然后——显然是觉得很有趣——他笑了。“自然是亚克斯利。他说是罗齐尔犯的错。即使是在忠诚者当中，散布异议与怀疑也十分有用。你大概已经猜中了很多事。”他靠得更近些，如蛇一般滑过结霜的草丛。“而且你说得对，我宁可不杀你。我想我可能低估你了，莉莉·波特。”

“的确。”如果她够幸运也够聪明，他便不会在为时已晚之前有所觉察。“我有东西给你。”

他继续向前，似乎她根本未曾开口，两只手无害地比划着，分别握着她的魔杖与他的。“你还能给出什么我没有的东西？”

她伸出完好的手：手中的第三只药瓶，反复摔碎后用他握着的魔杖修复的那只，遍布裂纹的瓶壁透不过一丝光亮，像被熏黑的玻璃。“这是给你的。是西弗勒斯，也是我给你的。这是几个月来我们共同努力的成果。”

这些话都不完全是谎言。

“蛇怪毒液，”他猜测道，她点点头，吞咽着——依然不是谎言。“还有别的，我能从你声音里听出来。这是为了求和？你当然知道无论多出色的魔药，也换不来你的自由和他的命吧。”

“我知道，”她说。

汤姆·里德尔比划的手势幅度更宽，迷惑的微笑变得尖刻。“那这是为什么？乞求从轻发落？”现在只有几步之遥，他停下了。“乞求这样？”他塞回自己的魔杖，握住她的。

十一岁时，莉莉买下她的魔杖，那时西弗勒斯在她身边。她惊奇于对角巷的所有美丽事物，但最美丽的还是她的魔杖。金色的火花从杖尖飞落，仿佛奇迹，正如西弗勒斯在树下许诺的那般。不久前她从西弗勒斯那里重新得回，魔杖的表现与从前别无二致：轻松、愉快、有力，是魔法应有的模样。

在他尚未动手时，莉莉便知道他要做什么，她的指尖抽动着握住药瓶，但没有撤回手。她看着柳木魔杖在晨曦照耀下微微泛光，然后黑魔王的另一只手捏住杖尖。木头弯折，再弯折，继续弯折——

然后像树枝一样断裂。

她宁愿他折断的是她的骨头。

“我还没野蛮到为了找点乐趣就折断你的骨头，”汤姆·里德尔说，他捕获了那念头的力量与痛苦，扔掉她折断的魔杖。“你最好明白我不是针对哪个人。我只是在纠正我仆人的错误判断。”他继续缩短他们之间的距离。他挥动自己的魔杖，不可阻挡的强力撬开她的手，而汤姆·里德尔——莉莉的呼吸卡在喉咙里——他握住从她手中夺去的药瓶，不透明的玻璃在阳光下一闪。“不过我还是接受你带来的东西。也许可以用来了结西弗勒斯的命。”他将药瓶塞进长袍的胸袋里，就在心脏上方，她从未敢奢望过会是这般轻易。

这样正合她意，比她期待中还要好。她伤痕累累的手伸向口袋，准备掏出最后的药瓶，完成她的计划。她想到哈利和詹姆，将他们作为意识的保护盾，然后想到她选择的毒药。快速，有效，而且无痛。是西弗勒斯的发明之一。再合适不过了，莉莉装满药瓶时曾想着。既以布斯巴顿的毒药开始；就当以另一种毒药作结。以及藏在她封闭内心的深处，她知道比起汤姆·里德尔胸袋里的毒液将给他造成的痛苦，毒药没那么痛。至少，她对此感到宽慰。

她的手指还没来得及伸进口袋，汤姆·里德尔便抓住她的手腕举到亮处。这接触带来的痛苦虽因西弗勒斯抵抗诅咒的治疗而消除，却仍灼烧出模糊的疼痛。

“诅咒的伤疤，”他说，猜忌逐渐滋生。“是我亲自发明的诅咒之一。告诉我，你是在哪里受到的诅咒？”

在他内心的某处，一闪而过的金光掠过她。其中存在漆黑的闪光？会不会是——

她挣着手腕——一次，两次——但他死死抓住，诅咒的创伤令她虚弱无力。从她指尖冒出魔力的火花。起初不过是徒劳无功，没有魔杖，她力量减弱并且无法集中，但最终全部迸发了。好似满溢的橱柜，魔力自她体内涌现。出乎意料之外，莉莉的抵抗暂时占据了上风，她不在乎是否剥夺了食死徒的魔力。不——远不止于此——她知道雷古勒斯会理解，知道如果可以，西弗勒斯会心甘情愿将自己的力量给她。她的意愿比汤姆·里德尔更强烈，汲取的魔力更多地流向了她。

她能感觉到他的怀疑在滋长，终于一丝恐惧悬于他们之间。他的目光穿透她的眼睛，搜寻的目标如此明确，越过她的计划，越过毒药，越过她设下的陷阱——

所有力量都在摇摆，争夺，为了顺应他们互相冲突的意愿：他要掌控，而她要挣脱。一切都在扭转、变幻、挣扎，他们愈发竭尽全力，力量强烈到有如炎夏路面升腾的热量般扭曲了空气。所有食死徒都因此遭受伤害，在某处——她知道，她能感觉到他们随之颤抖。他们可能会遭受严重的伤害。她能感觉到力量的蛛网在崩溃，连结点闪烁不定，标记渐渐熄灭——

汤姆·里德尔在她的脑海中四处翻腾，终于找到了他一直搜寻的记忆：黄金的戒圈，滑上她的手指。他的魂器，那个诅咒，复活石。

但记忆直接指向詹姆，还有哈利，还有她的坚定意志，这正是她所需要的机会。莉莉关上婴儿房的门。她不允许他玷污那记忆，尤其此处，尤其此刻。伴随内心深处的全部意志与扭曲四周空气的汹涌力量，莉莉的手挣脱开来。汤姆·里德尔踉跄着后退，他指甲的痕迹深深嵌入她手腕上诅咒蔓延的皮肉里。

莉莉无法确定此前他是否知道，但此刻他知道了，她如他一样汲取魔力。以及——她可以从他脑海中看到，听到——她的生命突然间变得毫无价值。与她意味的无法控制的危险相比毫无价值。

她握住口袋里的药瓶，但他动作更快，更能熟练地运用这种力量，她的优势不期然间便已耗尽。他挥动魔杖向她猛击，狂怒地咆哮，她无以抵挡：莉莉感觉到自己被击飞，她甚至还没来得及尝试设下无杖反射咒。

她撞上五十步开外的一根树干，所有气息都从她体内冲出。身体里的某些部位猛然撞断，痛苦不堪；一根肋骨断得厉害，可能还不止一根，但没有关系，不会有关系，疼痛是别人的，属于另一具身躯，另一个生命。她的手腕折成奇怪的角度，骨头摩擦着，她挣扎着用伤痕累累的麻木手指掏出口袋里的药瓶。 **没碎，拜托，没碎——**

药瓶完好无损，装满毒药，莉莉撑着站起身。

莉莉初次了解到死亡，是在孩提时期，那时她以为她的死亡也会如祖母一般：平静安详地逝去，家人们陪伴身侧，感受着那样多的爱，所以无法称之为悲剧。战争期间，那梦想破灭了；每一天都是渴望的奇迹，每一场他们活着逃脱的战斗都是如此辉煌的胜利，令她心血沸腾地为之祝酒。詹姆和哈利死后，死亡与她如影随形——是通往任何地方的神秘出口，是盘旋的秃鹫。记忆咒击落了秃鹫，那便是咒语的全部意义。咒语解除后，她又一次遇见死亡，是在西弗勒斯的怀里。而那一刻，她选择了生命与他，无论因此带给她多少痛苦。

现在，她已跨过死亡与牺牲之间的鸿沟，这不是自裁。她可以骄傲地站着死去，保护她所爱的世界与仍活在其中的那个人。

自称黑魔王的人正穿过灌木丛逐渐迫近，婴儿房曾在那里为她敞开门，他说着些粗俗之语—— **也许我会把你变成匕首，割开你那肮脏的混血情人的喉咙** ——但她无法听见，也无法再对他产生一丝恐惧。他无论如何都无关紧要。一切已尘埃落定。莉莉有足够的时间与工具做出了结，利用她以自己的生命铸就的武器。

莉莉用拇指抵开瓶塞，举到唇边。阳光照耀下的水晶闪闪发光，莉莉的动作平稳精准，她毫不犹豫地喝下。舌尖的毒药是甜的，甜如夏日甘霖，甜如情人拥吻，甜如坠入爱河，甜如忽然的无力，带走满身的疼痛与坠跌的失重——

.

.

.

莉莉·波特死于倒落大地之前。

那自称黑魔王的人洋洋自得地深深吸气，一次，两次。那个女人在他追上之前倒在灌木丛里，也许选择自我了断更舒服些，但为什么？她肯定知道不管怎样活着都好过——

他的手按住胸袋，感觉到有些东西随着魔法的破灭而碎裂。那只手鲜血淋漓地扯开，骨肉消溶，嘶嘶作响地冒着烟。

当巫师死去时，他们施展的魔法也会像断线般不复存在。莉莉曾一次又一次摔碎药瓶又重新修复。其中的确装有剩下的蛇怪毒液。只需一滴便足以摧毁当今时代最强大的黑魔法。瓶中的含量足以摧毁整座城市。

足以胜任莉莉留待解决之事。

毒液的腐蚀性如此强大，甚至他尚未注意时便已侵蚀他的长袍，开始渗入他的皮肤，他的前胸血肉模糊，鲜血染红。他的魔杖抽动了一次，两次——本能地施以两种毫无作用的反咒，而短暂抵挡的肋骨已被腐蚀，留待破坏的是其中更为脆弱的脏器。他踉跄倒地，试图喘息着嚎叫或喊出另一句咒语，但却发现能让他呼吸的器官已不复存在。仅仅片刻之后，毒液便灼穿他的身体侵入草丛，将他的身形——他留下的最后标记——烙进泥土里。


	45. Aftermath 劫后余波

苏格兰某处芳草丛生的山顶上，一个年轻人站在他昏睡的哥哥与被绑缚的朋友身前，因魔力被抽尽的刺骨疼痛而苦恼。他拽着衣袖松脱的线头，看着它解散。短短一分钟内，袖口的褶边已完全拆开。

他继续拆解另一只袖口时，湿冷的感觉滑过胸口，使他惊跳起来。他掏出胸袋里那女人给他的第一只药瓶，她用咒语密封的那只——

药瓶空了。水浸湿他的长袍。

这时，几件事一同发生。

他的哥哥睁开眼睛，仍旧昏昏沉沉。原本被绑缚的身体站起来，神色愤怒而恐惧，他们两个都知道咒语的破灭意味着什么。在他得以开口说话，采取行动或施放咒语之前，两个食死徒一同发出可怕、扭曲、猛烈的痛苦喘息。他们喘息着，紧紧抓住左手前臂。

“西弗勒斯——”

名为西弗勒斯的人没有停下，没有犹豫；他脸上的恐惧压倒了愤怒。他举起魔杖，立刻转身，消失在晨曦中。

留在原地之人的脸上显然浮现出对魔法轻易施展的惊愕。不过只持续了片刻。他蹲下来，摇醒他的哥哥，扶他站起身。“小天狼星，快点，他回去了——”

小天狼星挣扎着站起，依旧昏沉地摸索着魔杖。“你 **做** 了什么，雷古勒斯？是你把我打昏的？”

雷古勒斯绞着双手，准备接受尚未到来的指责。“莉莉——她——抱歉！她有过一个计划。”

“有过？”小天狼星不明所以地问。

“她只跟我说过，她知道你们两个——你们不会同意她的计划，你们想参与战斗。她想独自面对。她知道自己在做什么。”雷古勒斯吞咽着。“她说想要作出选择。”

小天狼星注视他的弟弟，然后摇着头。“听着像是她会说的话。那好，来吧。看看她有没有留下什么需要我们去战斗。”

“她已经死了，”雷古勒斯脱口而出。“他们都死了。她施咒让你睡着，让西弗勒斯不能动弹——她给我一只她用咒语密封的药瓶，你看——”他伸出空瓶，似乎那是某种证据。“而且标记，有些异样。自从我接受标记以来从没有过这种感觉。”

小天狼星低头看着弟弟的左臂，又抬头看着他的脸。“还有呢？”

雷古勒斯喉头翻滚。“我想可能一切都结束了，小天狼星。她说过有个计划，可以直接毁灭他。”

小天狼星咒骂着，仰起头来。“这可算不上解释，莉莉，”小天狼星对天边的流云说道。

“她说我们得去波特庄园。找一个名叫弗兰克·隆巴顿的人——”

“弗兰克还 **活** **着** ？”

“她说还活着。说是西弗勒斯救了他们，只不过——他没说。隆巴顿知道剩余的计划，他已经准备好夺取霍格沃茨，阿兹卡班，魔法部，飞路网。”雷古勒斯开始踱着步。“但我们必须先确认，必须确定他真的——已经——”

小天狼星可以猜出他的意思。“是的，对。对。”小天狼星捋着头发，再次咒骂起来。“大概还可以带上证明。会很有用，甚至——比她想象中还要有用。”

雷古勒斯盯着地面，他说不出口有关自身的怀疑，有关自己还剩多少魔力。“我——我觉得如果现在用幻影移形，我会分体。你得带我一起。”

他们返回时，那片空地与离开时并无分别，除了地上的尸体。散发腐烂恶臭的血肉依旧冒着烟。

汤姆·里德尔的整片胸部彻底消解，地面上肋骨和脊椎的残余比溶化的皮肉留下的痕迹颜色淡些；他的左手一定也碰到了蔓延四散之物，因为那手已经化作草地上毁灭殆尽的残影。在缓慢消解中隐约泛光的锁骨延伸的末端，右手五指张开，魔杖就落在指尖不远处的草地上。腰胯与腿部毁损得参差不齐。那张英俊的脸已被毁去半边，但仍可辨认出曾经是什么模样——以及是谁。

雷古勒斯睁大双眼，犹豫片刻后，他用鞋尖轻踢一下。头颅滚到一边，雷古勒斯抽动着，似乎还以为会听到话语或受到惩罚——但那不过是重力的影响。

雷古勒斯皱起鼻子。“小天狼星，你能不能——不管她用的是什么，都得清理干净，否则就全毁了。”

“你为什么不动手？你有魔杖的——”

远处的灌木丛中，有片黑影在他们说话时抽动了一下。雷古勒斯抓住他哥哥的手臂，然后，用颤抖的声音喊道，“西弗勒斯？”

这一次的抽动更加明显，但依然没有回应，只有灌木丛的缝隙间透出的黑影。以及，在那后面，透出一星红发。

“那是——”小天狼星说着，声音断断续续，干涩紧绷。“我们应该……我们必须带走她。我们不能就这样留她——”

“ **不** ，”雷古勒斯说，趁小天狼星还没来得及走开时一把抓住。“让我和他谈谈。他不会听你的。你知道他的性格，你只会让情况更糟。”小天狼星似乎要开口争辩的样子，但雷古勒斯低声恳求道，“她也在乎他。你知道她在乎。这是她要求的，她告诉过我——她把这些告诉过我。让我和他谈谈吧。拜托。”

小天狼星哼着气，但还是点了头。“那好。那我来处理这些。有需要你就喊我。不过我们必须动作快点。”

雷古勒斯靠近时的响动足够明显，西弗勒斯一定知道他的到来，但没有反应，甚至没有一丝抽动。他不像在哭，哪怕是在哭，也因悲痛而陷入异常的僵硬。他漆黑的发帘遮蔽脸庞，似乎将全世界隔绝在外。苍白的手缠住摊在地上的稍小些的手掌。

仅剩几步之遥时，雷古勒斯分辨出微不可闻的低语，几乎存在韵律感的声音。“西弗勒斯，”雷古勒斯又叫了一次，但愿自己的声音并非如此颤抖。

西弗勒斯纹丝未动。

“西弗勒斯，”雷古勒斯再次说道，声音发颤得不那么厉害了。“你在做——”

“要治好她，”他回答。他的声音空茫而平乏，麻木无觉。然后他继续喃喃低语。

雷古勒斯屈伸手指，似乎想找回些知觉，然后看着他继续低语。

死者的脸颊贴着地面，长发被灌木勾住；一定是倒落时勾住的，头发遮去她半边脸庞。如果是不了解实情的人，可能会觉得她好像还在动，好像她的计划尚未尘埃落定。她的脸颊依旧红润，仿佛只是沉沉睡去。

不过，她的手腕折成异常的角度，微张的嘴唇前，枯叶丝毫未被呼吸拂动。

“西弗勒斯，”雷古勒斯再次尝试着。“她治不好了。她已经走了。”

至少，他停下了反复的低语，接着传来咬牙吸气的声音。“还有机会——”

“没有机会了。她告诉过我计划。计划如此，就是如此结束。那只药瓶——她摔碎之后又重新修复。当她死的时候，魔法就——”

西弗勒斯忽然起身转向雷古勒斯，盛怒的脸扭曲得丑陋。“她 **没有** ——”

“她的手，”雷古勒斯无力地说。

西弗勒斯的鞋尖踩到莉莉那只摊开的手，压住了无名指与小拇指。若她醒着，她会痛得喊叫。若她只是昏迷，至少也会条件反射地抽动。

但什么反应都没有，因为她已经死去；躺在他脚边的已不再是他所爱的女人。而是一具尸体，西弗勒斯似乎这才真正意识到。否认的汪洋瞬间蒸发，徒留盐渍的土壤与贫瘠的真相。

西弗勒斯以源自最初悲伤的姿态，颓然倒在她身旁。他脸上浮现出的神情让雷古勒斯闭上眼睛，转过身去。雷古勒斯转向森林，转向远处的城堡，转向初升的朝阳。一时间只能听到拂过树梢的微风，以及跪在他身前那人竭力控制的呼吸。

当西弗勒斯终于得以掌控自己，雷古勒斯重新看向躺在地上的女人。西弗勒斯拂开遮住她脸颊的头发，小心地，小心翼翼地解开她被灌木勾住的长发，然后抚平落在前额的发丝。他的动作中透着无人相信西弗勒斯会有的温柔，但却真实存在，一览无遗。

“你准备好带她走了吗？”雷古勒斯轻轻问道。“我们必须离开了。不能继续留在这。所有食死徒都感觉得到。有些人还会想办法过来。他们知道他在这，可能已经开始搜查了。”他吞咽着。“可能你还有力气战斗，但我觉得我不行。”

（雷古勒斯没有说， **我觉得我再也不行了** ，因为自山顶便开始的这种觉察——握在手中的魔杖感觉只像一根木棍——已经被他牢牢封锁，为了实现更重要的计划。以后会有时间去考虑，可能还会伴随痛哭流涕，但现在不能。

如果西弗勒斯选择去理解，他会明白言外之意。但他没有。）

“去哪，”西弗勒斯问，他咳了一声——似乎上次开口说话之后，他已穿越过整个沙漠。“我们要去哪里？”

“她说你们一起制定过一个计划。弗兰克·隆巴顿在波特庄园等着塞普蒂默斯和梅莉波萨。”他停顿一下。“她说你会明白的。”

那具尸体之下，西弗勒斯变幻出类似担架的东西。雷古勒斯的脸上再次浮现出某种像是惊讶，甚至是嫉妒的表情，但西弗勒斯无法注意到。担架轻轻推到她身下，像对待沉睡的情人般转过她的肩膀，她梳理平整的长发如同绚烂的瀑布滑落一侧。他分别握起她的两只手腕，将完好的手覆住焦黑的手，交叠在胸前。长眠的姿态有如大理石雕就的王后塑像。他拭去她脸颊上最后一抹尘土。

西弗勒斯站起身来，担架也一同升起。与此同时，他变幻出一面薄布，温柔地覆上她的面容与身躯。裹尸布。

“是，”西弗勒斯终于开口，仿佛话语是在胸口的重压之下被迫挤出。“我明白。”

他们连同那具尸体自灌木丛中出现时，小天狼星的脸上浮现出一丝希望——希望他亲爱的朋友还活着，希望还能做些什么。

雷古勒斯微弱地摇头，熄灭了希望。

西弗勒斯携着那具尸体。雷古勒斯与小天狼星一道，汤姆·里德尔的头颅放在小天狼星变出的粗布袋里。西弗勒斯解开波特庄园周围的屏障；隆巴顿虽然困惑不已，但小天狼星的出现预先阻止他发起攻击，直到西弗勒斯能给出进一步解释，他表述的语气平乏而麻木，显然引发了听闻者的注意，让他们焦虑不安。

但眼下还有任务要完成，西弗勒斯知道——他稍不留意，便能从记忆中听到她在说着——倘若他的语气令他们不安，就别再让他们继续发问了。裹尸布覆盖的身躯安置在长桌一端，小天狼星和雷古勒斯将装有头颅的布袋放在另一端。隆巴顿绕到桌头，凝视着裹尸布之下，期待出现的是另一张脸，片刻间他的眼中显然涌现出了什么，然后西弗勒斯夺回裹尸布重新盖好，自顾坐下。

“塞普蒂默斯，”隆巴顿隔着那具尸体说道，推断出了真相。“还有他的妻子，死去的前任丈夫与儿子。 **Mariposa** 是一种百合花。我说的对吗？”

“对，”他说。

小天狼星拽出布袋里的头颅，关于他们究竟是谁的讨论就此结束。

弗兰克·隆巴顿是个傲罗，前因后果得到充分解释后，他很快便能适应。西弗勒斯必须逼迫自己松开下颌，必须穿过记忆的重重迷雾寻觅，剥离出她在他身侧时制定的计划，才能回答出人们的问题： **你和她安排过什么，你们两个计划过什么，接下来还要做什么，她做过什么——**

她所 **做** 的就是赴死，这一事实带来的动荡如此剧烈，西弗勒斯在遭遇之时只能利用最陈旧的方法：他要将指甲深深扎进手掌，拇指死死按住手腕，拧紧手臂内侧才能平息。不过计划开始了实施，西弗勒斯显然无能为力时，隆巴顿接手指挥。隆巴顿在委派任务，散落的碎片开始聚合，各项程序开始运作，没有需要也不用依赖西弗勒斯，无论是因为对食死徒缺乏信任，还是出于理解，都无关紧要。任务一样可以完成。

西弗勒斯已将一箱魔杖运到波特庄园，正如莉莉两天前坚持的那样。准备好的消息被发送给尼可。隆巴顿领导前魔法部工作人员组成一小队人马，于正午时分突袭魔法部，利用午餐时间人员变动的空隙，尤其在黑魔王已死带来的混乱局面下，夺得飞路网的管控权。紧接着波特庄园被连接到飞路网；阿尔巴尼亚燃起篝火，也一并加入。藏在波特庄园的孩子们被送往阿尔巴尼亚，由那位老人照料，而受过训练者则从阿尔巴尼亚过来，领取魔杖参与战斗。狼人卢平也在其中，他与小天狼星·布莱克相拥，西弗勒斯的手因此攥成冰冷麻木的拳头，他费尽力气才松开。

十名战士从魔法部返回后，西弗勒斯只需治疗其中三人，他们没有问他任何问题，甚至为了避免沾染血迹，他只得卷起衣袖露出手臂上残损的标记时。他们没有问起桌上裹尸布覆盖的身躯。他们尽力让其他没受伤的来客绕开他与那具尸体。他们没有要他别再守在一旁。这些关切全都暴露出一种危险的认知，如果西弗勒斯的脑海中还有余地，他会予以关注。隐隐约约地，西弗勒斯知道雷古勒斯在尽其所能保护他，并且要求他的哥哥、那个狼人和还有其他人也这样做。也许隆巴顿也是。他无法对此挤出一丝感激。

有人把食物和水放在他面前，他们面目模糊。他们说着善意的安慰话语，但他听不到。他只是机械地消耗着提供来的食物。

战时指挥部转移到宴会厅。西弗勒斯还留在原处，看着墙上挂钟的长长指针转过一圈，将那具尸体与他带入残酷的天光。

没有人注意到他离开。他没有回来。

第二次进攻在日暮时发起，持续时间不比攻占魔法部更久。一小时内阿兹卡班便被接管，那些领导守卫的食死徒们，他们的力量——如同雷古勒斯——已完全被榨取剥夺。力量的汲取程度不尽相同；有些彻底丧失魔力，有些则未受影响。有些当场毙命，因为撕扯力量的冲突太强。许多人幸存下来，但失去魔法的抵御，他们被摄魂怪亲吻。未被标记的守卫一经制服便轻易投降。曾被囚禁的强大的巫师们现在获得了自由——在米勒娃·麦格的带领下——那些被捕的食死徒，从手臂上留有的标记可以辨认，正不断被填入刚清空的阿兹卡班牢房。

午夜时分，霍格沃茨不费吹灰之力便被夺回；袭击的消息传开后，许多人都逃回家里，或逃得更远。麦格，布莱克兄弟，卢平，隆巴顿——还有佩雷纳尔·勒梅，刚用门钥匙从巴黎赶来——他们决定把指挥部转移到城堡，因为那里防御力更强。

直到很久以后西弗勒斯才得以知晓；之后的几周里卢平讲述了这些，希望能引起他的兴趣。但没有。

波特墓园坐落于庄园外围，森林附近绵延起伏的土地。长达数英里中埋葬着世世代代的波特家族成员，可以追溯到遥远的记忆，不过最新一代总是在前面。还有一具新的棺椁，是为詹姆·波特的妻子准备——墓穴在她死时便已知晓。坟墓收容了她的尸体，仿佛是她永远的归属。

角落里，曾可称为人的身形如今更像是一片影子。没有任何参照——他已失去，也没有时间的意识，没有推动他的计划，没有更多的需求占据他的脑海——西弗勒斯试图专注于他所知道的真相。

不到一周前，莉莉从阿尔巴尼亚回来，黑魔王要求检查她——他的魂器，但西弗勒斯愚笨得竟未能看出——才能让他满意。五天前，那晚她躺在他的床上——

不。不，那与他所知的真相完全不符。

四天前，记忆咒破灭，她恨他。两天前，他带她来到这里，来到这个被诅咒封锁的庄园，让她看到他为她所做的一切，他如何保护他们，后来她攻击他， **然后——**

他摇着头，似乎要甩掉幻觉。一定是他的记忆出了问题，可能更糟，是他的神志出了问题。也许她会走过来嘲笑他，告诉他睡一觉清醒一下。也许他被关在阿兹卡班。也许死的其实是他。很难说是不是，就像这样。他喉咙干裂；他大概感觉到饥渴难耐，或者疲惫不堪，他的意识被占据了一瞬或一小时，但等他注意时身体需求瞬间便吞噬殆尽。

他所知道的真相，就在眼前：埋葬波特尸骨的墓穴就在她旁边。这正是她想要的，再清楚不过，她向着戒指引来的幽灵伸出手，她的守护神已经变成牡鹿。他不至于愚蠢到错解其意。他错解了那样多，明白得那样慢，那样迟，那样无力——但不，他还不至于错解到那一步。她做出了选择，仅此而已。其他一切都不相干。

他被人发现时已是夜半。来的是雷古勒斯，不过是谁都毫无分别。

“西弗勒斯，”雷古勒斯又说道，语气与森林中同样轻柔。“是时候离开了。我们要转移。战争即将胜利。”

西弗勒斯埋在双膝间的头猛地一晃，仿佛是被苍蝇扰动的驮兽。“不，”他说。

“你说不，是什么意思？”

他的头重新埋入膝盖间。倘若莉莉·波特还活着，她大概会觉得他已给出他能给出的所有答案，她会觉得他太固执，觉得他身体运转的机械已耗尽最后的燃料；他筋疲力竭，已经好几天没有睡觉，或者自从发现她的尸体后就一直在梦游；面前没有未来，只竖着一堵光秃秃的石墙，坟墓里毫无分别的墓碑。

莉莉会看出这一切，从他脊背弓起的弧度，从他指节包覆膝盖绷得发白的模样。但她已经死去，她的身躯埋葬在他们面前的石碑下，无法思考，无法说话，也无法理解这一切。雷古勒斯站在原地，下颌紧锁，沉默着，等待着。

西弗勒斯终于开口，只为能重新独自留在黑暗中。“她之前给过你东西。是给我的。”语气几乎并非疑问。

雷古勒斯一言不发地递给他，药瓶柔和的微光在他们身上投下流转的影子。

一只药瓶，装满了记忆，标签上有她灵动秀丽的字迹： **解药** 。自然，她用来执行计划的是毒药，是他熬制的毒药。作用明显。他试图抵抗，但失败了。她全都知道，所以：她给他准备了解药，根本治愈不了什么的东西。当然，她也确保他带上冥想盆。所有一切都是狡猾至极的陷阱，锋利的钢牙将他团团围住；从过去透出的一缕光，伸出的一只手，牵引着他，无法抗拒，也无法承受。

西弗勒斯握住药瓶。她该死的担忧。她无用的关心。她最后的遗言，临终的遗嘱，倘若他愿意倾听。但她没有亲口说给他，她撇下他，独自 **离开** 。她已经做出选择，留他孤身一人，而她留下这种东西来减轻他的痛苦——好像真有这种可能似的。

他想一怒之下砸烂瓶子，让墓土掩盖最后一丝的她。就像她已被掩盖的那般。

但他没有。


	46. Antidote 解药

多年以后，西弗勒斯将会猜想自己究竟是如何来到蜘蛛尾巷。他只是想到了 **家** ，便已置身家中：并非他与留在身后墓穴中的亡者共同生活过的宅邸，而是他们都知道的童年时代的家。

与科克沃斯的大部分房屋不同，这里完好无损。莉莉召唤的厉火带来重创，空气中仍弥漫着烟味。但那座烧毁的宅邸位于城镇富庶的街区。贫民区未受波及。

时间以莫名的方式流逝。他似乎刚坐下，药瓶却已不见，他努力回忆起自己将它锁进抽屉，将钥匙变消失，消除了会导致意志薄弱的任何诱惑。他睡着过，但也许不过打了个盹，也许只是盯着满是烟渍的墙壁，但愿自己停止思考，并且几乎成功。他依稀想知道自己是否哭过，是否会哭。他怀疑自己没有，也不会。但没有确切的答案。没有任何确切的答案。

紧闭窗帘上的日影游移过一遍后，雷古勒斯送来食物。西弗勒斯不知道他们是如何找到他，也不想去猜测。雷古勒斯面带怒容的哥哥与那个狼人也一起来到。狼人带着怜悯的神情；布莱克弟弟神色焦躁，眼下有着深重的黑眼圈；哥哥显得僵硬而疲倦。他们明显聊过他，谈话内容就写在每个人脸上：他显然遭受巨大伤痛，他们都明白。雷古勒斯说了 **你好** ，小天狼星咬着颊肉内侧，似乎在生气，卢平说了些什么，其中包含那个带来伤痛的名字，他宁愿忘记的名字，于是西弗勒斯试图用恶咒削掉卢平的皮肤。

一打三赢的几率很低，和一打四差不多，何况西弗勒斯一直没有睡过觉吃过东西，自从——他记不起来，他的神智有些模糊，但总之一直没有， **自从** ——他变得异常迟钝。卢平想用温和的手段制服他，小天狼星·布莱克并非如此，雷古勒斯则目瞪口呆，但结果没有分别：西弗勒斯最终束手缴械，怒容满面倒在扶手椅上。

“我们是来帮你的，”卢平说，他的声音安抚人心，亲切温和。

“不需要，”西弗勒斯怒吼。“这里不欢迎你。”

“我都跟你说过，”年长的布莱克说着，眼睛转回弟弟身上，将西弗勒斯的魔杖塞进自己口袋。“他很难对付。”

雷古勒斯开始绞着手，急躁地抠着破损的指甲，抠得渗出血来。“西弗勒斯，请你听完好吗，我们理解你的感受——”

“别同情我，”西弗勒斯说。

“你以为就你一个人在乎莉莉？”小天狼星喊道，脸上浮现出新的痛苦。

 **莉莉** 就是他内心症结所在，但还有些事实，他可以牢牢抓住作为武器。“无所谓。她已经死了，根本不需要你在乎。”

结果完全未能达到他想要的效果，哪怕他的声音在大脑封闭术作用下毫无波澜。他们没有愤怒、厌恶或否认，而是怜悯地看着他；甚至小天狼星的面容也因此拧起。卢平似乎要流出泪来。

无所谓。西弗勒斯伸出手，将内心所有恨意都凝聚于话语中，他的声音丝毫没有颤抖。“我的魔杖。”

他们互相对视，传递着西弗勒斯无法感知的交流——那些可悲，忧虑，无用，无用， **无用** 。

小天狼星走上前。“恐怕不行。身为仍有魔力的前食死徒，不允许使用魔杖。”

“好像有多大分别似的，”西弗勒斯冷笑道，尽管他感觉到心脏在狂跳。“就连小孩都能用无杖魔法。”

“你不必这样固执，”卢平说，语气里透着一丝气恼，他的双手插进口袋里。“我们没有要把你当囚犯对待。”

“但如果必须如此就不同了，我猜？”西弗勒斯重新站起，朝着围成半圆的看守者们迈出一步。

“他们想把你关进阿兹卡班。他们想把 **所有** 食死徒都关进阿兹卡班，”雷古勒斯说。

“那 **你** 怎么没事？”西弗勒斯慢条斯理道，加紧他的进攻。

雷古勒斯退避了。“因为我——”

“因为雷古勒斯参与了战争，”卢平说着，语气疲惫。“和你一样，西弗勒斯——也许你的贡献比雷古勒斯还大，由于莉莉的参与，因此——”

西弗勒斯不想听完这句话，也不想听到卢平这样的野兽说出她的名字。他挺直身体，魔力涌现下，电灯闪烁着惨淡的光芒。他抬手猛劈，同时念出咒语。魔法遵照了他的指令：一股鲜血涌出，并非如他意图那样割穿卢平的喉咙，而是掠过肩膀和胸口，比起皮肉，更多地割破了衣服。

施展无杖魔法就像戴着手套写字，不过依旧有用——虽然笨拙，不得其法，但还是有用。

西弗勒斯以为卢平痛苦的抽气声会让他满足。事实没有。他伸出手，等着 **魔杖飞来** ，但小天狼星发起回击，而西弗勒斯虚弱无力，腹中空空，睡眠不足，显然不堪一击，他的魔力虽然并未受损，但哪怕是健康人也需耗费大量气力才能施展这样暴力的无杖魔法。无需费多大劲，他就再次倒回椅子上。

“所以他们才想把你关进阿兹卡班！看你的表现都不像无辜的样子！你就是个野蛮人吗？”小天狼星愤怒地喘着气。

“你以前想过用那头野兽来杀我，”西弗勒斯说，下巴指向卢平。

小天狼星显然在记忆中搜寻，终于突然明了。“你还在记恨那个？学生时代的恩怨？我们并肩作战，而且 **赢了** ，你却还在记恨 **那个** ？”

倘若莉莉·波特还活着，她会觉得西弗勒斯绷紧的下颌在说 **对我记恨** 。但她已经死去，在虚假的汪洋里，西弗勒斯死死抓住他所知道的任何真相，有如即将溺亡一般。

“斯内普。”卢平的魔杖滑过伤口——割得不太深，不至于难以愈合。他对上西弗勒斯的目光，强迫自己表现出和善。“我们 **赢了** 。”

“我们到底赢了什么，狼人？这场战争？整个世界？”

“魔法部，”雷古勒斯说。“阿兹卡班，霍格沃茨。所有一切，你们的计划非常成功。我们赢得了一切。”

“我输了，”西弗勒斯唾道，语气中满是痛苦的狠厉。“我输掉了 **所有** 。”

这坦白的隐私感使得整个房间空气凝滞，一片回响，终于小天狼星在西弗勒斯对面坐下，手指揉搓着络腮胡子。卢平将手覆在小天狼星肩上。

“不是所有，”雷古勒斯说着，摊开双手。

他脸上的表情——如此恳切，如此确信，仿佛 **那些** 算得上安慰似的——他只得大笑。笑声破碎不堪，断断续续，残忍无情，但他没有停下，其他人也没有阻止。他的笑最终渐渐化为难耐的沉默。

“我先来吧。 ”小天狼星粗声道，抬头看着西弗勒斯的样子似乎他并不存在。“莱姆斯，你得负责照管狼人，雷格还要继续帮忙追捕卡罗家族。这里由我来吧。”

雷古勒斯来回看了看，咬着残破流血的拇指指甲，然后点点头。“24小时后，”他说着，退到门口。“我来换你。狼人们还不太稳定，可能你要花些时间，莱姆斯。”

“我怀疑是因为芬里尔死了。有需要你就发消息来，”卢平说。“如果三言两语说不清楚，或者有别的事。我就过来。”他抚上小天狼星的手臂，那含情的触碰倘若并非扭转的利刃，便几乎无法为人察觉。

他们离开后，西弗勒斯怒视的目光钉住小天狼星。“你先，”他问。“你先 **什么** 。"

“我先来看着你。”小天狼星打开包裹。里面是热气腾腾的饭菜，盛在刻有字母P的瓷器中，四周环绕着藤蔓图案。“确保你别做傻事，貌似你有那种倾向。他们一方面同意不把你关进阿兹卡班。另一方面也觉得不值得在你身上费力气，尤其现在其他食死徒都在劫持人质企图逃离出境。”

至少，一打一赢的机率更大。“难道我就不会击退你然后逃跑吗，”西弗勒斯说。

“事实上你不再是食死徒，就像雷古勒斯一样。可能比雷古勒斯更不是，看你的标记就知道。我们是这么判断的。你是特例。”小天狼星盛满一盘土豆炖肉，推给西弗勒斯。“莱姆斯的炖菜凉了就不好吃了，”他说。“但你要是愿意放着，就随便吧。”

“把魔杖还给我，”他说。“然后离开我的家。我不要人照看。"

小天狼星盛满自己的餐盘，大勺挖着吞咽起来。“我不觉得你能对此做出最佳判断，”他嘴巴里满满当当地说。

“为什么。为什么偏偏是 **你** 和那个狼人，而不是其他人。”

“显然不是为了我自己好，斯内普，”小天狼星说。他本想调侃一番，结果却显得语气刻薄。“要是照我说，干脆让雷古勒斯留在这照顾你，莱姆斯和我就解脱了。但还有太多食死徒干的蠢事需要恢复原状——如果你愿意的话，你帮得上忙，不过你好像更乐意当个废人。弗兰克他们比你更需要雷格，除了我们三个之外，也没人相信你会——”他显然在搜刮些委婉的话语，相比于他真正想说的话：会自杀，会杀掉其他人，会逃离这个国家。“他们不相信你。”

小天狼星默不作声地吃着，西弗勒斯双臂交叉，面无表情盯着墙壁。几分钟后他的餐盘清空了，西弗勒斯的饭菜一口未动，变得冷硬，小天狼星叹了口气，身体后倾靠着椅背。

“你一点儿也不好奇发生了什么，是吗？”小天狼星问道。“外面一片混乱，他们在彻底肃清魔法部。这次真的是发生了巨变，莉莉一定会——好吧。你知道她是怎么想的。”

西弗勒斯站起来。“把魔杖还给我然后滚出我的家。”

小天狼星站起来，翻了个白眼，走到厨房冲洗盘子。“你要知道，他们在讨论给你颁发梅林勋章的事，”他对着水流说道。“如果不用关进阿兹卡班，就一准是了。不过关键在于他们是否听信雷古勒斯的证词。他跟你处境相同，但他还是——在做力所能及的事，这样可以改善些状况，尽管他现在成了哑炮。很多食死徒现在都成了哑炮。还有很多人丧失魔力的时候就死了。”小天狼星向西弗勒斯投去好奇的眼神。“可无论你原先干过什么，你的魔力依然完好。也许是莉莉的缘故。”

“ **闭嘴** ，”他唾道。似乎要说的还有许多，但其余不过是巨大的虚空，于是仅剩下：禁令。

他没有理会。“也可能纯粹是狗屎运。你知道，你可以表现得清白无辜。你可以帮忙筹建新魔法部，或者抓捕你的那些老朋友。就算不为了他们，也是为了她。这就是她想要的。”

西弗勒斯站起身来，走到门口。就算没有魔杖，西弗勒斯也自信可以造成威胁，要是布莱克还不离开——

他想拧转的门把手纹丝不动。

“软禁，”小天狼星边说，边擦干盘子。“这你得感谢雷古勒斯，正如我所说，要不然就是进阿兹卡班。你没法摆脱。”

他再次抬手猛劈，念出咒语，但小天狼星有所防备；他的攻击轻易便被魔杖抵挡。而小天狼星——闪念之间——他将厨房里所有尖刀都变消失，以防不测，不过究竟是为了保护谁就不得而知了。

第二天是雷古勒斯，他紧张不安地絮絮说着什么，也不要求感谢，因为明白西弗勒斯不会表示谢意。这是他唯一可以容忍的事。然后是卢平，他温和耐心地向西弗勒斯解释小天狼星拿走所有刀的原因。第四天，他们要求他提供一份名单，详细列出每一个食死徒，以及他能陈述出的核心成员的每一宗罪行——尤其是雷古勒斯不知情的事。卢平以劝说的口吻，雷古勒斯焦虑不安，小天狼星则直言不讳：如果他想重获自由，摆脱软禁或阿兹卡班，他就得回答这些问题。

总之这也好过他毫无意义、毫无结果的抵抗。所以他妥协了。

他们花了好几天整理完他的陈述，一页清单刚完成便被立刻带走。他没有问被带去哪里。羊皮纸上，还有更多问题需要回答——他残酷埋葬的记忆因此唤起。他回答这些问题，竭力不再记起别的。这些便是工作，但工作之外还有余地。当工作结束，时间继续流逝，西弗勒斯陷入了自我。

最终，食物摆在他面前时，他便吃。他从水龙头下喝水。他有力气时便读书。读不下去他便睡觉。睡觉也做不到时，他便按住眼眶和太阳穴，试图忘记。

他在橱柜后面找到半瓶酒，连他母亲都没发现过——劣质的杜松子酒，比洗涤剂好不了多少，但也能撑过一晚。

忘却没有持续太久。

宿醉醒来，他说服自己，过去几个月的事多半是幻觉。他一定是疯了。几周以来无人向他提起她的名字，所以：莉莉从未存在。就算她存在，她也从未在乎过他；他抓住她，绑架她，他们之间完全是奴役关系。就算她真的在乎他，也不过出于反常、有所需求，源自她的从属地位，是卑劣而操纵的产物，他就是趁人不备的魔鬼。

这般相信总好过别的，所以他竭尽所能如此相信。

纳西莎来过一次，那天卢平在这。她说起自己曾经以为会见到的飞蛾，还有产生过的怀疑。她说卢修斯已死，丧失魔力时，他死在他们孩子的面前，似乎以为这样的事情能引发他的某种同情。这想法失败时，她想知道那个漂亮的红发女孩的命运——“莉莉，是吗？多可爱的名字。我听说她为击败你的主人而死。我想知道，你有没有帮她赴死？”

没有魔杖，也没有发自内心想伤害她的念头，唯一能做的就是像个任性的孩子。他对着她的脸摔上卧室门。

米勒娃来的那天，小天狼星在，她带来致歉的花束。她想要原谅他，在他看来就是无耻之谈。她想把莉莉在凤凰社的故事讲给他听，那更糟。

他同样对着她的脸摔上门。

仅有的清净来自雷古勒斯的沉默与书籍。这里只存放着旧版的教科书。他漫无目的读了许多遍，反复熟记，写下批注，做出改进；他的魔杖虽然不在身边，但还可以研究理论。空白处的标注有些落款为 **SS** ，有些落款为 **LE** ，那笔迹让他想起抽屉里的一只药瓶，还有消失的钥匙，但多数时候，他选择忽视写下字迹的手。无法再忽视时，他便将其归咎于折磨他数月的疯狂，多么可笑的想法，莉莉·波特这样的女人怎么会 **属于他** 。

最黑暗的时刻，是躺在床上的夜晚，是盲目麻痹的愤怒；也许她真的在乎过他，却 **仍** 留他承受这种痛苦，他与她曾比任何人都更亲密。这种愤怒使他窒息。

几周日子这般滑过。米勒娃再次尝试登门拜访，这次没有提起那名字。他对她的每一句话都回以冷酷的沉默，那是他最常有的状态。她没有再来。

两个月过去了，那天很晚的时候——尽管西弗勒斯数周前便已没有时间概念——一个雷古勒斯称为 **佩雷纳尔** 的人来到这里。她让雷古勒斯先去魔法部——他离开时表示第二天早上会回来，不过现在没有人接替他，只留下他们两个。

佩雷纳尔·勒梅归还了他的魔杖。

“你是无罪的，斯内普先生，”她说。“祝贺你，同时我也为耽搁致歉。重建政府很费时间，而且你在这里似乎很安全。如果你愿意的话，可以出席梅林勋章授予仪式，不过我也知道你不是非常善于交际的人。”

他拿回魔杖，没有对她表示感谢。他甚至不确定自己为什么想念它。他拿着魔杖，什么也不想做，魔法也好，咒语也罢。没有工作需要完成。

也许现在他们会还他清净。

她继续说下去，对他的沉默无动于衷。“我们好不容易拼凑出那天发生的事情，你知道，”她补充道。“你那女孩很聪明。如果有你的帮助会容易得多，但你的朋友们——”

“他们不是。”他久未开口，嗓音沙哑。

“那好，你的共谋者告诉我们，你很不配合。他们似乎没有夸大情况。”她打量着他，扬起眉毛。“不过新魔法部还是会为你留下一席之地。”

他冷笑道，“我不适合政府工作。”

“如果你的陈述可信，你在黑魔王手下就做得很好，”她尖锐地说。“不管怎样，如今有能力处理黑魔法物件与诅咒的巫师多数已被囚禁，变成哑炮，或者死亡。对于新组建的魔法部而言，你很有价值。你的才能可以挽救许多生命。”

“我对这种工作没兴趣。”

“确实。那你对什么感兴趣呢，斯内普先生？你的朋友们似乎认为这样的工作最适合你，可以提供动力，帮你度过悲伤。”

“他们 **不是** ，”他说，“我的朋友。”

她再次打量他，好像要将他的脸变成她能理解的模样。“你想离开这个国家，是吗？你在伏地魔手下的许多同事都试过。告诉我，你想去哪里？”

西弗勒斯看向门口。思绪过于嘈杂时，他曾想过逃离及其所有含义，但有关目的地的念头从未出现。他想过门后是无尽深渊，他可以自此坠落，永无踪迹，而非踏上存在尽头的通道。

“也许你无处可去，”佩雷纳尔漫不经心地说，她走到门口，打开门。“那我也只好任你继续悲伤而孤独的余生。”

黄昏的阳光斜斜地洒落街道，此时正值美丽的暮春——即便此处也尤为温暖，草木葱茏，绿意盎然。见到如此风光，她停下来，回头一瞥。

“恕我冒昧，斯内普先生。莉莉·伊万斯——”

“她姓，”他一字一顿，“波特。”

“那好。”佩雷纳尔吸了口气，挺直身体。“莉莉·波特虽然独自赴死，但她没有在恐惧中死去，也没有白白死去。如果她的朋友们说的是真的，她在乎你——非常在乎。我想，她不会愿意你变成现在这样。真正的朋友不会愿意。”她跨过门槛。“我觉得她可能还会出乎你的意料。我觉得你可能也会出乎自己的意料，只要你愿意。”

“出去之后把门关上，”他怒吼。

“你还要我说得更清楚吗？你的朋友们没有向新魔法部透露那瓶记忆的事，”她说着，口吻如教师般严厉。“这种隐瞒可能会被认定为通敌行为——瓶中可能包含相关信息——但他们还是没告诉任何人。我是透过雷古勒斯的记忆才得知。他们认为这件事太过隐私，不便透露。”

“白费力气，”他咬牙切齿。“自从被关在这里，我看都没看过那瓶子。”

她的手突然愤怒地一挥。“他们保护你能看到她的记忆，为了她对你怀有的爱，为了你仍怀有的爱。你的大脑封闭术没有那么纯熟，你没有藏得很好——你所做的每件事，你无意识描述的每个举动，你谨慎防备反而更为人证实的每个细节，都一览无遗。所以你才会被无罪开释——你为了保护她所付出的努力让你不必关进阿兹卡班的监牢。可你却拒绝去听她留给你的遗言？你觉得作为自由的交换，你不欠她什么吗？”她的目光变得坚定。“她以为你勇敢。你的朋友们称之为悲伤。而我称之懦弱。”

他举起魔杖，盲目的狂怒袭来，但她已从门前消失。他激烈的举动只是将门在她背后猛然砸上，砸得墙壁都在颤动，街上必定回荡着巨响。

还有太多暴怒未能发泄。他像是压紧的弹簧——终于得到了几个月来一直想要的独处，但远远不够。仍然没有寂静，没有清净。

锁有药瓶的抽屉摔烂了，就在里面——仍有莹莹微光，仍是银白色的，仍贴着她手写的 **解药** 标签。他走向水池，咬紧牙关，摸索着瓶塞，准备销毁掉，全部倒掉，然后，也许他会得到清净——

他注意到自己握着药瓶的手，准备将其中的东西全部倒掉的手，颤抖得好似天堂与这该死小镇的河底之间还有什么值得害怕似的。

不，这无关于他的害怕或无畏。而是关于他有所亏欠。

假如她从未存在，那便没什么好怕。假如她只是俘虏，那么等待他的指控——罪有应得。假如他们之间，也许真的存在过更多回忆，假如他甚至对自己隐瞒她的微笑，她的嘴唇，她的手触及他的身体——

假如这些都是真的，他便需要偿还。

冥想盆在这；她确保他带上。可以放在厨房快散架的桌上；记忆流进盆中，没有被倒掉。出路只有一条，贯穿其中。

他触及记忆的水面。

——莉莉躺在河边草地上，他的声音告诉她的一切在稀薄的空气中绘就出城堡。他告诉她所有事：她并不孤独，也不是怪胎，与她一样的有他，还有许多人，有一所学校，一个世界那么多的人——他们会学习魔法，会变得强大，会随心所欲 **施展魔法** 。他说话时，她指尖下的大地多么凉爽，满涨着知识的心多么激荡。

后来，她躺在同一棵树下，翻看下学期的课本——再下学期——再下学期——那快乐似乎从未减弱，但她的心似乎也渐渐膨胀得可以容纳。多少个深夜，她在配对的羊皮纸上写下他的名字，看到他回信的感觉是多么满足。他造就的事物多么美好；魔药冒出的烟雾化作成群的鸽子，还有瓶中捕获的星光，甚至还有他将自己的魔杖与拳头变为丝绒般的漆黑——那是真正隐身的成功先兆，他许诺时眼中闪着光彩，脸上挂着微笑。

当然，她没能看到他的成果。无论如何叙述他们的过往，都无法免除OWLs考试那天，湖边的事件。她只放进了一幕；肖像洞口在她身后关闭，将他与她分隔，她是如何背抵墙壁。她是如何跑上楼梯，拉上床帘，然后哭着睡着。失去他有多么可怕。

其后若干年的生命旅途，是一段漆黑笼罩的寂静。因为波特。因为她愿意让他免于看到那段人生与爱，因为那时他的生活支离破碎。无所谓迎合或对立，从来都无所谓——那段生命与他彻底分离。但黑暗结束于他们人生重新开始交织的地方，万圣节，戈德里克山谷。

西弗勒斯知道将要发生什么，他想把她拉回温暖的家中——置身于最后一丝那记忆之中，他知道——那是她如此珍爱的家，可她应了门。她知道来的一定是朋友，只有朋友可以敲门——然后她发现 **他** 站在门前，神色近乎疯狂，面色苍白如死。

“西弗勒斯？”她颤抖着说，既是因为恐惧，也是因为希望他变回真正的朋友，暗自希望那个食死徒间谍是 **他** ——

但他没有回答。他只是喘着粗气，手扶着门框，望住她的脸。然后，他的魔杖猛然挥动。

莉莉来到了陌生房间，陌生之地，身旁是既熟悉又陌生的身着漆黑长袍的男人。他解释发生了什么时，她打他，尖叫，但已无法改变。整个世界的天空一片漆黑，以刺目的痛苦钉牢。拳头打破窗户，手掌砸烂镜子，手腕折断，治疗太迟，垂落，垂落，再垂落——

然后，那个咒语。然后，三年近似的安宁，她缓慢的康复。就像是看着陌生人绘就的自己的肖像，就像透过电话听到自己的声音，漫漫长日里他小心翼翼与她维持着距离。

后来小天狼星带给她战争的立足点。

在迫使他加入她的战争的同时，她也发现他更多的可贵——比原本 **更** **多** 的可贵之处。他们的距离因此拉近，因此紧密，哪怕他们发生争执。她因此看清了世界的面貌。美好始终存在，甚至黑暗之中亦藏有美丽。他的指尖在她发尾抚弄。他的炼造体让她得以一瞥他可能成为的模样，她仍希望他能成为的模样。还有更多：她的指甲划破他的脊背，他的嘴唇抵着她的脖颈。哪怕是咒语打破后那可怕的早晨，在他床上醒来，看到晨曦照亮他的脸，她多么想温柔地触摸。唯有他被激怒到无法隐藏无法遮蔽时，那些激烈与灼痛才会向她闪现。

爱。爱。无数次，有如剧毒的宿命之爱，得以报偿。而这，也正是所谓的解药。

最后的场景，在冗长的片段之后，最为清晰的场景。他们在书房里，隔桌而坐。“我需要休息，”她说了谎，站起身来。

她默默准备好另外三只药瓶，装进口袋，让他看到她的手，看到那把戏的本质，然后她走进浴室——来到镜子前，她注视着镜中自己肩膀上方，身后的位置。

她的目光恰好落在西弗勒斯眼中。

“嗨，”她轻声说。

她的名字忽然涌上他唇畔，却也葬送于此。她听不到，回应不了。西弗勒斯被这事实牢牢束缚，甚至以这认知来埋葬其自身。就算他灰飞烟灭，只要骨骼尚存，他仍然可以知道。

她也知道。“我希望你会看到这里，”她开口了。“我希望一切顺利。我希望你明白这有多——”她抬起头，眨了眨眼。镜子上方暗淡灯光的笼罩下，她绿眼睛里闪过些晶莹，但在坠落之前便已消失。“真的很不容易。”

若是旁人，若他并非西弗勒斯·斯内普，不曾经历过他的人生，也没有从中得到过教训，他或许会伸手想要安慰面前女人的影子——这记忆，这赠予。

但他没有。他再清楚不过。这是他内心深处仅存的完好，他无比清楚的真相。

她深深吸气，双手按住瓷制水池的边缘。“没有人比我更清楚有多痛苦。没有人。我自己已经承受过。”她的目光再次投向镜子，与他相遇。“我知道我在对你做什么，我很抱歉。但是别无选择。”

若是旁人或许会回答。或许会说 **还有选择** 。或许会自欺欺人地和她说话。

但他没有。

“可我了解你。我了解你是怎样的人。你会混淆一切，所以我得留下证据。证明我存在过。证明我爱你。”

她这般轻易地说出口，仿佛那是心照不宣的事，是世上再自然不过的事。西弗勒斯的喉间因此哽噎。

“我知道你觉得自己不配，但跟配不配毫无关系。只是事实而已。我想——”她的手梳进发间。“我知道你不会认同这种自由，但你不能永远封闭自己。如果有必要，你可以忘记我——你可能不会，但如果你想的话，你可以忘记——只是你不能封闭自己，直到离开人世。如果我成功了，如果你能幸免，我希望你不只幸存下来。”

然后她转过身面对他，背靠着水池。他几乎能感觉到她身体的温暖，她胸肺间的呼吸。好似她真的存在——还活着，还可以触碰。

她的绿眼睛凝视着他，充满生气，充满力量，充满他几乎无法理解的东西。“西弗勒斯，在我离开后你要活下去。我想要你好好活下去。”

然后她消失了，他再度孤身一人，置身童年家中的昏暗厨房。回顾她的一生消耗了些时间。此时已是深夜，之前尚未落下的雨点打在窗子上。他不知道自己坐了多久，手中转动着药瓶。几周以来他全然失去时间的意识，直到微弱的晨光拂过紧闭的窗帘，他才感觉到时间的存在。

西弗勒斯站起身，走到窗前，掀起厚重的帘布向外看去。

太阳虽已渐渐升上地平线，但在这里，科克沃斯，绵绵春雨仍未止歇。水滴凝在窗上，汇成一丝丝，一缕缕，一股股，流向大地。

莉莉总是爱着这些怪天气。

这是第一次，他想起她时，没有试图以魔法吞没，也没有牢牢封锁。当阳光透过雨滴倾斜洒落，当雷电交加，当雪花纷飞，当黎明与黄昏的天边出现瑰丽的云霞，莉莉都会向外冲去。她曾爱着这一切。

还有来自河对岸的，瘦弱的怪男孩。是的，还有他。

西弗勒斯走向门口，他打开门，一只手伸进雨中。阳光遥远而微弱，但他的脸仍感到温暖。他意识到自从回到这座房子，他便没有离开过，也没有感受过雨水滴落皮肤——他不知道已经有多久。

晨曦照耀下的雨水并无魔力，不在魔药之列，也并非他所知的任何解药，然而——

然而，他终究还是踏出脚步，走进雨水与光明之中。

 


End file.
